


Pan i Pani Shepard

by Srebro



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 1, Multi, Polski | Polish, Rodzeństwo, Science Fiction, Shepard Twins, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 81,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srebro/pseuds/Srebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A co by było... gdyby Shepardów było dwóch?<br/>Konkretniej dwójka.<br/>John Shepard jest przykładnym żołnierzem Przymierza, Jane najemniczką, która z wojskiem chce mieć jak najmniej wspólnego. Kiedy się spotykają, ich życia wreszcie układają się w odpowiedni, niemal idealny sposób.<br/>Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.</p><p>Tak, to Mass Effect. Tylko z rodzeństwem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Słowem wstępu…  
> W tym tekście będzie można natknąć się na pewne zmiany odnośnie kanonu. Wszystkie są spowodowane chęcią naprawienia bałaganu, jakie BW zrobiło we własnym uniwersum. Przesunięta jest data narodzin Sheparda a co za tym idzie, kilka innych dat, zmienione wnętrze Normandii i pare innych rzeczy. Wiele szczegółów jest też pododawanych – długość treningu N7, przebieg służby Sheparda, opisy niektórych miejsc, takie tam… Ostatecznie lubię tak sobie rozbudowywać uniwersum.  
> Jeśli jesteś osobą bardzo przywiązaną do kanonu, która nie lubi nawet najmniejszych odstępstw, zastanów się nad czytaniem tego tekstu. Jeśli Ci to nie przeszkadza, to zapraszam.  
> Przyjmę wszelkie uwagi. Nie jestem w stanie sama wszystkiego wyłapać, mogą się pojawić niezamierzone nieścisłości (co może się zdarzyć, kiedy próbuje się naprawić oś czasu BW). Nie wahajcie się więc pisać.  
> A, i jeszcze jedno. Tu jest dwójka Shepardów. Ostatecznie trzeba było rozłożyć tę zajebistość na dwie osoby.  
> Serdeczne podziękowania dla mojego pomocnika, który pomaga mi ze wszystkimi militarnymi sprawami ;)  
> Miłego!

**I**

12.07.2176 rok, Cytadela

 

 

Jajka skwierczały na bekonie, rozsiewając po całej kuchni apetyczny zapach. Jane zamieszała je łopatką z prawdziwego drewna i dodała trochę ziół. Kątem oka obserwowała telewizyjną reklamę środka na porost włosów, ale większość uwagi poświęcała olbrzymiej jajecznicy z czternastu jaj. Z łazienki dobiegał słabnący szum lejącej się wody – znak, że Louil, jej współlokatorka, kończy poranny prysznic.

Jane odwróciła się na moment, rzuciła okiem na telewizor na przeciwległej ścianie. Salon połączony z aneksem kuchennym był nieduży, ale przytulny i urządzony ze smakiem. Ściany pomalowane na jasnoniebieski kolor komponowały się z białymi meblami i kojarzyły się nieodmiennie z morzem i plażą. Przed telewizorem znajdowała się szeroka kanapa z dwiema szarymi poduszkami. Na niskim stole stał kubek ze zdjęciem wciąż obracającej się Ziemi – prezent na poprzednie urodziny.

Tłuszcz zaskwierczał.                                                                                                           

Louil wyszła z łazienki ubrana w długą tunikę i krótkie spodenki. Drobinki wody wciąż błyszczały na niebieskich przedramionach, ale asari najwyraźniej miała to gdzieś. Fioletowe oczy zaświeciły się jej na widok jajecznicy.

– Ooooch, umieram z głodu!

– Ty zawsze umierasz z głodu – parsknęła Jane, ale uśmiechnęła się. Chwyciła patelnię jedną ręką, drugą machnęła w stronę szafki. Na blat łagodnie spłynęły dwa talerze.

– Coś ciekawego? – spytała Louil, zerkając na telewizor.

– Powinny być jakieś informacje o Blitzie – mruknęła kobieta, nakładając jajecznicę na jeden z talerzy. – O, wiadomości. Weź daj głośniej.

– ...siły Czwartej Floty Przymierza zdołały dotrzeć na czas i wspomóc lokalne oddziały, które prowadziły nierówną walkę z przeważającym liczebnie najeźdźcą. Szczególne zasługi przypisuje się małej grupie żołnierzy pod dowództwem porucznika Sheparda. Oddział utrzymywał swoją pozycję przez cztery godziny, mimo iż stosunek sił wynosił trzydzieści do jednego...

Jane nałożyła resztę jajecznicy na drugi talerz, zerkając na ekran. Dziennikarka miała piękne, złociste włosy i nienaganny makijaż, nie będący efektem filtrów kamery, a ręcznego nałożenia. Głos też miała przyjemny, a sposób, w jaki mówiła, wskazywał, że dobrze się przygotowała.

– Daliście ładny popis. – Asari skinęła z uznaniem głową. Jej złote tatuaże zamigotały, gdy pochyliła się, aby nalać do szklanek srebrzystego soku z jakichś owoców z Thessi. Jane dalej nie umiała wypowiedzieć ich nazwy, ale uwielbiała ich niesamowicie słodki, a zarazem cierpki smak. Poza tym picie czegoś, przypominało z wyglądu rtęć było niesamowite samo w sobie.

– Przymierze jest dobre. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, odstawiając patelnię do zlewu.

– Dlatego tam cię nie chcieli? – spytała złośliwie Louil. Fioletowe oczy błysnęły.

– Nie są tak dobrzy, jak ty. – Jane szturchnęła przyjaciółkę. – Dlatego wolę trzymać się z tobą niż z nimi.

Usiadły przed odbiornikiem, jedząc jajecznicę i słuchając reszty wiadomości. Prezenterka właśnie oddała głos ze studia dziennikarzowi, który znajdował się na Elizjum. Ten, dla odmiany, nie spodobał się Jane ani trochę.

– Poruczniku, jak się pan czuje? – zapytał, a kamera zrobiła zbliżenie na Sheparda.

Jane uniosła wzrok znad talerza i, zdumiona, wciągnęła powietrze. Kawałek jajka wleciał jej do gardła i zaniosła się rozpaczliwym kaszlem. Louil machinalnie klepnęła ją w plecy, mrucząc coś do siebie.

– O mój Boże… – jęknęła Jane, ocierając łzy, które pociekły jej po policzkach i wlepiła spojrzenie w ekran. Asari, przezornie, zatrzymała obraz już kilka sekund wcześniej.

– Myślisz… – spytała łagodnie, zerkając na przyjaciółkę.

Jane pokręciła głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. Na ekranie widać było twarz mężczyzny, jeszcze przed trzydziestką. Jego ciemne włosy były krótko ścięte, zielone oczy błyszczały gorączkowo w wąskiej, lisiej twarzy – tak bardzo podobnej do twarzy Jane, jak to tylko możliwe. Ten sam wąski nos, kształt oczu i brwi, ostro zakończony podbródek.

– Nazywa się Shepard. John.

– Słyszałam. – Jane sięgnęła po widelec i zaczęła nim grzebać w jajecznicy bez przekonania.

– Może warto…

– Daj spokój, Louil. Kilka razy wydawało mi się, że jest blisko i…

– Oni nie byli do ciebie podobni. – Zauważyła asari.

– Statystycznie jedna na miliard osób jest do mnie podobna. Oznacza to, że jest w galaktyce około jedenaście podobnych do mnie osób. On może być jedną z nich.

– Ale jaka szansa, że będzie miał to samo nazwisko? Nie rezygnuj tak łatwo. – Fioletowe oczy Louil przybrały łagodny, niemal matczyny wyraz.

– Szukam mojego brata od osiemnastego roku życia – mruknęła Jane, odkładając widelec. Pod tym spojrzeniem, tak bardzo niepasującym do najemniczki, całkowicie straciła apetyt.

– Jak się poddasz, to nigdy go nie znajdziesz.

– Póki co wiemy tylko, że ma nazwisko Shepard, czyli jak ileś procent ludzi oraz że jest trochę do mnie podobny – burknęła kobieta.

– Zaraz popytam siostry, czy mają coś o nim. Tylko zjem. – Asari wepchnęła sobie łapczywie do ust kawałek jajecznicy.

– Och, przestań. – Jane wstawiła talerz do zmywarki, napiła się soku. – Jesteśmy na urlopie, nie ma co męczyć Sióstr. Co im zresztą powiesz, że interesujesz się porucznikiem w celach prokreacyjnych? – Na wargach kobiety pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Na przykład. – Asari uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie. – Ja nie mam oporów.

– Kręci cię seks z moją męską wersją? – zainteresowała się mimowolnie Jane. Szybko tego pożałowała.

Louil zachichotała tylko, podniosła się z krzesła.

– Napiszę wiadomość do Joy. Myślę, że nie będzie protestować i z ciekawości przyjrzy się mu bliżej. – Mrugnęła do przyjaciółki.

– Nie mów jej – mruknęła Jane, odwracając wzrok w stronę okna. – Czemu to robisz. Nie chcę, żeby…

– I tak się domyślą. Nie przejmuj się tak. W końcu znajdziemy twojego brata.

Jane skinęła głową, uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

Jane Shepard miała 26 lat, potężne umiejętności biotyczne i zerową wiedzę o swoich rodzicach. Nie miała miesiąca, kiedy została adoptowana przez bezdzietną parę i sześć miesięcy później, razem z nimi, opuściła Ziemię. Osiedlili się na Mindoir, młodej kolonii i wiedli tam spokojne życie przez mniej więcej dwanaście lat – póki rozzłoszczona Jane nie przewróciła starszego od niej chłopca siłą woli. Kilka dni później pojawili się u nich w domu żołnierze Przymierza i dziewczyna zaczęła większą część roku spędzać na Stacji Gagarina w BWiA. Jej zdolności biotyczne były niesamowicie silne i nikt, włącznie z nią samą, nie wątpił, że wstąpi do Przymierza. Zaczęła się wahać, kiedy w wieku siedemnastu lat dowiedziała się od matki, że ma brata bliźniaka. Matka nigdy nie zamierzała tego mówić, ale raz wypowiedzianych słów nie dało się cofnąć i Jane, wściekła, zażądała większej ilości informacji. Nie dowiedziała się jednak wiele więcej: jej brat miał być od niej młodszy o dziewięć minut i adoptowany przez kogoś innego. Jej rodzice nie wiedzieli nic więcej i przyznali, że nie chcieli jej tego mówić. Nie umieli też wyjaśnić, czemu rozdzielono rodzeństwo.

Jane przestała odzywać się do rodziców. Nie dzwoniła, nie odwiedzała ich, na maile odpisywała bardzo zdawkowo. Rok później wstąpiła do Przymierza, a pół roku później jej dowódca wywołał ją z ćwiczeń i w kilku suchych słowach oznajmił, że Mindoir został zniszczony, a jej rodzice nie żyją. Jane przez długi czas nie mogła wybaczyć sobie tego głupiego uporu.

Wojsko zresztą nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem – nigdy nie czuła się tak samotna jak wtedy, gdy pierwszej nocy leżała na swoim łóżku i szlochała bezgłośnie w poduszkę. Wytrzymała trzy lata, wyrabiając opinię silnego biotyka, nieprzyjemnej kobiety i niepokornego żołnierza. Odeszła ze stopniem zaledwie kaprala i obiecała sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy nie wstąpi do żadnej armii.

Życie jednak szybko zweryfikowało jej postanowienia – Jane w ciągu miesiąca zrozumiała, że biotyka i wojsko to jedyne, na czym się zna i, chcąc nie chcąc, dołączyła do jednej grupy najemników. Zmieniała je średnio co kilka miesięcy, aż dwa lata wcześniej zaproponowano jej miejsce w Artefaktach, grupie skupiającej się na ochronie i transporcie dzieł sztuki, wykopalisk, pracującej zarówno dla muzeów jak i prywatnych zleceniodawców. Tam poznała Louil i taki stan jak najbardziej jej odpowiadał.

Poszukiwania brata zaczęła jeszcze będąc w Przymierzu. Nie odnosiła sukcesów, najpierw potrzebowała czasu, aby zrozumieć, jak takie poszukiwania się prowadzi. Kilkukrotnie wydawało się jej, że znalazła kogoś, kto mógł być jej bratem. Z dwoma mężczyznami nawet udało się jej spotkać. Podczas rozmowy z pierwszym wyszło na jaw, że nie ma szans na to, aby byli rodzeństwem. Drugi przyznał się od razu, że nie jest jej bratem ale po prostu miał ochotę zaprosić ją na randkę.

Jane pogodziła się z losem jakieś pół roku temu, a teraz nagle na ekranie telewizora pojawił się porucznik, noszący to samo nazwisko, w odpowiednim wieku i tak bardzo do niej podobny… Jak rodzony brat.

Kobieta zamrugała gwałtownie, wyprostowała się. Nastawianie się na sukces było po prostu… głupie. Dopiła sok, wstawiła szklankę do zmywarki. Był dopiero drugi dzień urlopu i zamierzała go wykorzystać w przyjemny sposób.

 

***

 

– Porucznik John Shepard… – wymruczała Joy, składając usta w ciup. Jej niebieskie wargi na trupiobladej twarzy robiły piorunujące wrażenie, ale Louil zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić – mimo czasem przerażającego wyglądu Joy była łagodną i wesołą dziewczyną.

– Aha. Podobny do Jane, sama zresztą zobaczysz. Weź poszukaj, gdzie i kiedy się urodził, co? – Asari położyła nogi na stole, odchyliła się na krześle, spoglądając na kobietę na ekranie.

– Jasne. Na kiedy?

– Najlepiej jak najszybciej. To chyba oczywiste?

– Dużo osób będzie się teraz nim interesować. – Joy skubnęła wargę. – Odezwę się do znajomych z wojska. Zobaczę, co uda się zrobić.

– Dzięki. Pozdrów June.

– A ty Jane. Miłego urlopu.

Louil wyłączyła komputer, przeciągnęła się. Joy i June, siostry, były informatorkami Artefaktów – to one nawiązywały kontakty z potencjalnymi klientami, dbały o wizerunek grupy i dobre zaplecze informacyjne. W razie potrzeby służyły też pomocą prywatnie – na przykład w takich sytuacjach. Asari uśmiechnęła się szeroko, opuściła z hukiem przednie nogi krzesł. Zależało jej, żeby Jane wreszcie odnalazła brata – sama tego nie przyznawała, ale dręczył ją fakt, że gdzieś tam żyje jej bliźniak i nic o niej nie wie. Po ostatniej porażce wyraźnie się zniechęciła a Louil nie znosiła, kiedy Jane wpadała w przygnębienie. Pomijając jej marudność, bywała wtedy rozproszona, co nie jest niczym dobrym podczas ochrony transportu antyków wartych miliony kredytów.

 

***

 

W pokoju Jane znajdowało się tylko wygodne łóżko, szafa i proste biurko z komputerem na blacie. Kilka zdjęć w ramkach ozdabiało błękitne ściany i jedynym elementem, który nie do końca pasował do tego wystroju był na wpół rozebrany karabin. Pokój był nieduży, jak zresztą całe mieszkanie dzielone z Louil. To była norma w Okręgach – ceny mieszkań na Cytadeli osiągały zawrotne sumy i żadnej z nich nie byłoby stać na kupno nawet kawalerki. Louil swoje odziedziczyła po jakimś turiańskim wujku, a czynsz, podzielony na pół, nie był aż tak tragiczny. Poza tym obie kochały Cytadelę i nie zamierzały się wyprowadzać na żaden inny świat.

Jane oparła czoło o szybę, analizując dane otrzymane od Joy. Według jej informacji porucznik John Shepard urodził się 11 kwietnia 2150 roku w szpitalu św. Pawła w Vancouver i został oddany do rodziny zastępczej. Miał trochę problemów z prawem, ale zaraz po osiemnastych urodzinach wstąpił do Przymierza a jego służba była piękna i nieskazitelna – zupełnie inna niż u Jane. Dane dotyczące wieku i narodzin zgadzały się, ale to, co ją najbardziej poruszyło, było ostatnie zdanie: „raz, przy piwie, powiedział kumplowi, że ma siostrę bliźniaczkę.”

Jane nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Z jednej strony informacje były obiecujące, podobnie jak zdjęcie porucznika znajdujące się na jej omni–kluczu, ale ostatnie rozczarowanie hamowało jej entuzjazm.

Drzwi rozsunęły się gwałtownie.

– I jak?

– Nijak. – Jane wzruszyła ramionami. – Oczekiwałaś, że będę skakać z radości czy coś?

– Cóż, liczyłam chociaż na ,,dziękuję” – westchnęła Louil. – Co chcesz na kolację, ziemską pizzę czy dereditto z Thesii?

– Dereditto.

– Szlag, miałam nadzieję na pizzę.

Asari wycofała się cicho, zostawiając przyjaciółkę samą w pomieszczeniu. Jane obróciła się bezradnie, potargała włosy i wyrzuciła z siebie stek przekleństw. Nie wszystkie były ludzkie, ale pomagały tak samo. W końcu uniosła rękę i z wrzaskiem machnęła nią, wyrzucając z siebie biotyczny ładunek. Dwa kubki uderzyły o ścianę, rozlewając swoją zawartość. Jane zmarszczyła nos z niesmakiem, ale odetchnęła głęboko – ulżyło jej trochę. Co prawda ścierka, łagodnie wlatująca do pomieszczenia, nie była już takim miłym widokiem, ale coś za coś. Wytarła rozlaną herbatę i usiadła przed komputerem. Otworzyła pocztę, wpisała adres Johna Sheparda, który dostarczyła jej Joy, i… i znieruchomiała.

Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak zacząć.

Napisała ,,Hej” i natychmiast skasowała. ,,Dzień dobry” brzmiało okropnie oficjalne i kojarzyło się z pisaniem maili ze skargami do banku. ,,Witaj” było przestarzałe. Jane wstała wściekła, zaczęła okrążać stół i w końcu, na stojąco, napisała ,,Cześć”.

Zamarła na chwilę, przygryzając wargę, ale usiadła z powrotem. Kiedy już zaczęła, było łatwiej.

 

_Cześć._

_Nie znasz mnie, a ja nie znam Ciebie, mam jednak nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Nazywam się Jane Shepard. Urodziłam się 11 kwietnia 2150 roku w Vancouver w szpitalu świętego Pawła. Zostałam adoptowana przez bezdzietną rodzinę i zanim skończyłam pół roku, wyjechaliśmy na Mindoir i tam się osiedliliśmy. Miałam siedemnaście lat, kiedy rodzice powiedzieli mi, że mam brata bliźniaka. Spędziłam kilka lat na jego poszukiwaniu, a dziś rano zobaczyłam Cię w wiadomościach._

_Znajoma zdobyła dla mnie ten adres jak i kilka informacji o Tobie. Sam oceń, czy możemy być rodzeństwem. W załączniku jest moje zdjęcie._

_Jane Shepard_

Napisanie tej krótkiej wiadomości zajęło niecałą godzinę. W międzyczasie Louil przyniosła jedzenie, za co Jane podziękowała jej wdzięcznym spojrzeniem. Mail w końcu został wysłany a Jane wstała, przeciągając się.

– Louil, masz ochotę na pseudo nocny spacer po Prezydium? – spytała, wchodząc do pokoju przyjaciółki.

Asari odłożyła czyszczony pistolet, wyszczerzyła się szeroko.

– Jasne.

 

***

 

 

Odpowiedz nadeszła cztery dni później, kiedy Jane już powoli zaczynała tracić nadzieję. Była krótka, ale sprawiła, że serce Jane podeszło do gardła.

 

_Czy masz możliwość spotkać się w przyszłym tygodniu w Constant na Eden Prime?_

Stolica na Eden Prime – tam musiał mieć mieszkanie, prawdopodobnie służbowe. Pewno dostał urlop po bohaterskiej misji, może też został ranny. Ta myśl wywołała u Jane irracjonalny niepokój. Odpisała tylko, że tak, jak najbardziej, prosząc tylko o datę i miejsce. Fakt, że nie chciał żadnych dodatkowych informacji ani nie posłał jej do diabła, naprawdę dużo dla niej znaczył. Zaraz tez napisała do Kothve Retunsa, jej przełożonego, że prosi o kolejne dziesięć dni urlopu. Przez kilka lat pracy nawet nie zachorowała – uznała, że wreszcie trzeba wykorzystać zaległe dni.

– No widzisz, a tak bardzo marudziłaś – powiedziała Louil, pakując broń.

Jane uniosła ręce w obronnym geście.

– Tak, tak, ty miałaś rację a ja się myliłam. – Uśmiechała się szeroko przez cały dzień. Spoważniała jednak nagle, zerkając na pancerz asari, leżący na łóżku. – Uważaj na siebie.

– Daj spokój, to nudny transport nudnych rzeźb od jednego nudnego muzeum do drugiego.

– Ale ten nudny transport zaczyna się na Korlus. – Jane przygryzła wargę. – Zaczynam się martwić. Nie wiem, może powinnam…

– Ani się waż! – Asari wyprostowała się. –Nie myśl o tym, nie martw się i baw się dobrze. W końcu – co złego może stać się w Terminusie?

– Miało mi to poprawić humor? – Kobieta uniosła brew. Odsunęła się na bok, gdy Louil przebiegła obok niej i zaczęła szukać czegoś w szafie.

– Niekoniecznie – zachichotała asari, wyciągając buty. – No. Już myślałam, że schowałam je w twojej szafie.

– Mojej… czekaj, grzebiesz w mojej szafie?!

– Może raz czy dwa…

Jane prychnęła tylko i wyszła z pokoju. Louil zaśmiała się głośno i krzyknęła za nią: nie bocz się na mnie!

 

***

 

Constant było duże, hałaśliwe i cudownie zielone. Jane spoglądała na uliczki z okna „Zielonego Hotelu”. Była dziewiąta rano czasu lokalnego i kobieta popijała kawę, stojąc w samej bieliźnie, rozkoszując się ciepłem słońca i uroczym widokiem. Stolica Eden Prime była świetnie zaprojektowana i wybudowana. Miała zresztą świadczyć o potędze ludzkości i być jej pomnikiem. Jane niewiele to obchodziło – cieszyła się po prostu przebywaniem na jednym z piękniejszych światów i to nie służbowo.

Dopiła kawę, ubrała się w nowe, ładne ubrania z wyraźną przyjemnością. Włosy spięła w kucyk. Wiedziała, że lepiej wygląda w rozpuszczonych, ale w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej uwydatniało się jej podobieństwo do Johna. Jego zdjęcie znajdowało się na jej omni-kluczu i Jane co chwila spoglądała na nie. Z każdą minutą czuła coraz większe zdenerwowanie i ucisk w brzuchu. O jedenastej miała spotkać się z Johnem w kawiarni ,,Los Angeles” w centrum. Sprawdziła wcześniej kawiarnię w extranecie – wnętrze było urządzone minimalistycznie, w barwach Ziemi i Przymierza. Przychodzili tam zresztą głównie mundurowi i ich rodziny. Jane nie dziwiła się, że Shepard chciał się tam spotkać – prawdopodobnie to było jedyne miejsce, do którego wychodził.

Dochodziła dziesiąta, kiedy Jane wyszła na nasłonecznioną ulicę. Stanęła na chwilę, zerkając w niebo. Podobno było identycznego koloru jak na Ziemi. Jane nie mogła tego ocenić – ostatni raz była na Ziemi, gdy miała mniej niż pięć lat. Mimo to widok nieba nad Constant był przyjemny, całkiem inny niż na Cytadeli. Ruszyła wolnym krokiem po szerokim chodniku. Przeszła obok szyldu muzeum i postanowiła sobie, że jeśli znajdzie trochę czasu, to zajrzy tam po spotkaniu. Jakiś mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej zawadiacko i ukłonił. Odkłoniła się, rozbawiona i zaczęła nucić znaną melodię. Nerwy nie ustępowały, ale Eden Prime zaczynało się jej coraz bardziej podobać.

,,Los Angeles” położone była w cichej, bocznej uliczce. Jane weszła do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Poza nią w kawiarni znajdowały się tylko jeszcze trzy osoby: dwie kobiety siedzące razem i salarianin, piszący coś na komputerze. Kobieta obrzuciła go zdziwionym spojrzeniem, zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się znaleźć obcego w ludzkiej kolonii i na dodatek w barze Przymierza. Nie było jednak żadnego mężczyzny, Jane usiadła więc pod oknem, złożyła zamówienie na ekranie na stole i zapatrzyła w przeciwległą ścianę. Wisiały tam hologramy żołnierzy poległych w Wojnie Pierwszego Kontaktu. To pasowało do Przymierza: wstawiać zdjęcia martwych ludzi w miejscu, które w teorii miało służyć relaksowi. Jane skrzywiła się, skrzyżowała ramiona. Niebieskie ściany, wizerunki martwych od dawna ludzi i odpowiednia muzyka powodowały, że kobieta poczuła się przez chwilę jak w koszarach. Przynajmniej tutaj mieli znacznie wygodniejsze krzesła.

Kelnerka przyniosła jej kawę. Jane podziękowała skinieniem, mechanicznie zamieszała w filiżance, spoglądając teraz na ulicę. Każdy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wywoływał u niej gwałtowne podrygi. Spojrzała na naścienny, starodawny zegar ze wskazówkami: pokazywał za dziesięć jedenastą. Napiła się wreszcie kawy, ale węzeł w żołądku nie zmalał. Z nerwów zamówiła jeszcze ciasto z owocami. Salarianin w międzyczasie wyszedł i w kawiarni zostały tylko dwie kobiety. Pochylały się ku sobie, trzymając się za ręce i rozmawiając o czymś gorączkowo. Jane oderwała od nich wzrok, czując, że się rumieni. Znów zerknęła przez okno. Uniosła filiżankę do ust i zamarła nagle, otwierając szeroko oczy.

Do kawiarni zbliżał się wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Ubrany był w wytarte jeansy i jasny t-shirt, odsłaniający umięśnione ramiona. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, Jane zauważyła nieśmiertelniki Przymierza, ale już wcześniej rozpoznała wojskowego po chodzie. Zacisnęła wolną dłoń w pięść, chciwie wpatrując się z mężczyznę. Podszedł do kawiarni, zdjął okulary i wszedł do środka.

Jane przełknęła ślinę, odstawiła szklankę drżącą ręką. Wstała, kiedy zatrzymał się na środku i rozejrzał się. Spojrzał na Jane – zamarł na chwilę, ale podszedł do niej powolnym krokiem, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

– Jane? Jane Shepard? – spytał. Miał głęboki, lekko zachrypnięty głos.

Skinęła głową, zerkając na jego biodro. Przy pasie tkwiła kabura z bronią.

– Tak, to ja. A ty jesteś John Shepard. – Bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. – Miło… – odchrząknęła. – Miło mi cię poznać.

– Mnie też. – Mężczyzna stanął przy stole, chwycił oparcie krzesła. Wpatrywali się przez chwilę w siebie, nachylając nad blatem.

Jane, powoli, wyciągnęła rękę. Zawahała się na chwilę, stojąc z drżącymi palcami, ale w końcu dotknęła szorstkiego policzka Johna. Nie odsunął się, choć zacisnął szczękę, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła Jane, cofając i prostując się. – Po prostu… Na żywo wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej podobnie niż na widzie.

– Jak mnie znalazłaś? – Usiadł, uderzył z rozdrażnieniem w tablicę zamówień. Wbił po tym spojrzenie w kobietę, oczekując odpowiedzi. Również usiadła, zacisnęła na chwilę dłonie na kolanach.

– Znajoma cię znalazła – przyznała, wracając do ciasta. – Sama nie chciałam szukać o tobie żadnych informacji, ale jej zależało, żebym spróbowała jeszcze raz. Wiesz, znaleźć brata. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Skąd podejrzenie, że jestem twoim bratem? – John odchylił się na krześle.

– Nie wierzysz mi – westchnęła Jane. – Słuchaj, ja nie mam pojęcia, czy jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Wiem tylko, że szukam mojego brata już od wielu lat i że już straciłam nadzieję. Ale tydzień temu zobaczyłam cię w telewizji. Spójrz na mnie! – Nachyliła się nad stołem w jego stronę z determinacją na twarzy. – Jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Samo to może być jeszcze przypadkiem, ale oboje urodziliśmy się 11 kwietnia 2150 roku w świętym Pawle w Vancouver! Nasz wygląd, ta sama data, to samo miejsce! Jeśli to jest przypadek to już nie wiem, chyba… – Pokręciła głową. Wbijała w Johna gorączkowe spojrzenie. – Po prostu porozmawiajmy. Proszę.

Mężczyzna, milcząc, skrzyżował ręce na piersi, oderwał wreszcie wzrok od Jane i spojrzał na okno.

– Tak, mam siostrę. Tak mi przynajmniej mówiono w rodzinach zastępczych. Nie żebym w to wierzył. Bliźniąt nie rozdziela się przy adopcji. Przeważnie.

Kelnerka przyniosła jego zamówienie – kawę i kanapkę z serem.

– Rozdziela się czasem. Różne badania z zakresu biologii czy psychologii są prowadzone dzięki temu.

– Taa, słyszałem coś.

– I nie przekonuje cię to? – Jane zgarbiła się.

– Ty w to wierzysz. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ja sam nie wiem, czy mogłaby to być prawda.

Milczeli przez chwilę, obserwując się uważnie. Jane z czymś na kształt rozrzewnienia zauważyła, że John w chwilach irytacji, identycznie jak ona, zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę. Potrząsnęła głową.

– Moja wiadomość była nagła?

– O tak, zdecydowanie. – Po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś, co można było uznać za uśmiech.

– Wybacz. Inaczej się nie dało.

– Nie – zgodził się z nią. – Powiesz mi dokładniej, jak mnie znalazłaś?

Jane poruszyła się niecierpliwie.

– Mówiłam, moja przyjaciółka cię znalazła. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się za to zabrała. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Ja zajmuję się tylko strzelaniem.

– Jesteś w Przymierzu? Nie, nie musiałabyś wtedy szukać mnie pokrętnymi sposobami. – Spojrzał na nią uważniej, marszcząc brwi. – Jesteś najemnikiem.

– Powiedziałeś to tak jak „jesteś trędowata”. Przymierze nie lubi najemników, ha? –Skrzywiła się cierpko.

– Więcej z wami problemów niż pożytku.

– Ja zajmuję się głównie ochroną wykopalisk, muzeów lub transportów dzieł sztuki. Nie patrz się na mnie, jakbym bombardowała kolonie z orbity.

– To nie najemnicy, to terroryści.

– Miło, że Przymierze odróżnia jednych od drugich. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. John spoglądał na nią przez chwilę, ale też parsknął śmiechem. Atmosfera rozluźniła się nieco.

– Cóż, masz rację co do mojej daty urodzin. Twoja jest… taka sama?

– Tak. – Kiwnęła głową.

– Ale nie trafiłaś do sierocińca.

– Nie – przyznała. – Adoptowano mnie. Rodzice nigdy mi nie powiedzieli, czemu nie adoptowali również ciebie. – Zaczerwieniła się nagle, najwyraźniej zawstydzona.

– Pewie chcieli tylko córkę.

– Nie mówili o tym – westchnęła.

– To czemu się nie spytasz? – Zerknął na nią.

– Nie żyją. Od sześciu lat.

– Przykro mi. – Zabrał się wreszcie za kanapkę. – Sześć lat? Pisałaś, że jesteś z Mindoiru. Był tam najazd piratów, tak?

Jane skinęła tylko głową, odwracając wzrok i spoglądając przez okno.

– Wybacz.

– W porządku. To było dawno. Bardziej interesuje mnie twoje życie. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, kończąc ciasto. Natychmiast zamówiła nowe.

– Raczej nic ciekawego. Trafiłem do sierocińca, potem było kilka rodzin zastępczych… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wstąpiłem do Przymierza i to w sumie wszystko.

– Ubogi życiorys.

– Cóż, nie znamy się, prawda? – Uniósł filiżankę do ust.

– Ale… poznamy się? – Jane przygryzła wargę, wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

John zawahał się przez chwilę, ale nachylił się ku niej z uśmiechem na wąskich ustach.

– Tak.

 

***

 

_(…) Rozmawialiśmy w kawiarni ponad cztery godziny, potem poszliśmy na spacer. Jest świetnym gościem, pomijając jego miłość do Przymierza. Pławi się też w chwale sławy, ale nie ma co się dziwić – sam odpierał przez kilkadziesiąt minut atak batalionu batarian. A nawet jeśli trochę koloryzuje, i tak utrzymał swoją pozycję, zanim przybyły posiłki._

_Jest ostrożny, chyba nie do końca mi wierzy, ale chciałby. Nigdy nie miał rodziny, więc pewnie, póki się wszystko nie potwierdzi, nie chce się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że mógłby mieć siostrę. Ale był miły, chyba dobrze się bawił._

_Zostanę tu jeszcze dwa dni. Mamy się spotkać jutro. Może pójdziemy do kina. Zobaczymy, co potem. Być może zdecydujemy się na testy DNA, żeby potwierdzić nasze pokrewieństwo. Nie wiem. Może trochę bredzę._

_W każdym razie jestem niesamowicie podniecona. Prawdopodobnie odnalazłam brata i wiesz, ciężko mi zebrać myśli. Ogromnie Ci dziękuję, że namówiłaś mnie do napisania do Johna. Nawet jeśli nie okaże się, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem, to przynajmniej poznałam ciekawego człowieka. I sławnego bohatera._

_Tak czy siak, musimy kiedyś pozwiedzać Eden Prime. To śliczne miejsce – jedna z tych ludzkich kolonii, która naprawdę mi się podoba. A wycieczka jest tańsza niż na Thessię, więc postanowiłam – następnym razem…_

Jane odłożyła komputer, żeby wyprostować ścierpnięte nogi. Kończyła mail do Louil, zmęczona oraz podekscytowana. John okazał się kimś zupełnie innym, niż myślała, ale to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miałaby narzekać. W jej wyobrażeniach John był oschły, nieufny i dumny, nie chciał jej znać i nie zależało mu na sprawdzeniu ich pochodzenia. Dalej co prawda nie wierzył do końca w ich pokrewieństwo, ale nie odrzucał też takiej możliwości, a myśl o tym sprawiała mu wyraźną przyjemność. Jutro szli do kina. Pokłócili się prawie co do wyboru widu, bo mieli całkiem inny gust, ale w razie czego zawsze można było iść na nowego Blasto. On zaspokajał niemal wszystkie gusta.

Constant nocą było równie piękne jak za dnia. Jane stanęła przy oknie, spoglądając na panoramę miasta, nucąc coś pod nosem. Energia ją rozpierała i poczuła chęć, żeby nagle krzyknąć i powiadomić miasto o swojej radości. Roześmiała się głośno i wróciła do pisania maila.

Była po prostu… szczęśliwa.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**02.06.2177 rok, planeta Epho, Mgławica Półksiężyc – Zelene**

 

– Co u Johna?

Louil, Jane i Thun siedzieli w baraku, próbując się ogrzać po zmianie  w temperaturze minus trzydziestu stopni Celsjusza. Wykopaliska na Epho trwały już cztery miesiące i miały trwać jeszcze ponad pół roku. Dziesięć miesięcy spędzonych na zamarzniętej i targanej śniegiem planecie, żeby przeszukać stare, przedproteańskie ruiny. Jane byłaby tym wszystkim mocno zainteresowana, gdyby nie fakt, że przez ten czas ani razu nie zobaczy się z bratem.

– Przymierze złożyło mu znowu jakąś dziką propozycję – mruknęła, chuchając w dłonie. – Kiedy to wreszcie zacznie grzać?

– Ubierz i nie jęcz. – Asari rzuciła w nią rękawiczką. – To chyba nieźle, nie?

– Wydawał się zadowolony. – Kobieta kiwnęła głową, wsuwając ręce pod pachy. – W ogóle po Blitzie co chwila coś mu proponują.

– Może za kilka lat zacznie przypominać prawdziwego żołnierza. – Thun wyciągnął się na łóżku.

– Och, zamknij się. – Łypnęła na niego nieprzychylnie.

– Dlaczego? Mówię prawdę. Wy, ludzie, nadajecie się do czegoś tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś podda was morderczemu treningowi i… Heeej!

Jane uniosła rękę, zła, i turianin wziósł się nagle o kilka centymetrów. Opadł zresztą natychmiast ciężko i na tyle boleśnie, żeby stęknąć i zakląć.

– A wy, turianie, macie tak wielkie ego, że mogłoby wam służyć za broń, gdyby skończyła się wam amunicja.

– Oj, Jane, słabo, słabo. Starzejesz się. – Thun usiadł, masując kolano.

– Nie mam ochoty na przepychanki słowne. – Kobieta wstała, przeciągnęła się i zaczęła zdejmować pancerz. – Weź się nie gap.

– Nie bój się, kosmitki mnie nie pociągają. – Turianin sięgnął po datapad, odwrócił się jednak tyłem.

– Skąd wiesz, może ją kosmici pociągają – zachichotała Louil, zagrzebując się pod kocem. – Nie ma co się wstydzić, u nas to norma. Zdrowsza niż interesowanie się własnym gatunkiem.

– Dlatego interesujesz się moim bratem? – Jane rozpuściła włosy, zerknęła na przyjaciółkę.

Asari nie odpowiedziała, wydęła tylko błękitne wargi.

– Ja naprawdę nie chcę tego słuchać. – Thun zerknął na przyjaciółki. – Naprawdę.

Jane spojrzała na niego ciężko i położyła się na łóżku. Podłożyła ręce pod głowę, wbiła wzrok w sufit. Barak, postawiony pod skałą, był nieduży – miał trzy pomieszczenia: kuchnię, łazienkę i sypialnię z czterema piętrowymi łóżkami. Kilka podobnych baraków stało obok siebie, osłaniając teren wykopalisk. Nie było to najlepsze miejsce na utkwienie na prawie rok, ale zapłata… zapłata była dobra. Mogłaby potem wreszcie pojechać na Thessię z Louil. I na Ziemię z Johnem. A potem poszukać mieszkania z Johnem. Wspominał w ostatniej wiadomości, że myśli o wyprowadzce ze służbowego mieszkania na Eden Prime i kupnie swojego. Może na którejś z większych kolonii, ludzkich lub asari, gdzie były jakieś muzea? W takim miejscu znalazła by zatrudnienie bez żadnego problemu. Mogliby mieć ładne, dwupoziomowe mieszkanie – każde miałoby swój pokój. Oprócz tego duży salon, dzieła sztuki, może mała siłownia… I jacuzzi. Jane przymknęła oczy – tak, pomysł z jacuzzi bardzo się jej podobał. Na razie było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby o tym myśleć, ale nie zamierzała rezygnować z przyjemnych wizji.

– Co za dziura! – Rith wszedł do środka, otrzepując się ze śniegu.

– Ej, nie tutaj, znowu wszędzie będzie mokro! – Asari zmarszczyła z niesmakiem nos.

– Śnieg. Mokro. Kogo to obchodzi. Wyschnie za godzinę. Prawdopodobnie mniej. – Salarianin odłożył broń. – Moja rasa źle znosi zimno.

– Żadna rasa nie lubi zimna – odezwała się Jane, dalej nie otwierając oczu.

– Ale ja łatwiej się wychładzam! Jedna awaria w pancerzu i natychmiast się zamrożę! To skandal!

– Sam wziąłeś tę robotę, przestań skrzeczeć. – Turianin zerknął na Ritha. – My też nie lubimy tego miejsca, a nie jęczymy.

– Ale co to dla was dziesięć miesięcy? Chwila! Nic! A dla mnie? To kawał życia! Dobrze że to ostatnia robota.

– Tym bardziej przestań pieprzyć. Przejdziesz sobie na emeryturę a my co? Będziemy odmrażać nasze tyłki na podobnych światach jeszcze długo, długo, długo.

– Mów za siebie. Ja zamierzam się w końcu ustatkować. – Louil usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku. – Będę miała duże mieszkanie, najlepiej na Illium albo Cyone…

– Duży rozstrzał – zauważyła Jane. – Metropolia albo kolonia rolnicza.

– Jedno nie przeszkadza drugiemu. Może coś pośredniego, jak Nevos? Poza tym – zamieszkam z kimś miłym. Turianie są mili. – Obdarzyła Thuna olśniewającym uśmiechem.

– Turianie to sztywniacy.

– Och, Jane, nie bądź zazdrosna, nie mogę spędzić całego życia z tobą.

– To cokolwiek niezręczne. –Turianin spojrzał na nie rozbawiony.

– Hormony. Tym kierują się wszystkie rasy. Zero rozsądku. Cieszę się, że salarianie są inni.

– A ktoś cię prosił o zdanie? – Louil skrzywiła się. – W każdym razie – mam dopiero sto dwa lata i chcę się jeszcze bawić. Ale przyjdzie taki czas, kiedy założę rodzinę, zobaczysz.

– TO już było wredne. – Jane spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. – Wypominać, że nie będę żyła tak długo jak ty. To się nazywa rasizm.

– Yep. Zazdrosna.

Thun zaśmiał się tylko.

Jane nie odpowiedziała. Sięgnęła po swój datapad i zaczęła pisać wiadomość.

 

_John._

_U mnie nic ciekawego – mróz, śnieg i wiatr. Nic ciekawego też nie dzieje się w ruinach. Profesor Mindorep wiązał z tym duże nadzieje, ale póki co nie znalazł nic wartego uwagi. Wszyscy chodzą źli i zmarznięci, a te pieniądze, które mamy dostać, nagle przestały być aż takie atrakcyjne. Marzy mi się robota w jakimś ciepłym miejscu. Sur’Kesh mogłoby być odpowiednie, ale za dużo tam salarian. Salarian nie lubię._

_Jak będziesz miał czas, to napisz coś więcej. Cokolwiek. Nie wiem, co się u Ciebie dzieje, czy jesteś bezpieczny, czy nie urwało Ci nogi. Nie oczekuję szczegółowych informacji, chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy wszystko jest OK._

_Louil Cię pozdrawia._

_Jane_

 

*******

 

Zamieć nie ustawała już czwarty dzień. Najemnicy nie mieli nic do roboty – wiatr i śnieg zmusiły wszystkich do przerwania wykopalisk i schowania się w barakach. Pogoda uniemożliwiała też komunikację ze światem zewnętrznym – ledwo działała łączność między barakami. Prognozy przewidywały jeszcze pięć lub sześć dni takich rozrywek, ale nie mogli nic poradzić – zostało im tylko kręcenie się po pomieszczeniach, granie w karty, oglądanie kilku kopii widów lub spanie. Ewentualnie seks, czemu namiętnie oddawali się teraz w sypialni Nef i Leo – dwójka najemników, młode małżeństwo. Pozostała szóstka siedziała więc w kuchni, nudząc się i narzekając. Jane i Thun grali w karty, Louil i Frey, druga asari, rozmawiały o czymś cicho. Rith majstrował przy radiu, próbując wzmocnić sygnał a Zaery, turianka, drzemała na krześle.

– Wygrałem. – Thun rzucił karty na stół. Jane zaklęła brzydko i odłożyła swoje, nachmurzona.

– Oszukujesz.

– Nigdy nie oszukuję, dziecinko. – Turianin przeciągnął się. – To ty się nie skupiasz.

– Drażni mnie ten śnieg. Uderza w dach. – Machnęła ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. – I bębni.

Rith uderzył w radio, zupełnie nieprofesjonalnie. Zaery poderwała się, gwałtownie rozbudzona.

– Rupieć. Nie sprzęt. Nadaje się tylko na złom. Kto załatwiał sprzęt?

– Siostry – mruknęła Louil. – Jak zawsze. Nie ich wina, to ta pogoda i burze. Zagłusza wszystko.

– Ale nie na dystansie kilku metrów! Powinno działać! Nie ma kontaktu z innymi barakami. Jeśli się komuś stanie cokolwiek, nawet nie mamy jak zawiadomić lekarza!

Frey zaśmiała się, sięgnęła po wodę.

– Ja jestem lekarzem. To inni mają przesrane.

– Uch, szlag mnie już tu trafia! – Louil poderwała się nagle gwałtownie, zaczęła krążyć pod ścianami.

– A mnie trafia, jak tak się kręcisz. Weź usiądź. – Turianka wskazała krzesło. – Albo odsuńmy stół. Będzie trochę miejsca na sparring.

– Sparring. – Thun uniósł głowę zaintrygowany. – To dobry pomysł. Kto jest chętny?

– Ja podziękuję. – Jane odsunęła się gwałtownie od stołu, wstała. – Nasza parka dość się już sobą nacieszyła. Idę spać.

Wyszła szybko z kuchni, przeczesując rozpuszczone włosy palcami. Louil zerknęła za nią, westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie dostała wiadomości od Johna od ponad trzech tygodni i zaczyna wariować.

– Podobno jest na tajnej misji. Normalne, że do niej nie pisze. – Thun przesunął stół pod ścianę. – Nie ma tu dużo miejsca, ale starczy. Kto pierwszy?

  
*******

 

Jane leżała na swoim łóżku, przeglądając datapad. Połączenie z ekstranetem było niemożliwe, czytała więc stare maile. Miała rzadki przywilej przebywania w samotności – reszta zebrała się w kuchni na sparingu. Przymknęła oczy, zła i zaniepokojona jednocześnie. Przyzwyczaiła się do wiadomości od Johna, nawet jeśli to były dwa zdania, zawierające tylko „wszystko w porządku, nie musisz się martwić”. Ich brak od prawie miesiąca zaczynał ją dręczyć. Do tego dochodziła zwykła bezsilność związana z byciem uwięzioną na lodowym świecie z szalejącą burzą. Odłożyła datapad, przymknęła oczy. Sen, pełen koszmarów, nie przyniósł ulgi.

 

*******

 

– To twoja siostra? – Thomas spojrzał przez ramię Johna na zdjęcie roześmianej kobiety. – Ładniutka. Zupełnie do ciebie niepodobna.

John prychnął tylko, wyłączył omni–klucz.

– Chcesz czegoś?

– Dałbyś patrzeć. Twoja siostra to najprzyjemniejsza rzecz na tej parszywej skale.

Znajdowali się w ambulatorium w jednej z placówek Przymierza na Marsie. Standardowe badania dłużyły się niemiłosiernie, ale nie było wyjścia – stanowiły część procedury związanej z rekrutacją do programu N7. John jeszcze nie do końca wierzył, że został wzięty pod uwagę. Nie mógł nawet napisać o tym Jane, siedział więc bezczynnie i czekał, bezmyślnie przeglądając zdjęcia od siostry. To akurat przedstawiało ich dwójkę, stojącą przed szpitalem, z którego kilka minut wcześniej odebrali wyniki testów DNA. Ich pokrewieństwo zostało potwierdzone i Jane powiedziała, że ta chwila musi zostać uczczona. Zanim John zdążył zaprotestować, objęła go i zrobiła im zdjęcie. On miał na nim rozczochrane włosy i nieszczególnie mądrą minę, a ona… Jane uśmiechała się szeroko, jakby nagle ogłoszono wcześniej Gwiazdkę. Zielone oczy błyszczały intensywnie a z całej jej twarzy biło niesamowite wprost szczęście.

– Jest extranet, znajdź sobie jakąś dziwkę do oglądania.

– Jak znajdę jakąś dziwkę, która wygląda jak twoja siostra, dam ci znać.

John nie odpowiedział. Podłożył dłonie pod głowę i przymknął oczy. Skoro miał już czekać, równie dobrze mógł się zdrzemnąć.

– Może mnie jej przedstawisz na przepustce? – Thomas z kolei zszedł z kozetki i krążył teraz po pomieszczeniu.

– Taa. Co najwyżej jako miłośnika krogan.

Thomas roześmiał się, ale nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Do ambulatorium weszła lekarka z wynikami.

– Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Wyniki sprawnościowe powyżej normy, więc możecie zgłosić się do waszego dowódcy po dalsze instrukcje.

Trzy godziny później pakowali już swoje rzeczy – zostali przyjęci do programu N7.

 

*******

 

_25.06.2177, Mars_

_N7._

_Uwierzysz w to? Mało kogo biorą do programu N1, a co dopiero N7. To będzie długi trening – około dwóch lat. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się podczas którejś z moich przepustek. Potem dostanę miesiąc wolnego, więc obiecuję, zwiedzimy Thessię, jeśli będziesz chciała._

_Będę też o wiele mniej pisał. To ostatni mail przed dotarciem na miejsce. Nie wiem, kiedy wyślę następną wiadomość. Postaram się jak najszybciej. Nie panikuj i nie martw się o mnie – to raczej ja powinienem o Ciebie._

_Trzymaj się tam._

_John_

 

*******

 

_26.06.2177r, Epho_

_John._

_N7… Naprawdę? Próbuję się cieszyć, ale nie umiem się nie martwić. To niebezpieczny trening, a potem będziesz wysyłany na kolejne niebezpieczne misje. Mógłbyś się wreszcie ustatkować, zająć czymś spokojnym. Nie wiem, mógłbyś składać modele statków._

_Może za bardzo się martwię. Może za mało. Może powinnam wszystko ignorować dla własnego zdrowia. Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Zrób to dla mnie._

_Jane._

*******

 

_04.07.2177, Epho_

_John._

_Przestało wreszcie tak wiać, prace się posuwają. Kilka dni temu archeolodzy dotarli do zamkniętej od ponad trzystu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy lat komnaty. Zimno zachowało całość w świetnym stanie, więc profesor mało nie oszalał z radości. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Trzysta tysięcy lat, a ja byłam jedną z pierwszych osób, które tam weszły. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za to profesorowi. W załączniku masz zdjęcie._

_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku. Napisz mi choć kilka słów._

_Jane_

 

*******

 

_15.07.2177, Epho_

_John._

_Ta planeta to istny skarbiec. Arthennowie byli bardzo rozwinięci pod względem sztuki. Ich freski są niesamowite i takie… Piękne! Chciałabym Ci wysłać zdjęcia, ale klauzula tajności i takie tam. Profesor obiecał mi darmowy egzemplarz monografii, kiedy ją napisze. Czyli za jakieś dziesięć lat. Wtedy Ci wszystko pokażę._

_Są interesujące teorie na temat tej rasy. Wiadomo, że była zaawansowana technologicznie. Ich ślady znaleziono w wielu miejscach galaktyki, a nie wiadomo, ile zostało zatarte przez czas czy późniejsze rasy. Tyle teorii, tyle możliwości i w ogóle… Czasem żałuję, że jestem biotykiem, może zostałabym archeologiem. Wtedy Ty mógłbyś być moim ochroniarzem!_

_Dalej nie mam od Ciebie żadnych wieści. Daj znać, czy żyjesz._

_Jane_

 

*******

 

_30.08.2177, Epho_

_John._

_Pracuję z idiotami. Dwie archeolożki, asari i turianka wybrały się na spacer (co za idiotki, w taki mróz!) i oczywiście zgubiły drogę. Szukaliśmy ich przez trzydzieści godzin. Żyją i wczoraj odleciały. Przynajmniej uciekły z tej dziury._

_Zdarzyło się kilka wypadków, jak to na wykopaliskach, i już zaczyna się szeptanie o klątwach. Norma, choć irytująca._

_Mam nadzieję, że żyjesz._

_Jane_

 

*******

 

_13.09.2177, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Jane._

_Nie mam dużo czasu, za chwilę mam drugą operację. Kilka dni temu naszedłem na minę, urwało mi obie nogi i ręce._

_Żartuję. Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę, możesz zacząć oddychać._

_Trafiła ci się fajna robota. Nigdy nie słyszałem o tych o tych Arthennanach, czy jak im tam. Może poczytam coś w extranecie. Dzięki też za zdjęcia. Ta twoja koleżanka, Louil, jest całkiem ładniutka. Możesz mi podesłać jeszcze kilka zdjęć z nią?_

_Muszę kończyć. Wiem, że krótki ten mail, ale nie mam więcej czasu. Idę po prostu spać._

_Trzymaj się tam._

_John._

 

*******

 

_13.09.2177, Epho_

_John!_

_Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ucieszyłam z Twojej wiadomości! Miło wiedzieć, że mój brat żyje i ma wszystkie kończyny._

_Nie żartuj sobie tak ze mnie więcej, bo specjalnie wezmę urlop, pojadę do twojego mieszkania i schowam gdzieś stare jajko. To cała finezja, na jaką mnie stać._

_Louil cieszy się z Twojego zainteresowania i nawet chciała Ci wysłać nagie fotki, ale wybiłam jej to z głowy. Nie będzie mi deprawować brata. Sam wybrałeś żołnierskie życie, więc teraz cierp przez brak bab. Albo się nim ciesz. Niektórzy się cieszą z braku bab. Ostatecznie żołnierze są przeważnie przystojni, a te długie, samotne godziny sprzyjają męskiej przyjaźni. Nie ma się czego wstydzić!_

_Muszę kończyć – właśnie dostaliśmy cynk o piratach. Wlecieli w atmosferę, co prawda daleko stąd, ale nie będą mieli problemu ze znalezieniem nas. Może się zrobić ciekawie._

_Uważaj na siebie, proszę._

_Jane_

*******

 

_16.09.2177, Epho_

_Tak, to byli piraci._

*******

 

_16.09.2177, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Jane._

_Szybka wiadomość – nie będę miał extranetu przez co najmniej pół roku. Nie panikuj, nie martw się i tak dalej. Uważam na siebie._

_John._

*******

 

_03.12.2177, Cytadela_

_Bracie mój!_

_Chyba jestm lekko pijana, ale co tsm, wróciłam do cywilizacj i się cieszę.Szkoda, że niem a ciebie. Byłoby fajniej. Louil mówi, że też by chciała, żebyś tu był. Co to w ogole za imie – Louil? Asari mają dzinwe imiona.Ale wróciłam. I mam wolne a tyyy nie? Czemu? Bawisz się w komndosa. Szkoda. Wróć. Domsiostry. Już za długo Cie nie było w moim życiuz i jak umrzesz to Cię znajdę i zabije._

_Kończe, bo Loil przyszła z winem asari, Tego wjeszcze nie pilan. Pa. Wroc do siostry._

_Siopstra._

*******

 

_04.12.2177, Cytadela_

_Zignoruj poprzednią wiadomość!_

_John, pisałam tamto po pijaku. Cieszyłam się z powrotu na Cytadelę i dałam się napoić winem asari. Łeb mi pęka, idę leczyć kaca._

_Nigdy więcej nie tknę wina asari._

_Jane_

*******

_07.12.2177, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Cześć, pijaczko._

_Może powinnaś częściej pić wino asari, bo właśnie się dowiedziałem, że dostanę przepustkę na święta. W zeszłym roku się nie udało, ale może w tym spędzimy je razem? Counstant powinno Ci się spodobać, Święta i Nowy Rok zawsze są kolorowe i huczne. W centrum staje choinka, taka prawdziwa, sprowadzana z Ziemi. W ogóle moglibyśmy też kupić choinkę do mieszkania. Ostatni raz taką widziałem jeszcze za gówniarza, w jednej rodzinie zastępczej. Miała nawet aniołka na czubku, dasz wiarę?_

_Napisz, co o tym sądzisz._

_John_

*******

_07.12.2177, Cytadela_

_Pijaczki Ci nie daruję._

_Czasem wymyślisz coś dobrego, wspólne święta to świetny pomysł. Daj znać, kiedy będziesz na Eden Prime, to przyjadę ze dwa dni wcześniej, żeby Ci mieszkanie ogarnąć. Jak chcesz choinkę, to kupię, choć Bóg mi świadkiem, ni w ząb tego zwyczaju nie rozumiem._

_Kupię Ci coś fajnego, na przykład termobieliznę z trąbą słonia. Widziałam ostatnio takie cudo na Ebayu i słowo daję, kupię to nawet tylko po to, żeby się na to gapić i dziwić. A myślałam, że stanik z polami efektu masy do podtrzymywania biustu był czymś dziwnym._

_Poza tym chcę wreszcie odwiedzić to cholerne muzeum!_

_Jane_

 

*******

 

_12.12.2177, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Moja droga pijaczko!_

_Mam przepustkę od 23 grudnia do 2 stycznia. Bieliznę ze słonikiem wyrzucę od razu, uprzedzam. Ale wiem, co kupię Tobie. Na pierwszej przepustce po złożeniu przysięgi poszliśmy z kumplami do baru i tam, nachlani, założyliśmy się, kto pójdzie do sex–shopu i kupi najdziwniejsze i największe dildo. Wygrał taki jeden Amadeusz bo kupił prawie metrowy odlew krogańskiego przyrodzenia._

_Myślę, że będzie Ci pasować jako ozdoba do sypialni._

_John._

*******

_13.12.2177, Cytadela_

_Ha!_

_Trzymam Cię za słowo._

_Jane_

_Ps: Kto w dzisiejszych czasach nazywa dziecko imieniem Amadeusz?!_

*******

 

_10.01.2178_

_John._

_Żebyś widział minę Louil, jak przywiozłam to cholerstwo do mieszkania… Ma teraz nowe postanowienie: zamiast turianina chce wyrwać kroganina. Nie mam pojęcia, kto był jej ojcem, ale musiał to być niezły kosmiczny Casanowa._

_Jane_

 

*******

 

_13.03.2178, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Jane_

_Mam na chwilę dostęp do extranetu. Piszę Ci tylko, że żyję i mam się dobrze. Nie wiem, kiedy znowu dorwę terminal. Trening jest ciężki, ale daję radę i nic mi jeszcze nie urwało. Sporo osób odpadło, ale to norma przy takim szkoleniu._

_Napisz mi coś więcej, co u Ciebie. Odczytam, jak będę miał okazję._

_John_

 

*******

 

_20.03.2178, Cytadela_

_John._

_Cieszę się, że dajesz radę. Jestem z Ciebie dumna, nawet jeśli co jakiś czas wyobrażam sobie, jak jesteś pożerany przez miażdzypaszczę._

_Dostałam list od profesora Mindorepa. Zapamiętał, że bardzo interesowałam się badanymi i wysłał mi zdjęcia oraz fragmenty swojej pracy. Naprawdę to doceniam: jest turianinem, dość starym a tacy zazwyczaj nie lubią ludzi. On mnie chyba polubił, pytał się o ludzką kulturę i chętnie opowiadał o swoich badaniach. Muszę mu w każdym razie podziękować. Może jeszcze kiedyś będę mogła z nim popracować._

_Louil jest marudna, bo zakochała się w jakimś kroganinie, a on jej nie chce, bo ma jakąś inną, na Illium. Recytuje poezję, dasz wiarę? Krogańska poezja! Ale powinno szybko jej przejść._

_Muszę iść na zakupy, oczywiście nie ma niczego w domu do jedzenia. Trzymaj się tam._

_Jane_

 

*******

 

_11.04.2178, Cytadela_

_John!_

_Najlepszego! Ziemia po raz kolejny okrążyła Słońce, a my jesteśmy coraz starsi i piękniejsi!_

_Trzymaj się tam i napisz coś._

_Jane_

*******

_25.04.2178, Omega_

_John_

_Nigdy, przenigdy nie jedź Omegę. To dziura, okropna i straszna a ja muszę wytrzymać tu dwa tygodnie. Thun mówi, że bywał w gorszych miejscach, ale chyba po prostu chce mnie pocieszyć. Jestem tutaj zaledwie cztery dni, a już mieliśmy napad vorchów, które myślały, że to skład z jedzeniem._

_To paskudne miejsce, brudne i biedne. Ludzi jest tu niewielu, w większości to najemnicy, którzy są w robocie albo wydają pieniądze na dziwki. Po raz pierwszy zresztą zobaczyłam krogańską dziwkę. To widok, którego nie da się wyprzeć z umysłu._

_Thun próbował mi niby poprawić humor i poszliśmy się napić do ,,Zaświatów”. To w sumie ciekawy rozdźwięk: Zaświaty są niesamowicie kolorowe i głośne (a przy tym czyste, jak na standardy Omegi). Po wyjściu stamtąd jeszcze bardziej tylko widzisz ten chłam i biedę._

_Omega to smutne miejsce. Naprawdę, bracie, jeśli kiedyś Cię tu coś przywiedzie, zostań jak najkrócej. I noś maskę._

_I nie korzystaj z usług miejscowych prostytutek. Jak Cię nie zarażą kosmicznym świądem, to okradną, jak nie okradną, to pobiją._

_Wracam do roboty. Ktoś musi ochraniać ten pierdolony magazyn._

_Jane_

*******

 

_01.05.2178, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Jane._

_Dzięki za życzenia. I nawzajem. Wybacz, że tak późno odpisuję, ale wiesz, jak to jest._

_Nie myślałaś o powrocie do Przymierza? Odwiedził nas kapitan Anderson, wspominałem Ci ostatnio, że go znam. Pytał się o Ciebie. Otwierają nowy program szkolenia biotyków i szukają tych, którzy odeszli z Przymierza albo nawet nigdy tam nie wstąpili. Chcą też wszepiać nowe implanty, znacznie lepsze i bezpieczniejsze od L2. Pomyśl o tym, co?_

_John._

*******

 

_03.05.2178_

_John._

_Tak, wiem o tym nowym szkoleniu. Pisali do mnie, a ponieważ wytrwale ich ignorowałam, przylazło takich dwóch zakapiorów. Nowy trening, nowe implanty, nowe standardy, bla, bla, bla. Byłam w BWiA i starczy mi tego pierdolnika do końca życia. Nie obraź się, John, wiem, że Przymierze jest dla Ciebie ważne, ale ja mam bardzo niemiłe wspomnienia, nie mówiąc o tym, że byłam beznadziejnym żołnierzem. Niech biorą te swoje implanty i wsadzą je sobie w dupę. Może zaczną przynajmniej latać od tego._

_Poza tym mój były dowódca był totalnym palantem._

_Także ten. Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze, ale dobrze mi tu, gdzie jestem. Wystarczy, że jedno z nas jest zajebiście dobrym żołnierzem, równowaga w świecie musi być. Dwójki Shepardów Przymierze by nie utrzymało._

_Trzymaj się tam w tej ,,nieznanej lokalizacji”. Czy oni naprawdę muszą to cenzurować?_

_Jane_

*******

_27.05.2178, Quana, Attykańska Beta – Tezeusz_

_John._

_Louil jest chora. Złapała jakiegoś bakcyla i wróciła na Cytadelę, leży tam w szpitalu. Lekarze mówią, że nic jej nie będzie, ale wiesz… Martwię się teraz i o nią. Jakby mi mało było martwienia się o Ciebie._

_Tutaj jest nudno i oczywiście, zimno. Naprawdę, że tym wszystkim szabrownikom chciało się tutaj lądować i szukać czegokolwiek… Na Quanie żyli kiedyś Proteanie, zostawili tu bardzo dużo ruin i szczątków. Większość została już dawno splądrowana albo poniszczona, ale profesor Wiatr Tańczący Wśród Srebrnych Fal wierzy, że znalazł osadę zagrzebaną głęboko w jaskiniach i jeszcze nieznalezioną przez nikogo. Na razie mamy tylko w chuj nieciekawych skał. Z tej planety już dawno wygrzebano, co można było wygrzebać, ale kto tam zrozumie hanarów…_

_Jane_

*******

_09.06.2178, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Jane._

_Jak tam chcesz, ale szkoda, że nawet tego nie rozważasz. Akademia Grimmsona to naprawdę dobre miejsce i mogłabyś się więcej nauczyć. A implanty L2 są niebezpieczne, co chwila wychodzą na jaw nowe efekty uboczne, włącznie z chorobami psychicznymi. Powinnaś regularnie przechodzić testy psychologiczne, wiesz o tym w ogóle?_

_Za miesiąc będę miał kolejną przepustkę. Mam nadzieję, że urwiesz się wtedy z tej proteańskiej skały choć na kilka dni._

_John_

****

*******

 

_12.06.2178, Quana_

_Mój L2 zagnieździł się wyjątkowo dobrze, grzebanie mi teraz w mózgu byłoby głupotą. Nie potrzebuję też psychologa. Przestań więc kadzić, to ja w końcu jestem od Ciebie starsza (9 minut, ale jednak!) i zajmij się trenowaniem czy co tam robisz w tej nieznanej dziurze._

_Nie wiem, czy się urwę, zobaczę, jak mi datę podasz. Ale zobaczę, co da się zrobić._

_Jane_

*******

 

_14.08. 2178, Quana_

_John._

_Durniu, zabrałeś mój kubek. Ten z kręcącą się Ziemią. Ja mam Twój z tym napisem o snajperach. Weź mi wyjaśnij, jak to się stało?_

_Dasz wiarę, że ten hanar miał rację? Wczoraj jeden z drelli dokopał się do nienaruszonej komnaty. Jeszcze nie wszyscy w to wierzą, ale to naprawdę niesamowite odkrycie. Profesor Wiaterek chyba tańczy, ale kto go tam wie, może ma atak serca. Czy co tam te meduzy mają zamiast serca._

_Teraz trzeba będzie wzmocnić ochronę, bo jeśli się to rozejdzie, to pojawi się od cholery szabrowników. W takich chwilach bardzo gwałtownie reagują asari, nie zdziwię się, jeśli w ciągu kilku dni wrócę na Cytadelę, bo Rada przejmie ochronę nad wykopaliskami._

_W sumie to szkoda._

_Jane_

*******

 

_14.09.2178, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Jane._

_Mam minutę, zanim mnie zawołają. Nie będę miał dostępu do extranetu do końca szkolenia. Nie pytaj o nic i nie martw się. Zaczyna się po prostu ostatni etap._

_Trzymaj się, siostra, i nie daj się wykurzyć tym mackogłowym._

_John_

*******

 

_21.09.2178, Quana_

_John._

_Nie dałam się. Współpracuję z komandoskami asari, ale będę mieć zajebisty wpis do CV._

_Wiem, że przeczytasz to dopiero po zakończeniu szkolenia, ale co tam._

_Trzymaj się i uważaj._

*******

 

_24.12.2178, Quana_

_John._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Świąt. Louil też Cię pozdrawia. Chyba podoba się jej idea Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, cholera wie, czemu._

_Jane_

*******

 

_11.04.2179, Cytadela_

_John._

_Wiem, że nie powinnam się martwić, ale i tak to robię. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się odezwiesz do mnie._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego, bracie._

_Jane_

*******

 

_27.05.2179, lokalizacja nieznana_

_Jane._

_Kończę. Za dwa tygodnie będę na Eden Prime. Przywieź piwo._

*******

 

– Jane!

– John!

Rzucili się sobie w ramiona, śmiejąc się i przekrzykując wzajemnie. Jane odsunęła się w końcu, chwyciła twarz brata w dłonie, spoglądając mu w oczy. Wokół nich miał kilka nowych zmarszczek, jedna blizna przecinała mu brew, druga biegła przez prawy policzek i dosięgała ust.

– Po czym to? – spytała cicho, przesuwając palcem po jego skórze.

Nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął usta, spoglądając na jej czoło. Dotknął czerwonej jeszcze blizny, biegnącej skosem od linii włosów i kończącej się nad lewą brwią.

– Kto ci to zrobił? – warknął.

Jane roześmiała się krótko.

– Mamy sobie dużo do opowiadania. Chodź. Zamówiłam pizzę, powinna być u ciebie za jakaś godzinę.

– Kto ci to zrobił? – powtórzył John. Oczy błyszczały mu wściekle.

– Och, daj spokój – zniecierpliwiła się kobieta. – Głodna jestem. Zbieraj rzeczy i idziemy, wszystko ci opowiem. I nie musisz się tak wściekać, już dawno gryzie ziemię.

Port w Counstant był duży i w większość przeszklony. Czerwona koszulka lepiła się do pleców Jane; mimo klimatyzacji, wciąż było niesamowicie gorąco. Najgorętsze lato od założenia kolonii trwało w pełni i prognozy mówiły, że temperatury nie spadną jeszcze przez miesiąc.

Drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi i wyszli na nasłonecznioną ulicę. Gorące powietrze uderzyło ich w twarze. Jakiś dzieciak przebiegł obok nich z radosnym krzykiem na ustach, trzymając w rękach model Destiny Ascension.

– No, opowiadaj, jak to było bawić się w komandosa? – spytała wesoło Jane, gdy złapali wreszcie taksówkę.

– A jak było bawić się w najemnika? – John zerknął na nią kątem oka.

– Mnie lepiej zapłacili.

– Mnie wciąż płacą.

Jane prychnęła, zmarszczyła nos.

– Mam ci teraz mówić jakoś oficjalniej? Stopniem wojskowym, czy jak? Może „Panie N7”? Albo „komandosie”? „Panie komandosie N7”?

John westchnął ciężko, jakby spełniły się wszystkie jego obawy.

– Wróciłem właśnie z dwuletniego treningu. Marzę o spokoju, dobrym jedzeniu…

– A trafiła ci się upierdliwa baba. – Jane odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, roześmiała się. – Rozumiem, już się zamykam. Ale doceń, że żarcie ci załatwiłam.

– Doceniam. – W nagłym przypływie czułości objął siostrę. – Dobrze tu wrócić. Nawet nie wiesz, jak przyjemnie jest oddychać normalnym powietrzem i grzać się w normalnym słońcu. I prześpię się wreszcie w normalnym łóżku. Marzę o łóżku.

– Nie bój się, pościeliłam ci i przewietrzyłam mieszkanie. A, tak w ogóle to jesteś idiotą, zostawiłeś w lodówce mięso. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jaka cywilizacja się tam przez ten czas rozwinęła.

Wysiedli przed blokiem. John otworzył drzwi, rzucił torbę na podłogę. Jane weszła za nim, nucąc coś pod nosem.

Mieszkanie Johna było niedużą kawalerką, z aneksem kuchennym i malutką łazienką. Jane podobało się, mimo prostoty i wrażenia, że jest niezamieszkane. Znajdowały się tam tylko podstawowe sprzęty i meble, bez osobistych ozdób czy akcentów. Jedynym wyjątkiem była ramka ze zdjęciem na stole, przedstawiająca Johna zaraz po przysiędze. Całość sprawiała surowe wrażenie i Jane obiecała sobie, że poradzi coś na to przez najbliższy czas. Co z tego, że John spędzał tu najwyżej dwa miesiące w roku – mogły być to dwa miesiące spędzone w milszym otoczeniu. Dobrze, że chociaż okno wychodziło na park.

Odruchowo podeszła do lodówki, zajrzała do środka

– No tak, nie masz przecież jedzenia. Pizza powinna być niedługo. Weź odpocznij czy coś, ja skoczę do sklepu. Chcesz coś konkretnego?

– Przecież nie musisz iść. – John spojrzał na siostrę.

– Nie muszę, ale chcę. Zaraz przyjdę.

Wieczorem siedzieli we dwójkę przy stole, jedząc i rozmawiając. John pochłaniał olbrzymie ilości pizzy i smażonego kurczaka, jakby miałby to być ostatni posiłek jego życia. Jane podśmiewywała się z niego, jedząc niewiele, popijając za to piwo.

– Więc? – spytała.

– Nie powiem ci. Nie mogę.

– Och, daj spokój, siostrze nie powiesz? Skały? Doliny? Może jakieś dzikie rośliny czy zwierzęta? – Nachyliła się ku niemu z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

– Nie. To tajemnica służbowa.

Coś w jego twarzy powiedziało, że mówił prawdę, Jane więc westchnęła ciężko, uniosła butelkę do ust.

– Ale tak generalnie, to nic ci nie jest? – Wbiła w niego spojrzenie, nagle poważniejąc. – Mało pisałeś, robiłeś bóg wie co… Mogło ci nogę urwać.

– Hej, nic mi nie jest. Wiadomo, byłem ranny kilka razy, ale to nic wielkiego I miałem lekarza pod ręką. Ty nie.

– Też miałam. – Jane zachichotała. – Zazwyczaj na sąsiednim łóżku.

– Ta, miałaś w tych barakach ambulatorium…

– Oooo, martwisz się o mnie? – Roześmiała się.

– Skąd ta blizna? – Wskazał czoło siostry.

Jane spoważniała, skrzywiła się.

– Błękitne Słońca – mruknęła, bawiąc się butelką. – Lubią atakować wykopaliska i zawsze są wrzodem na tyłku. Tym razem przysłali naprawdę duży oddział, ledwo udało się ich odeprzeć.

John milczał z zaciśniętymi ustami.

– Ilu?

– Prawie dwudziestu. Regularna bitwa. – Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. – Daliśmy sobie radę, ale jeden zaszedł mnie z boku i trafił nożem. – Przesunęła kciukiem po bliźnie. – Były ważniejsze obrażenia, poza tym uważam, że z coś takiego jest całkiem… seksowne.

– Seksowne? – wykrztusił John po kilku sekundach. – Blizna na pół twarzy?

– Nie na pół, co najwyżej na jedną czwartą – oburzyła się. – Nie uważasz, że wyglądam teraz na bardziej charakterną?

– Wyglądasz jak kryminalista.

– No wiesz co… – Spojrzała na niego z urazą. – Ty też mógłbyś się pozbyć swoich blizn, to nic trudnego ani drogiego.

– Ale ja jestem żołnierzem.

– A ja najemnikiem.

Milczeli przez chwilę, popijając piwo.

– Może powinnam zrobić sobie jakiś tatuaż? Żeby się komponował z moim wizerunkiem kryminalisty – mruknęła z przekąsem Jane, prostując się na krześle.

– Będziesz się teraz obrażać?

Zastanowiła się przez kilka sekund.

– Nie – przyznała. – Ale bliznę i tak lubię. Wyróżniam się na ulicy.

– I bez tego się wyróżniałaś… – westchnął John.

– Czy naprawdę bardziej zaskoczył cię fakt, że mam bliznę niż to, że jakiś bandyta mógł mi wsadzić nóż w oko? – zirytowała się nagle.

– Ale nie wsadził, nie? Jesteś w końcu potężnym biotykiem i tak dalej.

– I tak dalej? – Jane uniosła brwi.

– Popytałem trochę. – Zerknął na nią. – Na temat twojej biotyki, kiedy Anderson pytał się o ciebie.

– Popytałeś? – Wyprostowała się, nagle sztywniejąc. – Po co? Nie mogłeś się mnie zapytać?

– Powiedziałaś, że jesteś biotykiem, ale nie powiedziałaś, jakim. – Nachylił się ku niej. – Anderson twierdz, że jesteś w dziesiątce najsilniejszych ludzkich biotyków!

Jane milczała, bawiąc się butelką i wlepiając spojrzenie w szary blat stołu. John przyglądał się jej, kończąc swoje piwo. Cisza przedłużała się.

– Jestem podobno czwarta – mruknęła w końcu. – Nie wiem. Nie interesuje mnie to.

– Czwarta? Łał. – John odchylił się na krześle, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. – Przecież… Przecież mogłabyś mieć w wojsku dowolną posadę! Robić, co byś chciała, służyć na kolonii, szkolić innych biotyków, werbować… Po co…

– Nie chcę służyć w wojsku, okej?! – warknęła gniewnie. – Nie znosiłam wojska! Nie chcę narażać karku na jakimś zapomnianym światku, nie chcę szkolić innych wykolejeńców ani tym bardziej werbować naiwniaków, którzy myślą, że wojsko jest fajne! Tak, może i jestem jednym z najpotężniejszych biotyków… I co z tego? – Zgarbiła się, w jej głosie zabrzmiała gorycz. – Ty jesteś żołnierzem, masz kontakt z biotykami, wiesz, że jesteśmy normalnymi ludźmi. Ale inni? Mój pierwszy chłopak rzucił mnie po trzech tygodniach, gdy zobaczył, jak przesuwam siłą woli stukilowy ciężar! Myślisz, że chcę o tym rozpowiadać? Kiedy ludzie wiedzą, że jestem biotykiem, cofają się i boją, że im czytam w myślach, czy coś… Gdyby się dowiedzieli, że jestem w ścisłej czołówce, uciekaliby na mój widok! Dziwisz mi się, że nic nie mówię?!

Przerwała, żeby nabrać powietrza, przygryzła wargę. Wydawała się teraz lekko zażenowana.

– Naprawdę potrafisz podnieść sto kilo?

– Miałam wtedy siedemnaście lat. Teraz umiem trochę więcej. – W jej głosie dało się słyszeć dumę.

John wyszczerzył się. Jane zerknęła na niego, wciąż z zaciśniętymi ustami.

– Serio sądziłaś, że będę się bał? Daj spokój – parsknął. –Ja jestem N7, ty jesteś czwartym biotykiem ludzkości. Pasujemy do siebie. – Wzniósł butelkę, rozbawiony. Jane zawahała się, ale podjęła toast z bladym uśmiechem.

– Nie rozpowiadaj o tym, dobrze? Wolę być postrzegana jako zwykły, ludzki biotyk.

– Nie istnieje coś takiego jak "zwykły ludzki biotyk".

 

*******

 

Thessia była… piękna. Jane z tęsknotą spoglądała przez okno promu na wysokie, smukłe i niemal filigranowe budynki.

– Wiesz co? Na starość się tu przeprowadzę.– Jane odwróciła się do brata.

John wzruszył ramionami.

– Ja bym nie mógł tu długo mieszkać. Wszystko wygląda, jakby miało się zawalić od podmuchu wiatru.

Jakaś asari, siedząca za nimi, prychnęła cicho. Jane zerknęła najpierw na nią, potem na brata.

– Są wytrzymalsze od ziemskich. Mnie się podobają. Są takie… – Wykonała dziwny ruch rękami. – Delikatne i obłe. Ładne. Te dziesięć dni to zdecydowanie za krótko.

– Mnie wystarczy. Ale fajnie, że tobie się podobało.

– Na następny urlop pojedziemy na Ziemię, no. A potem… Może Palaven? – Jane usadowiła się wygodniej w fotelu.

– A może Sur’Kesh? – John zapiął pasy ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

– O, teraz jesteś po prostu wredny.

Prom szykował się już do startu. Jane westchnęła ponownie ze rozrzewnieniem. Te dni na Thessi były jednymi z najpiękniejszych i najciekawszych w jej życiu. Poza tym były to wakacje z bratem, same z siebie więc miłe i pełne wrażeń. John co prawda nie wyglądał na poruszonego, wyciągnął się na fotelu i szykował właśnie do drzemki. Jane pokręciła głową zdegustowana i w duchu pożegnała się z najpiękniejszą planetą, jaką miała okazję oglądać do tej pory.

John zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w cichy szum silników. Thessia nie wywarła na nim aż takiego wrażenia – według niego była zbyt delikatna i słodka. Jedynym pozytywnym akcentem było mnóstwo niebieskich ślicznotek, kręcących się dosłownie wszędzie i przeważnie bardzo miłych dla turystów. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie drobnej Rareri, którą poznał w barze – dała mu nawet swój numer i rozczarowała się słysząc, że niedługo wyjeżdża. Nie wrócił do hotelu przez dwie ostatnie noce. Trochę się obawiał, że Jane będzie narzekać, ale podeszła do tego z zadziwiającym spokojem. _John_ – powiedziała przy śniadaniu – _póki nie próbujesz poderwać Louil, mam wszystko w nosie_.

– Dlaczego właściwie wstąpiłeś do Przymierza? – spytała nagle, prostując się.

John otworzył niechętnie oko.

– Co to za pytanie? I czemu w ogóle teraz?

– Mamy przed sobą jakieś trzy godziny lotu to i możemy pogadać.

– Dobry Boże, kobieto, czy ty się nigdy nie zamykasz? – Spojrzał na nią zdumiony. – Mieliśmy tyle na rozmowy!

– Dziesięć dni po dwóch latach. Całe mnóstwo – rzuciła z przekąsem. – Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy i tak jakoś… mnie naszło.

Westchnął, doskonale wiedząc, że teraz nic jej nie powstrzyma.

– A co miałem robić, co? Chciałem się wyrwać z tego całego biedowiska – mruknął. – Wojsko wydawało się okej, więc się zaciągnąłem. Koniec historii.

– Ha. – Zamilkła na chwilę. Niemal odruchowo przesunęła do siebie biotyką swój datapad, nie była jednak w stanie czytać. – I naprawdę uznałeś wojsko za dobrą alternatywę?

– Cóż, ja mogłem iść albo na ulicę, albo do wojska. Serio chce ci się o tym rozmawiać?

Jane wzruszyła ramionami, odpaliła jakąś książkę. Wyjrzała przez okno, kilkukrotnie zmieniła pozycję. John westchnął ciężko.

– No dobra, wal. O co ci chodzi?

– Zastanawiam się po prostu, jak by to było, wiesz? Gdybyśmy byli razem od dziecka. Razem adoptowani, albo nawet i nie…

– Ej, Jane. – John nachylił się ku niej. – Właśnie zakończyliśmy świetne wakacje, za tydzień znowu zaczniemy misje na osobnych światach. Ciesz się chwilą, zamiast gdybać. I daj mi spać.

Jane zamilkła wreszcie. Nie odzywała się przez resztę podróży na Cytadelę. Tylko gdy rozstawali się w dokach, przytuliła nagle mocno brata i wyszeptała:

– Cieszę się, że cię odnalazłam.

 

*******

 

Jane z zaciekawieniem obserwowała wiadomości. Ambasador Udina wygłaszał mowę przed Radą, podkreślając rolę ludzkości w galaktyce. Kobieta siorbnęła kawy, słuchając pełnych zapału słów – Udina wiedział, jak przyciągnąć uwagę. Thun usiadł obok niej ze swoim śniadaniem.

– Ten wasz ambasador jest bardzo przekonujący. – Turianin również wbił wzrok w ekran.

– Ano. Czasem można się go przestraszyć, ale odwala dobrą robotę.

– Dobrą z waszego punktu widzenia. – Jeśli Jane dobrze odczytała mimikę turianina, to właśnie na jego twarzy pojawiła się niechęć.

– Wy też mieliście takich mówców, gdy staraliście się o miejsce w Radzie. – Kobieta dopiła kawę. – Prom za dwie godziny. Dobry Boże, mam już dość tej dziury.

– Nie ciesz się, za trzy tygodnie wysyłają cię do następnej.

Jane zamarła przy zlewie, zmarszczyła brwi. Odwróciła się do Thuna.

– A ty skąd niby o tym wiesz?

– Siostry coś wspominały. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Patrz, mnie nie wspomniały, a tobie tak? – Uniosła sceptycznie brew.

– Cóż mogę rzecz, lubią mnie. – Szczęki turianina poruszyły się, odsłaniając ostro zakończone zęby.

– A mówiły chociaż, gdzie mnie wysyłają?

– Na proteańskie wykopaliska. Na Eden Prime.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**04.01.2183, Normandia**

 

 

John wyjrzał przez okno w pustkę. Z daleka widać było oddalającą się Ziemię – Normandia sunęła przez przestrzeń, cicha i szybka. Najnowocześniejszy statek Przymierza, zbudowany we współpracy z turianami zmierzał w kierunku przekaźnika masy na swoją pierwszą misję. Shepard odsunął się od okna, poprawił mundur. Za kilka minut czekał ich skok przez przekaźnik do Gromady Exodus, na Eden Prime.

Ruszył w stronę mostka, wciąż próbując się przyzwyczaić do nietypowego układu. Turiańscy projektanci umieścili CIB z tyłu, tak, aby dowódca mógł z góry obserwować wydarzenia. Olbrzymi rdzeń napędu, Tantal, zajmował znaczną część statku, ale zapewniał olbrzymi zapas mocy. Trochę nienaturalna była także wysokość pomieszczeń – turianie, z natury wyżsi od ludzi średnio o niecałe pół metra, zaprojektowali nieco wyższe sufity i szersze korytarze. Dawało to efekt przestronności, tak niespotykany na standardowych ludzkich statkach.

Nawigator Presley skinął mu głową. John minął go, omal nie wpadł na innego żołnierza, przebiegającego obok. Przeszedł korytarzem i stanął wreszcie w kokpicie za fotelem pilota. Joker nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ale drugi żołnierz, porucznik Alenko, do tej pory rozparty wygodnie w fotelu drugiego pilota, poderwał się na jego widok, zasalutował i stanął za jego plecami.

– Tu wszystko w porządku, komandorze.

Shepard skinął głową, zerknął przez odsłonięte okna na przestrzeń. Gwiazdy przesuwały się szybko, zbliżali się do przekaźnika Arkturus–Prime. Za nimi rozległy się ciężkie kroki – turiańskie Widmo, Nihlus Kryik, również wszedł na mostek. Nie powiedział ani słowa, wlepił tylko oczy w konsoletę, obserwując pojawiające się dane i współrzędne. John spojrzał na niego ukradkiem. Gadzia twarz turianina nie wyrażała niczego konkretnego – albo po prostu komandor nie umiał nic z niej wyczytać. Jedna ze szczęk uniosła się, odsłaniając ostre, rekinie zęby. Odwrócił wzrok – gapienie się na drugą istotę było uznawane za niegrzeczne u większości ras.

– Przekaźnik Arcturus–Prime w zasięgu. Rozpoczynam procedurę skoku. – Joker przesunął dłońmi po konsoli, poprawił się w fotelu.

John pochylił się i wyjrzał przez okno. W oddali widać było już szybko powiększające się niebieskie światło. Zbliżali się do przekaźnika, masywnej konstrukcji o obłym, niemal lekkim kształcie z rdzeniem złożonym z czystego piezo. Ta obca technologia, będąca dziełem Protean, pozwalała na podróż po całej galaktyce tylko w kilka sekund. Arcturus–Prime był pierwszym przekaźnikiem odkrytym przez ludzkość i popchnął jej rozwój o setki lat do przodu.

Przekaźnik był już wyraźnie widoczny. John wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźną przyjemnością: mało było w galaktyce podobnie niezwykłych widoków.

– Procedura rozpoczęta. Obliczam czas skoku oraz współrzędne celu.

Przekaźnik stał się już wielkim, jasnym monumentem przed nimi. Był na tyle wielki, aby przez tysiące lat uchodzić za księżyc Plutona. Coś pojawiło się na konsolecie przed Jokerem, rdzeń przekaźnika zaczął wirować.

 – Przekaźnik gotowy. Uzyskuję wektor podejścia.

Przez okno widać było tylko oślepiająco niebieski rdzeń. Palce Jokera śmigały na konsolecie.

– Wszystkie systemy w gotowości. Rozpoczęto podejście. Skok za trzy… dwa… jeden…

Normandią szarpnęło, John poczuł znajome, nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby każdy atom jego ciała osiągnął stan nieważkości i odsuwał się od sąsiada. Wrażenie znikło po sekundzie i już byli w innym systemie, otoczeni przez całkiem inne gwiazdy. Jane powiedziała mu kiedyś, że dalej nie jest w stanie przyzwyczaić się do widoku innych gwiazdozbiorów na każdej kolejnej planecie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na to wspomnienie. Pili wtedy piwo i oglądali nocne niebo na Eden Prime z najwyższego punktu widokowego w Constant.

Joker odchylił się w fotelu, strzelił palcami, wyrywając Johna z zamyślenia. Znów sięgnął do konsolety.

– Silniki… sprawne. Systemy nawigacji… sprawne. Włączono wewnętrzny pochłaniać emisji. Wszystkie systemy włączone. Dryf… tuż poniżej 1500K. – W głosie Jokera zabrzmiała ledwo słyszalna duma.

Nihlus wyprostował się, skinął głową.

– Tysiąc pięćset to dobry wynik. Wasz kapitan będzie zadowolony.

Białe wzory na twarzy turianina zabłyszczały w świetle lamp, gdy odwracał się i odchodził. John odprowadził go spojrzeniem.

– Nienawidzę gościa – wymamrotał Joker, wpisując dane na klawiaturze.

Alenko zaśmiał się kpiąco, siadając z powrotem w fotelu.

– Nihlus cię pochwalił… więc go nienawidzisz.

Joker poprawił czapkę.

– Pamiętasz, żeby zapiąć rozporek po wyjściu z kibla? To dobrze. Ja właśnie przeskoczyłem pół galaktyki i trafiłem w cel wielkości szpilki. To jest osiągnięcie. – Machnął ręką w stronę porucznika, aby podkreślić swoje słowa. – Poza tym obecność Widma mi się nie podoba. To znak kłopotów, zapamiętaj sobie. – Odchrząknął. – Teraz możesz mnie nazwać paranoikiem.

– Jesteś paranoikiem – parsknął Alenko. – Rada wyłożyła pieniądze na ten projekt, nic dziwnego, że wysłali kogoś, kto obserwuje inwestycję.

– To wersja oficjalna. Wersje oficjalne są dla idiotów.

John uznał, że najwyższy czas się wtrącić.

– To jasne, że Widmo na pokładzie świadczy o czymś większym, ale najwyraźniej nie jest to coś, o czym powinien wiedzieć każdy na statku.

– Zrozumiano, komandorze – odpowiedział Alenko.

W kokpicie rozległ się głos kapitana Andersona.

– Joker. Poproszę o raport.

Pilot wyszczerzył się, z jakiegoś powodu zadowolony.

– Właśnie opuściliśmy przekaźnik masy, kapitanie. Systemy maskujące włączone, wszystko wygląda w porządku. – Odchylił się w fotelu, znowu przekrzywiając czapkę.

– To dobrze. Znajdźcie najbliższą kom–boję i podłączcie się do niej. Raporty mają zostać wysłane do dowództwa Przymierza jeszcze zanim dotrzemy do Eden Prime.

– Tak jest, kapitanie. I przygotujcie się, Widmo chce was nawiedzić.

Przez dwie sekundy w interkomie panowała cisza.

– Nihlus już tu jest, poruczniku – odezwał się sucho Anderson. – Przyślijcie komandora Sheparda do pomieszczenia komunikacyjnego na odprawę.

Joker i Alenko spojrzeli na siebie, John westchnął ciężko.

– Gratuluję, Joker. Wkurzyłeś kapitana, a oberwę za to ja.

– Wybacz, komandorze. – W jego głosie nie słychać było ani trochę skruchy. – Ale kapitan zawsze mówi w taki sposób. Tak jakby się wściekał, czy coś.

– Tylko wtedy, gdy rozmawia z tobą, Joker – mruknął Alenko.

John nie słyszał dalszej rozmowy, szybkim krokiem ruszył na odprawę. Doktor Chakwas i kapral Jenkins rozmawiali o czymś, stojąc pod ścianą.

– Urodziłem się na Eden Prime, pani doktor! To nie jest miejsce, gdzie Widmo miałoby czegokolwiek szukać! – Jenkins gestykulował gwałtownie, zauważył jednak Sheparda i zasalutował. Komandor skinął mu głową. W duchu zgadzał się z kapralem – Eden Prime było tak wyjątkowo spokojnie, że niemal nudne.

W pomieszczeniu komunikacyjnym znajdował się tylko Nihlus. Stał tyłem do wejścia i oglądał na ekranie film promocyjny kolonii. Odwrócił się do komandora, zmierzył go nic nie mówiącym spojrzeniem.

– Komandorze. Miło, że mamy okazję porozmawiać sam na sam.

– Gdzie jest kapitan Anderson? – John podszedł do turianina, spoglądając na niego uważnie.

– Zaraz tu będzie. Powiedzcie mi, co wiecie o Eden Prime? Słyszałem, że to piękny świat.

– Owszem, piękny. – John skinął głową.

– Byliście tam kiedyś?

John zawahał się przez sekundę, zanim odpowiedział.

– Mam tam mieszkanie.

– O, czyli mogę dostać informacje z pierwszej ręki. – Turianin przeszedł powoli kilka kroków. – Co sądzisz o tej kolonii?

– Jest piękna, dobrze prosperująca i dość nudna. – John nie spuszczał ostrożnego wzroku z Widma.

– Czyżby? – Nihlus zatrzymał się nagle. – To symbol waszego gatunku, Shepard. Jedna z najstarszych kolonii, doskonale prosperująca, położona w niebezpiecznym sąsiedztwie, ale trwająca! To wasze świadectwo wielkości. Idealny dla was symbol. – Zamilkł na chwilę. Jego idealnie okrągłe oczy wpatrywały się w komandora, jakby chciał przewiercić go na wylot. – Ale powiedzcie mi, jak bardzo jest tam bezpiecznie?

John skrzywił się.

– Czy ta rozmowa ma jakiś cel?

– Wasz gatunek jest tu nowy. – Głos turianina był zaskakująco spokojny. – Musicie się wiele nauczyć. Macie potencjał, komandorze. Ale czy Przymierze jest gotowe na zmierzenie się z galaktyką? – Zbliżył się nagle do Johna na odległość ramienia.

Shepard miał ochotę wyjąć broń.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie kapitan Anderson. Wyglądał na zmęczonego – worki pod oczami oraz nienaturalnie szara cera postarzały go o kilka lat. Opanowany, jak zawsze, stanął obok turianina, pocierając czoło.

– Myślę, że czas już powiedzieć komandorowi, o co tu w ogóle chodzi.

Turianin skinął głową.

– Ta misja jest czymś znacznie większym, komandorze.

Shepard skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– To oczywiste.

Anderson podszedł do Johna, stanął przed nim.

– Mamy przejąć tajny ładunek z Eden Prime, dlatego lecimy z aktywnymi systemami maskowania. – Zamilkł.

– Co to za ładunek? – Komandor wyprostował się, zmarszczył brwi.

Anderson i Nihlus spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

– Nasz zespół badawczy od kilku lat prowadził poszukiwania na południowym kontynencie. Niedawno znaleźli tam jakiegoś rodzaju nadajnik. Proteański.

John potarł czoło ręką, zerknął na wciąż przesuwający się na ekranie wid. Panorama pokazywała teraz rozległe pola uprawne.

– Wykopaliska? – mruknął. – Proteański nadajnik? Myślałem, że po tylu latach wygrzebano już wszystko, co było do wygrzebania.

– Najwyraźniej nie wszystko. Co jakiś czas natykamy się na pozostałości po ich kulturze, znacznie mniej imponujące niż Cytadela czy przekaźniki masy. – Białe pasy wkoło szczęk turianina kontrastowały mocno z ciemną skórą. Johnowi przemknęło przez myśl, że mogło to spowodować u co wrażliwszych atak epilepsji.

– To duża sprawa, Shepard. – Głos Andersona był przyciszony i poważny. – Ostatnim razem, kiedy znaleźliśmy proteańską technologię, skoczyliśmy do przodu o dwa stulecia. Na Eden Prime nie mają sprzętu, aby przetransportować nadajnik na Cytadelę, dlatego my się tym zajmiemy.

– To odkrycie może wpłynąć na wszystkie rasy Cytadeli. Nie tylko ludzi. – Oczy turianina błyszczały i po raz pierwszy Shepard mógł rozpoznać jakąś emocję – Nihlus był w jakiś sposób poruszony.

John milczał przez chwilę, zbierając myśli.

– Jeśli to jest zwykła misja transportowa, to co tu robi turiańskie widmo?

Nihlus wzruszył ramionami.

– Uznajmy, że turianie zawsze spodziewają się kłopotów.

To nie mogło być wszystko. Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Anderson uśmiechnął się blado.

– Nihlus ma jeszcze jedno zadanie. Ma ocenić ciebie.

Shepard spojrzał na turianina, zdezorientowany.

– Ocenić mnie? Po co?

– Przedstawiono twoją kandydaturę na Widmo.

John poczuł, że musi usiąść na chwilę. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział minę Jane, kiedy się o tym dowie i słyszał jej narzekanie, że będzie musiała się mocniej martwić. Anderson kontynuował, nieświadomy tego, co działo się w głowie Sheparda.

– Przymierze od dawna próbowało przeforsować ten pomysł. Dzięki temu, jaką pozycję zajmują Widma, cała ludzkość mogłaby na tym skorzystać.

– Twoje poczynania na Elizjum robią wrażenie. – Nihlus skinął głową. – Odpowiednia doza umiejętności i brawury, która nie jest spotykana zbyt często, nawet wśród turian. Dlatego też zaproponowano ciebie na to stanowisko.

Shepard dalej milczał, próbując przetrawić wszystkie informacje. Sama kandydatura na Widmo to osiągnięcie, znacznie większe niż N7. Czy się to uda, było już inną sprawą, ale Shepard uśmiechnął się szeroko – taka okazja zdarzała się rzadziej niż raz w życiu.

– Dlatego spędzimy razem sporo czasu. – Szczęki Nihlusa poruszyły się. – Muszę cię dokładnie ocenić, więc Eden Prime będzie naszą pierwszą wspólną misją.

Misje z turianinem? Tego się nie spodziewał. Będzie musiał spytać Jane, jak się przy nich zachowywać – sam nie miał z nimi zbyt wiele do czynienia, a nie chciał popełnić jakiejś międzygatunkowej gafy.

Anderson jakby odetchnął lekko.

– Będziecie dowodzić oddziałem naziemnym. Zabezpieczycie nadajnik i dostarczycie go na statek. Nihlus będzie was obserwował.

Zanim komandor zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Joker odezwał się przez interkom.

– Kapitanie? Mamy problem.

Anderson uniósł głowę.

– Co się dzieje, Joker?

– Otrzymaliśmy z Eden Prime sygnał SOS, wraz z przekazem. Proszę spojrzeć, sir.

Wid promocyjny, ukazujący właśnie pomnik Alana Sheparda, zniknął z ekranu. Przez chwilę nie było nic widać, potem usłyszeli czyjś wrzask, a następnie mechaniczny ryk, od którego zatrzeszczały głośniki. Pojawiło się też niewyraźne śnieżenie.

– Joker, zrób coś z tym – warknął Anderson.

Shepard zerknął na niego kątem oka – kapitan wydawał się bledszy niż zwykle.

– Staram się, kapitanie.

Ekran przygasł znowu, po paru sekundach pojawiło się kilka niewyraźnych kształtów. Dźwięk również się poprawił, dało się rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa. Zaraz zresztą utonęły wśród wystrzałów, ale udało się wreszcie oczyścić sygnał i na ekranie ukazał się obraz – rozdygotany i niewyraźny przekaz z kamery jednego z żołnierzy. Krzyki mieszały się ze strzałami i dziwnym, mechanicznym rykiem w tle. Ciężko było cokolwiek zobaczyć – wybuch zasypał kamerę i jej właściciela fontanną ziemi i przez moment nie było niczego widać. Czyjś wrzask zlał się z kolejną eksplozją, ktoś wrzasnął ,,padnij” i obraz wyostrzył się nagle. Kobieta w białym pancerzu dopadła kamery, ale odwróciła się, wystrzeliła serię z karabinu w stronę nadchodzącego przeciwnika.

– Jesteśmy atakowani! – krzyknęła. Jej twarz zastygła w wyrazie dzikiej furii. Żołnierz z kamerą obejrzał się na chwilę, uchwycił biegnącą ku niemu postać w niebieskim pancerzu.

Kolejna twarz pojawiła się na ekranie.

– Tutaj posterunek Charlie, jesteśmy atakowani! Przeciwnik nieznany! Ponieśliśmy poważne straty, potrzebne natychmiastowe wsparcie. Ewakuować cywili z.... – Jego głowa rozbryznęła się w fontannie krwi. Ktoś wrzasnął, kamera uniosła się, ukazując na niebie statek o niespotykanym rozmiarze i kształcie. Na tym transmisja się urywała.

– Potem przekaz został odcięty. Zero komunikacji, nic. – Głos Jokera brzmiał niespodziewanie poważnie

– Zatrzymaj na trzydzieści osiem – rzucił Anderson.

Na ekranie ukazała się błyszcząca sylwetka. Robot – o ile można było to coś nazwać robotem – miał z grubsza humanoidalne ciało o nienaturalnych proporcjach. Obłą głowę kończyło jasne źródło światła, przywodząca na myśl starodawną latarkę. John nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Sądząc po minie Andersona, on też nie, ale szczęki Nihlusa drżały nerwowo.

– To geth – oświadczył napiętym tonem.

– Geth? – Anderson po raz pierwszy wyglądał na autentycznie zdziwionego. – Myślałem, że nie opuszczają Mgławicy Perseusza.

– Najwyraźniej teraz opuściły.

– Kurwa, kurwa mać… – zaklął cicho komandor. Anderson zerknął na niego.

– Siedemnaście minut do lądowania. W okolicy brak innych statków Przymierza, sir.

– Wprowadź nas. Szybko i cicho. – Turianin skinął głową, zgadzając się ze słowami kapitana. – Wszystko w porządku, Shepard?

John zacisnął dłonie w pięści, jego opalona twarz zbladła nagle, nadając mu chorobliwy wygląd.

– Czy Przymierze prowadzi wykopaliska na Eden Prime jeszcze w innym miejscu?

– Nie. Dlaczego pytacie?

John odetchnął głęboko, opanował jakoś emocje.

– Moja siostra tam jest, kapitanie. Dostała kontrakt na Eden Prime. Pisała, że pracuje przy ochronie proteańskich wykopalisk. – Mówił spokojnie i tylko błysk w oczach i zaciśnięte wargi zdradzały zdenerwowanie. Za nim Nihlus i Anderson spojrzeli na siebie.

– Wasza siostra jest dobrym biotykiem. Na pewno da sobie radę – odezwał się niespodziewanie Nihlus.

Shepard spojrzał na turianina. Najwyraźniej przestudiował również akta Jane.

– Nie martwcie się o siostrę, Shepard, jest bardziej zaradna, niż może się wam wydawać. Priorytety misji się nie zmieniają, macie dotrzeć do nadajnika i go zabezpieczyć. – Anderson spojrzał twardo na komandora. – Zrozumieliście?

Shepard tylko kiwnął głową.

– Wygląda na to, komandorze, że masz okazję udowodnić swoją wartość szybciej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby pomyśleć. – Turianin wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który mógł być śmiechem

– Bierz sprzęt. Spotkamy się w ładowni. – Anderson odwrócił się i wyszedł szybkim krokiem.

Pół godziny później John, porucznik Alenko i kapral Jenkins znajdowali się już na powierzchni Eden Prime.

 

*******

 

Błękitne niebo i rozciągnięte aż po horyzont zielone pola nadawały planecie piękny i idylliczny wygląd. Ogólne wrażenie zakłócały dźwięki wystrzałów dobiegające z oddali oraz wielki pancernik gethów unoszący się przed nimi.

Mapa na interfejsie hełmu pokazywała północny zachód – centralnie w stronę pancernika. John zaklął dla kurażu, chwycił karabin. Za nim Jenkins i Alenko zrobili to samo.

Usłyszeli kolejną eksplozję i wyobraźnia natychmiast podsunęła mu obraz Jane rozerwanej na strzępy. Przyśpieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce.

Pierwsze trupy dostrzegli już po trzech minutach. Ciemne i poskręcane zwłoki leżały gdzie popadnie, zupełnie jakby biegnący ludzie zostali spaleni w kilka sekund. Odór spalenizny uderzył w ich nozdrza.

– Kurwa mać… Co tu się stało? – Kapral odwrócił się gwałtownie. Oczy zaszły mu łzami, obiad podszedł do gardła.

– Nie mamy czasu na rzyganie, skupcie się – warknął John. Zwłoki były zbyt mocno zwęglone, aby dało się kogokolwiek rozpoznać – pocieszał się tylko tym, że Jane nie powinna się dać trafić w taki sposób.

– Tak jest, komandorze. – Jenkins jakimś cudem się opanował.

Nad nimi przetoczył się mechaniczny ryk, ten sam, który wcześniej widać było na przekazie. Na żywo brzmiał jeszcze gorzej. John nie zdążył nawet zakląć, bo nagle przed nimi kilka sond bojowych poderwało się do ataku.

– Kontakt! – wrzasnął komandor, rzucając się na ziemię. Usłyszał, jak Alenko robi to samo, a potem głośny, urywany krzyk i głuchy odgłos upadającego ciała.

– Jenkins! – Alenko obejrzał się i zaraz znowu przypadł do ziemi – kolejny pocisk przeleciał mu obok głowy.

Shepard spojrzał w górę. Jedna z sond zwróciła lufę w jego stronę – odruchowo uniósł broń i strzelił w jej kierunku. Białe światełko, widoczne nawet w świetle dnia rozprysło się i sonda spadła z cichym, metalicznym dźwiękiem na trawę. Druga zawirowała nagle i rozpadła się na dwie części w błysku błękitnego światła. Alenko szykował już kolejny biotyczny pocisk, ale dwie pozostałe sondy odwróciły się i szybko odleciały.

Leżeli jeszcze przez chwilę w trawie, nasłuchując odgłosów bitwy. Sondy uciekły na dobre, Shepard więc podniósł się i podszedł do Jenkinsa.

Kapral leżał na plecach z rozrzuconymi ramionami i twarzą zastygłą w wyrazie zdumienia. Pod nim zebrała się już duża kałuża krwi.

– Przebiły się przez tarcze, nie miał szans – mruknął Alenko, pochylając się nas ciałem i zamykając mu oczy. – Niech to szlag…

– Później się nim zajmiemy. – Shepard obrzucił kaprala ciężkim wzrokiem. – Mamy zadanie.

– Tak jest.

Ruszyli dalej z uniesioną bronią. Poskręcanych ciał było coraz więcej, choć nie wszystkie już były spalone. Niedaleko ujrzał zwłoki ciemnowłosej kobiety i żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Nie mogła być to Jane – kobieta była w zaawansowanej ciąży – i ten fakt przyniósł mu dziwną, gorzką ulgę. Na ciało dziecka z roztrzaskaną głową nawet nie zwrócił uwagi.

Komunikator zatrzeszczał.

– Shepard. Jest tu mnóstwo spalonych domów i ciał. Zamierzam to sprawdzić. Mam też zdjęcie twojej siostry, będę się za nią rozglądać. Spotkamy się w rejonie wykopalisk. – Głos Nihlusa był zachrypnięty i zniekształcony.

– Przyjąłem. I dziękuję.

Pocisk odbił się od tarcz. John zaklął, padł za osmalony mur. Alenko tylko wrzasnął, biotyczna eksplozja rozdarła niebo, szczątki sondy posypały się na ziemię. John wychylił się, strzelił kilkukrotnie do następnej. Nie trafił, zamiast tego kolejny pocisk zniszczył mu tarcze. Pochylił głowę. Alenko obok strzelił kolejnym ładunkiem biotycznym, który obrócił sondę w powietrzu, ale poza tym nic więcej jej nie zrobił.

– Co to za cholerstwo? – warknął Kaidan.

– Nie wiem. – Shepard wzruszył ramionami. Tarcze włączyły się ponownie. Komandor odetchnął głęboko i płynnym ruchem wychylił się zza osłony. Oddał tylko trzy strzały – to wystarczało, dwie ostatnie sondy spadły na ziemię.

– Idziemy.

Gdzieś niedaleko słyszał strzały a mapa pokazywała, że zbliża się do nadajnika. Zdusił w sobie ochotę, aby wywołać Nihlusa i spytać, czy nie widział gdzieś Jane – nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Wzgórze stawało się coraz bardziej strome i nierówne, Kaidan potknął się o czyjąś oderwaną nogę. Biała kość błyszczała w słońcu.

Przed nimi rozległ się krzyk. Przyśpieszyli i niemal wpadli na biegnącą w ich stronę kobietę w białym pancerzu. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, wykonała ruch, jakby chciała zasalutować, zamiast tego jednak odwróciła się i strzeliła.

John pomyślał, że to musi być jakiś dziwaczny wid z zakresu si–fi. Trzy humanoidalne roboty z walcowatymi głowami zakończonymi białymi, jasnymi światłami zbliżały się do nich, unosząc broń.

– Czy to są… gethy? – Alenko zacisnął dłoń w pięść, szykując się do biotycznego ataku. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, inna postać w niebieskim pancerzu wyskoczyła zza skał z bojowym wrzaskiem na ustach.

Pierwsza maszyna roztrzaskała się o skałę, druga wzleciała w powietrze i zawisła tam, bezwładnie machając kończynami. Trzecia zdążyła strzelić do biotyczki, ale nagle jej głowa oddzieliła się od ciała i odpadła w bok. Biotyczka schyliła się ciężko, najwyraźniej zmęczona i, kulejąc, ruszyła w ich stronę. Kiedy zbliżyła się, można było zauważyć paskudne pękniecie na hełmie.

– No tak, kogo innego mogłam się spodziewać.

Ciemna przesłona hełmu rozjaśniła się i zdumiony John rozpoznał Jane. Natychmiast do niej podszedł.

–Nic ci nie jest?

– Trochę otarć, nic poważnego. Dobrze cię widzieć. – Jej twarz była bledsza niż zwykle. Pochyliła się, opierając dłonie na kolanach. – Niech to, zmachałam się. Ty jesteś cała?

Kobieta w białym pancerzu skinęła głową. Stanęła na baczność przed komandorem.

– Sierżant Ashley Williams z 212-tej. Czy to pan tu dowodzi? – Dyszała lekko.

– Proszę o raport, Williams.

Ashley zgarbiła się nieco, zerknęła na Jane.

– Patrolowaliśmy te granice wykopalisk, kiedy nagle nas zaatakowano. To ja wysłałam prośbę o pomoc, zanim odcięto nam łączność. Od tego czasu walczymy o życie.

– Przeżył ktoś poza wami? – John zmarszczył brwi.

Jane podeszła do niego. Zdjęła hełm i zajęła się rozpakowywaniem batonika energetycznego.

– Z tamtego oddziału – nie. Same ledwo zwiałyśmy i to tylko dlatego, że pobiegłyśmy jak najdalej od tego artefaktu. – Ugryzła wreszcie batonik. – Przyleciałeś po niego, tak? Nie, nie mów, to ty, na pewno przyleciałeś po to. Wiesz, co nas zaatakowało?! – Wskazała ręką na wciąż lewitującą postać. – Pierdolone gethy! Czy to twój normalny, codzienny wojskowy dzień?

– Nie, niecodzienny – przyznał John, mimowolnie się uśmiechając.

– Przyszły po nadajnik? – odezwał się Kaidan.

Jane obdarzyła go szybkim spojrzeniem, zmarszczyła brwi. Nic jednak nie powiedziała.

– Nieważne, po co przyszły, nie dostaną tego. Williams, idziesz z nami. Jane…

– Tam wciąż są najemnicy z mojego oddziału, więc jeśli będziesz mi teraz pierdolił, że mam iść w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, będziesz latał. – Kobieta założyła powrotem hełm, wepchnęła papierek po batoniku do kieszonki na udzie.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. – John uśmiechnął się blado.

Siostra skinęła mu głową. Jej twarz znów została zakryta przez przydymioną przesłonę.

Ruszyli w stronę wykopalisk.

 

*******

 

– Był tu – mruknęła Jane, stając na środku placu. Był pusty, jeśli nie liczyć kilku zwłok, których krew powoli wsiąkała w ziemię. Przystanęła nagle nad jednym ciałem ze zmasakrowanymi nogami. – Cholera, Leo…

– Mam nadzieję, że przeżył ktoś jeszcze. – Ashley stanęła nad innym ciałem, kobiety w średnim wieku.

– Gdzie mogli zabrać ten nadajnik? – warknął John.

– Jeśli chcą go stąd wywieźć, muszą najpierw przewieźć go na lądowisko. – Jane podeszła do brata, ściskając pistolet. – Trzeba się pośpieszyć.

– Nihlus, tu Shepard. Nadajnik został zabrany, zmierzamy w stronę lądowiska.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

John zmarszczył brwi.

– Nihlus?

W komunikatorze słyszał tylko trzaski. Spojrzał ponuro na siostrę, która wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie widziałyśmy żadnych turian. Jeśli był Widmem, to pewnie w ogóle nie chciał być zauważony.

– Może jest zajęty? – mruknął bez przekonania Kaidan.

– Nie mamy czasu na gdybanie. Idziemy po ten nadajnik, jak go nie odzyskamy, nie dostanę zapłaty.

John nie mógł dostrzec twarzy siostry, ale z całej jej sylwetki biły determinacja i gniew. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedz, ruszyła przed siebie, wciąż lekko kulejąc. John podbiegł do niej.

– Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku?

– Nic mi nie jest. Zacznę się martwić, kiedy mi się skończą batoniki.

– Ile ci jeszcze zostało?

– Wystarczająco wiele, żeby posłać tych durni do diabła – warknęła. – John, dam sobie radę. Skup się na nadajniku, nie na mnie, i wszystko będzie cacy. – Klepnęła go w ramię. – Ktoś musi mi pomóc rozwalić to dziadostwo. – Wskazała w stronę pancernika, wciąż zawieszonego bez ruchu nad nimi. Teraz było widać jego monumentalne rozmiary – miał około dwóch kilometrów długości. Działa Normandii były zdecydowanie za słabe, aby mu zagrozić.

Nie miał jednak czasu długo się nad tym zastanawiać, bo kolejna, o wiele bardziej niepokojąca rzecz pojawiła się przed nimi.

– Szeregowy Kowalski!

Mężczyzna, przytrzymywany przez dwa gethy otworzył nagle oczy, skierował mętne spojrzenie na Williams. Twarz miał zakrwawioną, ale nawet z tej odległości widać było jego przerażenie. Gethy na chwilę zwróciły w ich stronę swoje głowy, ale zaraz wróciły do żołnierza. Jeden z nich dotknął jego twarzy w niemal pieszczotliwym geście.

– O kurwa mać i święty Boże…

Kowalski wydał z siebie rozpaczliwy wrzask, kiedy pod nim wyrósł nagle wąski kolec i porwał go za sobą w górę. Zawisł tam, groteskowo kiwając się i drgając. Gethy odwróciły się w ich stronę, unosząc broń.

Pierwsza zareagowała Williams.  Ruszyła na nich z wyciągniętym karabinem i wrzaskiem na ustach. Jane zaklęła, jej dłonie rozbłysły błękitnym światłem. Migotliwa tarcza wytrzymała kilka sekund, zanim rozprysnęła się, pochłaniając strzały gethów. John strzelił do bliższego getha, pocisk odbił się od gładkiego pancerza. Alenko szarpnął ręką do siebie, wyrywając przeciwnikom broń.

– Gińcie, skurwysyny! – Williams nawet nie próbowała się kryć, strzelała, póki gethy nie padły i póki ich głowy nie zmieniły się podziurawione stosy metalu. Na koniec rozgniotła butem każdą z nich. Dopiero po tym uniosła wzrok, spojrzała na komandora. Shepard wzruszył ramionami, nic nie powiedział. Jane stanęła przy kolcu, spoglądając w górę na ciało.

– Nie ma krwi? – spytała zdziwiona. Wyciągnęła rękę, omni–klucz błysnął. Zaczęła coś sprawdzać na konsolecie.

– Jest ich więcej. – John wskazał na cztery inne kolce, kilka metrów dalej.

– Co to za gówno?

Williams podeszła do Jane, przeżegnała się. Kaidan ruszył w stronę kolejnego kolca, zatrzymał się nagle.

– Co do…

Teraz wszyscy to zauważyli – jedno z ciał ciągle zaciskało i rozkurczało pięść.

– Boże, czy on jeszcze żyje? – Jane podbiegła do kolca, okrążyła go, szukając w podstawie przełącznika. – Da się go jakoś zdjąć?

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej słowa mechanizm w podstawie syknął i kolec zaczął się chować w podstawie. Shepard rozejrzał się – pozostałe trzy robiły to samo. Przeczuwając kłopoty, uniósł broń.

Jane wrzasnęła, gdy bezwłose, szare ciało, wciąż w ubraniu, rzuciło się na nią i powaliło na ziemię.

– Jane! – wrzasnął Kaidan i rzucił się aby jej pomóc. John chciał zrobić to samo, ale następne zwłoki nagle wyskoczyło mu przed twarzą, wyciągając ręce do ataku i wyjąc potępieńczo. Strzelił dwukrotnie – każdy pocisk trafił w brzuch, ale na stworzeniu najwyraźniej nie wywarło to żadnego wrażenia. Rzuciło się na komandora, zębami próbowało przegryźć osłonę hełmu.

Jane chwyciła jedną z rąk trupa, próbowała drugą uwolnić ładunek biotyczny. Zawyła ze złości, kiedy zęby przeciwnika zatopiły się w jej dłoni – na szczęcie rękawica wytrzymała nacisk. W następnej chwili jego głowa eksplodowała, zalewając hełm kobiety ciemnym płynem i resztkami tkanki.

– Celować w głowę! – krzyknął Kaidan, odwracając się i strzelając do kolejnego trupa. Nie trafił, ale biotyczne ciśnięcie było już celne.

John zrzucił z siebie ciało i strzelił, trafiając w rozwarte usta. Przeciwnik znieruchomiał, drgał jeszcze tylko konwulsyjnie przez kilka sekund. Ostatni dostał nożem do Williams, prosto w oko.

Przez chwilę zapanowała okropna cisza.

Pierwsza poruszyła się Jane. Zerwała się z ziemi, gwałtownie zdjęła hełm, rozejrzała się po ciałach z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

– Jezu, jak to śmierdzi… Co te gethy im zrobiły? – wychrypiała, niezbyt wyraźnie.

– Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć. – John podszedł do siostry. – Jesteś cała?

– Przestań o to pytać! – Zerknęła na niego wściekle, przesunęła palcem po pęknięciu na hełmie, które dzieliło go na dwie niemal równe części. Wskazała na ciało szeregowego Kowalskiego, wciąż wiszące na ostatnim kolcu. – Tym się trzeba zająć.

– Nie mamy czasu aby go ściągać.

– Och, na litość boską… – Zbliżyła się gwałtownie, odrzucając już nieprzydatny hełm i unosząc dłoń. Zacisnęła ją w pięść i głowa mężczyzny rozbryznęła się jak melon. Odwróciła się do brata z zaciśniętymi ustami. – Teraz już nie wstanie. Chodźmy po ten nadajnik i zmywajmy się stąd.

 

*******

 

Ciało turianina leżało na schodkach, twarzą do dołu. Kaidan podszedł i obrócił go na plecy, ukazując charakterystyczne białe pasy tatuaży.

– Nihlus… Kurwa mać – zaklął Shepard, pochylając się nad nim. – Co tu się stało?

– To jest to wasze Widmo? – spytała Jane, przyglądając się turianinowi. – Ktoś go ładnie załatwił. Raczej nie gethy.

Williams nagle uniosła broń, wycelowała w stos skrzyń.

– Ktoś tam jest, komandorze – powiedziała spokojnie.

John chwycił własny pistolet, zrobiła krok do przodu.

– Nie strzelajcie! – Rozległ się męski głos. Zza skrzyni wyszedł nieogolony mężczyzna po czterdziestce. Miał małe, rozbiegane oczy i zaplamiony olejem kombinezon. – Ludzie! Jak dobrze! Myślałem, że nigdy już ludzi nie zobaczę… O, i panienka Williams, i panienka Shepard… Jak dobrze was widzieć!

– Czemu się tak czaiłeś? – warknął John, nie opuszczając broni.

– Ja…? Ja się nie czaiłem, ja się ukrywałem! Przed tymi stworami! Od czasu ataku się tu chowam!

– To Powell, komandorze – odezwała się Ashley. – Magazynier.

– Jakim cudem magazynier przeżył atak gethów?

Powell wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Gethy? Co pan pierdzieli… Znaczy ten, przepraszam. – Zreflektował się, widząc twarz Johna. – Przecież… Ech, do tej pory myślałem, że to tylko legenda.

– Powell, odpowiedz na pytanie – odezwała się sucho Jane. – Jakim cudem nic cię tu nie znalazło?

– Poszedłem się zdrzemnąć, panienko – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – Nie było nic do roboty… A potem, jak mnie wybuch obudził, to się nie ruszałem, bo i po co.

– Ha. Przeżyłeś, bo jesteś leniwy.

– Tak, jestem! – Powell wysunął nieogoloną szczękę wojowniczo do przodu. – I tchórzliwy. Nie wstydzę się tego. Dzięki temu przeżyłem. I wszystko widziałem! – Wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na ciało Nihlusa. – Wszystko! I słyszałem! Tamten drugi go zabił!

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. John i Alenko spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie.

– Jaki drugi? – spytał komandor, opuszczając w końcu broń.

Powell wyraźnie odetchnął.

– To wasz kumpel? Spotkał tu drugiego turianina. Mówił na niego Seren czy Saren… Jakoś tak. Chyba Saren. Ten obcy powiedział, że Rada przysłała go do pomocy, no i ten wasz się chyba ucieszył, choć kto tam wie, jak to jest z turianami, ale kiedy się odwrócił, to tamten strzelił mu w tył głowy! Jak jakiś zdrajca pierdzielony! – Splunął. – Sami turianie mówią, że ci bez malunków na mordach są podejrzani i proszę, sprawdziło się…

– Czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że Nihlusa zabił inny turianin? Nie geth?

– No przecież mówię, nie? – zirytował się mężczyzna. – Widziałem wszystko jak na dłoni i tylko się modliłem, żeby mnie skurwysyn nie zobaczył. No. Zastrzelił kumpla i poszedł na lądowisko. Pewno poszedł po ten artefakt. Proteanie zniknęli, a i tak robią nam teraz problemy…

– Wiesz, gdzie on jest?

Powell spojrzał chytrze na komandora, jakby chciał ocenić, czy da radę namówić go na przekazanie kilku kredytów za tę informację. Kątem oka dostrzegł jednak jak Jane zaciska w pięść dłoń otoczoną błękitną poświatą. Zaledwie cztery dni temu widział, jak od niechcenia uniosła dwóch marines dla zakładu. Uśmiechała się teraz leniwie, z pancerzem utytłanym krwią i wszystkie głupie pomysły natychmiast wyleciały mu z głowy.

– Jest na lądowisku – powiedział z westchnieniem. – Kilku żołnierzy i tych najemników wiozło go w tamtą stronę. Pewno chcieli go gdzieś wywieźć.

– Dawno to było?

– A ze mniej niż godzinę temu… A ten Saren poszedł stąd dokładnie osiemnaście minut temu, patrzyłem! – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów pokazał starodawny zegarek ze wskazówkami. – Dopasowany do czasu Eden Prime. Cudeńko.

John obejrzał się na Jane.

– Gdzie to lądowisko?

– Chodź. Jak się pośpieszymy, może uratujemy jeszcze kogoś. A ty, Powell, zostań tutaj. Potem ktoś do ciebie przyjdzie.

– Oczywiście, panienko. Skopcie im tyłki, panienko. – Wycofał się za skrzynie, obserwując, jak cała czwórka biegnie w stronę lądowiska.

– Oprócz mnie, było tu jeszcze dziesięciu najemników – powiedziała Jane, gdy biegli po rampie. – Nie mogli wytłuc wszystkich.

– Na pewno nie – mruknął John.

Westchnęła ciężko, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że szanse na to są nikłe. Nie odezwała się już ani słowem.

– Jest nadajnik! – krzyknęła nagle Ashley, wskazując na jedną z platform załadunkowych.

– I zwłoki – dodała Jane ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Podeszli bliżej. Wkoło nadajnika leżało siedemnaście ciał. Jedenaście w ciemnych pancerzach Przymierza, sześć w niebieskich, takich samych jak pancerz Jane.

– Och, nie, nie, nie… – jęknęła kobieta. Wyrwała się do przodu, padła na kolana przy jednej z kobiet. – Diana! – Rozejrzała się bezradnie, na czworakach zbliżyła się do kolejnego. Oczy mężczyzny były nieruchome, pomiędzy nimi znajdował się dziura po kuli. – Rafał…

Usiadła ciężko pośród ciał, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach

– Jane? – mruknął John, podchodząc do niej. – Cholera, przykro mi.

Kiwnęła tylko głową, potoczyła nieco błędnym spojrzeniem po pobojowisku.

– Nigdy jeszcze… Kurwa, traciliśmy ludzi, ale jeszcze nigdy… nie było tak, żeby wszyscy nie żyli. Jedenastu, rozumiesz? – Wlepiła oczy w brata. – Jedenaście osób, cholera, zostałam tylko ja.

– Pomścimy ich, Jane. – Komandor kucnął obok niej, chwycił ją za ramię. – Słyszysz? Sprawimy, że ten Saren i gethy zapłacą za wszystko.

Jane potrząsnęła głową.

– A przywróci to komukolwiek życie? – powiedziała z goryczą. Niezgrabnie podczołgała się do kolejnego ciała. Mężczyzna miał ciemne włosy, zakrywające w tym momencie twarz. Jane odsunęła je niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem. – Nazywał się Thomas. Tydzień temu zamówił pierścionek zaręczynowy dla dziewczyny. Poznali się w Armstrongu, na Księżycu. Pierścionek miał kamienie księżycowe. A teraz on nie ma rąk. – Zachichotała nagle upiornie. – Nie ma dłoni, żeby włożyć na nią obrączkę. Nie ma palców…

– Jane? Jane! – John złapał siostrę za ramiona, potrząsnął nią. – To nie czas i miejsce na wspominki, weź się w garść!

Zamrugała gwałtownie, spojrzenie odzyskało ostrość. Potarła twarz, rozmazując po niej pot i brud, powoli skinęła głową.

– Pomóż mi wstać – wychrypiała.

Poderwał ją z ziemi. Zachwiała się lekko, wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Będę płakać później. Teraz muszę ci pomóc z tym nadajnikiem, tak?

John kiwnął głową, spróbował uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco do siostry. Nie do końca mu wyszło, ale doceniła gest.

Podeszła do nadajnika. Wyglądał inaczej niż rano.

– Czy on jest… aktywny? – Ashley zmarszczyła brwi.

– Najwyraźniej. – Jane włączyła omni–klucz. – Ale nie wiem jak. Cholera wie, co on teraz może zrobić…

Łączność wreszcie została przywrócona i John połączył się z Normandią.

– Chyba nie wybuchnie? – zaniepokoiła się Williams.

– Doktor Warren mówiła, że to coś w rodzaju zaawansowanego komunikatora, nie broni. – Jane podrapała się po karku. – Ale może mieć zabezpieczenia. Ciężko go będzie gdziekolwiek zabrać bez ryzyka zniszczenia.

Obejrzała się na Alenko, który właśnie przeszedł obok niej. Szedł wolno, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w nadajnik i dziwnie półotwartymi ustami.

– Kaidan? – odezwała się zaniepokojona.

Nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, wyciągnął tylko rękę w stronę nadajnika.

Urządzenie wyrzuciło z siebie nagle zielony promień, łapiąc mężczyznę w swojego rodzaju pole zastojowe. Krzyknął, nie wiadomo, czy z zaskoczenia czy z bólu i wygiął się w łuk. Jane, odruchowo, rzuciła się w jego stronę, z pomocą biotyki wypchnęła go z pola działania nadajnika. Nagle sama poczuła, że unosi się na kilka centymetrów z uczuciem, że jej własne oczy wbijają do czyjegoś mózgu.

Krzyknęła.

 

*******

 

Widziała serce galaktyki.

Niebezpieczeństwo. Śmierć i zagłada. Czuła niepokój przy całkowitej świadomości, że nie należał on do niej.

Rozpacz, brak nadziei i świadomość. Wróg, z którym nikt nie wygra. Wielki. Niepojący. Mnogi.

Ciało i nie–ciało, maszyna skąpana we krwi.

Stała teraz przed czymś monumentalnym, tak potężnym, że zakryło najpierw cały świat a potem całą galaktykę. Było wielkie, groźne, a jej i nie–jej głos mówił: oni nadejdą. Przygotuj się.

Potem była już tylko śmierć, zniszczenie i ból.

I rozpaczliwe, ciągle powtarzane słowo: nadchodzą.

 

*******

 

A potem była ciemność, pełna koszmarów, zła i kałamarnic.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**05.01.2183, Normandia**

 

 

Leżała pod cienkim kocem, w samej bieliźnie i koszuli. Wszystko ją bolało, czuła wyraźnie każdy mięsień, jak po ostrym przetrenowaniu. Powoli otworzyła oczy, próbując skupić na czymś wzrok i zorientować się, gdzie w ogóle jest.

Nad sobą zobaczyła ciemny, obcy sufit. Na nadgarstku lewej ręki miała cienką bransoletę, z boku dobiegało regularne pikanie jakiejś szpitalnej maszyny.

A więc szpital. To na chwilę obecną wystarczało.

Wspomnienia wróciły gwałtownie, zalewając jej umysł ciągiem upiornych obrazów. Krzyknęła cicho, trochę z zaskoczenia, trochę ze strachu, potarła mocno oczy, jakby w nadziei na odgonienie widoku martwych twarzy. Nie udało się, a maszyna obok zaczęła pikać jeszcze szybciej.

Drwi rozsunęły się.

– O, obudziłaś się. To dobrze.

Głos był miękki i miły. Kobieta o całkowicie siwych włosach i ciepłym uśmiechu podeszła do niej z datapadem w ręce. – Wszyscy się tu martwili.

– Gdzie ja jestem?

Kobieta nie miała na sobie standardowego lekarskiego kitla.

– Na Normandii. – Jasne oczy spoglądały na uważnie, ale nie nachalnie.

– Normandii? – wymamrotała. W tle słyszała teraz szum silnika. – To jakiś statek?

– Tak, statek Przymierza. Komandor bardzo nalegał, aby cię tu zabrać.

 Komandor? – Jane wytrzeszczyła oczy. – John tu jest?

Kobieta skinęła głową.

– Tak. I bardzo się niepokoił. Ucieszy się, gdy mu powiem, że się obudziłaś.

Jane uniosła się do pozycji siedząc, podrapała się po nadgarstku. Bransoleta monitorująca łaskotała ją przy ruchu.

– Ile spałam?

– Piętnaście godzin. – Lekarka zajrzała w datapad. – Fizycznie nic poważnego… O, komandorze.

– Jane? – W drzwiach pojawił się John. Podszedł szybko do niej. – Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze. – Miał brzydkie zadrapanie na policzku i worki pod oczami. Najwyraźniej nie spał ani chwili. – Co się dzieje, John? Co się stało z tym nadajnikiem?

– Prawdopodobnie uruchomiłem jakiś mechanizm obronny. – Do ambulatorium wszedł Kaidan. Towarzyszył mu wysoki, postawny mężczyzna, którego nie znała. – Powinnaś była mnie tam zostawić.

– Pamiętam… – Zmarszczyła nagle brwi. Znowu zobaczyła nie–swój umysł i jego wizje. – Co się tam stało? Zabrałeś ten nadajnik?

– Nadajnik został zniszczony. – Nieznajomy stanął przed nią, uważnie obserwując jej twarz swoimi ciemnymi, ostrymi oczami. – Powiedz mi, co tam się stało.

Jane spojrzała na swojego brata, który skinął głową. Poruszyła się niespokojnie.

– Nie wiem. Ten nadajnik… Widziałam coś. Wizję czy… Nie wiem. Śmierć. Zniszczenie. Syntetycy i nie–syntetycy. A potem… – Złapała się dłońmi za głowę. – I ten głos, że oni nadchodzą! Ciągle i ciągle…

– Nadchodzą? Kto?

– A skąd mam wiedzieć?! – rozzłościła się nagle. – To coś włamało mi się do głowy i wyryło tam wspomnienia, ale nie oczekujcie, że będę wiedzieć jakie! Kim pan w ogóle jest?!

– Kapitan Anderson. – Odsunął się od niej na krok. – Doktor Chakwas?

– Pannie Shepard fizyczne nic poważnego nie dolega, ale zaobserwowałam nietypowe fale mózgowe podczas jej snu. Ponadto będę musiała sprawdzić funkcje mózgu powiązane z biotyką.

– Czyli możemy z nią rozmawiać. To dobrze.

Jak na komendę doktor Chakwas i Alenko wycofali się z pomieszczenia. Kapitan Anderson złożył ręce za plecami, na jego twarz pojawiła się troska.

– Nie będę ukrywał – jest źle. Nihlus nie żyje, nadajnik został zniszczony, kolonię najechały gethy. Rada będzie chciała poznać szczegóły.

– Szczegółem jest to, że niejaki Saren strzelił Nihlusowi w łeb, poprowadził najazd gethów i uruchomił nadajnik – warknęła Jane. – Nie wiem, co tu jeszcze więcej mówić.

Anderson spojrzał na nią ostro, ale westchnął, potarł czoło.

– Wierzę wam. Jeśli to ten Saren, o którym myślę, mamy większe kłopoty niż myślimy. – Urwał na chwilę. – Saren Arterius to Widmo. Bardzo znane, bardzo szanowane, bardzo nielubiące ludzi. Jeśli postanowił nam zaszkodzić, to nie spocznie, póki nie dopnie swego. Na dodatek ciężko będzie udowodnić jakąkolwiek winę – to cholerny bohater.

– Ale sprzymierzył się z gethami. I przybył konkretnie po nadajnik. – John zerknął na siostrę. Siedziała z pochyloną głową, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc.

– Przybył po tę… wizję… czy cokolwiek to jest – mruknęła, prostując się. Miała rozgorączkowany wzrok. – Wiedział o nadajniku. Do kurwy nędzy, on wiedział, co to jest! Umiał go uruchomić. Umiał! – Ostatnie słowo prawie krzyknęła. – Nasi naukowcy ponad miesiąc ustalali, co to w ogóle może być, a on umiał go uruchomić i wykorzystać. A potem to dziadostwo trafiło mnie. – Skrzywiła się, potarła bliznę na czole.

– Trzeba donieść o tym Radzie, panno Shepard.

– O wizjach? – Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. – Rada w życiu w to nie uwierzy.

– To już Rada osądzi. Nie wiemy, jakie informacje były w tym nadajniku. To mogły być proteańska sztuka, mogła i broń. Rada musi wiedzieć, co zostało stamtąd wydobyte.

– Będą zachwyceni. – Zerknęła na brata.

– Nie interesuje mnie ich szczęście. Saren jest zagrożeniem i bardzo zależy mu odebraniu ludzkości wszystkich praw. Teraz mając armię gethów… – Kapitan Anderson pokręcił głową. – Twoje szanse na zostanie Widmem bardzo zmalały – zwrócił się do Sheparda. – A Saren zrobi wszystko, aby do tego nie dopuścić. Lecimy na Cytadelę, może ambasador Udina załatwi nam audiencję u Rady. Miejmy nadzieję, że uda nam się do nich dotrzeć szybciej niż zrobi to Saren.

Wyszedł z ambulatorium, zostawiając rodzeństwo. Jane spojrzała ciężko na brata, pomasowała skronie.

– Jest szansa, że dostanę tu coś do jedzenia?

Spojrzał na nią z roztargnieniem, kiwnął głową.

– Najpierw dokończymy badania. – Doktor Chakwas weszła dziarsko do pomieszczenia. – Najbardziej mnie martwią twoje zdolności biotyczne. Nie patrz się tak na mnie, kochanie, nie zajmie to więcej niż godzinę. Komandorze, gdyby mógł pan nas zostawić same…

John kiwnął głową, poklepał siostrę po ramieniu.

– Z moją biotyką jest wszystko porządku, pani doktor. – Jane, na potwierdzenie swoich słów, uniosła jakiś dziwny przyrząd medyczny ze stołu obok.

– Nie rób tak, dziewczyno, L2 są niestabilne same z siebie. Nie rozważałaś zmiany? – Podeszła do kobiety ze skanerem, który Jane zawsze przypominał miniaturą patelnię.

– Nie jestem w Przymierzu, pani doktor. Musiałabym sporo zapłacić za L3. Poza tym jestem jedną z niewielu osób, które dobrze przyjęły implant. Niektórzy mieli pecha.

– Tak, to prawda. Porucznik Alenko też jest L2. Daje radę, choć miewa paskudne migreny. Tyle mu mówiłam, żeby rozważył chociaż zmianę implantu…

– Potem trzeba się przestawiać, a to zawsze jest kłopot – mruknęła Jane. – Pani doktor, naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku, jestem tylko głodna.

Doktor Chakwas westchnęła ciężko, odłożyła skaner.

– Powinnam dokładniej zbadać funkcje twojego mózgu, ale równie dobrze mogę zrobić to w szpitalu na Cytadeli. Tylko do tego czasu nie używaj biotyki. Dla bezpieczeństwa.

– Dobrze. – Kiwnęła głową, uśmiechnęła się blado. – Dziękuję za pomoc.

Zeskoczyła z łóżka i wyszła z ambulatorium. Rozejrzała się niepewnie, ale na szczęście za drzwiami stał Kaidan. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

– Hej, Jane.

– Hej, Kaidan. Miło wiedzieć, że nic ci nie jest.

– Dzięki tobie. – Odwrócił wzrok. – Słuchaj, chciałem cię jeszcze raz przeprosić za to. Gdyby nie ty to nie wiem…

– Możesz mnie w ramach rekompensaty zabrać do mesy. Nie wiem gdzie tu co jest, a muszę uzupełnić energię.

Biotyczna racja była dokładnie tak samo paskudna, jak Jane pamiętała. Była na tyle głodna, żeby nie wybrzydzać, ale jedzenie nie poprawiło jej humoru. Kaidan jadł obok niej, szybko, jak to w wojsku.

Słyszała wkoło siebie szepty i miała irytujące wrażenie, że każdy dyskutuje o niej. Wiedziała, że było to głupie i nieprawdziwe. Możliwe, że szepty były echem nie–jej umysłu z przekaźnika. Możliwe, że po prostu zaczynała wariować.

Kaidan coś niej mówił. Chyba.

– Hmm? – Uniosła na niego pytający wzrok.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

– Od czasów, kiedy ubiłeś tamtego sukinsyna. Tak – mruknęła. Westchnęła, pokręciła głową. – Przepraszam. Nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju na towarzyskie rozmówki.

– Rozumiem. Po prostu myślałem, że jesteś w Przymierzu. Wydawało mi się, że wstąpiłaś.

– No wstąpiłam, wstąpiłam. Jedzenie było jedną z rzeczy przez które wystąpiłam. – Zdobyła się na naturalny uśmiech. Szepty z jej głowy znikły.

– O odejściu nie słyszałem.

– Nie było głośne. Odgrażałam się co prawda, że na koniec odwalę jakiś durny numer, ale… – Machnęła ręką. – Lepiej mi powiedz, co u Rahny.

Kaidan wyprostował się, odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie wiem. Nie widziałem się z nią od… dawna.

Jane spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Zabiłeś dla niej – mruknęła cicho.

– Ano, zdarza się.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerwana dopiero przez komunikat pilota, że zbliżają się do Cytadeli.

– Jane? – Ze schodów zszedł John. – Chodź. Za chwilę dokujemy i natychmiast idziemy do ambasadora. Poruczniku Alenko, ty też.

 

*******

 

Mało rzeczy mogło równać z widokiem Cytadeli, wirującej spokojnie i delikatnie w ciemnej przestrzeni i na tle gwiazd. Napisano o tym mnóstwo wierszy, skomponowano tyle pieśni, a i tak piękno tego cudu techniki nie zostało opisane choć w połowie. Jane stała obok Ashley i Kaidana, spoglądając na wyświetlacz. Mimo wszystkich paskudnych rzeczy z ostatnich dwóch dni, poczuła radość, że wraca do domu.

– Jakie to wielkie! – krzyknęła z zachwytem Ash. – Jak Proteanie mogli to wybudować? I sprawić, żeby działało?

– Nikt nie wie. Większością rzeczy naprawczych zajmują się Opiekunowie. Dziwaczne stworzenia. – Jane wykonała nieokreślony ruch rękoma. – Takie zielone krabo–pająki z rybimi oczami. Nie śmiej się! – fuknęła na Kaidana. – Zobaczysz to opiszesz je w identyczny sposób.

– No dobra, dobra…

Normandia zadokowała szybko, bez czekania w kolejce. Ten szczegół uprzywilejowanego wojskowego życia mógł by się nawet Jane spodobać. Zeszli z pokładu i nie przechodząc żadnej kontroli, wyszli z portu. Na zewnątrz czekała na nich taksówka. Jane usadowiła się obok brata, bezwstydnie oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, przymykając oczy. Komandor, nie chcąc sprawiać siostrze przykrości, siedział sztywno i udawał, że wcale nie czuje się zakłopotany. Kaidan i Ashley unikali jego wzroku, każde z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Anderson w ogóle nie zwracał na nich uwagi, zapatrzony w okno, był pogrążony w bardzo ponurych myślach. Nie palił się do spotkania z Radą, nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić im działania Sarena i przekonać do dowodów. Nie był też pewny, czy jego obecność nie zaszkodzi całej sprawie, ale nie było już odwrotu. Udina zgłosił też jego obecność w spotkaniu i wycofanie się teraz zrobiłoby więcej złego niż dobrego.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu.

– Wow. W Ambasadach nigdy nie byłam – przyznała Jane, wygrzebując się z taksówki. – Jakoś nie było okazji.

Ambasada ludzkości była duża, urządzona w minimalistycznym stylu i okropnie, okropnie, biała. Jane usłyszała, jak John klnie pod nosem. Przed nimi ktoś prowadził nerwową dyskusję.

– To niedopuszczalne! Rada wkroczyłaby, gdyby gethy pojawiły się na kolonii turiańskiej bądź asari!

Ambasador Udina stał przed trzema hologramami. Ich półprzeźroczyste postaci drżały lekko, nie zaburzając jednak ostrości.

– Ani turianie, ani asari, nie zakładają kolonii na skraju Układu Terminusa. – Radny salarian mówił szybko, prawie bez przerw, co utrudniało zrozumienie słów. Jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy mrugał.

– Ludzkość wiedziała, na jakie ryzyko się naraża. – Radna asari mówiła spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem. Złożyła przed sobą ręce, łapiąc się za łokcie, co u jej rasy oznaczało, że rozmówca ma szczere i pokojowe intencje.

Turiański radny, w przeciwieństwie do swojej poprzedniczki, całym sobą wyrażał rozbawienie i coś na kształt satysfakcji.

– Nie masz prawa czegokolwiek żądać od nas, ambasadorze. – Mówił spokojnie, napawając się sytuacją.

Radna spojrzała na turianina z naganą.

– Ochrona Cytadeli bada pańskie oskarżenia względem Sarena i porozmawiamy o nich na przesłuchaniu. Nie przed.

Rada rozłączyła się. Ambasador pochylił się, a potem odwrócił gwałtownie. Obrzucił całą piątkę ostrym, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, zanim potarł czoło dłonią.

– Kapitanie. Widzę, że przyprowadził pan połowę swojej armii. – Na żywo głos Udiny był znacznie mniej przyjemny niż w telewizji, pretensjonalny i lekko nosowy. Wyglądał również starzej niż wskazywałby jego wiek.

– Tylko zespół naziemny oraz najemniczkę, którzy byli na Eden Prime. Na wypadek wszelkich pytań.

– Mam raporty z misji. Jak rozumiem, zgodne z prawdą?

Anderson skrzywił się, zniesmaczony.

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– Rada zapoznała się już z nimi i zgodziła się udzielić audiencji. Nie spieprz tego, Anderson. – Oczy Udiny błysnęły gniewnie. – Już raz to zrobiłeś, a przekonanie Rady, że Saren, ich największy bohater, to zdrajca, będzie dostatecznie trudne.

Ku zdumieniu Jane, kapitan nie zaprotestował. Zerknął tylko w bok, unikając spojrzenia ambasadora.

– Jest niebezpieczny i trzeba go powstrzymać – wtrącił sucho John. – Jest zagrożeniem. Rada musi nas posłuchać.

– Rada nic nie musi, komandorze – parsknął Udina. – Proszę się tak nie gorączkować, pana kandydatura na Widmo jest dostatecznie zagrożona.

John spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie dbam o status Widma, a o powstrzymanie szaleńca!

– Nie zrobi pan tego bez wsparcia! – Udina uderzył pięścią w biurko, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w gniewie. – Gdyby został pan Widmem, mógłby pan bez problemu aresztować Sarena i podnieść status Przymierza! A zamiast tego mamy tragedię! Gethy na Eden Prime, martwy Nihlus i zniszczony nadajnik! Przez kogo? – Wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec. – Przez pańską siostrę, która „przypadkiem” znalazła się na miejscu w odpowiednim czasie!

– Heeeej, czy pan sugeruje…? – zaczęła Jane, marszcząc brwi.

– Ty sukinsynu! – wycedził John. – Została zatrudniona przez jednego z inwestorów…

– Aby nie dopuścić do właśnie takich sytuacji! – Odetchnął głęboko. – Co najwyraźniej się nie udało. A panu, komandorze, radzę powtrzymać język, zanim stracę cierpliwość i zażądam dokładniejszego śledztwa odnośnie pana siostry!

John ruszył gwałtownie do przodu, zaciskając dłonie w pięść. Udina cofnął się, zaskoczony, Anderson złapał komandora za dłoń, spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.

– Uspokójcie się, na litość boską! – wysyczał wściekle. – To rozkaz!

John powoli opuścił rękę, cofnął się o krok, stając obok siostry. Jane wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi ustami.

– To nie było konieczne – wyszeptała cicho, ale uśmiechnęła się blado.

– Nikt nie będzie sugerował, że Jane mogła dokonać sabotażu. – Oczy Johna błyszczały wściekle. – Nikt, a na pewno nie w mojej obecności.

– To był atak na przełożonego! – wybuchnął Udina, odzyskując rezon. – Powinienem wezwać SOC i kazać im cię aresztować! To niedopuszczalne i…

– Choć zachowanie komandora było karygodne, nie jest pan jego przełożonym i nic nie może pan kazać – warknął Anderson, wchodząc pomiędzy nich. – Poza tym mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– Ambasadorze, cały mój oddział został zabity podczas obrony tego cholernego nadajnika. – Jane mówiła całkiem spokojnie, choć ciągle zaciskała dłonie w pieści. – Sugerowanie, że celowo dokonałam sabotaż, jest niedorzeczne.

Udina spojrzał na nią wrogo.

– Gdzie twoja kamera, panno Shepard? – warknął.

Odchyliła się do tyłu, złożyła ręce na piersi, obejrzała się na brata.

– Zniszczona. Przez chodzącego trupa. To też jest w raporcie.

Udina potrząsnął głową, zirytowany, ale odstąpił. Podszedł do swojego biurka, zabrał prywatny datapad.

– Spotkanie odbędzie się za dwadzieścia trzy minuty. Spotkamy się na miejscu.

Wyszedł z ambasady, nie oglądając się na nich. Anderson ruszył za nim sztywno. Ostatnia z pomieszczenia wyszła Jane, wciąż ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i złością wypisaną na twarzy. Ashley poklepała ją pokrzepiająco po ramieniu.

– Nie martw się. To dupek, a takimi nie warto się przejmować. Szkoda tylko, że komandor nie dał mu w zęby.

– Gorzej, jeśli ktoś jeszcze ważniejszy uzna, że ta teoria ma sens.

Szum wody przepływającej pod mostem nie podziałał na nich kojąco. Wieża wznosiła się pośrodku Prezydium, wysoka i smukła, symbol władzy Rady nad całą galaktyką. Jane jeszcze nigdy tam nie była. Opuściła wreszcie ramiona i szła obok Kaidana. Nie–jej szepty narastały w jej umyśle. Potrząsnęła głową, zirytowana, odganiając je.

Wjechali na górny poziom. Zniknęła gdzieś irytująca biel, zastąpiona przez znacznie przyjemniejsze i dyskretniejsze kolory. Przed nimi, na środku, znajdował się starannie utrzymany ogród, zawierający rośliny ze światów ras należących do Wspólnoty Cytadeli. Specjalne lampy oświetlały go łagodnym światłem, eksponując rośliny. Kilka ziemskich róż właśnie kwitło.

John zatrzymał się nagle, odwrócił gwałtownie w stronę dwóch kłócących się turian.

– Coś się stało? – Jane zerknęła na niego, wyprostowała palce, szykując się do biotycznego ataku.

– Mam paranoję, usłyszałem słowo Saren i… – machnął zrezygnowany ręką.

– Nie bądź śmieszny, Garrusie, nie mogę odsyłać Rady z niczym, bo masz ,,przeczucie”! – Turianin, w którym Jane rozpoznała Egzekutora Pallina rozłożył szeroko ręce. W jego głosie brzmiała złość.

– Proszę tylko o dwanaście godzin! – Drugi turianin stał odwrócony do nich tyłem, więc nie widzieli jego twarzy.

– To koniec. Jeśli dalej będziesz grzebał w tej sprawie, zostaniesz zawieszony. – Egzekutor odwrócił się. – I weź sobie kilka dni wolnego. To rozkaz.

John i Jane spojrzeli na siebie. John uniósł brwi, Jane wzruszyła ramionami. Turianin odwrócił się, unosząc dłonie w bezradnym geście. Dostrzegł Sheparda, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

– Komandor Shepard? Podinspektor Garrus Vakarian, z SOC. Prowadzę sprawę Sarena. A raczej – odwrócił głowę w bok – próbowałem.

Jane przyjrzała się turianinowi z zaciekawieniem. Wydawał się całkiem młody, o ile można to w ogóle było ocenić. Miał niebieskie tatuaże i panel optyczny na lewym oku. Jego niebieski pancerz SOC był porysowany w kilku miejscach, jakby właściciel nie miał czasu bądź ochoty na jego naprawę.

– I dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

Garrus pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Saren jest Widmem, większość akt jest utajniona. Ale ja wiem, że on co knuje. Jak wy, ludzie, mówicie? Czuję to przez skórę. – Potarł dłonią czoło. – A teraz jestem odcięty od jakiejkolwiek sprawy.

– Komandorze, musimy się pośpieszyć. – Podszedł do nich Kaidan, lekko podenerwowany.

Garrus kiwnął im głową.

– Powodzenia. Może wam się uda przemówić Radzie do rozsądku.

Ruszył szybko do wyjścia.

– To ciekawe. Z jednej strony radna asari zapewniała, że śledztwo jest prowadzone, z drugiej śledczemu nic nie udostępniono. Takie typowe… – westchnęła Jane. Ashley szurnęła ją łokciem, bo na podwyższenie właśnie weszli Radni.

– Rozpoczynamy posiedzenie Rady – zaczęła asari. – Rozpatrzony zostanie wniosek o wydalenie z grona Widm Sarena Arteriusa, złożony przez ambasadora Udinę.

Podstawa komunikatora obok podwyższenia rozświetliła się nagle, ukazując hologram Sarena. Turianin zasalutował Radzie i stanął na baczność, nie spoglądając w dół, na ludzi.

– Zna pan oskarżenia, panie Arterius – Salariański radny dotknął swojej konsoli, sprawdzając coś na niej. – Został pan oskarżony o nawiązanie sojuszu z gethami, najechanie ludzkiej kolonii i zabicie innego Widma, Nihlusa Kryika. Co ma pan na swoją obronę?

– Te oskarżenia są wyssane z palca i śmieszne. Najazd gethów na jakąkolwiek kolonię jest niewątpliwą tragedią ale ludzie sami są sobie winni. Są zbyt nieudolni, aby się obronić.

– Ta istota zabiła drugie Widmo! – Udina wskazał palcem hologram. – Mamy naocznego świadka!

– Tak, zapoznaliśmy się z waszym raportem. – Głos radnego turian był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. – Naoczny świadek to przerażony pijak, który cały atak przesiedział ukryty za skrzyniami.

– To takie… ludzkie.

Jane z takiej odległości nie widziała twarzy Sarena, ale mogła się założyć, że widnieje na niej triumfalny uśmiech.

Radna asari spojrzała na Widmo z naganą, ale nie odezwała się. Turiański radny kontynuował.

– Służby Ochrony Cytadeli przeprowadziły śledztwo w tej sprawie i nie odnalazły żadnych dowodów, potwierdzających te oskarżenia.

– Śledztwo trwało jeden dzień, a śledczemu nie udzielono wglądu do żadnych akt! – Jane wystąpiła do przodu, wbijając wzrok w radnego turian. Otworzyła usta, żeby jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Udina odsunął ją do tyłu.

– Akta Widm są utajnione nie bez powodu – odezwała się radna.

– To jakaś kpina!

Holograficzne oczy Sarena spoczęły na nim.

– Kapitan Anderson… Dlaczego zawsze kiedy jestem fałszywie oskarżany, pan pojawia się w pobliżu. A to musi być pana protegowany, komandor Shepard. – Zerknął na Johna. – Tak przynajmniej podejrzewam, wszyscy ludzie wyglądają tak samo. Ledwo można rozpoznać samca i samicę.

– To spotkanie nie dotyczy fizjonomii ludzkiej rasy! – Radna asari po raz pierwszy straciła nad sobą panowanie. – Proszę więc wszystkich o powstrzymanie się od wzajemnego obrażania!

– Oczywiście. – Saren skłonił się w jej stronę. – Faktem jednak jest, że komandor i jego… siostra… zniszczyli nadajnik.

– Akta z Eden Prime były utajnione. Skąd pan wie o nadajniku? – John mówił chłodno i spokojnie. Miał napięte mięśnie.

– Po śmierci Nihlusa uzyskałem dostęp do jego akt. Ta część o nadajniku była bardzo ciekawa. I smutna zarazem. No ale czego można się było spodziewać po człowieku…

– Chyba ktoś tu kogoś znowu obraża – mruknął Jane.

– Wasz gatunek, Shepard, powinien znać swoje miejsce! Nie jesteście w stanie utrzymać własnych kolonii ani tym bardziej zasiadać w Radzie czy należeć do Widm! Wasz gatunek powinien…

– Wystarczy! – Radna asari wyciszyła Sarena, spojrzała gniewnie na turiańskiego radnego, który najwyraźniej dobrze się bawi. – Powtarzam to ostatni raz, to sprawa dotycząca oskarżeń względem Sarena, nie względem ludzkości! – Odetchnęła głęboko.

– Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia wizji panny Shepard – wyrzucił z siebie Anderson, jakby sam bojąc się tego, co mogłoby się stać.

Jane nagle poczuła się bardzo małym obiektem, na który wszyscy się gapią. Obejrzała się z wyrzutem na Andersona.

Radny turian westchnął.

– Od kiedy dopuszczamy sny i wizje jako dowody?

– To jest nieistotne – wyjątkowo zgodził się Udina, ale umilkł, kiedy radna uniosła rękę.

– Panno Shepard, ma pani cos do powiedzenia na ten temat?

– Czegokolwiek bym teraz nie powiedziała, wyszłoby to na naszą niekorzyść – burknęła, nieco nieuprzejmie. – Kiedy znaleźliśmy nadajnik, był aktywny. Podeszłam za blisko, nadajnik mnie złapał i przekazał wizje. Tyle.

– Czyli sama pani przyznaje, że miała pani… wizję? – Radny salarian mrugał w wyjątkowo irytujący sposób.

– Hej, już dzisiaj mamy technologię umożliwiającą przesył wspomnień! – Uniosła gwałtownie głowę, jakby nagle olśniona. – Implanty neurologiczne, greybox. Dlaczego Proteanie nie mieliby mieć podobnej technologii?

– Greyboxy są nielegalne.

– Ich posiadanie jest nielegalne, nie wiedza o nich. – Pochyliła nagle głową.– Ale oczywiście nie uznacie tego, bo nie ma tego jak zweryfikować.

– Bo nadajnik eksplodował – dokończył Saren. – Wielka szkoda.

Jane nie skomentowała, potarła tylko skronie, nagle czując zmęczenie. Na szczęście nie–jej słowa nie nadeszły.

Radni spojrzeli po sobie, skinęli głowami. Każde z nich sięgnęło do konsol.

– Rada nie znalazła powiązań między Sarenem, a gethami. Ambasadorze, pański wniosek o wydalenie Sarena z Widm zostaje oddalony. – Radna asari stała wyprostowana, patrząc przed siebie.

– Cieszę się z triumfu sprawiedliwości. – Szczęki Sarena poruszyły się prowokująco, zanim się rozłączył.

– Jednak, jeśli zostaną dostarczone odpowiednie dowody, Rada ponownie rozpatrzy wniosek – dodała radna, spoglądając już teraz prosto na Sheparda Nie czekając na reakcję pozostałych radnych, odwróciła się i odeszła.

Jane spojrzała na brata. Stał z zaciśniętymi ustami, spoglądając w podłogę. Anderson stanął przy nich z dłonią obejmującą podbródek.

– Jeszcze jeden dowód? Co to miało oznaczać?

– To nieistotne. Istotne jest to, że przyprowadzanie pana było błędem. – Udina uderzył dłonią w barierkę. – Pańskie osobiste doświadczenia z Sarenem tylko podważyły naszą wiarygodność.

– Znam Sarena. – Anderson uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń. – Jeśli postanowił zniszczyć ludzkość, to w końcu to zrobi! Wszystkie nasze kolonie są zagrożone!

– Osobiste doświadczenia? Zna pan go, kapitanie?

Anderson spojrzał na Sheparda ciężkim wzrokiem.

– Dawno temu mieliśmy wspólną misję. Rzeczy się pokomplikowały. Ale nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać. Najważniejsze jest teraz znalezienie dowodów!

– Jako Widmo jest praktycznie nietykalny. Niewiele rzeczy może mu zaszkodzić.

– A co z tym śledczym z SOC? Mówił, że potrzebuje tylko więcej czasu – wtrącił się Kaidan. – Może miał jakieś podejrzenia?

– Nic lepszego nie mamy. – Udina wzruszył ramionami. – Komandorze, proszę się z nim skontaktować. A ty, Anderson, idziesz ze mną. Musisz trzymać się od tej sprawy z daleka.

Kapitan zacisnął zęby i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał kogoś uderzyć. Spojrzał ciężko na Udinę, kiwnął głową.

– Powodzenia, komandorze. Wygląda na to, że wszystko w waszych rękach.

 

*******

 

Wyszli na ciepłe powietrze Prezydium w paskudnych humorach. John zmrużył oczy w ochronie przed światłem.

– Cóż, nie poszło aż tak źle. Mogli nas wszystkich zamknąć za obrażanie Widma czy coś podobnego. – Ashley podeszła do barierki i zerknęła płynącą w dole wodę.

– A spodziewaliśmy się, że poszłoby lepiej? – westchnął Kaidan. – To cholerne Widmo.

– Ale radna asari najwyraźniej ma ochotę go oskarżyć. – Jane podeszła do postoju taksówek. – John, rób co chcesz. Ja skończyłam robotę, to nic, że nie dostanę za nią pieniędzy. Muszę napisać do Kothve, będzie chciał wiedzieć, co się stało. – Na chwilę jej ręka zawisła bez ruchu. – I do Nef. Jak ja jej powiem, że jej dziecko straciło ojca jeszcze przed narodzeniem?

– Gdzie ty idziesz, mamy sprawę! – John zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie, braciszku, ty masz sprawę. Ja muszę się zająć swoimi.

– Myślałem, że też chcesz wytropić Sarena.

Taksówka podleciała do stanowiska, automatyczne drzwi otworzyły się. Jane wyraźnie się zawahała.

– Wiesz co? Idź do koszar czy gdzie tam śpisz i prześpij się. Ja zrobię to samo. Zadzwoń do mnie za jakieś dwanaście godzin, to porozmawiamy. Do zobaczenia. – Skinęła im głową i wsiadła do pojazdu.

John zaklął, ale nagle poczuł się strasznie, strasznie zmęczony. Pomysł ze złapaniem chwili snu nie był ostatecznie taki zły.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem :)

**V**

 

Dom.

Słodki, nieduży, aktualnie pusty dom. Jane zrzuciła buty w korytarzu, przeszła do swojego pokoju. Musiała się w końcu przebrać, od dwóch dni nie zmieniała zapoconego i brudnego ubrania. Myśl, że w tej samej koszulce walczyła z gethami i pokazywała się Radzie wywołała niekontrolowany chichot. Chwyciła świeże ubrania z szafy i wpakowała się pod prysznic.

Wyszła spod niego wciąż zmęczona, ale już w trochę lepszym humorze. Wciąż wycierając włosy, zajrzała do lodówki, klnąc pod nosem. Nie chciało się jej iść do sklepu, złożyła tylko zamówienie na jej drzwiach. Czuła też coraz większą senność, ale zrobiła sobie kawy – musiała napisać dwa, trudne maile i trzeba było to zrobić jak najszybciej.

Przynajmniej kawa była prawdziwa, nie syntetyczna.

Mail do Kothve zajął jej tylko kilka minut; sucha, zwięzła relacja o tym, że nadajnik przepadł, że z jedenastoosobowej drużyny została tylko ona i że na pewno nie dostaną zapłaty. Poradziła mu jeszcze, na końcu, aby nie grzebał w sprawie, w której zginęło jedno Widmo. Miała nadzieję, że posłucha jej rady i powstrzyma siostry przed grzebaniem za informacjami. Drugi mail, do Nef, był dłuższy i znacznie mniej poręczny. Nie musiała informować jej o losie męża, ten obowiązek spoczywał na barkach Kothve, ale mogło minąć jeszcze kilka dni, zanim dostałaby oficjalne potwierdzenie, a niepewność była gorsza od najgorszych informacji.

Zasługiwała, żeby wiedzieć.

Odebrała dostarczone zakupy spod drzwi, napisała kilka słów do Louil, że żyje i wyłączyła komputer. Mimo kawy czuła piasek pod oczami. Nieco chwiejnie podeszła do konsoli, zasłoniła wszystkie okna, przyćmiła światło. Padła na łóżko, zostawiając niedokończoną kolację i natychmiast zasnęła.

 

*******

 

Galaktyka rozciągała się u jej stóp. Piękna i majestatyczna, wiła się poddańczo, składała jej hołd. Przeszła kilka kroków, obeszła ją, ciesząc oczy widokiem. Uczucie triumfu wypełniło Jane, niepokojące i takie silne, tak podniecające… Przymknęła oczy, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Kiedy je otworzyła, krzyknęła.

Pędziła teraz ku galaktyce, która nagle przestała być poddańcza – wprost przeciwnie, wyglądała groźnie, wyzywająco, a jej ramiona otwierały się, chcąc ją pochwycić i zdusić w sobie. Coś uderzyło w jej bok, potem przepłynęło przed jej oczami. Bezwłose, szare ciało. Kolejne i kolejne… Było ich dziesięć. Wirowały wkoło niej, wyciągały ku niej ręce, wyjąc potępieńczo, puste oczodoły wpatrywały się w nią z rozpaczą. Próbowała je odgonić, przegnać, zatrzymać się, ale nie mogła. Chciała wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce, ale nie była w stanie.

Nie miała rąk.

Jej ciało było czymś wielkim, mechanicznym i nie mechanicznym. Miała coś na kształt rąk – zbyt wielu rąk, ale nie umiała nimi poruszać. Zamknięta w obcej skorupie mogła tylko spoglądać na zbliżającą się galaktykę i patrzeć w puste twarze trupów.

Miały twarze jej przyjaciół.

Leciała więc w dół i w dół, bez nadziei, zrozpaczona, a nie–jej głos krzyczał tylko rozpaczliwie: nadchodzą.

 

*******

 

Komunikator dźwięczał.

– Och, spierdalaj… – jęknęła Jane, przewracając się na plecy.

Komunikator dalej dzwonił, wciąż i wciąż, bez przerwy. Zła, odebrała w końcu.

– Co jest?

– Miałem zadzwonić. – Głos Johna był nieznośnie dziarski. – Chciałem iść z tobą do tego Vakarianina, wpadnę po ciebie za kilka minut.

– Vakariana. Kilka minut? – wymamrotała. – Ja jeszcze śpię, braciszku.

– A ja próbuję ratować nasz gatunek, siostrzyczko.

– I potrzebujesz mnie do tego. – Jane poczuła, jak przez warstwę senności przebija się nikłe zadowolenie z tego faktu. – Będę gotowa za pół godziny.

Czterdzieści minut później jechali taksówką na posterunek. Jane drzemała na siedzeniu, wciąż senna, w przeciwieństwie do pobudzonego Johna.

– Nie wiem, czy warto tam jechać. Ten turianin chyba nie dowiedział się niczego konkretnego.

– Mówił, że potrzebuje czasu – mruknęła Jane. – Poza tym chyba naprawdę go ubodła ta sprawa.

– Szkoda, że nie wzięliśmy do niego żadnego kontaktu. Cholera wie, co nam powiedzą na posterunku. – John wyjrzał przez okno.

– Poszukamy Baileya. Facet nie lubi biurokracji i z radością złamie jakiś przepis, żeby tylko nam pomóc. – Jane uśmiechnęła się lekko na jakieś wspomnienie. – Ląduj tu, nie ma co lecieć bliżej, bo tam miejsca nie znajdziesz.

Na posterunku panowało zamieszanie – ktoś przebiegł obok nich, wrzeszcząc, a za nim ruszyło czterech policjantów: dwóch ludzi, turianka i asari. John spojrzał na siostrę, ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Komandor chwycił za ramię jednego funkcjonariusza.

– Gdzie znajdę Baileya?

Funkcjonariusz, rudy, grubawy człowiek z zaaferowaną minął przystaną i zmierzył Johna od stóp do głów.

– A kto pyta?

– Komandor Shepard, marynarka Przymierza – warknął zniecierpliwiony. – Mam sprawę do niego.

Funkcjonariusz westchnął, wskazał pomieszczenie za sobą.

– Tam siedzi. Nie będzie zadowolony, że ktoś mu przeszkadza.

– A to już nasz problem, nie twój – mruknęła Jane, mijając faceta i wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Kilkanaście biurek, każde z komputerem, ruch, czyjeś podniesione głosy, radio grające skoczną melodię. Dwóch turian stało nad struchlałym batarianinem, podczas gdy asari spisywała zeznania. Jane pierwszy raz widziała batarianina, który wyglądał na struchlałego. Baileya znaleźli przy biurku pod oknem, klął, wpisując jakieś dane do komputera. Miał jasne, zmierzwione włosy i świeże zadrapanie na policzku pokryte było cieniutką warstwą medi–żelu. Uniósł na nich rozdrażnione spojrzenie, sięgnął do kubka. Okazał się pusty, podobnie jak dwie puszki po energetykach stojące na biurku.

– Taa? W czym mogę pomóc? – Głos miał zachrypnięty, a cała jego postawa mówiła ,,idźcie do diabła”.

John stanął przed biurkiem, wbił spojrzenie w mężczyznę. Jane rozglądała się po posterunku, ziewając szeroko.

– Nazywam się komandor Shepard z marynarki Przymierza i potrzebuję informacji.

– Shepard, ha? – Bailey po raz pierwszy pokazał jakieś zainteresowanie. – Ciągle się tu przewija twoje nazwisko. – Wychylił się w bok. – A pani to ja czasem nie znam?

– Zgłaszałam napad i pobicie, kilka miesięcy temu.

– Ach, tak... – Mężczyzna oparł się łokciami o biurko. – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to pani pobiła tamtą trójkę.

– Ale to oni napadli mnie. – Żaden mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy Jane.

Bailey parsknął i w jakby lepszym humorze, odchylił się na krześle.

– Czego pan potrzebuje?

– Podobno jeden z waszych funkcjonariuszy, turianin, Vakarian, prowadził śledztwo w sprawie Widma.

Bailey spojrzał przeciągle na rodzeństwo.

– To prawda. Kiepsko mu zresztą szło.

– Czy wie pan, gdzie można go znaleźć?

Westchnął ciężko.

– Nie mogę wam podać jego namiarów. Nie mogę wam powiedzieć gdzie mieszka, to w końcu tajne. Jest na zwolnieniu, więc nie prowadzi żadnej sprawy. Ale… – Uśmiechnął się nagle do Jane, całkiem miło. – Panią znam. Dla nas, glin, osoby radzące sobie z napadami to w zasadzie znajomi. A ze znajomymi się rozmawia. O różnych rzeczach. I mogę pani, jako znajomej, powiedzieć, że rozmawiałem z Garrusem godzinę temu. Mówił, że zamierza odwiedzić przychodnię dla bezdomnych w Okręgu Tayseri na poziomie dwudziestym czwartym. – Schylił się, wydobył kolejny energetyk. – Nie ma to jak przyjacielska pogawędka.

 

*******

 

– Przychodnia dla ubogich. Dziwne miejsce.

John bębnił palcami w okno. Jane siedziała obok niego, sztywno wyprostowana, przygryzała wargę. Od czasu do czasu wyzwalała drobne ładunki biotyczne na palcach, co powodowało irytujące pyknięcia.

– Możesz przestać? – zirytował się nagle mężczyzna.

Siostra spojrzała na niego skruszona, splotła palce na podołku.

– Wybacz. Pójdziemy później coś zjeść?

– Najpierw interesy. – Spojrzał na siostrę z irytacją. – I przestań ciągle myśleć o jedzeniu.

– Cóż mogę rzec, poraził mnie nadajnik Protean, wystąpiłam przed Radą i śnił mi się okropny koszmar, mam prawo być głodna.

– Poraził cię trzy doby temu. Rada i tak miała cię w dupie. Ja po Blitzie miałem koszmary przez pół roku. Przestań więc jęczeć jakbyś nie jadła od tygodnia.

Jane marszczyła nos, nadąsana, wyjrzała na ludzi poniżej nich. Odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili.

– Ile to ja zjadłam, coś na Normandii, trochę batoników i lekkie śniadanie. Potrzebuję dwa razy więcej kalorii niż ty! A mam ci jeszcze pomagać zapuszkować Widmo i zasługuję na trochę żarcia. No.

– Tam jest przychodnia. – John wskazał neon przed nimi. – Mam nadzieję, że złapiemy tego Garrusa czy jak mu tam…

– Parkuj, nie gadaj.

Wysiedli z wozu, wciąż kłócąc się na temat jedzenia. W zaułku nie było żywej duszy, co niemal natychmiast zaalarmowało Johna. Uniósł rękę, marszcząc brwi. Jane umilkła, sięgnęła do niedużego pistoletu tkwiącego na uchwycie magnetycznym na pasku. Cała sytuacja zaczynała wyglądać dziwnie i Jane miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będą zamieszani w żadną strzelaninę na mieście. I tak mieli za dużo kłopotów, jak na jej gust.

Weszli do środka. Wąski korytarz prowadził jedynego pomieszczenia przychodni. Jane nigdy tu nie była, ale wiedziała, jak takie przychodnie działają: każdy, kto przychodził, otrzymywał trochę witamin, medi–żelu i może kilka godzin snu na kozetce. Ci, którzy wymagali hospitalizacji, musieli się zgłosić do najbliższego szpitala. Ostatnio podnosiły się głosy, że to dyskryminacja biednych i że ta przychodnia powinna zostać zamieniona w szpital, ale mało kto przejmował się miejscem, do którego przychodzili tylko bezdomni po porcję witamin.

Przychodnia była całkowicie pusta, John omal co nie nastąpił na porzucony plecak. Zerknął na siostrę – stała przy terminalu extranetu , drapiąc się po policzku.

– Jeszcze nie wylogowało kogoś z poczty – mruknęła, wskazując na ekran. – Musiał tu coś robić mniej niż piętnaście minut temu. Co tu się stało?

– Tam ktoś jest.

Teraz usłyszeli kobiecy szloch i tupot ciężkich buciorów. Ruszyli zgodnie, pod ścianami.

– Ja jebię, przestań ryczeć, kobieto – rozległ się rozdrażniony głos. – I jeśli pojawi się Vakarian, to siedź cicho.

– Nikomu nic nie powiem! – Jakaś kobieta szlochała gwałtownie, ledwo będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek słowo.

– I prawidłowo, paniusiu. Może będziemy dla ciebie mili. – Rozległy się niezbyt przyjemne rechoty, od których Jane ścierpła skóra. Zerknęła na brata, który właśnie uniósł dłoń i zaczął odliczanie. Zaklęła w myślach, ale skinęła głową.

– Cofnąć się! – krzyknął John, wpadając do pomieszczenia.

Rudowłosa lekarka z twarzą mokrą od łez, stała otoczona przez czterech uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, w pomarańczowym kombinezonie, przykładał jej broń do głowy, drugi bezwstydnie jadł batona energetycznego. Na ten widok Jane, zupełnie niestosownie do sytuacji, zaburczało w brzuchu.

– Spadaj, żołnierzyku. – Facet wyglądający na przywódcę odwrócił się w ich stronę. – To nie twój interes.

– Puść ją! – warknął John.

Jane kątem oka dostrzegła ruch przy drzwiach po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna w kombinezonie chwycił lekarkę i zasłonił się nią. Jego broń dalej tkwiła przy głowie kobiety.

– Odłóż broń, albo rozpierdolę jej łeb.

Rozległ się dźwięk strzału i mężczyzna nagle upadł na podłogę z groteskowo wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Lekarka wrzasnęła, rzuciła się w bok, kryjąc się za metalowym stołem. Przed Johnem nagle wyrosła błękitnawa bariera, powstrzymująca na jego oczach nadlatujące pociski. Obok niego Jane stała z wyciągniętą ręką i zaciśniętymi z wysiłku ustami.

– Zabić skurwysyna! – wrzasnął ktoś.

John strzelił w stronę napastnika z batonem, trafiając w klatkę piersiową. Upadł z głuchym uderzeniem, prosto pod nogi kolejnego zbira. Jeden pocisk od Jane trafił go w ramię, drugi w szyję. Czwarty mężczyzna wrzasnął, odwrócił się i stanął tuż przed wkurzonym turianinem. Ciężka pięść trafiła go prosto w nos.

– Ha, w samą porę, komandorze. Zapewnił pan doskonałą dywersję. – Turianin podszedł do nich, chowając broń. – Wyjątkowo zakuty łeb… Tak wy, ludzie, mówicie? Doktor Michel, wszystko w porządku?

Podszedł do lekarki, wyciągając do niej rękę. Chwyciła go, wstała, po czym rzuciła mu się na szyję, pociągając nosem. Poklepał ją niezgrabnie po ramieniu, najwyraźniej nie do końca wiedząc, co należy zrobić.

– Tak, w porządku – wydusiła w końcu, odsuwając się od turianina. Z kieszeni wyjęła zmiętą chusteczkę i wytarła głośno nos. – Dzięki wam. Dziękuję, ogromnie dziękuję.

– Kim byli ci ludzie? – John szurnął stopą jedno ciało.

Lekarka nie odpowiedziała od razu. Podeszła do jednej szafki, otworzyła ją i wyjęła butelkę tequili. Jane uniosła brwi, zerknęła na brata, powstrzymując śmiech.

– Zazwyczaj nie piję w pracy, ale co mi tam… – Doktor Michel nalała sobie trochę do kubka, wypiła szybko, rozkaszlała się. – To byli ludzie Pięści. Nie chcieli, żebym powiedziała Garrusowi o quariance.

– Jakiej quariance? – Garrus chwycił kobietę za ramię i posadził ją krześle.

Lekarka spojrzała na niego wdzięcznie.

– Dwa dni temu przyszła tutaj quarianka. Postrzelona. Opatrzyłam ją, dałam jej jedzenie… Nie chciała powiedzieć, kto ją trafił, nie chciała też iść do SOC. Ale była strasznie przestraszona i spytała tylko, czy wiem o kimś zaufanym, kto pracuje dla Handlarza Cieni.

– Handlarz Cieni? – Jane gwizdnęła przez zęby. – Ta quarianka pakuje się w okropne tarapaty.

Doktorka pokręciła głową, krzywiąc pełne, różowe usta.

– Handlarz dba o swoich informatorów, a ona nie chciała pieniędzy, tylko ochrony. Dałam jej więc namiary na Pięść. To jeden z jego agentów.

– Kim w ogóle jest ta… ten ktoś, Pięść? – John zerknął trochę podejrzliwie na siostrę, która bez większych skrupułów przetrząsała kieszenie zbira wciąż trzymającego w zaciśniętej ręce batonik.

– Właściciel Nory Chory. Podła melina – odezwał się Garrus. – Może i był agentem Handlarza Cieni, ale zdradził go i pracuje dla Sarena. Saren zresztą nie jest lepszy. Też pracował dla Handlarza, ale zdradził go jakiś czas temu. Zabił kilku innych agentów, kilku przeciągnął na swoją stronę… Generalnie mocno nabruździł najpotężniejszemu handlarzowi informacjami w galaktyce.

Jane prychnęła, wyciągając z kieszeni trupa dwa nieotwarte batony. Widząc wbity w nią wzrok pozostałej trójki, wydęła tylko wargi.

– No co? Potrzebuję energii, zwłaszcza jak mam się pakować w dalsze awantury. A wszystkie moje zapasy dla biotyka zostały zniszczone przez gethy.

John westchnął ciężko, Garrus wyglądał na zaskoczonego, o ile można to stwierdzić po turiańskiej mimice.

– Czy ta quarianka wspominała, jakie ma informacje? – John spojrzał na lekarkę.

– Mówiła coś o Widmie i gethach. Nie słuchałam jej za dokładnie, była ranna i myślałam, że bredzi w gorączce.

Garrus uderzył dłonią w blat stołu.

– Ma dowody na związek Sarena z gethami! Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo chce ją dostać! Gdyby Egzekutor mnie nie odsunął, mielibyśmy ten pieprzony dowód już wczoraj!

– No ładnie. Lepiej się pośpieszmy, jeśli Pięść faktycznie pracuje dla Sarena, ta dziewczyna może mieć kłopoty. – Jane rozpakowała batonik, wepchnęła sobie prawie pół do ust. – Panie Vakarian, idzie pan z nami?

– Garrus wystarczy. I jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, komandorze, chętnie pomogę.

John zawahał się na moment, spoglądając na turianina. Wzruszył w końcu ramionami.

– Nie zaszkodzi mieć funkcjonariusza SOC obok. Idziemy,

– Pani doktor, proszę zadzwonić na posterunek, zgłosić strzelaninę. I związać tego jeszcze żywego, albo co… Będzie z kogo zdzierać odszkodowanie. – Garrus wskazał na napastnika z rozwalonym nosem.

Lekarka odzyskała animusz, bo skinęła głową i podeszła do szafki z lekarstwami. Strzykawka, którą wyjęła, nie wyglądała przyjemnie, ale to nie był już ich problem. Odpowiedni środek mógł przecież pacyfikować znacznie lepiej niż jakiekolwiek kajdanki.

 

*******

 

– Nie, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie to jest. Nie zwiedziłam całej Cytadeli, metr po metrze – burknęła Jane, wyrzucając papierek po drugim batoniku. – A na pewno nie mam w zwyczaju bywać w podejrzanych spelunach.

Jechali właśnie do Nory w nerwowej atmosferze. Kobieta czuła już nadchodzący ból głowy, będący normalnym następstwem przeforsowania się biotyką. Nie miała na sobie swoich ulubionych spodni z całym mnóstwem kieszeni, więc nie miała też leków przeciwbólowych. Żałowała, że nie poprosiła o żadne w przychodni – w końcu mogłaby dostać jedną tabletkę za pomoc w uratowaniu życia.

Garrus na tylnym siedzeniu siedział sztywno, spoglądając przez okno. John odchrząknął nagle.

– Więc, dlaczego turianin pomaga złapać turianina?

Garrus zaśmiał się krótko.

– Przestępca to przestępca, niezależnie od gatunku. Saren zdradził Radę, a tym samym turian, należy więc zrobić z tym porządek.

John skinął głową po chwili.

– Cóż, każda pomoc się przyda.

Garrus otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu odwrócił głowę. Jane odwróciła się do niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Coś nie tak?

– Tak się zastanawiam… Handlarz Cieni też nie jest zadowolony. Kiedy byłem na posterunku, odebrano zgłoszenie, że krogański najemnik, Urdnot Wrex, pojawił się na Cytadeli. Zastanawiam się, czy ma to jakiś związek.

– Myślisz, że ma zlecenie na Pięść?

– Znam to imię – mruknęła Jane. – Wrex, Wrex… Z czym mi się to kojarzy?

Przymknęła oczy, odchylając się na fotelu.

– Może z zabójstwami. To kroganin, niebezpieczny i zamieszany w sporo afer. Ale, co ciekawe, wszyscy mówią, że honorowy.

– Honorowy kroganin? – John uniósł sceptycznie brwi. – Nie chce mi się w to wierzyć.

– Cóż, pojęcie honoru różni się wśród różnych ras – mruknęła Jane. – Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, nieważne zresztą. Rozglądajmy się za kroganinem, jeśli został nasłany na Sarena, może nam pomóc.

– Jako świadka przed Radą go nie powołamy.

– A czemu nie? – Jane wyszczerzyła się do brata, nagle rozbawiona. – Przynamniej byłoby śmieszne zamieszanie. Ostatni raz, kiedy jakiś kroganin występował prze Radą musiał być gdzieś zaraz po Rebeliach Krogańskich.

Ku jej zdumieniu, Garrus również się roześmiał. Obejrzała się na niego z uśmiechem. Nie była pewna, ale chyba mrugnął do niej.

 

*******

 

Drzwi do Nory były zablokowane. Garrus wydał z siebie dźwięk, który chyba był westchnieniem i uniósł omni–klucz. Kilka sekund później zamek magnetyczny strzelił iskrami i puścił, a drzwi rozsunęły się z sykiem.

– Chyba zainwestuję w nowy omni–klucz – mruknęła Jane, wyciągając broń.

– A co, chcesz się częściej włamywać do podejrzanych klubów? – Garrus stanął obok niej.

– Nah, może kiedyś zmienię profesję.

John syknął na nich, żeby byli cicho i ruszył przodem. Jane westchnęła, na próbę strzeliła z palców malutkim ładunkiem biotycznym.

– Zamknięte, nie widać? – Kolejne drzwi otworzyły się same i na korytarzu pojawiło się dwóch krogan. Każdy był w pełnym pancerzu i trzymał strzelbę.

– Garrus Vakarian, podinspektor SOC. Chcemy mówić z Pięścią. – Turianin stanął przed rodzeństwem, niedbale wskazując na emblemat na pancerzu.

– PANA Pięści nie ma. – Jeden z krogan uniósł ostrzegawczo strzelbę. – A SOC nie może sobie bez nakazu wchodzić do prywatnego lokalu. Tak mówi prawo, nie? – Spojrzał na drugiego, wyraźnie zadowolony z własnej wiedzy.

– O, mądrala się znalazł. A wiesz, że prawo mówi, że mogę was aresztować za utrudnianie śledztwa funkcjonariuszowi na służbie?

Kroganin zawahał się, ale drugi wydał z siebie ryk, wysuwając długi jęzor.

– Nie będzie mi rozkazywał turianin!

– To funkcjonariusz SOC cię prosi, żebyś zszedł mu z drogi. – Garrus nawet nie drgnął.

Jane miała ochotę stąd zwiać. Nie pisała się na walkę z kroganinem, a wszystko zmierzało właśnie w tę stronę. Spojrzała z rozpaczą na brata. Ku jej zdumieniu uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby za chwilę miało wydarzyć się coś ciekawego. Idiota – uznała w myślach i odetchnęła głęboko. Potrzeba będzie naprawdę dużej siły aby powstrzymać dwóch atakujących krogan.

– Po prostu ich zabijmy i tyle.

– Pięść nie chce zamieszania.

– Gówno mnie obchodzi, co chce Pięść – warknął kroganin, odbezpieczając broń. – Chce spokoju, niech sam się pofatyguje.

– To typek z SOC. Może mieć tu innych.

– Świetnie, rozpierdolimy więcej turian i ludzi. Co to za problem.

– A może rozpierdoli was inny kroganin?

John i Jane odwrócili się gwałtownie, unosząc broń. Korytarzem zbliżał się do nich kolejny kroganin – znacznie większy niż dwaj ochroniarze. Miał czerwony pancerz i jedną z krogańskich, niezgrabnie wyglądających strzelb o odrzucie zdolnym urwać ramię jakiejkolwiek innej rasie. Jego szeroką, płaska twarz przecinała paskudna blizna.

– Ha. To chyba Wrex. – Garrus spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na kroganina.

– A ty musisz być strasznie mądrym szpiclem. – Wrex minął rodzeństwo, stanął obok turianina, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Garrus pokręcił głową, założył ręce na piersi.

– Nie. Tylko funkcjonariuszem SOC, który co nieco o tobie słyszał. Chcesz zabić Pięść?

– No przecież nie powiem glinie.

John westchnął.

– Ale możesz powiedzieć mnie, a on na chwilę zatka uszy.

Kroganin parsknął.

– A czemu niby miałbym zechcieć mówić cokolwiek jednemu człowiekowi? Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

Jane czuła pot spływający jej po karku za koszulę. Od minuty trzymała za plecami dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść z zebranym ładunkiem biotycznym, czekającym tylko na uwolnienie.

– Komandor Shepard, Przymierze. Też szukam Pięści.

Wrex odwrócił się w jego stronę, najwyraźniej zaintrygowany.

– Shepard, ha? Słyszałem twoje nazwisko. W sumie nic dziwnego, że szukasz tego pyjaka.

– Zgaduję, że ty też. – John opuścił broń, co Jane w myślach skomentowała jako idiotyzm.

– Chodzą słuchy, że masz z jednym Widmem na pieńku. Może moglibyśmy sobie pomóc. Ale najpierw… – Odbezpieczył broń, odwrócił się do strażników. – Trzeba trochę posprzątać.

Strzał ze strzelby odbił się od bariery i nawet nie zachwiał Wrexem. Kroganin wydał z siebie bojowy wrzask i sam strzelił. Rozległ się dźwięk eksplozji i krzyk Jane – uwolniła wreszcie zbyt długo trzymany ładunek, unosząc obu ochroniarzy w powietrze, sama jednak musiała oprzeć się o ścianę, powstrzymując krwotok z nosa.

– Ha, to się nazywa zabawa. – Wrex spojrzał na kobietę uradowany. – Tylko niech ci mózg przez uszy nie wypłynie, człowieku. Choć to też by była zabawa.

– Nic mi nie jest – burknęła kobieta, odpychając rękę Johna. – Kurwa, kolejna koszulka do prania.

– Coś ty zrobiła? – zirytował się mężczyzna.

– Co, co, uniosłam dwóch krogan w powietrze. Daj mi minutę.

Bar był opustoszały. Klienci najwyraźniej zostali wyproszeni w pośpiechu, bo kilka krzeseł było poprzewracanych, na stolikach wciąż stały butelki i kieliszki. Nikt też nie pofatygował się, żeby wyłączyć radio i nadawało teraz dziwną, turiańską piosenkę.

– Ej, Dorn, co tam się stało? – Z zaplecza wyszedł batarianin w czarnym pancerzu. W jednej ręce trzymał papierosa, w drugiej butelkę, natychmiast jednak upuścił jedno i drugie i wyjął broń. – Intruzi!

– Noooo, to mi się podoba! – Wrex ryknął, a potem strzelił w ścianę, dla zasady. Jane zanurkowała za bar, zła jak osa. Nie mogła już używać biotyki, chyba że dopuszczała możliwość wypłynięcia jej mózgu uszami, został jej więc tylko pistolet. Gdzieś z boku usłyszała, jak John śmieje się triumfalnie, jakiś pocisk przeszył powietrze tuż nad jej głową. Wychyliła się, strzeliła kilkukrotnie. Strzelający do niej batarianin stoczył się pod stół. Odwróciła się nagle i wyszarpnęła nóż z pochwy na biodrze. Kobieta, zbliżająca się do niej z uniesioną bronią otworzyła szerzej oczy i charknęła, gdy ostrze, z lekką pomocą biotyki wbiło się między żebra. Jane zerknęła najpierw na brata, potem na Garrusa, a na końcu na Wrexa, który właśnie rzucił salarianinem o ścianę jak szmacianą lalką. Najwyraźniej świetnie się przy tym bawił. Ostatni ochroniarz najzwyczajniej w świecie uciekł. Dopadł drzwi dwoma susami i wybiegł przez nie, pokrzykując coś nieskładnie. Jane posłała za nim kulkę, bardziej z obowiązku niż z konieczności i podeszła do brata.

– Kiedy już znajdziemy tę quariankę, masz mnie zabrać na naprawdę przyzwoity posiłek – wysyczała, zła.

Klepnął ją w ramię, rozbawiony.

– Zabiorę cię nawet na dwa.

Pięść siedział w swoim gabinecie, ściskając w dłoniach karabin. Strzelił, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, trafiając we Wrexa. Pocisk odbił się od tarczy, zrykoszetował i wbił się w ścianę.. Wrex westchnął, uniósł łapę. Potężny ładunek biotyczny przygwoździł mężczyznę do ściany i uniemożliwił mu poruszanie. John z uznaniem pokiwał głową.

– Gdzie quarianka?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówicie – wysapał Pięść, szamocząc się na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu sytuacja.

– Zła odpowiedz – warknął Wrex.

Oczy Pięści powiększyły się, zacharczał okropnie.

– Nie wiem! Nie wiem! Nie ma jej tutaj! – zawył przeraźliwie. – Puśćcie mnieee…

Jane skrzywiła się okropnie na ten widok. Wrex zbliżył się swoją paskudną mordę do Pięści, wyszczerzył zęby.

– Musisz się bardziej postarać.

– Wiem, gdzie może być – wyrzucił na wydechu. – Wiem! Powiem wam! Tylko mnie puśćcie!

– Gadaj co wiesz! – John założył ręce na piersi, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

– Ona chciała rozmawiać z samym Handlarzem! Nie chciała nawet słyszeć o pośrednikach, więc ją umówiłem z takim jednym… Myśli, że to sam Handlarz, ale to ludzie Sarena.

– Szlag – mruknął Garrus. – Gdzie to spotkanie?

– W zaułku za barem, niedaleko wejść do szybów wentylacyjnych – wydyszał. – Umówiłem ich na wpół do jedenastej, ale pewno wszyscy będą znacznie wcześniej. Jak się pośpieszycie, to może ją złapiecie.

John zerknął na zegarek.

– Mamy dwadzieścia minut, idziemy!

– Jedną chwilę – warknął Wrex.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, strzelił Pięści prosto w twarz. Bezwładne ciało, nagle uwolnione od biotyki, opadło na podłogę.

– Co to do kurwy nędzy było! – wrzasnął John.

– Miałem na niego kontrakt. Ty masz informacje, a ja pieniądze. To chyba uczciwe. – Kroganin schował broń, ani trochę nie zakłopotany. – Miło było poznać, Shepard.

Wyszedł, mrucząc do siebie coś, co chyba miało być piosenką. Jane zaklęła po turiańsku, zignorowała zaskoczone spojrzenie Garrusa.

– Skurwysyn. – John pokręcił głową. – Pośpieszmy się.

Wybiegli przez drzwi kuchenne w wąski, zaśmiecony zaułek. Z prawej dało się słyszeć szum potężnych wentylatorów. John zaklął, gdy pyjak wyskoczył nagle zza śmietnika i skoczył mu prosto pod nogi.

– Co za…

– Tam chyba ktoś jest. – Jane odkaszlnęła. – Jezu, ale tu wali…

Na czymś w rodzaju niedużego placu, zastawionego po bokach śmietnikami, stało kilka postaci. Jedną z nich na pewno był quarianin. Jeden turianin podchodził właśnie do niego z wyciągniętą bronią.

Quarianin odsunął się dwa kroki, pokręcił głową. Odwrócił się nagle, zobaczył ich i ruszył biegiem w ich stronę. Pociski odbiły się od jego tarczy.

Jane zaklęła w myślach, pochylając głowę. Że też w ogóle się na to zgodziła! W wąskim zaułku nie było się za bardzo gdzie ukryć i kobieta, wiedząc, że tego bardzo pożałuje, postawiła barierę. Jakiś pocisk odbił się od niej ze stuknięciem i Jane poczuła smak krwi w ustach. Uniosła pistolet, strzeliła do najbliższego salarianina – zielona krew obryzgała ścianę. Garrus najwyraźniej się wkurzył – jego omni–klucz błysnął, wysyłając impuls w stronę turiańskiego najemnika. Jego własny omni–klucz eksplodował mu na ręce i najemnik osunął się na ziemię. Jego ciało drgało jeszcze przez kilka sekund.

Quarianin rzucił nagle granat. Rozległ się huk, fala uderzeniowa zmiotła pozostałych trzech napastników. Jane odetchnęła z ulgą, wypluła krew z ust. Zamarzyła nagle o srebrzystym soku, który zmyłby ten nieprzyjemny, metalowy posmak.

– Keelah, wiedziałam, że ten człowiek chciał mnie oszukać! – Quarianin okazał się quarianką, co w zasadzie nikogo nie zdziwiło. Głos miała miły, lekko przytłumiony i zmieniony przez filtry. Jej fioletowy kombinezon był przybrudzony, ale poza tym w dobrym stanie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – John podszedł do quarianki, chowając broń.

Splotła nerwowo dłonie przed sobą, kiwnęła głową.

– Tak. Nie, żebym sobie nie dała z nimi rady. Ale dziękuję za pomoc. To naprawdę miłe. Ale skąd wiedzieliście, że tu jestem? Nie chcecie mnie chyba zabić? – dodała nagle z lekkim przestrachem w głosie.

– Nie, skąd taki pomysł? – Garrus podszedł do niej. – Jestem funkcjonariuszem SOC, a to jest komandor Shepard z Przymierza. Szukaliśmy cię.

– Mnie? – Quarianka wyglądała na autentycznie zdziwioną. – Czemu?

– Bo jesteś bardzo niemądra – warknął John. – Chciałaś się spotkać z Handlarzem osobiście? Nikt nigdy go nie widział, myślałaś, że tobie się uda!?

Quarianka skuliła się, cofnęła o krok najwyraźniej przestraszona. Migotliwe punkty jej oczu przygasły.

– Ja… ja spytałam się Pięści o taką możliwość, a on mi powiedział, że tak się da… Myślałam, że moje informacje były na tyle ważne i…

– No już, spokojnie – odezwała się Jane, spoglądając z naganą na brata. Krew z nosa, rozmazana na pół twarzy, nadawała jej upiornego wyglądu.. – Nam właśnie o te dowody chodzi. Naprawdę je masz?

Quarianka kiwnęła głową. Dalej obserwowała Jane, która oparła się o ścianę i splunęła znowu krwią.

– Tak. Mam na to dowód. Chciałam sprzedać je Handlarzowi Cieni w zamian za ochronę. Myślałam, że to dobry pomysł.

– Czemu nie poszłaś od razu na posterunek SOC? – westchnął Garrus. – Oszczędziłabyś wielu ludziom wielu kłopotów.

– Quarianie nie są chętnie widziani na Cytadeli. Nie wiedziałam, czy mi uwierzą. – Quarianka spuściła głowę, zawstydzona. – Bałam się. Że mnie wyrzucą albo że będą tam ludzie Sarena. Przepraszam – dodała szybko.

– Jak ci w ogóle na imię? – odezwała się Jane. – Wyprostowała się wreszcie, najwyraźniej dochodząc do siebie. No nosa przyciskała pomiętą chusteczkę.

– Och, tak. Ludzie się sobie przedstawiają, tak? Tali’Zorah nar Rayya.

– Zabieramy cię do ludzkiej ambasady. Musimy te dowody jak najszybciej przedstawić Radzie. Masz je przy sobie? – zaniepokoił się nagle John.

Tali kiwnęła głową.

– Tak, mam. I chętnie się podzielę. Tyle mogę zrobić, żeby podziękować za ratunek.

 

*******

 

– Czego tu chcesz, Shepard? – Udina podniósł na nich zmęczone oczy znad komputera. – Mało mi kłopotów narobiłeś? I kogo tu przyprowadziłeś? – Zmarszczył brwi na widok wchodzących turianina i quarianki. Pochód zamykała Jane z grobową minął i jasną koszulką zachlapaną krwią.

– Panno Shepard? – Kapitan Anderson wstał.

– Ta quarianka, Tali’Zorah, ma potrzebny nam dowód.

Udina nagle wyprostował się, jego oczy błysnęły.

– Mówicie poważnie?

– Tak, to prawda. – Tali kiwnęła głową, najpierw nieśmiało, potem pewniej. Jej omni–klucz błysnął. – Osiem dni temu mój statek miał awarię i byłam zmuszona lądować na Zanethu, w Mgławicy Klepsydry i układzie Ploitari. Naprawiłam usterkę, ale skanery wykryły statek gethów. Zdziwiłam się, bo były daleko poza Mgławicą Perseusza. Udało mi się jedno złapać i dobrać do jego rdzenia pamięci.

Anderson spoglądał na Tali z coraz większym zaciekawieniem.

– A czy one nie mają zabezpieczeń przed czymś takim?

– Oczywiście, że mają. Ich rdzenie pamięci dokonują samozniszczenia w takich sytuacjach. Ale… Jak się ma umiejętności i sporo szczęścia, można ocalić szczątki informacji.

Z głośnika najpierw wydobył się okropny trzask, a potem głos, lekko zniekształcony, ale wyraźny

– Nadajnik na Eden Prime przybliży nas o krok do znalezienia kanału.

– To Saren! – Kapitan dopadł do Tali z miną, jakby chciał ją uściskać. Quarianka potrząsnęła głową, wskazała na omni–klucz.

Rozległ się stukot, jakby ktoś odłożył ciężki przedmiot na stół lub podłogę.

– I o krok bliżej do powrotu Żniwiarzy. – Ten głos był wyraźnie kobiecy, nieco tęskny i rozmarzony, jakby jego właścicielka mówiła o dawno niewidzianym kochanku.

Tali wyłączyła omni klucz, przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

– Nie udało mi się uzyskać nic więcej, gethy mnie wytropiły w międzyczasie. Mój statek dostał, po skoku przez przekaźnik nadał się już tylko na złom. – W jej głosie dało się słyszeć prawdziwy żal. – Ale tyle wam chyba wystarczy…

Anderson nie odpowiedział, krążył po pomieszczeniu, gwałtownie gestykulujący. John jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak rozgorączkowanego.

– Kapitanie, wszystko w porządku?

– To dowód, którego Rada nie będzie mogła zignorować. Dowód na to, że Saren ma połączenie z gethami i że był na Eden Prime. Ale czym jest ten kanał? – Spojrzał najpierw na Udinę, a potem na Tali, jakby oczekiwał, że ona będzie wiedzieć.

– Może to nowa broń? – zasugerował Garrus, najwyraźniej żywo tym wszystkim zainteresowany. – Albo inna technologia. Ale o co chodziło z tymi Żniwiarzami?

– Cóż, według różnych banków danych, byli zaawansowaną rasą syntetyków, która istniała jakieś pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat temu. Całkowicie wytępili Protean, a potem zniknęli. Tak przynajmniej sądzą gethy. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Udina skrzywił się.

– Naciągana bajeczka.

– O diabli… – jęknęła natomiast Jane, łapiąc się za głowę. Nie–jej szepty narastały znowu z tym jednym, okropnym słowem na czele. Nagle całe nie–jej wspomnienie nabrało sensu: olbrzymie maszyny i nie–maszyny zarazem mordowały bezlitośnie wszystko na swojej drodze.

Chłodna dłoń Johna na jej czole przyniosła błyskawiczne ukojenie.

– Jane? W porządku?

– To… to chyba prawda – wychrypiała kobieta. – A przynajmniej tak wynika z tego nadajnika. To, co mi on wypalił w mózgu. – Wykonała dziwny ruch dłonią wkoło swojej głowy, ignorując spojrzenia Garrua i Tali. – Proteanie zamknęli właśnie taką wiadomość w dobrze ukrytym nadajniku. Oni więc wierzyli, że to prawda. A że jakoś ostatnio nigdzie nie widziałam Proteanina…

– Cóż… – Quarianka splotła nerwowo dłonie. – Gethy czczą Żniwiarzy jako bogów, szczyt nieorganicznego życia. Wierzą, że Saren jest kluczem do sprowadzenia ich z powrotem.

– No tak, już widzę, jak przedstawiamy Radzie takie rewelacje – zirytował się Udina.

Jane otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się. Sensu nie miało to żadnego, a nawet dla niej całość wyglądała jak sen szaleńca.

Nie–jej wspomnienia rozbłysły, zanim się w końcu się uspokoiły.

– Nieważne co pomyślą o Żniwiarzach – zniecierpliwił się Anderson. – Ważne jest, że mamy potrzebny nam dowód.

– Który bardzo łatwo będzie zakwestionować – mruknął Udina. – Nagranie, wątpliwej jakości i z wątpliwego źródła. Mogą to uznać za prowokację.

– Mają zeznania naocznego świadka i nagranie, które powstało co najmniej tydzień przed atakiem na Eden Prime! – Anderson kręcił się po pomieszczeniu niczym tygrys w klatce. – Nie mogą ignorować wszystkiego co mówimy!

– Ja nie kłamię, ambasadorze – odezwała się cicho Tali. – Nie wiem, czy moje słowo będzie coś znaczyło dla Rady, ale chcę pomóc.

Udina spojrzał na quariankę, marszcząc brwi. Musiałaby stanąć przed Radą – niewielu quiarian dostąpiło tego zaszczytu – i opowiadać niestworzone historie o łapaniu gethów. Ponadto przed Radą miałby stanąć komandor z twarzą zakapiora i miną mordercy oraz jego zakrwawiona siostra. Tylko funkcjonariusz SOC budził jakiekolwiek zaufanie.

Podszedł do konsoli.

– Radna asari prosiła, aby informować ją o wszystkich postępach. Niech ona zadecyduje.

Hologram radnej pojawił się, migocząc lekko.

– Ambasadorze?

– W naszym posiadaniu znalazło się nagranie z fragmentem rozmowy Sarena i nieznanej nam kobiety. Wydobyte z pamięci getha przez pewną utalentowaną quariankę. – Jeśli ambasador sam nie wierzył w to, co mówi, doskonale to ukrywał. – Ze względu na nowe dowody, chcielibyśmy zwołać posiedzenie Rady.

Radna przyjrzała się Udinie z zainteresowaniem, na jej białych wargach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Nagranie wydobyte z getha? To bardzo interesujące. Podejmujesz duże ryzyko, ambasadorze.

– Wołanie o sprawiedliwość zawsze jest ryzykowne.

Asari kiwnęła głową z uznaniem.

– Podziwiam waszą pewność, ale to chyba cecha charakterystyczna da wielu z waszej rasy. Posiedzenie odbędzie się za godzinę. Proszę przynieść wszystkie dowody.

– No. – Udina odwrócił się do reszty, potarł czoło. –  Poszło lepiej niż myślałam, radna jest nam w tej sprawie przychylna. Pozostała dwójka nie będzie nas mogła tak łatwo zbyć. Pójdzie pani z nami, panno Tali – zwrócił się quarianki. – Dokładnie pani opowie, skąd pani to ma, co pani powiedział Pięść, co się stało w zaułkach. Rozumie pani?

– Tak, naturalnie. – Tali skinęła głową, znów bawiąc się palcami. Najwyraźniej fakt, że wystąpi przed Radą, mocno ją zdenerwował.

– Czyli nie będę miała czasu, żeby się przebrać? – mruknęła markotnie Jane, zezując na brudną koszulkę. – Pójdę chociaż do łazienki, twarz umyję, nie chcę wyglądać jak cholerny zbir.

 

*******

 

Tali skończyła mówić i nagranie leciało właśnie po sali obrad. Radna asari uśmiechała się lekko, radny turian stał sztywno wyprostowany, radny salarian mrugał tylko szybciej niż zwykle.

– To ma być dowód? – odezwał się cicho radny turian. – Nagranie dostarczone przez quarianina, rzekomo wydobyte z getha?

– Ja nie kłamię! – Tali uniosła głowę, jej oczy pod hełmem rozbłysły intensywniej. – I umiem obchodzić się z gethami. Miałam z nimi dużo do czynienia podczas mojej Pielgrzymki.

– Takie nagranie można z łatwością sfałszować! – Turianin uderzył dłonią w barierkę. – Mieli dostatecznie dużo próbek głosowych Sarena!

– Ale nie tej drugiej osoby. – Radna skinęła mu głową. – To Matka Benezja. Potężna matrona, która ma potężnych i licznych sprzymierzeńców. Co ciekawe, od dwóch lat nikt jej nie widział. Tak samo jak od dwunastu godzin nikt nie widział Sarena.

Radny warknął coś pod nosem.

– Nie wiemy gdzie jest, prawda? Bo Saren, mimo naszego zakazu, opuścił Cytadelę zaraz po procesie i nie tylko zgubił śledzących go innych agentów, ale i zabił jednego z nich! Myślę, że w świetle wszystkich zeznań i dowodów możemy uznać Sarena winnym zdrady i zabójstwa Nihlusa Kryika.

Radny salarian od razu skinął głową, szepcząc coś, czego nikt poza Radnymi nie usłyszał. Radny turian potarł czoło, zanim też się zgodził.

– Czy wiemy coś o tych Żniwiarzach? – po raz pierwszy salariański radny odezwał się głośno.

– To, co jest w bankach danych. Nic więcej.

– To nieistotne. – Turiański radny odzyskał chyba rezon. – Nie interesują mnie wierzenia gethów.

Jane westchnęła ciężko, ale nie odezwała się. Nie miało to sensu. Co prawda nie–jej myśl nie zgadzała się z tym, znów wybijając się na wierzch świadomości, ale Jane po prostu ugryzła się w język, mocno, do krwi. To podziałało.

– W takim razie, skoro nasze oskarżenia okazały się słuszne, co z kandydaturą Komandora Sheparda na Widmo? – Udina oparł się o barierkę, spojrzał prosto na Radnych.

– Komandorze Shepard, proszę wystąpić.

Udina cofnął się, robiąc miejsce Johnowi. Komandor stał przez sekundę zupełnie bez ruchu, zanim opanował się i posłuchał rozkazu. Jane uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ignorując ból w ustach, z jednej strony nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi, z drugiej rozparta tak wielką dumą, że mogłaby latać. Żałowała tylko, że ma na sobie czegoś czystszego. Za nią Garrus mruczał coś z uznaniem. Obejrzała się na chwilę na resztę. Tali próbowała zniknąć, Anderson miał łzy w oczach. Ten widok wstrząsnął kobietą – nieczęsto widywało się tak potężnego mężczyznę w tak wielkim wzruszeniu.

John stanął na baczność.

– Co? Ludzkość nie jest jeszcze gotowa na tę odpowiedzialność! – Radny turiań uniósł dłoń w geście rozpaczy.

– Armia nie wytropi Sarena. Ale Widmo… – Radna uśmiechała się dziwnie i Jane nagle zrozumiała, że polityka jest jeszcze dziwniejsza, niż zawsze się jej wydawało.

Turiański radny pochylił głowę, akceptując słowa asari.

– W takim razie… Niech się dzieje to, co ma się dziać.

– Keelah se’lai. – Głos Tali był pełen podziwu i szacunku.

Jane natychmiast poczuła do niej lekki przypływ sympatii.

– Komandorze Shepard, decyzją Rady przydzielamy wam wszelką władzę i przywileje wydział Wywiadu i Działań Militarno–Obronnych Cytadeli. – Radna asari wystukała coś na swojej konsoli.

Radny salarian mrugnął kilkukrotnie zanim sięgnął do swojej.

– Gratuluję, komandorze – powiedział tylko szybko.

Radny turian stał przez chwilę bez ruchu Przyglądał się uważnie Johnowi, jakby próbując oszacować go, odczytać jego myśli. Komandor odpowiedział mu twardym spojrzeniem. Jane uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Obyśmy tego nie pożałowali – mruknął cicho, sięgając do swojej konsoli.

Radna asari wychyliła się lekko do przodu. Jej białe usta wyginały się w uśmiechu.

– Jesteście pierwszym człowiekiem na stanowisku Widma. To wielkie osiągnięcie, komandorze. Powinniście być z siebie dumni.

John zasalutował.

– Oczywiście. Dziękuję za tę możliwość.

– Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest wyśledzenie Sarena i w miarę możliwości doprowadzenie przed oblicze Rady. Wszystkie istotne informacje zostaną przekazane ambasadorowi Udinie. Posiedzenie Rady jest zakończone. – Asari złożyła dłonie za plecami.

Radny turian odwrócił się i szybko zszedł z platformy. Radny salariam spojrzał na asari, zawahał się chyba, ale poszedł, szeleszcząc szatą. Radna odwróciła głowę za nim, znów spojrzała prosto na Sheparda.

– Wasza rasa dostała drugą szansę, komandorze. Dla dobra nas wszystkich, nie spieprzcie tego. – Skinęła mu przyjaźnie głową, wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem i zeszła, ostawiając ich samych.

Pierwszy odezwał się Udina.

– Udało się! – Uniósł zaciśniętą pięść, uśmiechając się szeroko jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

Jane krzyknęła radośnie, rzuciła się na wciąż stojącego na baczność brata. Zachwiał się, objął ją i przytulił nagle, śmiejąc się w jej pachnące wanilią i krwią włosy.

– Komandorze, bycie świadkiem tego wydarzenia było prawdziwym zaszczytem. – Garrus zasalutował, jego szczęki poruszyły się. – To historyczny moment.

– Keelah se’lai… – Tali również wykonała nieskładny salut. – To naprawdę miłe, że mogłam w tym pomóc.

– Dziękuję, Tali. – John uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

– Mamy dużo roboty, Shepard. – Udina przybrał swój zwykły, poważny wyraz twarzy. – Potrzebujesz ludzi, statku, zapasów… Informacji.

– Ale teraz odpocznijcie. – Anderson klepnął Johna w ramię. – Trzeba rozgłosić to wydarzenie. Dziennikarze będą chcieli z wami porozmawiać.

– Umówię was na kilka spotkań, jeszcze przed odlotem. – Ambasador zmarszczył brwi. – Musicie się pokazać. Chcąc nie chcąc, zostaniecie osobą publiczną.

Jane szturchnęła brata.

– Widzisz? Będziesz sławny. Będziesz reklamował swoją gębą płatki śniadaniowe.

John pokręcił głową.

– Wolałbym reklamować broń. Ale nie dzisiaj. Obiecałem siostrze, że zabiorę ją na i obiad i do kurwy nędzy, zamierzam tej obietnicy dotrzymać.

Jane wydała z siebie radosny okrzyk.

– O Boże, zjem coś wreszcie? Ale wstąpmy po drodze do mojego domu, chcę się przebrać. Nigdzie mnie nie wpuszczą w takim stanie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ ten rozdział miał na początku być dwoma osobnymi rozdziałami i w konsekwencji powstał jeden, ale okropańsko długi, rozdział siódmy pojawi się nie wiem kiedy. Prawdopodobnie za jakiś miesiąc.
> 
> Miłego!

**VI**

 

– Komandorze!

Udina był wyjątkowo miły. Zmienił wreszcie kolor garnituru – zamiast białego, nosił dziś granatowy, w kolorze mundurów Przymierza.

– Ambasadorze.

– Ufam, że dziennikarze was mocno nie wymęczyli. – Anderson uśmiechnął się do blado do Sheparda.

– Szczerze mówiąc, uciekłem im, sir – przyznał John. – Trochę pomogła mi w tym moja siostra.

– Udziel jakiegoś wywiadu. Uznaj to za rozkaz. A teraz… – Udina rozejrzał się, podniósł z biurka datapad. – A, tak. Kapitan Anderson rezygnuje ze swojego stanowiska i oddaje Normandię w wasze ręce.

John spojrzał zaskoczony na Andersona, który uśmiechał się, jakby połknął cytrynę.

– Kapitanie… dlaczego?

– Widmo potrzebuje szybkiego i cichego statku, a Normandia to nasz najlepszy okręt. Przyda się wam.

– Mam wrażenie, że to nie jedyny powód.

– Wy potrzebowaliście statku, a ja muszę w końcu odejść. To cała historia.

Nieszczery uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Andersona. Mężczyzna potarł twarz, zaciskając usta.

– Kapitanie, chyba zasługuję na prawdę. – Shepard nie ustępował, wpatrywał się w byłego dowódcę z mało grzecznym uporem.

– A, Shepard… Co tu dużo mówić. Saren zniknął i nie będzie łatwo go wytropić. Normandia jest najlepszym wyborem, a ja i tak powinienem odsunąć się od tej sprawy. Za dużo było między mną a Sarenem, żebym mógł podchodzić do tego spokojnie.

– Co dokładnie się wydarzyło?

– Do diabła, Shepard, czemu pytasz? – zirytował się kapitan, wychodząc nagle na balkon.

Chcąc, nie chcąc John ruszył za nim.

– Radna wspominała cos o drugiej szansie. Jane zastanawia się…

– Ach, twoja siostra. – Anderson skrzywił się. – Za dużo myśli o rzeczach, o których nie powinna.

– Zgadzam się. Uważam też, że za często dzieli się tymi przemyśleniami, ale co poradzić na babską gadaninę.

– Anderson, powiedz komandorowi wreszcie to, co chce wiedzieć, żebyśmy mogli przejść dalej – mruknął Udina znad datapadu. Jego głos był na balkonie nieco cichszy, ale brzmiał tak samo irytująco.

Kapitan spojrzał przez szybę na ambasadora, wyraźnie wściekły. Jeśli Udina to zauważył, nic po sobie nie pokazał.

– Ja byłem kiedyś kandydatem na Widmo – powiedział. – Saren miał mnie ocenić, tak jak ciebie Nihlus. W dużym skrócie doprowadził do śmierci cywilów, a winą za to obarczył mnie. Saren znów został ogłoszony bohaterem, na ludzkość patrzono jak na porywczych idiotów… Nasza ambasada na Cytadeli była zagrożona. Niby sprawę zatuszowano, ale nadzieje na dostanie się kogoś do Widm… – Machnął ręką. – Najważniejsze, że sprawa nie trafiła do mediów.

John słuchał Andersona z coraz bardziej poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Przykro mi – mruknął, kiedy kapitan odwrócił się tyłem i oparł o barierkę. – Nie wiedziałem.

– Bo i nikt nie miał wiedzieć. Nie ma co wam być przykro, Shepard, nie wasza wina. Wy macie okazję naprawić to co spieprzyłem. – Uśmiechnął się nagle. – Jestem z was dumny, synu.

– Dziękuję. – John pochylił głowę, nieco zakłopotany.

– Świetnie, skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie te sprawy, przejdźmy do konkretów. – Udina stanął przed Shepardem. – Przesłałem wam już informacje otrzymane od Radnej. W pierwszej kolejności sugeruję, abyś udał się na Therum. Córka Benezji, doktor… – zajrzał w notatki – Liara T’Soni prowadzi tam wykopaliska. Radna sugeruje, aby udać po nią jak najszybciej. Oficjalnie nie rozmawia z matką od kilku lat, ale Radna podejrzewa, że może mieć istotne informacje.

Shepard skinął głową.

– Coś wiadomo o Sarenie?

– Zniknął w Trawersie Attykańskim – mruknął Anderson. – Ale śledzimy ślady aktywności gethów. Mamy kilka trafień i damy ci znać, jeśli pojawi się coś większego.

– Tak jest, sir. – John uśmiechnął się lekko. Zanim zdążył coś więcej powiedzieć, do pomieszczenia powabnym krokiem weszła asystentka Udiny. Jej miękkie, rude włosy opadały na ramiona piękną falą, a zielona sukienka podkreślała niesamowicie długie nogi. Spojrzała na ambasadora z olśniewającym uśmiechem.

– Przepraszam, ambasadorze, ale na zewnątrz czeka quarianka. To chyba ta, co poprzednio, mówi, że nazywa się Tali’Zorah narr cośtam. Prosi o spotkanie z panem i nie chce odejść.

– Tali? – Udina zmarszczy brwi. – Czego ona chce?

Asystentka pokręciła głową, jej ciemne oczy spoczęły na Shepardzie.

– Nie powiedziała, ambasadorze.

– No dobrze… Wprowadź ją. – Udina odłożył datapad, rozdrażniony zacisnął usta.

Tali weszła do pomieszczenia. Z całej jej postaci biło podenerwowanie ale też determinacja. Świetliste oczy błyszczały pod maską jaśniej niż zwykle.

– Ambasadorze, dziękuję, że zechciał pan ze mną porozmawiać! Chciałam… Och… Komandor Shepard… – Umilkła, znów splatając przed sobą dłonie.

– Jestem zajęty, panno Zorah, więc proszę się śpieszyć – rzucił sucho Udina, siadając z biurkiem.

Quarianka spojrzała na niego.

– Tak… Ja właśnie chciałam przyjść i prosić o kontakt do komandora, bo wczoraj nie było jak porozmawiać, ale widzę, że tutaj jest… – Błyszczące oczy znikły na chwilę, jakby Tali zamknęła powieki, próbując się uspokoić. – No i cała przemowa wyleciała mi z głowy…

– O co chodzi, Tali? – Shepard przyglądał się quariance, próbując dostrzec pod hełmem coś więcej niż tylko oczy. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że dostrzega zarys jej profilu, wrażenie jednak szybko znikło.

– Tak, komandorze. – Tali odetchnęła głębiej, światełko na jej filtrze powietrza zamigało. – Chciałam prosić cię o zabranie mnie ze sobą.

John uniósł brwi, mocno zdziwiony. Spojrzał na Andersona, szukając rady, ale kapitan tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Dlaczego? – Podszedł do quarianki, zaintrygowany. Udina przyglądał się im z boku, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

– Jestem na mojej Pielgrzymce – odpowiedziała takim tonem, jakby to wszystko miało wyjaśnić.

John podrapał się po karku, zerknął pytająco najpierw na Andersona, potem na Udinę. Żaden nic nie powiedział.

– Och, przepraszam! – jęknęła Tali. – Przepraszam. Ciągle zapominam, że większość ludzi nie słyszała o naszych zwyczajach.

– No więc wyjaśnij – westchnął Shepard, wskazując Tali ostatnie wolne krzesło.

Quarianka zawahała się, najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiejąc ten gest. Usiadła jednak w końcu, ostrożnie i na skraju, gotowa w każdej chwili się zerwać.

– Kiedy quarianin osiąga odpowiedni wiek, jest żegnany przez Flotę i wyrusza w kosmos – zaczęła, gdy Shepard usiadł naprzeciwko niej. – Poznajemy wtedy inne gatunki, inne miejsca, uczymy się tego, czego nie możemy się nauczyć w domu. Ale jest jeszcze inny cel. – Umilkła, jej oczy zniknęły na chwilę pod maską. – Musimy zdobyć dar, który ofiarujemy kapitanowi statku, którego chcemy być załogą. Darem może być w zasadzie wszystko, pieniądze, jedzenie, surowce, czasem wiedza…  – Jej głos przybrał nieco tęskny ton. – Wszystko to, co może się przydać, a czego nie ma Flota. Kiedy wyruszałam, nie byłam pewna, jaki dar mogę przywieźć, ale teraz już wiem! – Nachyliła się gwałtownie ku Johnowi, zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi krzesła. – Komandorze, wiem, że będziesz teraz ścigał Sarena. Saren natomiast współpracuje z gethami, więc wiem, że będziesz z nimi walczył. Moim darem dla Floty mogłyby być części gethów. Mój ojciec… Nasi naukowcy – poprawiła się prędko – mogliby dzięki nim opracować skuteczniejszą broń i zwiększyć nasze szanse na odzyskanie rodzinnej planety! Komandorze, to dla mojego ludu niepowtarzalna szansa! – Wyprostowała się, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że za chwilę może spaść z krzesła.

Shepard słuchał jej z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy skończyła, pochylił się do przodu, potarł szczękę.

– Rozumiem twoje motywy, ale nie sądzisz…

– Nie będę ciężarem – przerwała mu gwałtownie. – Całe życie spędziłam na statkach, wiem, jak się zachować, mogę też pomagać w naprawach. Mogę też pomóc w walce, umiem o siebie zadbać. Znam się na gethach lepiej niż większość quarian. Lepiej niż jakikolwiek człowiek. Wiem, gdzie należy celować, jaki rodzaj amunicji najlepiej je niszczy, wiem, jak hakować ich oprogramowanie. Mogę się przydać, komandorze i obiecuję pomóc w zamian za możliwość pozyskiwania ich technologii czy części! – Umilkła na chwilę. –  Proszę.

John wyprostował się, spoglądając w jakiś wysoko położony punkt. Wiedza quarianki faktycznie mogła się przydać, a na jej badaniach mogło skorzystać również Przymierze, ale z drugiej strony... Normandia była najnowocześniejszym statkiem Przymierza i John nie był pewny, czy wpuszczenie tam obcej było dobrym pomysłem.

Ale ta młoda quarianka nie dość, że sama zabiła przynajmniej jednego getha, to jeszcze wydobyła z niego garść informacji. Shepard westchnął, spojrzał na Andersona.

– To wasz statek, komandorze. Możecie kompletować załogę według własnego uznania.

– Nie, nie może. – Udina mówił cicho, jakby dopadło go nagle wielkie zmęczenie. Oparł łokcie na stole, ukrył twarz w dłoniach na kilka sekund. – Komandorze, macie już pełną załogę na Normandii. Nie możecie jeszcze jej przyjąć.

– A niby dlaczego? Bo jest quarianką? – John sam był zdziwiony, że wypowiedział to na głos.

Udina zgarbił się i nagle postarzał o dobre dziesięć lat. Komandor pomyślał, że wygląda tak, jakby właśnie w tej chwili dopadły go wszystkie lata spędzone w polityce.

– To chyba najpoważniejszy powód. Nie możemy wpuszczać obcych na nasz najlepszy statek. – Spojrzał na Tali. – Doceniam pani chęci i dziękuje za nie, ale nie możemy przyjąć pani pomocy.

– Możemy – odezwał się Anderson. – Shepard jest Widmem, nie musi więc stosować się do przepisów Przymierza. Może przyjmować taką pomoc, jaką uzna za stosowną. My możemy co najwyżej zasugerować rozwiązanie, ale nie możemy rozkazywać.

Udina zacisnął wargi, ale nie odpowiedział. Tali wciąż siedziała na swoi miejscu. Opuściła głowę, a jej maska była jednolicie ciemna – musiała zamknąć oczy.

– Tali – mruknął John, pocierając nieogolone policzki. – Zabierz swoje rzeczy i udaj się do doku numer 36.

Quarianka uniosła gwałtownie głowę, dwa świetliste punkciki rozbłysły tak jasno, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Zerwała się na równe nogi.

– Tak jest! Dziękuję, komandorze. Obiecuję, że tego nie pożałujesz!

W jej głosie było tyle radości i entuzjazmu, że John nie był w stanie się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Na to właśnie liczę. Zamelduj się na Normandii najpóźniej pojutrze rano. Uprzedzę żołnierzy, że będziemy mieli nowych członów załogi.

Tali tylko kiwnęła głową, niezdolna do wydania z siebie dźwięku i wyszła z ambasady niemal tanecznym krokiem. John potarł bliznę na policzku, westchnął.

– Zgaduję, że muszę zadzwonić do kwatermistrza, uprzedzić go, że będzie na pokładzie quarianin. Przecież nie ma tam żadnego jedzenia ani leków dla dextro…

– To nie była najmądrzejsza decyzja, komandorze. – Udina przybrał swoją zwykłą, profesjonalną minę.

– W jednym ma rację – mruknął John, uruchamiając omni–klucz. – Jako quarianka wie o gethach więcej, niż jakikolwiek naukowiec Przymierza. Kapitanie, czy będę panu jeszcze potrzebny?

Anderson uśmiechnął się, pokręcił głową.

– Nie, komandorze. Idźcie i zajmij się swoim statkiem.

 

*******

 

Tłum płynął nieprzerwanie jasnymi korytarzami. Gwar unosił się nad nim, głośny, jednostajny i w jakim stopniu znajomy. Jane stała poziom wyżej, opierała się o barierkę, trzymając w ręce rożek z lodami. Lody były duże, waniliowo–wiśniowo i cudownie zimne. Ktoś ją nagle potrącił, omal nie wytrącając jej przysmaku z rąk. Obejrzała się, zła, ale nic nie powiedziała – wdawanie się w pyskówki z batarianami w tym momencie nie miało sensu.

W żadnym momencie nie miało sensu, gdyby się nad tym zastanowić.

Nieśpiesznie dokończyła lody, oblizała się. Ruszyła dalej, do sklepu położonego trzy przecznice dalej. „Biotyka” była sklepem, dla biotyków i oferowała szeroki wachlarz towarów – od wzmacniaczy, przez broń aż po żywność. To właśnie było potrzebne Jane – nie miała już żadnych energetycznych batonów, nie wspominając o zwykłej, wysokokalorycznej żywności. Westchnęła smętnie, rozmyślając o wydatkach. W takich chwilach Przymierze, które płaciło jej za biotyczne przekąski, nie wydawało się takie złe.

Wokół posterunku SOC było trochę luźniej. Dwie asari stały pod ścianą, kłócąc się o coś. Jedna miała na sobie biało–czerwoną suknię, druga mundur SOC.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wyszedł przez nie Garrus –  Jane poznała go głównie dzięki charakterystycznemu panelowi optycznemu. Turianin stanął przed budynkiem, rozejrzał się wkoło, a potem wykonał gest, jakby chciał kopnąć najbliższy radiowóz. Odsunął się od niego, uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń na rozładowanie napięcia i potarł kark. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo zdenerwowanego.

Zobaczył ją. Początkowo myślała, że jej nie poznał, ale skinął jej głową.

– Dzień dobry – mruknął.

– Hej, Garrus. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nie jestem moim bratem, nie musisz być tak oficjalny w stosunku do mnie.

– Dobrze wiedzieć. – Jego okrągłe oczy wpatrywał się gdzieś w przestrzeń. Jak na turianina był wyjątkowo niespokojny.

– Wszystko w porządku? –spytała Jane. Wzburzony turianin nigdy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

– Tak, tak… – Spojrzał na nią nagle, jakby uświadamiając sobie, że stoi obok. – Chyba właśnie rzuciłem pracę.

Jane otworzyła szeroko oczy, cofnęła się o krok z wrażenia.

– Wow. Znaczy… – Przeczesała włosy palcami. – Turianie nieczęsto rezygnują z tej pracy.

– Taaa, mnie to mówisz. – Garrus westchnął ciężko.

Jane przejrzała mu się uważniej. Jego niebieski pancerz pozbawiony był białych emblematów SOC, zniknęła również służbowa broń przy pasku. Szczęki drgały mu nerwowo, obejrzał się nagle na budynek i, zupełnie nieprofesjonalnie, pogroził pięścią w stronę jednego z okien.

Jane zakołysała się na piętach, próbując ukryć śmiech.

– Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Pomóc?

– Wiesz, ty pomogłeś mnie i mojemu bratu, to może ja mogę jakoś tobie? Nie wiem jak, ale jakbyś chciał pogadać, to mam chwilę czasu.

Garrus poruszył dłońmi, ale zamarł nagle. Jego idealnie okrągłe oczy błysnęły.

– Wiesz co? Pieprzyć to wszystko. Jeśli faktycznie chcesz, to chętnie się wygadam.

– Proszę bardzo. Chcesz tu stać, pójść w jakieś ładne miejsce, na kawę, na piwo?

– Piwo brzmi dobrze. Jest tu bar niedaleko… Chodzą tam głównie gliny, ale pal to licho, nie wyrzucą nas.

– Brzmi nieźle. – Jane skinęła głową, uśmiechnęła się. – Prowadź!

Bar był nieduży, utrzymany w stonowanych, niebieskich i szarych barwach. Za kontuarem stał salarianin, leniwie przecierający blat. Za nim stały butelki z alkoholami, ułożonymi według kolorów. Razem tworzyły uroczą mozaikę. O tej porze było całkowicie pusto, zajęli więc stolik w kącie, złożyli zamówienie.

– Urocze miejsce. – Jane rozglądała się z zaciekawieniem. – Nigdy tu nie byłam.

– Przychodzą tu głównie policjanci po służbie. Inni mają lepsze rozrywki.

– Eee, nie jest tu aż tak źle.

Salarianin przyniósł ich zamówienia: piwo z sokiem dla Jane i turiańskie piwo dla Garrusa. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, wpatrując się w różne punkty na ścianach. Jane w końcu westchnęła, odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk włosów z czoła.

– No więc? O co chodzi z tym odejście z SOC?

Garrus pokręcił głową.

– Od razu do sedna, co? W ogóle to teraz aż mi niezręcznie, ciągam cię po marnych knajpach i zwierzam się z zawodowych problemów.

– Hej, sama zaproponowałam, nie? – Uśmiechnęła się, oparła łokcie o blat stołu. – To co się stało?

Turianin dopił resztę piwa, odstawił kufel z głośnym stukiem.

– Poszedłem do Egzekutora, żeby zdać mu raport. Nie był zadowolony.

– Że wziąłeś udział w śledztwie?

Machnął ręką.

– Żeby tylko za to… Wiesz, złamałem kilka zasad. Co z tego, że zdemaskowaliśmy zdrajcę. – Garrus postukał palcem w blat stołu. – Sprzeciwiłem się przełożonemu i wziąłem aktywny udział w śledztwie. Ale wiesz, co jest gorsze? – Nachylił się w stronę kobiety. – Że pomogłem człowiekowi zdemaskować Sarena. Turiańskie, kurwa, Widmo!

Jane uniosła brwi, pokiwała głową.

– Pomogłeś człowiekowi udowodnić, że nie wszyscy turianie są honorowi i robią co do nich należy. – Zachichotała, nagle rozbawiona. – To dlatego wasz radny był taki wkurwiony.

– Wiesz, Hierarchia dość jasno mówi o tym, co wolno, a czego nie wolno ujawniać. Pomoc człowiekowi w zdemaskowaniu turiańskiego bohatera to prawie jak zdrada! – Wyprostował się gwałtownie. – Gdybym był w wojsku, moja kariera zostałaby natychmiast zatrzymana po czymś takim. Oczywiście, dostałbym pochwałę, a potem zostałbym wysłany na jakąś małą placówkę gdzie extranet zawraca.

– Rozumiem. – Pokiwała głową. – Niezbyt przyjemna sytuacja.

Dwie batarianki weszły do baru, zamówiły jakieś drinki. Ich niski śmiech wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Garrus napił się piwa, wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwo, zanim podjął wątek.

– W każdym razie miałem nadzieję, że Egzekutor podejdzie do tego spokojniej i bardziej rzeczowo. Dostałem od niego naganę, potem powiedział, że rozważa przeniesienie mnie na ulicę. Więc powiedziałem, że w takim razie wolę odejść. – Potarł kark, najwyraźniej zakłopotany. – No i wyszedłem, zdałem broń i odznakę i zanim się opamiętałem, stałem już przed posterunkiem jako pieprzony cywil.

– Przykro mi – mruknęła Jane, unosząc szklankę do ust. – Nie da się tego jakoś odkręcić?

Garrus milczał przez chwilę, bawiąc się butelką.

– Minie chwila, zanim pójdzie to oficjalnie, ale wiesz co? Chyba nawet nie chcę tego odkręcać. Znaczy… Cholera, nie chciałem tracić tej pracy, ale ty wiesz, ile jest papierologii w SOC? Wypisz to, zanotuj tamto, odnotuj, że świadek to kretyn. – Sapnął, zdenerwowany. – Tymczasem z tobą i twoim bratem było całkiem inaczej. Mieliśmy trop, więc po prostu szliśmy za nim i zrobiliśmy dzięki temu coś dobrego. Zero raportów, zero czytania praw oskarżonym…

– No tak, ci kroganie przed Norą na pewno chcieli wiedzieć, jakie są ich prawa. – Jane uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Garrus kiwną jej głową, sam się zaśmiał.

– Chyba ciężko byłoby po tym wrócić do pracy w SOC. – Westchnął. Spojrzał na Jane z wdzięcznością. – Wiesz, dzięki za rozmowę. Sam potrzebowałbym trochę więcej czasu, żeby do tego wszystkiego dojść.

– Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?

– Nie wiem. Może zaciągnę się do jakiejś ochrony. Może wrócę na Palaven. Bo nie sądzę… – Urwał, zerknął na Jane.

– Hmm? – Uniosła na niego oczy.

– Myślisz, że twojemu bratu przydałaby się pomoc byłego funkcjonariusza SOC?

Jane odchyliła się na krześle, przygryzła wargę.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jako Widmo chyba może sam sobie dobierać załogę. Ale myślałam, że SOC nie lubią Widm.

Roześmiał się, odchylając do tyłu, wyraźnie już rozluźniony.

– Bo nie obchodzą ich przepisy i papiery. Co innego sprzątać pod Widmie, a co innego pomagać mu zrobić coś słusznego.

Kobieta wlepiła zamyślone spojrzenie w ścianę naprzeciwko, powoli napiła się piwa.

– Wiesz co? – powiedziała wolno. – Dam ci kontakt do Johna. Sam do niego napisz, już moja w tym głowa, żeby odpisał. Co odpisze, tego nie wiem. Ale może…

Garrus kiwnął głową, najpierw ostrożnie potem z entuzjazmem.

– Tak, to chyba dobre rozwiązanie. Nie odstrzeli mnie chyba za pytanie.

– Nie, raczej nie. – Jane uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Życzę ci powodzenia, serio. Mój brat ma dziwną umiejętność robienia heroicznych rzeczy, a trochę sławy zawsze spływa na innych. Zaraz ci prześlę jego adres.

Pożegnali się przed barem, podając sobie dłonie.

– Dziękuję za rozmowę, Jane. – Garrus skinął kobiecie głową. – Mam nadzieję, że to jeszcze powtórzymy.

– No ba. – Puściła do niego oko i odeszła, wkładając ręce do kieszenie spodni i pogwizdując cicho.

 

*******

 

_Jane._

_Wpadnę do Ciebie wieczorem, okej? Weź coś ugotuj. Twoje żarcie jest znacznie lepsze niż wojskowe._

_John_

 

Jane pokręciła głową, krzywiąc się. Też coś, prosi ją o gotowanie!

– Znalazłby se babę do gotowania, a nie, tylko lata jak kometa – mruknęła zrzędliwie, ale zajrzała do lodówki, oceniając zapasy. Były jajka, cebula i boczek, Johnowi powinno to starczyć. W końcu wojskowe żarcie było zawsze paskudne.

John bezceremonialnie wpakował się do mieszkania. W ręce trzymał czteropak piwa i uśmiechał się szeroko mimo podkrążonych oczu i wyraźnego zmęczenia.

– Hej, siostrzyczko. Co tak ładnie pachnie? Kaczka w miodzie z zapiekanymi ziemniaczkami?

Jane wytrzeszczyła oczy, biorąc piwo od brata.

– Co z czym? Ty chyba za dużo ode mnie oczekujesz, to cebula się smaży, na jajecznicę.

– Może być i jajecznica.

John rozsiadł się na kanapie, odchylił głowę do tyłu, przymykając oczy. Jane zajęła się przyrządzaniem kolacji.

– W ogóle mam nadzieję, że to plebejskie jedzenie będzie dla ciebie odpowiednie? – odezwała się wesoło. – Czy teraz już jesteś za ważny?

– Mam chociaż nadzieję, że ta cebula jest prawdziwa a jajka pochodzą od ziemskich kur. Innych tolerował nie będę!

– Możesz głodować. Albo iść do jakiejś widmowej stołówki.

– A istnieje coś takiego?

– A ja mam wiedzieć?

John parsknął, wyprostował się. Chwycił kubek stojący na stole. Zajrzał do środka, przyjrzał się zdjęciu Ziemi i śladom szminki na krawędzi..

– Ty czasem myjesz ten kubek z kawy? – spytał, patrząc na nią wesoło.

Jane biotyką wyrwała mu kubek.

– Jak robię sobie nową. – Wycelowała w niego widelcem. –  I zanim zaczniesz gadać, przypomnę ci, że ty, wyjeżdżając na dwa lata, zostawiłeś w lodówce kotlety.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno.

– No dobra, już nic nie mówię. Dzięki za kolację, tak w ogóle.

Siedli w końcu na kanapie z talerzami w ręce. John rzucił się na jedzenie, jakby nie jadł od kilku dni.

– O jakie to dobre… – wymruczał. – Wojskowe żarcie się nie umywa.

– Wiem o tym. Myślisz, że czemu odeszłam z Przymierza? – Jane uśmiechnęła się. – Odpisałeś Garrusowi?

– Aha. Przyjąłem go. Diabli, mam już na pokładzie quariankę, mogę mieć i turianina.

– Mam wrażenie, że Udina nie był zadowolony. – Jane wstała po sól i pieprz. Zaproponowała bratu, ale ten pokręcił głową z pełnymi ustami.

– Był wkurwiony jak nigdy. – Sięgnął po piwo. –  Ale nie podlegam Przymierzu, więc mógł mnie cmoknąć.

Jane zmarszczyła brwi, wydęła wargi w zamyśleniu.

– Nie podlegasz Przymierzu? Co, wywalili cię, czy jak?

– Nie, skąd taki pomysł w ogóle? – Spojrzał zniesmaczony na siostrę. – Podlegam Radzie, ale jestem też członkiem Przymierza i chuj. Udina mówił coś o godnym reprezentowaniu rasy ludzkiej, ale…

– Cóż, pierwszy człowiek wśród Widm. – Zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Taki człowiek–widmo z ciebie. Człowiek–widmo. Kupię ci taką koszulkę na najbliższe święta.

Wzrok John mógł zabijać.

– To było…

– Suche, wiem – przyznała jego siostra, wpychając sobie do ust kawałek jajecznicy i przybierając niewinny wyraz twarzy.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, westchnął ciężko.

– Więc? – spytała Jane po dłuższej chwili.

– Co więc?

– Przyszedłeś chyba po coś? Czy po prostu miałeś nadzieję, że cię nakarmię?

– Od razu do interesów, co? – westchnął John.

Jane uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, otworzyła piwo dla siebie.

– Wybacz. Po prostu… Nagle zostałeś Widmem, teraz przychodzisz do mnie na kolację… – Podciągnęła nogi pod siebie, dziabnęła niechętnie kawałek boczku. – Myślałam, że przychodzisz się pożegnać.

John odłożył talerz, przesunął dłonią po włosach, mierzwiąc je.

– Nie chciałem od razu tak do tego przechodzić…

– Mm. Wybacz – mruknęła.

– Hej, daj spokój. – Klepnął ją w ramię. – Chciałem o tym porozmawiać. Zostałem dowódcą Normandii, tak w ogóle.

Jane otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– O kurwa… Znaczy ten, gratuluję. – Kiwnęła głową z uznaniem. – Cholera, należało ci się. Ten statek mi się nawet podoba, zasługuje na dobrego dowódcę. Awansu ci nie dadzą?

– Podoba ci się? – John zignorował pytanie. – Myślałem, że nie znosisz statków wojskowych.

– Bo nie znoszę, – kiwnęła głową –  ale ten jest wyjątkiem. Może dlatego, że nie byłam tam jako żołnierz. – Zachichotała.

– A gdybyś była tam jako żołnierz?

Jane spojrzała przeciągle na brata, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

– Zaraz, moment… John, co ty chcesz odpierdolić?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałabyś do mnie dołączyć.

Jane zakrztusiła się piwem. Machnęła gwałtownie ręką, omal nie wylała reszty piwa z butelki, uspokoiła się dopiero wtedy, gdy zniecierpliwiony John uderzył ją w plecy.

– Ooo, weź mnie tak nie bierz więcej z zaskoczenia… – wyjęczała, ocierając łzy. – Co ty pierdzielisz, gdzie mam dołączać? Do twojego widmowania, na Normandię?

Przewrócił oczami.

– Tak, dokładnie. Jak widmować, to tylko z siostrą . – Poprawił się na kanapie.  – Słuchaj, naprawdę przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc. Mam ścigać inne Widmo, które zawarło sojusz z gethami! Serio, dobry biotyk na pokładzie naprawdę mi się przyda.

– Masz Kaidana. – Jane wzruszyła ramionami. – Pamiętam go jeszcze z BWiA. Był naprawdę dobry.

– Tak myślałem, że się znacie. – Skrzywił się nagle, jakby przełknął cytrynę. – Ale i tak bym chciał, żebyś była na Normandii.  To duża sprawa, Jane. Sama zresztą o tym wiesz.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie jestem żołnierzem ani tym bardziej Widmem.

– Ale chcesz dorwać Sarena.

Jane zacisnęła usta, wbiła wzrok w holo–zdjęcie kwiatów, wiszące na ścianie.

– Niewiele to zmieni.

Nachylił się ku niej, szturchnął ją butelką w ramię.

– Zemsta może bardzo dużo zmienić.

Jane przeczesała włosy, podrapała się po karku, niezdecydowana.

– Przecież Normandia jest okrętem Przymierza – powiedziała, zdając sobie sprawę, że mówi trochę od rzeczy.

– Na tymże okręcie mam już turianina i quariankę, ludzki biotyk nie będzie czymś dziwnym.

– Jestem twoją siostrą przecież. Chyba są na to jakieś przepisy.

– W byciu Widmem zajebiste jest to, że niektóre przepisy można spokojnie olać.

Jane parsknęła.

– TY chcesz ignorować przepisy?

– I powiem ci, że nawet się z tego cieszę.

– Czyli jednak jeszcze jest dla ciebie nadzieja!

Roześmiali się znowu.

– No dobra, mów, co ty ode mnie chcesz.Tak konkretne… Kim bym tam w ogóle miałabym być, kolejnym żołnierzem? Pod twoim dowództwem jeszcze? – Skrzywiła się teatralnie.

– Nie jako żołnierz, ale jako moja siostra. Daj spokój, naprawdę potrzebuję twojej pomocy. No i o pieniądze się nie martw, żołd od Przymierza dostaniesz i to całkiem niezły.

– Akurat o pieniądze jakoś nie muszę się martwić, wiesz. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Całkiem nieźle mi płacą. Czemu ci tak zależy na mnie? Możesz sobie ściągnąć na Normandię każdego żołnierze Przymierza.

– A chciałbym kogoś, komu mogę zaufać. Jane, przestań już wydziwiać, oboje wiemy, że pomysł ci się podoba.

Kobieta zmarszczyła nos, nadąsana.

– A jeśli mi się ten pomysł nie podoba?

– Trochę za długo cię znam.

Wymamrotała coś nieładnego, odstawiła butelkę na stół.

– To ten… ale nie będę musiała wykonywać rozkazów twoich oficerów?

– Nie.

– O, jak fajnie. – Ucieszyła się wyraźnie. – Może się zgodzę. A nie będę musiała sobie kupować biotycznych racji?

– Nie, wszystkim się zajmie kwatermistrz. Tylko mu musisz zamówienie złożyć.

– O, jeszcze fajnej. – Uśmiechała się szeroko. – Dostanę własną kajutę?

John zmarszczył brwi.

– Kajutę własną chcesz?

– No ba. I adiutanta.

– Adiutanta?

– No! – przyznała z radosnym uśmiechem. Oczy błyszczały jej czystą złośliwością.

– Cofam co powiedziałem, nie chcę cię na Normandii – Brat klepnął ją w ramię, zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wstać.

Jane chwyciła go za rękę, pociągnęła do siebie.

– No już, już, adiutanta ci daruję. Kajuty własnej też nie dostanę? – Westchnęła ciężko. – Nie, nie musisz odpowiadać, wiem, że nie. Kiedy miałabym stawić się na pokładzie?

– Pojutrze rano. – John uśmiechnął się lekko. – Czyli jednak się zgadzasz?

– Bez jaj, za nic nie przegapiłabym takiej imprezy. – Wyszczerzyła się. – Tylko mi obiecaj, że nie będę musiała się więcej bić z kroganami, co? Nie chcę tego robić, naprawdę.

– Dobra, wszystkich krogan biorę na siebie.

Siedzieli obok siebie, wygodnie rozparci na kanapie. John ziewnął nagle, odłożył pustą już butelkę na stół.

– Lecimy na Therum – odezwał się. – Niejaka Liara T’Soni prowadzi tam wykopaliska. To specjalistka od protean i córka Benezji. Radna asari twierdzi, że może nam się przydać.

– Wie coś o matce?

– Raczej nie, nie rozmawiają podobno ze sobą już od dawna.

– No to po co nam ona? – Jane zerknęła na brata spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

– Pij mniej. To specjalistka od Protean. Może się przydać i może coś będzie wiedzieć o tym, co nadajnik z tobą zrobił.

Kobieta skrzywiła się. Nie–jej myśl znowu dała o sobie znać i przed oczami Jane po raz kolejny przeleciały nieprzyjemne wizje. Potrząsnęła głową, mrucząc przekleństwa.

– Jane? – Brat spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

– To nic – mruknęła. – Ta wizja z nadajnika nie była miła. Ale spokojnie! – Uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. – Gdy zacznę wariować, będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie.

– No tak, ulżyło mi. – John wyprostował się.

– No a co mam ci powiedzieć? Mam w głowie nie swoje wspomnienie. Nieprzyjemne. Nie chcę o nim myśleć, ale spróbuj o czymś nie myśleć, jak sobie pomyślisz, że masz o czymś nie myśleć, natychmiast zaczynasz o tym myśleć i… – Machnęła rękami wkoło głowy, jakby próbując odgonić natrętną muchę. – Ale nic mi nie jest.

Podrapał się po karku.

– Na pewno? Żadnych koszmarów, myśli?

Zawahała się na moment.

– Miałam koszmar, wiesz… Moi przyjaciele tam zginęli. Dojdę w końcu do siebie, John, ty też doszedłeś do siebie po Elizjum.

Kiwnął głową, nie do końca przekonany.

– No, braciszku. – Szturchnęła go w ramię. – Pogadajmy o czymś fajnym.

Spojrzał na nią, wzruszył ramionami.

– Dostaniesz na Normandii nową broń.

– No tak, o czym innym moglibyśmy porozmawiać – burknęła, krzywiąc się potężnie.

John podrapał się po karku.

– Zawsze możemy iść do kina. Grają właśnie ,,Każdy odcień błękitu”.

– Przecież to okropne romansidło!

– Ale gra tam Onerra T’Aerr. Nago.

Jane spojrzała zdegustowana na brata.

– Wiesz co, proponować siostrze, żeby obejrzeć razem z nią pseudo–porno! Szczyt wszystkiego, naprawdę. Znalazłbyś sobie kogoś.

– Znowu się zaczyna… – John skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i przymknął oczy, szykując się na dłuższy wykład.

– Nie znowu. A nawet jeśli, to samą prawdę mówię. Przydałby ci się ktoś, kto by cię tulił na przepustkach i ci gotował. A nie, wpadasz do mnie i wyżerasz wszystkie jajka. Masz w ogóle gdzie tu spać? W sensie na Cytadeli?

– Przymierze ma tu swoje kwatery. Ale nie ma w nich jajek, tylko zwykłe, syntetyczne żarcie.

– Dlatego wpadasz do mnie i mi wyżerasz zapasy – mruknęła, nadąsana.

– No już, już, odkupię ci. – Poklepał żartobliwie siostrę po ramieniu. – Będę się zbierał. Muszę się przespać choć kilka godzin…

– Możesz spać tutaj. – Jane zerwała się na równe nogi. – Louil nie ma, kanapa się rozkłada, a rano mogę ci naleśniki zrobić.

– Naleśniki? – John zamarł na chwilę.

– Naleśniki. Z prawdziwego mleka, nie syntetyki.

John walczył ze sobą przez chwilę, w końcu skapitulował.

– Te naleśniki mnie przekonały. I po co mi inna baba, skoro własna siostra tak o mnie dba?

– Tylko się nie przyzwyczajaj. Na Normandii nie będę się tak wydurniać. – Pogroziła mu palcem.

– A szkoda.

 

*******

 

John, ziewając, wyszedł z biura ambasadora. Kawa, wypita rano u Jane przestała działać i mężczyzna poczuł się nagle strasznie senny. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy zamawiać taksówkę, ale do kwater Przymierza nie było daleko. Spacer dobrze by mu zrobił, wsadził więc ręce w kieszenie czarnej bluzy i ruszył przed siebie.

McDonald, niedawno dopiero otwarty na Cytadeli, reklamował nowego burgera. John zatrzymał się, spojrzał na zdjęcie frytek. Przez chwilę walczył z pokusą, ale cudowny zapach zrobił swoje i mężczyzna w końcu wszedł do środka. Zamówił podwójną porcję i stanął z boku, wlepiając spojrzenie w sklep naprzeciwko. Na wystawie były buty, sądząc po rozmiarach i kształtach, dla wszystkich ras.

Przed witryną pojawił się Wrex.

Komandor zamrugał gwałtownie, zaskoczony. Kroganin usiadł ciężko na ławce, spojrzał na Sheparda. O ile można to było stwierdzić, uśmiechał się.

John odebrał zamówienie, wyszedł na ulicę. Wrex machnął ręką w jego stronę.

– Shepard. – Jego niski i donośny głos przetoczył się po ulicy, zwracając uwagę wszystkich wkoło.  
John westchnął, ale podszedł do kroganina.

– Czego chcesz, Wrex?

– Oj, Shepard, nie cieszysz się na widok towarzysza broni? – Odsunął się na brzeg ławki, robiąc trochę miejsca obok siebie.

John zignorował to.

– Nie jesteś moim towarzyszem broni, a za zabicie Pięści SOC powinno cię aresztować.

– Możesz ich wezwać. – Kroganin wzruszył ramionami, co wyglądało dość kuriozalnie. – Pięść nie pożyłby długo. Zdradził Handlarza Cieni, Shepard. Szybka śmierć była aktem łaski.

– Była bezprawna – odezwał się sucho John. – Chciałeś mi tylko to powiedzieć?

– Oj, Shepard, wszyscy ludzie są tacy niecierpliwi?

– Do rzeczy, Wrex. – Frytki były zbyt dobre, aby marnować je na bezcelową rozmowę z krogańskim najemnikiem.

– Pogratulować Widma. Teraz można przejść do interesów.

John zmarszczył brwi.

– Interesów? To nie brzmi dobrze.

– A ten swoje. – Wrex rozejrzał się po ulicy, wyszczerzył zęby do przyglądającego się im podejrzliwie salariańskiego funkcjonariusza SOC. – Teraz ruszasz za Sarenem?

Shepard zacisnął usta.

– A skąd takie przypuszczenie?

– Nie trzeba być geniuszem. – Parsknął Wrex. – Co innego mogli ci dać? Mam propozycję, która może ci się spodobać.

John nie odpowiedział, rozejrzał się, jakby szukał wymówki, żeby stąd pójść. Zrezygnowany usiadł w końcu obok kroganina, zabierając się za frytki.

– Mów.

– Handlarz Cieni wyznaczył nagrodę nie tylko za Pięść. W zasadzie Pięść był tylko dodatkiem do głównego zlecenia.

– Aha… – Frytki były po prostu doskonałe. John przymknął oczy, żałując, że nie może ich jeść w spokoju.

– Moim głównym celem jest Saren.

Shepard zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał w końcu uważniej na kroganina. Siedział rozparty, najwyraźniej rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

– No i? Oczekujesz mojej pomocy, czy jak?

– Proponuję współpracę. – Kroganin rozparł się jeszcze bardziej. – Ty masz statek i informacje o tym gnoju, ja swoją strzelbę i kontrakt.

– Kontrakt?

– Od Handlarza Cieni. Płaci dziesięć milionów kredytów za jego głowę.

– Ile? – John wyprostował się gwałtownie.

– Dziesięć, kurwa, milionów – powtórzył Wrex, powoli, delektując się słowami.

– Przecież to astronomiczna kwota!

– Ja bym powiedział, że za niska jak na pogoń za Widmem. Ale nie ma co być wybrednym, nie?

John w milczeniu jadł frytki, próbując przetrawić wszystkie i formacje. Potem westchnął.

– Właśnie przyznałeś się do zamiaru popełnienia morderstwa.

– Za dziesięć milionów. – Wrex wzruszył ramionami. – Przyszedłem do ciebie jak zawodowiec do zawodowca, proponuję ci współpracę. Weź nie spierdol tego.

– Nie jestem najemnikiem!

– Widmo, najemnik, jak zwał tak zwał. – Kroganin machnął potężną łapą. – Rzecz w tym, że możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc. Nie za darmo, oczywiście.

John skinął głową – wbrew samemu sobie, cała ta rozmowa zaczynała go interesować.

– I tak się nie odczepisz, póki wszystkiego mi nie powiesz. Słucham więc.

– Zabierzesz mnie na swój statek. Będę walczył dla ciebie, a w zamian ty pozwolisz mi wpakować Sarenowi kulkę w łeb. Nagrodą dzielimy się po połowie.

Komandor zmiął puste już opakowanie, wychylił się i wrzucił je do pobliskiego kosza na śmieci. Otrzepał ręce i oparł się wygodniej, zanim znów zaczął mówić.

– Chcesz dołączyć do polowania na Sarena, mieszać się w tę naprawdę paskudną sprawę i jeszcze oferujesz mi za to pięć milionów?

– No, załapałeś wreszcie – ucieszył się Wrex.

John milczał, żałując, że nie kupił w McDonaldzie coli.

– Jaką mam pewność, że po wszystkim nie strzelisz mi w plecy? – spytał w końcu.

– Obrażasz mnie, Shepard. Nigdy nie wykiwałem wspólnika, chyba że mnie wystawił pierwszy. Jeśli ty będziesz ze mną uczciwy, ja będę z tobą. Jak chcesz to umowę możemy spisać.

– Ta, już spisuję umowę z kroganińskim najemnikiem – burknął Shepard.

– Znowu czuję się urażony.

John westchnął, potarł twarz.

– Nie miałem takiego zamiaru – burknął. Propozycja kroganina była dziwna i niecodzienna, ale komandor był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się jakoś mocno dziwić.

– Wykonywałbyś moje rozkazy?

– Zadajesz coraz głupsze pytania, Shepard. Oferuję ci moje usługi i pięć milionów kredytów w zamian za strzelenie Sarenowi w łeb. Drugiej takiej okazji nie znajdziesz.

– Czemu akurat ja? Nie masz żadnych kumpli?

– Mam, ale ty masz największe szanse na znalezienie Sarena. Wiesz, dlaczego? – Wrex nachylił się w jego stronę. – Bo on w końcu sam do ciebie przyjdzie. Nie będzie grał czysto i nie przyjdzie sam. Będziesz potrzebował wsparcia.

John potarł kark, oczy same mu się zamykały.

– Och, do diabła z tym. Udina i tak ma ochotę mnie zabić. Zgłoś się do doku 36 na Normandię, uprzedzę, że tam przyjdziesz. Wylatujemy jutro o ósmej czasu Cytadeli i nie będziemy czekać, jeśli się spóźnisz.

– Ha! – Kroganin roześmiał się głośno. – Nie pożałujesz tego, Shepard! – Wstał z ławki. – No, to trzeba się spakować. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę uderzał głową w sufit tego waszego stateczku?

John kiwnął mu tylko głową, kompletnie zrezygnowany. Nawet nie chciało mu się obserwować odchodzącego Wrexa, odchylił tylko głowę, klnąc w myślach.

No, miał już na pokładzie quariankę, turianina i kroganina. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu tylko batariańskiej parki. Wstał i powlókł się wreszcie do kwater – był okropnie zmęczony.

 

*******

 

08.01.2183, Illium

_Jane._

_Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Kiedy dowiedziałam się o tym, co zdarzyło się na Eden Prime… Mam nadzieję, że jakoś się trzymasz. My tutaj średnio, ale dajemy radę. Ktoś musi tę wystawę ochraniać, nie?_

_Z weselszych rzeczy – przekaż gratulację twojemu bratu. Pierwsze ludzkie Widmo to nie byle co. Nie zdziw się, jak będą o nim widy robić i mam nadzieję, że pojawi się w nich i moja postać. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że oboje jesteście zadowoleni. A skoro lecisz z bratem, to nieprędko znów we dwie wylądujemy na jakimś zadupiu galaktyki, żeby ochraniać dziurę w skale. Trochę szkoda._

_Ale jeśli Tobie to odpowiada, to mi też. Daj znać, kiedy będziesz miała czas wyrwać się na drinka albo do kina. Thun też Cię pozdrawia i pierdzieli coś o krogańskich dziwkach. O co mu chodzi?_

_Louil._

 

Jane wyłączył omni–klucz z ciężkim westchnieniem. Taksówka mknęła przez Cytadelę z cichym szumem silników więc kobieta rozparła się na fotelu, przymknęła oczy. Kiedy dostała pracę na Eden Prime, czuła irytację, że przydzieleni zostali tam sami ludzie. Teraz pojawiła się również nie do końca porządna radość, że jej najbliżsi przyjaciele nie zostali na to narażeni.

Taksówka zatrzymała się, drzwi otworzyły się z cichym sykiem. Jane wyszła, chwyciła torbę i plecak, wyprostowała się. Wejście do doków było już niedaleko. Ruszyła z tłumem do wejścia, skręciła w stronę węższych i mniej obleganych schodów. Minęła jakiegoś poddenerwowanego volusa, omal nie wpadła na śpieszącego się salarianina. Przeprosiła go, kryjąc irytację – nie była nawet pewna, czy salarianin ją w ogóle zauważył.

Przed dokiem 36 stał młody żołnierz w mundurze Przymierza. Uważnie obserwował otoczenie, zaciskając usta. Zastąpił jej drogę z służbistym wyrazem twarzy, gdy podeszła bliżej.

– To teren zamknięty – odezwał się ostro. – Proszę się odsunąć.

Jane odstawiła torbę na podłogę.

– Tak, wiem, znajduje się tam Normandia. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok miny żołnierza. – Oczekiwano mnie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią nieufnie, z ociąganiem uruchomił komunikator.

– Pani imię?

– Jane Shepard – powiedziała, delektując się efektem, jakie wywołało jej nazwisko. – Mój brat na mnie czeka.

Żołnierz jakby spokorniał, rzucił jej nazwisko, wysłuchał odpowiedzi. Kiedy ponownie na nią spojrzał, miał znacznie przyjemniejszy wyraz twarzy. Otworzył drzwi, odsunął się i, ku zdumieniu Jane, zasalutował, kiedy przechodziła obok.

To było dziwne.

Kadłub Normandii błyszczał w świetle lamp. Żołnierze i technicy kręcili się po doku, część zajęta, część tylko udająca, że coś robi. Nikt jej już nie zatrzymywał ani nie zwracał na nią uwagi, szybko więc dotarła pod śluzę. Dopiero tam zauważył ją Kaidan Alenko, rozmawiający z jakąś kobietą o surowym wyglądzie. Kiwnął na nią ręką, uśmiechając się, więc Jane, już bez przeszkód, weszła na pokład Normandii.

John wyszedł z kokpitu, uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Jane, z jakiegoś powodu była pewna, że jej brat będzie w pancerzu i z niejakim zaskoczeniem przyjęła jego ubiór – ciemne, wojskowe spodnie nieśmiertelniki na piersi oraz oliwkową koszulkę, opinającą umięśnione ramiona. Dzień wcześniej obciął włosy, co Jane przyjęła z żalem. Według niej z takimi krótkimi włosami John wyglądał jak oskubany jeż.

– Jesteś, to możemy ruszać. Joker, kurs na Therum.

– Tak jest, komandorze. – Joker uruchomił panele sterowania, nucąc coś pod nosem.

– Chodź. – John wziął torbę od siostry. – Pokażę ci kajutę.

– Gdybyś miał adiutanta, to on by nosił za mną torbę.

– Może po prostu chcę spędzić czas z siostrą? – Zerknął na nią. – Coś strasznie dużo mówisz o adiutancie. Chcesz, żebym ci kogoś przydzielił, czy jak?

– Tylko wtedy, jeśli będzie przynosił mi jedzenie i masował stopy.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Zeszli na drugi pokład, kiedy podłoga lekko zawibrowała. Jane uniosła głowę, rozejrzała się, trochę niepewnie, nawet nie wiedząc, czemu. Normandia startowała gładko, bez żadnego szarpnięcia. John uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu, ale jego siostra pokręciła tylko głową.

Drzwi do wspólnej kajuty rozsunęły się. John położył torbę siostry na piętrowym łóżku po prawej stronie, zaraz za drzwiami. Trzech żołnierzy, dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta, zerwali się na widok dowódcy i stanęli na baczność.

– Spocznij. No, to twoje miejsce. – Odwrócił się do siostry. Tu masz szafkę na rzeczy osobiste, w ładowni czeka już miejsce na pancerz i broń. Wiesz, gdzie jest mesa, po drugiej stronie korytarza jest pomieszczenie rekreacyjne… A resztę poznasz sama. Rozpakuj się, zapoznaj z Normandią… Zajrzyj potem do mnie, dam ci wszystkie dane od Rady.

– Jasne, braciszku – powiedziała z westchnieniem, odłożyła plecak. – Jeść dostanę o każdej porze, czy mam pilnować zegara?

– Jako biotyk jesz kiedy chcesz. Tylko bez przesady. – Skrzywił się. – Budżet mam duży, ale nie chcę go poświęcać tylko na twoje żarcie.

– Ranisz mnie, braciszku.

– I nie mów do mnie ,,braciszku” – mruknął, spoglądając ciężko na żołnierzy.

Wyszedł z kajuty, zostawiając Jane ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, sięgnęła do plecaka. Trójka żołnierzy wróciła do swoich zajęć, rozmawiając między sobą. Jane rozpakowała się, ignorując ich zaciekawione spojrzenia – na zapoznawanie się przyjdzie czas później. Wąskie łóżko za bardzo przypominało jej Przymierze. Tyle dobrego, że nikt teraz nie będzie jej rozkazywał, a za nazwanie jej „płaską szmatą” będzie mogła dać po mordzie.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

Wyszła na korytarz. John zniknął, pewno w swojej kajucie, Normandia sunęła przez przestrzeń, zadziwiająco cicha. Kobieta ruszyła przed siebie, nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

– O, cześć. – Kaidan podszedł do niej, uśmiechając się. Wydawał się znacznie bardziej rozluźniony. – Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Komandor wspominał, że zamierza cię w to wciągnąć, ale nie sądziłem, że się zgodzisz.

– Cóż, ja też nie. – Jane potarła kark. – Gdyby mi ktoś dwa miesiąc temu powiedział, że będę znowu na wojskowym statku, dostałby po pysku. No ale skoro brat prosi…

– Dobrze będzie mieć kolejnego biotyka na pokładzie. – Kaidan skinął jej głową. – Zwłaszcza twojego pokroju.

– Mojego pokroju, ha? – Rozejrzała się wkoło, jakby oczekując, że zobaczy kogoś przysłuchującego się ich rozmowie. – Jestem zwykłym biotykiem, jak ty.

– Jesteś świetnym biotykiem. Nie wiem, czemu tak się wypierasz. – Kaidan stanął przy jednej konsoli, uruchomił ją. – Szkoda, że odeszłaś z Przymierza. Mogłabyś zrobić karierę.

– Taką jak ty? – Jane oparła się o ścianę, skrzyżowała ramiona.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Kaidan sprawdzał stan statku, Jane uważnie obserwowała otoczenie i każdego mijającego ich żołnierza.

– Poprzednio nie miałaś okazji obejrzeć dokładniej Normandii – powiedział w końcu Kaidan, wyłączając konsolę. – Komandor będzie zajęty jeszcze przez jakiś czas, więc może ja cię oprowadzę?

Jane spojrzała na niego z namysłem, powoli skinęła głową.

– Chętnie.

Normandia była duża i mimo wojskowego charakteru, zadziwiająco przestronna. Konstruktorzy zadbali też o komfort załogi – oprócz obszernej mesy zapewniona była siłownia, połączona z pokojem relaksacyjnym oraz porządne łazienki z ciepłą wodą – jak na standardy wojskowe – istny luksus.

Zeszli do ładowni.

– Hej, Garrus! – Podeszła do turianina z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Cześć, Jane. Zastanawiałem się, czy dasz się w to wpakować. – Turianin odłożył broń na skrzynię służącą mu za stół i wstał. Wyglądał całkowicie inaczej w zwykłym, cywilnym ubraniu.

– Ja do ostatniej chwili nie sądziłam, że dam się w to wpakować. – Podeszła do Mako. –Szlag, ale to wielkie. Ciężko się tym jeździ?

– To wielka krowa na kołach, ale taranuje wszystko na swojej drodze. – Kaidan klepnął niewiele od niego mniejsze koło. – Wspomaga się silniczkami z polem efektu masy, bez tego nie mógłby skręcać.

– Mako jeszcze nie jeździłem. – Garrus stanął obok nich. – Szkoda, że nie pływa w lawie.

– Ostatni raz jechałam jakimś czołgiem na ćwiczeniach w wojsku. – Jane wzdrygnęła się. – Ciemno, ciasno i śmierdzi.

Kaidan roześmiał się

– No, tu nie będzie inaczej.

– Czemu nie ma tu promu? – westchnęła smętnie kobieta. – Tam zazwyczaj jest trochę więcej miejsca. I nie trzęsie.

– Będzie zabawa, jak wejdzie tam Wrex.

Jane rozejrzała się niepewnie.

– Czyli jednak John się nie naćpał, kiedy mi o tym pisał? – Potarła bliznę na czole. – Kiedy on tam wejdzie, ja zostanę na zewnątrz.

– Nie zamierzam się tam pakować. – Rozległ się za nimi ciężki głos kroganina. – Ludzka technika. Mała i słaba, zupełnie jak salariańska.

– No nie, teraz to już jesteś złośliwy – mruknęła Jane, odsuwając się i robiąc mu miejsce.

Garrus roześmiał się.

– Kiedy wejdę tam ja i Wrex, nie będzie tam miejsca dla Sheparda.

– Może jak się wyjmie fotele, to się gdzieś ta człeczyna zmieści. – Kroganin wyszczerzył nagle zęby. – Może go wtedy nie pogniotę.

Jane obejrzała się na niego, uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę tego słuchać. I na pewno nie będę próbowała tam wchodzić przy waszej dwójce.

– I dobrze. – Wrex spojrzał na nią. – Ludzie są miękcy. Jak wy w ogóle tak możecie, chodzić z narządami na wierzchu?

– Narządy na wierzchu? – Jane spojrzała zdumiona na kroganina, potem na Kaidana. – Kiedy ty niby widziałeś narządy na wierzchu u człowieka? Znaczy no – dodała szybko – poza tymi momentami, kiedy rozpłatasz człowiekowi brzuch.

– A to wy nie macie jelit pod pancerzem?

Garrus roześmiał się, odsłaniając ostre zęby.

– To było dobre.

Jane uniosła brwi, spojrzała na Kaidana, szukając u niego pomocy. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Na mnie nie patrz, ja nic na wierzchu nie mam.

– Żadne z nas nie ma. – Kobieta podrapała się po karku. – Nasze narządy są wewnątrz, no bo… No bo są i już. Nawet nazywają się wewnętrzne i serio? To takie śmieszne? – Zmarszczyła z niesmakiem nos, gdy Wrex pochylił się do przodu z głośnym śmiechem.

– Oj, zdecydowanie tak – przyznał Garrus. – Sami tak nabieraliśmy ludzi w SOC. Przyznaj się, Wrex, chciałeś, żeby ci pokazała, że nie ma narządów na wierzchu.

– Co mogę powiedzieć, nabieranie ludzi to wciąż nowa rozrywka. – Kroganin wzruszył ramionami i odszedł, zostawiając oszołomionych Jane i Kaidana oraz wciąż rozbawionego Garrusa.

– Czy byli tacy, którzy zdejmowali ubrania i demonstrowali swoje wewnętrzne narządy? – Kobieta odwróciła się do turianina.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Zazwyczaj po prostu podciągali koszule i pokazywali brzuchy. Nigdy cię nikt tak nie nabrał?

– Nie. – Jane pokręciła głową, marszcząc nos. – Komiczni zboczeńcy…

Kaidan kiwnął głową, trochę ponuro, zmarszczył nagle czoło, dotykając komunikatora.

– Wybacz, Jane, komandor mnie wzywa. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– W porządku, nie zgubię się przecież. – Skinęła głową.

Kaidan odszedł szybkim krokiem, zostawiając Jane i Garrusa. Turianin usiadł z powrotem na skrzyni, klepnął skrzynię obok.

– Siadaj. I tak będzie tu niewiele do roboty.

Pokręciła głową.

– Dzięki, ale może później. Pójdę zobaczę, co u Ash.

Zamrugał gwałtownie.

– Tej kobiety z Eden Prime?

– Tak, a co?

– Nic. – Garrus wykonał coś w rodzaju wzruszenia ramionami. – Zajęła się przeglądem uzbrojenia i chyba ma ochotę zastrzelić każdego, kto do niej podejdzie. Dlatego ja zostanę tutaj.

Jane parsknęła śmiechem, skinęła mu głowa i odeszła. Minęła Wrexa, starannie go ignorując – co było ciężkie do zrealizowania, bo kroganim sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zajmował całą ładownię.

Ashley stała przy stole, sprawnie rozkładając karabin. Jej dłonie poruszały się szybko, pewnie i w całkiem przyjemnym rytmie.

– Hej. – Jane stanęła obok. – Tym nie powinien się zajmować ktoś z logistyki?

– O, cześć. – Ash wyprostowała się, odłożyła lufę. – Łatwiej mi się myśli jak mam zajęte ręce.

– Jestem to w stanie zrozumieć. – Jane rozejrzała się, oparła się w końcu o ścianę, wsuwając dłonie w szerokie kieszenie spodni.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Ashley chwyciła magazynek, niemal nienaruszony, wsadziła go w gniazdo. Kilka kosmyków ciemnych włosów wymknęło się jej z ciasnego koka.

– Jak ci się podoba na Normandii? – spytała się, odsuwając od stołu.

– Cóż, jest dziwna. – Jane wzruszyła ramionami. – Inna. Nie zmieniaj tematu. Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze. – Krótka i rzeczowa odpowiedz zabrzmiała wyjątkowo sucho.

Jane zaszurała nogami.

– Nie chcesz rozmawiać o Eden Prime.

– Nie ma o czym rozmawiać. Obie skończyłyśmy lepiej niż nasze oddziały i to powinno wystarczyć za komentarz.

Jane westchnęła ciężko, markotnie. Wrzask nabijanego na pal żołnierza znów rozbrzmiał jej w uszach, a nie–jej myśli i słowo „nadchodzą” wbiły się na powierzchnię myśli jak irytująca ryba. Potarła gwałtownie oczy, próbując pozbyć się obrazów. Nie pomogło.

Szczęk broni powiadomił ją, że Ash złożyła karabin do końca. Jane otworzyła oczy, potrząsnęła głową. Potrzebowała zajęcia, tak samo jak Ashley.

– Szkoda, że nie zdążyłyśmy wyskoczyć na drinka na Cytadeli. Następnym razem jak zadokujemy w jakimś cywilizowanym miejscu, musimy gdzieś się wybrać.

Na twarzy Ashley pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Jasne. – Chwyciła kolejny karabin. – Poszłabym też do teatru. Ostatni raz byłam chyba z rok temu, z moimi siostrami.

– O, lubisz teatr? – zdziwiła się Jane. – Nie wyglądasz na taką.

– Tak? – Ash uniosła na nią wzrok, machnęła lufą. – Dlaczego?

Roześmiały się obie nagle głośno. Jane pokiwała głową z zadumą.

– To pójdziemy do teatru, a potem, kulturalnie, na drinka.

– Dystyngowanie.

– Elegancko. W sukienkach.

– Z bronią u pasa.

– Mówiłam, elegancko. Długo zamierzasz się tym bawić?

Ash wzruszyła ramionami.

 – Ile będzie broni.

Jane pokiwała głową w zadumie.

– Czyli bardzo długo. – Wyprostowała się, wsunęła dłonie w kieszenie. – Idę coś zjeść. Ty nie jesteś głodna?

Ash pokręciła tylko głową, znowu całkowicie skupiając się na rozłożonej broni. Jane wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła do mesy. Nie było tam zresztą nikogo poza kucharzem o sympatycznym uśmiechu i różnobarwnych oczach. Wysokokaloryczny posiłek nie był taki zły, a skoro mogła jeść ile tylko chciała…

Poprosiła o dwa dodatkowe batony z błyskiem w oku. Niech Przymierzenie płaci.

 

*******

 

John siedział przy swoim biurku, czytał coś, co prawdopodobnie było diablo nudnym raportem. Jane usiadła bezceremonialnie na łóżku, podskoczyła kilkukrotnie z błazeńskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Kurna, czemu ty masz takie zajebiste łózko a ja więzienną pryczę?

Mężczyzna zerknął na siostrę.

– Więzienna prycza? Nie chciałabyś widzieć prawdziwej więziennej pryczy.

Jane położyła się na łóżko, podłożyła dłonie pod głowę.

– A ty wiesz? Musisz mi o tym koniecznie opowiedzieć!

Mruknął coś niewyraźnie, przeskoczył do następnego pliku. Kobieta przymknęła oczy, ciesząc się wygodnym łóżkiem i szumem silników Normandii.

– Nie przeszkadzam ci w ogóle? – wymruczała w końcu.

– Nie. Jak będę chciał spać, to cię zrzucę.

– Mnie to pasuje. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, uniosła się na łokciach. – Robisz coś ciekawego czy czytasz, żeby mądrze wyglądać.

– Ja zawsze mądrze wyglądam.

– Nie, to ja zawsze mądrze wyglądam. Ty przeważnie wyglądasz jak zakapior.

Wyłączył komputer, odwrócił się do siostry.

– Uzupełniamy się.

– Tak w ogóle to ile będziemy lecieć?

– Sześć dni.

– Podróże międzysystemowe ssą. – Jane westchnęła, wstała z łóżka. – Choć to i tak krótko, kurs rejsowy trwałby…

– Prawie trzy tygodnie. Normandia osiąga prędkość piętnastu prędkości światła, nie narzekaj więc na długość lotu.

Gwizdnęła radośnie.

– Łoo, wiedziałam, że polubię ten stateczek!

– Stateczek… – Spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem.

Zaśmiała się tylko, podeszła do ekranu. Nie zwracając uwagi na brata, uruchomiła go.

– Wiesz, że za przeglądanie niektórych plików grozi kara? – John uniósł brwi.

Zerknęła na niego, uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

– Rodzina na pokładzie zawsze stwarza problemy.

John wzruszył ramionami, odsunął się, robiąc jej miejsce prze biurkiem. Włączyła raport z Eden Prime i czytała go teraz, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. John przyglądał się siostrze – w czarnym podkoszulku i obszernych spodniach z mnóstwem kieszeni wyglądała na niższą, niż była w rzeczywistości. Ciemne włosy spięła w ciasny węzeł, jednak kilka kosmyków wymknęło się i łaskotały ją w kark. Wyprostowała się z westchnieniem, potarła bliznę na czole.

– W oficjalnym raporcie to wszystko wygląda jeszcze… dziwniej.

– Ale nie masz już tych… – Wykonał nieokreślony ruch wkoło czoło. – Wizji? Głosów?

– Mówiłam ci, miałam tylko przy nadajniku – rzuciła tylko sucho. – Ale spoko, jak zacznę wariować do cna, to ci powiem. Znaczy – na pewno coś powiem. Może coś w rodzaju „unga–bunga, jestem kałamarnicą”, ale coś powiem.

– Czemu kałamarnicą? – John uniósł brwi,

Jane zawahała się przez chwilę, wzruszyła w końcu ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Śniły mi się raz, od czasu tego nadajnika. Takie wielkie.

John spoglądał na nią z troską. Jane poruszyła niepewnie pod wpływem tego spojrzenia, zmiękła.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, wiesz? Nadajnik może i wypalił mi wizję w mózgu, ale poza tym nic mi nie jest. No dobra, dobrze! – przyznała szybko. – Nie brzmi to najlepiej. Ale może ta T’Soni będzie miała jakieś odpowiedzi.

– Oby dobre – mruknął John, odwracając wzrok. – Bo jeśli jest po stronie Sarena, to marnie to widzę.

– Zobaczymy, nie? – Kobieta wyłączyła komputer, znowu się uśmiechnęła szeroko. – Daj spokój i przestań się martwić o stan mojej głowy. Mogę iść nawet na badania do doktor Chakwas, jeśli chcesz.

– Idź. – Kiwnął głową. – I tak martwiła się o twój implant, a ty nie poszłaś do szpitala na Cytadeli.

– A kiedy miałam iść? – Nadąsała się. – Biegałam po Cytadeli i pomagałam ci łapać złoczyńców. Poza tym badania biotyków nie są refundowane poza Przymierzem, musiałabym sporo zapłacić za ten zestaw badań

– Teraz masz darmowy. Marsz do ambulatorium. – Wskazał jej ręką drzwi.

Wsunęła obie ręce do kieszeni, prychnęła pogardliwie.

– O, a teraz mi rozkazujesz.

– Jeśli będzie trzeba, to tak.

Westchnęła, wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dobra, już dobra, idę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Przymierze nie wystawi mi koszmarnego rachunku za badania. Bo i tak nie zapłacę.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie obsuwę, nie miałam kiedy skończyć poprawiania tego rozdziału.
> 
> A tak w ogóle, ponieważ jestem gatunkiem studenta, który więcej roboty ma w wakacje niż przez cały rok akademicki, jestem zmuszona wstrzymać opcio. Dlatego kolejny rozdział pojawi się 1 października. Na pocieszenie powiem, że potem rozdziały znów powinny pojawiać się względnie regularnie.
> 
> Żeby nie było zbyt nudno, zamierzam poprawić te części, które się już pojawiły. Literówki, przecinki, drobnostki, które mam zebrane (i dziękuję Wam za to, ludziska!), poprawione zostaną też niektóre sceny (na pewno w trzecim i szóstym rozdziale). Jak skończę, to napiszę co dokładniej, o.
> 
> Także ten… zapraszam do czytania, komciania i zajrzenia na dwa inne opcia, które są na moim profilu. Tymczasem miłych wakacji Wam wszystkim!
> 
> Miłego!

 

**VII**

 

 

Jane zakołysała się, zaklęła przez zęby. Mako przechyliło się gwałtownie w bok, siedząca naprzeciwko Tali zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na pasach. Bez nich już leżałaby na przeciwległym siedzeniu, na Jane.

– John, do jasnej cholery, musisz wybierać takie wyboje?! – ryknęła przez radio do brata, gdy pojazd wyprostował się z gwałtownym szarpnięciem.

– Nic nie poradzę, siostrzyczko, to nie niebostrada na Thessi. – Głos Johna był zadziwiająco wesoły, co doprowadzało ją do szału.

– Ale czy to oznacza, że musisz jechać po największych wertepach?

– Za dużą miałaś przerwę od żołnierskiego życia. – Jane nie widziała twarzy brata, ale była święcie przekonana, że śmiał się jak głupi.

Wymruczała coś tylko ze złością.

Dwa rzędy siedzeń bokiem do kierunku jazdy mogły pomieścić normalnie ośmioro ludzi, ale Wrex znacznie zmniejszał ilość dostępnego miejsca. Skulony niemal w pół, zajmował dwa siedzenia i wydzielał z siebie dziwny, drażniący zapach, od którego Jane kręciło w nosie. Tyle dobrego, że Garrus, siedzący obok, nie był tak kanciasty, jak się obawiała. Zerknęła na Ashley – ta przymknęła oczy i mimo wstrząsów wyglądała jakby spała.

Tył pojazdy podskoczył. Kobieta zaklęła, mało nie odgryzła sobie języka, wcisnęła się głębiej w fotel. No bo nie mogło być tak, żeby mogli podjechać kolejką, normalnie, jak ludzie. Nawet nie poczuła wielkiego zaskoczenia, gdy po wejściu w atmosferę Therum odebrali sygnał alarmowy, z którego wynikało, że pięć godzin wcześniej kolonia została zaatakowana, cała łączność i transport odcięte, a jedynym dostępnym transportem stało się to cholerne Mako.

– Wykopaliska T’Soni znajdują się półtora kilometra przed wami, komandorze – rozległ się lekko zniekształcony głos Jokera. – Wykrywam też sygnatury gethów, zmierzają w waszą stronę.

– Przyjąłem. Alenko, bierz się za działko.

– Tak jest.

Jane nie widziała ani Kaidana ani swojego brata, usłyszała jednak ruch i charakterystyczny dźwięk konsoli działa. Zacisnęła zęby. Nie miała ochoty zostać pogrzebana w tak paskudnej i ciasnej puszcze i na dodatek na jakiejś małej, zapomnianej górniczej planetce.

Tali sięgnęła do swojego omni–klucza, zalewając wnętrze Mako pomarańczowym blaskiem.

– Komandorze, przesłałam panu dane dotyczące strategii gethów – odezwała się po minucie. – Mam nadzieję, że będą przydatne.

– Wszystko jest przydatne dla bojowej WI – mruknął John. – Poruczniku, widzicie coś?

– Zbliżają się do nas pojedyncze jednostki.

– Strzelaj do wszystkiego co się rusza.

– Byleby nie strzelił do T’Soni – mruknęła Ash, otwierając w końcu oczy. – Zaczyna się coś dziać?

– Jak możesz być tak spokojna? – odezwała się nagle Tali.

– Bo to prawdziwa wojowniczka. – Głos Wrexa wypełnił Mako. – Zbiera siły teraz aby wpaść w szał podczas bitwy.

W Mako zapanowała cisza.

– Tak. Dokładnie. – Ashley w końcu skinęła głową, znów przymknęła oczy. – Powiedzcie mi, kiedy zacznie się bitwa.

W tym momencie usłyszeli huk, pojazd podskoczył nagle, a potem ruszył gwałtownie do przodu.

– Oho… Chyba się zaczyna. – Garrus poruszył się gwałtownie.

– Uwaga! – krzyknął John, skręcając gwałtownie. Poczuli lekki wstrząs – to Kaidan uruchomił działo.

– Ha! Przestańcie się cackać i po prostu mnie stąd wypuśćcie! – Wrex poruszył się gwałtownie, unosząc swoją strzelbę.

– Nic nam to nie da jak cię gethy rozstrzelają – odezwał się spokojnie Garrus. Karabin leżał na jego kolanach, wciąż złożony.

– Ha. Tak się dzieje z turianami.

– Tak? – Garrus wyprostował się. – Wydawało mi się, że dzieje się tak z każdym durniem, który pakuje się pod lufę.

– Ty… – Wrex szarpnął, uderzył głową o sufit.

– Uspokójcie się, obaj! – warknęła ostro Jane.

Kroganin spojrzał na nią, jego wargi uniosły się, odsłaniając pokaźne zęby, nie powiedział jednak nic więcej. Jane spojrzała ciężko na Ash, która przyglądała się całej sytuacji tylko jednym okiem.

Obie wzruszyły ramionami.

– Ha, żryj to, skurwielu! Dobry strzał, Alenko! – Głos Johna znów był idiotycznie radosny jakby znajdował się w symulatorze bojowym i zbierał punkty w rankingu.

– Co to, kurwa, jest?

Jane uniosła głowę, słysząc zaniepokojony głos Kaidana.

– Co tam się dzieje? – rzuciła, ale nie zwrócili na nią uwagi.

Mako szarpnęło, podskoczyło nagle, John zaklął paskudnie.

– Gethy wysłały coś większego.

Tali uniosła głowę, jej świetliste oczy zamigotały.

– Jak dużego, komandorze?

– Bardzo. Rzucam obraz.

Na ekranie nad nimi pojawił się obraz z kamery. Wielki kształt na czterech, szeroko rozstawionych nogach zwrócił się w stronę Mako. Głowa, będąca większą wersją głowy getha poruszała się w górę i w dół.

– To kolos, komandorze – odezwałam się Tali. – Nigdy go na żywo nie widziałam… Gethy rzadko ich używają, wymagają dużej ilości programów.

– Mają jakieś słabe punkty?

– Nie wiem, komandorze. To maszyny bojowe wysyłane do najcięższych walk. – Zawahała się na moment. – Gdybym miała obstawiać jakiś punkt, to nogi i głowę.

– Alenko, celuj temu czemuś w łeb.

– Tak jest, komandorze.

Jane była pewna, że teraz obaj się uśmiechają. Wariaci – przemknęło jej przez głowę. Kolejny huk zagłuszył jej myśli – kolos czymś strzelał i to coś najwyraźniej trafiło tuż obok nich.

– Tarcze spadają! – krzyknął Kaidan.

– Widzę – wycedził przez zęby John. Skręcił gwałtownie, Mako znów szarpnęło, słuchawka od komunikatora zatrzeszczała okropnie.

– No pięknie, umrę przed czterdziestką w pierdolonej puszcze – warknęła Jane, głównie dla samego narzekania. Nikt zresztą nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Rozległ się kolejny huk, tym razem pojazdem mocno zatrzęsło. Najwyraźniej dostali.

– Tarcze przeciążone! – wrzasnął Kaidan.

– Widzę – warknął John. Skręcił Mako tak gwałtownie jak tylko się dało. Alenko krzyknął coś niezrozumiale, Mako zatrzymało się nagle z nieprzyjemnym szarpnięciem.

– Zdjęty, komandorze. – Głos Kaidana był zadziwiająco spokojny.

– I bardzo dobrze. Z tyłu wszyscy cali?

– Nikt się nie zrzygał, jeśli o to pytasz. – Jane potarła kark, przymknęła oczy. – To wszyscy na razie?

– Joker? – Mako ruszyło znów do przodu, znacznie wolniej niż normalnie.

– W okolicy to tyle, ale mamy sygnatury krążownika gethów.

– No, to trzeba się pośpieszyć. Nie jesteśmy daleko.

Ashley znów przymknęła oczy, Wrex wyszczerzył zęby prosto na Garrusa.

 

*******

 

Wysiedli przed wąską drogą nad przepaścią. Na suchej i spękanej ziemi leżały tory kolejki naziemnej, ale nigdzie nie było widać wagoników. Samo Mako było za ciężkie i za szerokie, aby przejechać po ścieżce.

Wrex przeciągnął się mocno, ziewnął, wystawiając długi i wąski jęzor.

– No, wreszcie trochę ruchu – mruknął Garrus. – Nie chcę wyjść na marudę, ale macie strasznie niewygodne pojazdy.

Kroganin spojrzał na niego ciężko, ale nie odezwał się. Jane uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Nikt nie przewidział, że tą puszką będzie jechał jakiś obcy. To poważne niedopatrzenie. John, postaraj się, żeby następne Mako było większe co?

– Następne? I co jeszcze, może zachciało ci się nowej Normandii?

Jane wzruszyła ramionami. Wyjęła pistolet, na próbę uniosła biotyką pobliski kamień. Zadowolona, wyszczerzyła się do brata. Kolejny kamulec śmignął obok niej i trzasnął w pobliską ścianę skalną – to Wrex poczuł potrzebę aby się rozruszać. Garrus pokręcił tylko głową.

– Czy absolutnie wszyscy biotycy muszą się popisywać? – Ash zeskoczyła na ziemię. Ciemna przesłona hełmu nie pozwalała dojrzeć wyrazu jej twarzy.

– To nie popisywanie się. To jak… o, jak strzelanie palcami. Takie coś na rozruszanie stawów.

Ostry głos Johna przerwał tę dyskusję.

– Idziemy. Joker, co jest przed nami?

– Baraki mieszkalne, komandorze. Żadnych oznak życia.

– Przyjąłem.

Plac przed wejściem do kopalni był zryty śladami kół, ciała naukowców leżały w różnych pozach, nie zawsze w całości. Garrus ominął czyjąś głowę z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Mruknął coś pod nosem.

– Sami ludzie – warknął Wrex. – Nie widzę żadnej asari.

– Mogło jej tu nie być podczas ataku – odezwała się Jane. – Może jeszcze żyje.

– Może być w zmowie z gethami i odpowiedzialna za to – zauważyła Ash. – A to może być pułapka.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów pocisk odbił się od tarcz Garrusa.

– Kontakt! – wrzasnął John, rzucając się na ziemię.

Jane zrobiła to samo, otaczając się niemal odruchowo błękitną poświatą. Obok niech upadła Tali, kurczowo ściskając w jednej ręce swoją strzelbę, w drugiej gotowy do rzutu granat magnetyczny. Jane nie widziała Ash ani Garrusa – musieli schować się za ścianą jednego z baraków. Tylko Wrex nie wykazywał chęci do ucieczki, stał na środku placu z szeroko rozłożonymi rękami.

– No dalej, wy blaszane skurwysyny! – Pociski odbiły się od bariery biotycznej. – No dalej!

Ruszył w stronę najbliższego getha. Jane ze zdumieniem patrzyła na krogańską szarżę. Poruszał się szybko jak na swoje rozmiary, otaczając się energią i rycząc coś niezrozumiale. Pierwszy geth dostał strzał w głowę z odległości metra. Tali rzuciła granat w stronę kolejnego – magnetyczny wybuch usmażył jego procesor i geth upadł jak szmaciana lalka. John strzelił w stronę najbliższych, klnąc pod nosem. Gdzieś z boku rozległ się mrożące krew w żyłach krzyk. Jane odwróciła się, zacisnęła pięść. Kilka bezwłosych ciał biegło niezgrabnie w ich stronę, wyjąc potępieńczo i wyciągając przed siebie ręce jak zombie ze starych horrorów. Biotyczny pocisk rozerwał niemal na pół biegnące ciało, gdzieś z boku rozległ się kolejny huk.

– Uwaga!

Geth, znacznie większy od poprzednich, pojawił się na placu. Strzał z potężnej strzelby trafił Kaidana, niemal całkowicie zdejmując mu tarcze i przewracając go na plecy. Upuszczony karabin szczęknął cicho, szurając po kamieniach. Tali podczołgała się do porucznika, wyraźnie przestraszona.

John strzelił do behemota, ale pociski odbiły się od tarcz, rykoszetując w bok. Coś, co mogło być omni―kluczem, błysnęło na ręce getha błękitnym światłem.

― Komandorze, on może na bieżąco wzmacniać swoje tarcze, nie możemy go trafić! – krzyknęła Tali. – Mogę to wyłączyć, ale potrzebuję czasu!

Kaidan podniósł się, stękając i klnąc na przemian. Błękitna poświata zamigotała w jego rękach, potem rozszerzyła się w półokrągłą sferę, obejmującą jego i quariankę.

― Pośpiesz się. Nie wiem, ile to wytrzyma.

Tali kiwnęła głową, omni―klucz błysnął na pomarańczowo, odbijając się w jej ciemnej masce.

John sięgnął po strzelbę z maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Ty, skurwysynu! – wrzasnął w stronę getha, unosząc broń.

Gdzieś z boku rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach ryk. Wrex, pochylony do przodu, szarżował na behemota z otwartą paszczą i szeroko rozstawionymi ramionami. Wpadł na getha, powalił go z głośnym brzdękiem. Zwarli się w uścisku, tarzając po ziemi.

Jane odepchnęła biotyką jedno ciało, zaklęła, kiedy kolejne, pozbawione nóg i czołgające się po ziemi, złapało ją za łydkę i próbowało gryźć. Zgniotła głowę butem, strzeliła w nos następnemu. Zombie, jak zaczęła nazywać je w myślach, były stosunkowo słabe i niezgrabne, ale wyjątkowo żywotne i upierdliwe. Następny trup, tym razem kobiety, skoczył na nią z potępieńczym wyciem. Zaskoczona, cofnęła się, potknęła o wciąż drgającą rękę. Złapała truposza za ramiona i z całej siły wyrżnęła go głową w nos. Rozległo się chrupnięcie, na zombie nie zrobiło to jednak większego wrażenia. Kula w głowie już tak. Jane krzyknęła, zaskoczona, zdążyła jeszcze zastrzelić kolejne ciało, zanim w komunikatorze rozległ się triumfalny śmiech.

– Następnym razem poproś, Jane!

– Garrus?! Mogłeś mnie trafić, cholera!

– Ja nigdy nie pudłuję.

Jane zaklęła, kopnęła jeszcze ze złością ruszającą się rękę i podbiegła do Tali. Quarianka, dalej pochylona nad omni–kluczem, nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

– Ja to zrobię – mruknęła Jane do Kaidana, uwalniając biotykę. Mężczyzna kiwnął jej tylko głową, zgarbił się, oddychając ciężko. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

Wrex przygniótł behemota do ziemi i naparzał go właśnie kolbą własnej broni. Jane wreszcie zrozumiała, czemu krogańskie strzelby były tak niezgrabne – idealnie sprawdzały się w formie maczug. Behemot nie zwracał jednak no to uwagę, zacisnął przydługie ramiona wkoło Wrexa i próbował go z siebie zrzucić.

W odpowiedzi Wrex, wciąż dziko rycząc, zacisnął szczęki na obłej głowie getha.

– Tali, długo jeszcze?! – krzyknął John.

– Kolejni z północy – odezwała się Ash.

– Bosh’tet… On się aktualizuje na bieżąco, za dużo tu programów! Nie jestem w stanie się przez to przedrzeć! – jęknęła quarianka. – Och, do diabła z tym, Wrex, odsuń się!

Jeśli kroganin usłyszał komunikator, nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Oderwał szczęki od głowy getha, uderzył go potężną pięścią, zaryczał coś niezrozumiale. John zaklął.

– Wrex, to był rozkaz!

Kroganin uniósł łeb.

– No rusz się, durniu! – ryknął w komunikatorze Garrus.

Wrex odskoczył, zadziwiająco szybko, strzelił do wciąż leżącego behemota. Geth w tym momencie wyprężył się, wydał z siebie mechaniczny dźwięk, a potem po prostu wybuchł.

– Ło kurna… – Jane zdjęła barierę. – Nie mogłaś tak od razu?

Tali podniosła się z ziemi, zakłopotana.

– Przepraszam. Zazwyczaj unikałam wykrycia i…

– Komandorze, wycofali się – odezwała się znów Ashley.

– I jest ich o dwóch mniej. – W głosie turianina dało się słyszeć satysfakcję. – Byłoby o trzech, ale krogański szał bojowy rozprasza na odległość.

– Ha. Mięczak – mruknął Wrex.

John odetchnął głęboko.

– Trzeba się rozejrzeć. Może T’Soni udało się uciec.

Zza położonych wyżej skał wyszli Garrus i Ashley. Turianin złożył swoją snajperkę, w tym momencie nieprzydatną i trzymał zamiast niej znacznie poręczniejszy karabin.

– Nigdzie nie ma ciała T’Soni. – Williams podeszła do komandora. – Możliwe, że gethy ją zabrały. Albo że z nimi poszła. Dobrowolnie.

– Nie wiadomo. – Jane wzruszyła ramionami.

 – To gdzie jest?

– Może się ukryła? – zaproponowała Tali. – Ja bym tak zrobiła.

Komunikator zatrzeszczał.

– Komandorze?

– Co jest, Joker?

– To dziwne. – Głos pilota był nieco zniekształcony. – Szukam jakichkolwiek odczytów i zauważyłem coś dziwnego w kopalni.

– Co?

– W zasadzie to nic… ― Głos pilota brzmiał zadziwiająco niewinnie. John zaklął przez zęby.

– Joker, przestań pieprzyć.

– Kiedy o to chodzi, że nic, komandorze. Odbieram sygnały z całej okolicy z wyjątkiem kopalni. Jest całkiem ciemna, jakby nic tam nie było.

– Zakłócacze? – John zmarszczył brwi, zerknął na siostrę.

– To możliwe. Może gethy. – Przygryzła wargę. – W kopalni powinien być sprzęt górniczy, komputery osobiste, a to wszystko wysyła sygnały.

– Więc T’Soni może tam być? – warknął Wrex.

– Och, świetnie. Pierwsza misja z ludzkim Widmem polegająca na przeczesywaniu kopalni. Jestem pewien, że widziałem coś takiego w jakiejś grze wideo. – Garrus roześmiał się nagle.

Jane spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Grasz w gry komputerowe?

– Zamknąć się – warknął John i Jane, niemal instynktownie, stanęła na baczność. Jej brat potrafił mówić w wyjątkowo władczy sposób.

– Tak jest, komandorze. – Garrus zasalutował.

– Alenko i Williams wracacie do Mako. Strzelacie do wszystkiego co może się zbliżyć.

Kaidan skinął głową, trzymając się za bok.

– Tak jest. – Ash zasalutowała i zerknęła z niepokojem na Alenko. – Wszystko w porządku, poruczniku?

― Nic mi nie jest, wystarczy trochę medi―żelu – mruknął.

John spojrzał na niego nadawcze, ale odwrócił się w stronę wejścia do kopalni.

– Reszta za mną.

 

*******

 

Korytarz był wąski, trochę zagracony, ale przynajmniej dobrze oświetlony. Interfejs hełmu pokazał gwałtowne obniżenie temperatury, potem zamigotał ikonka sygnału. Zakłócacze już ich łapały.

– Vakarian, zabezpieczasz drzwi.

Garrus skinął głową, stanął przy wejściu jak ochroniarz, trzymając swój karabin. John ruszył przodem, unosząc broń. Jane miała ochotę zakląć, zamiast tego wymamrotała niemądrą rymowankę. Tali ruszyła za nimi, oglądając się nieco niepewnie. Pochód zamykał Wrex, mocno pochylony, wypełniający sobą niemal cały korytarz.

Tali uruchomiła omni–klucz.

– Kolejne ciała – mruknęła, wskazując niewyraźną stertę pod ścianą. – Wytwarzają jeszcze ciepło.

John kiwnął głową. Posuwali się powoli naprzód, w milczeniu. Interfejs na hełmie Jane pokazywał brak sygnału – weszli w obszar całkowitego zakłócenia. Irytująca myśl pojawiła się w głowie kobiety – jeśli tu zginął, to pies z kulawa nogą się o tym nie dowie.

Nie–jej myśl zawyła gdzieś w środku.

– Cicho! – syknęła wściekle, potrząsnęła głową.

– Co jest? – John uniósł broń, rozejrzał się. – Wszystko gra?

Spojrzała na niego z irytacją, odetchnęła głębiej, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież nie widzi jej twarzy, w końcu wzruszyła ramionami.

– Chyba tak. Tak. Pośpieszmy się.

Nie–jej myśl umilkła, ale nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć. Coś ją pobudzało, wynurzała się na powierzchnię świadomości, ciągle i ciągle. Jane znów przygryzła wargę do krwi. Ból przynajmniej odpychał te nieprzyjemne wizje.

Nad drzwiami windy paliły się światła. Tali uruchomiła konsoletę. Rozstawili się tak, aby mieć ewentualnych przeciwników jak na widelcu i tylko Wrex ustawił się przed drzwiami, rozkładając zachęcająco ręce.

Winda, ku jego rozczarowaniu, okazała się pusta.

– Pewno czekają na nas na dole. Jane?

– Dam radę – mruknęła, pakując się do windy.

– No i dobrze. Mnie zostawcie rozpierdziel. – Głos Wrexa był chrapliwy i trochę przerażający.

– Tali, na jakie piętra ostatnio stąd zjeżdżano?

Quarianka błysnęła omni–kluczem.

– Najwięcej było zjazdów na poziom minus osiem. Może tam są prace?

– Może. – John wcisnął przycisk, drzwi windy zasunęły się z sykiem.

Jane wcisnęła się w róg, próbując uciec przed napierającym na nią Wrexem. Jego ogon sterczał i dygotał lekko. Irytująca muzyczka w windzie… cóż… irytowała.

Nie–jej głos płakał.

Chyba zaczynała wariować.

– Bariery – mruknął John.

Błękitna poświata zamigotała, bariera stanęła przed nimi, gotowa do ochrony.

– Długo nie wytrzyma, braciszku.

Winda zatrzymała się, drzwi rozsunęły się ze zgrzytem. Wrex napiął się, gotowy do ataku, ale w korytarzu nikogo nie było.

– To dziwne – mruknął John. – Gdzie są gethy?

– Może były tylko te na zewnątrz?

– No, nie sądzę. – Tali pochyliła się nad porzuconym gethem. Jego pancerz był rozdarty, ręka leżała oddarta metr dalej. – Pocisk biotyczny. Rozerwał procesor i uszkodzi… O, mam. – Wyjęła rdzeń pamięci. – Usmażony. Ale może uda się coś z niego wyciągnąć.

Włożyła rdzeń do jednej z kieszeń w kombinezonie.

– Biotyka? Może T’Soni? – zainteresowała się Jane.

– Tam coś jest – mruknął nagle John, unosząc broń. Reszta zrobiła to samo.

W korytarzu pojawił się geth. Szedł powoli, jakby ociężale, trzymając niewprawnie broń. Na ich widok uniósł karabin, ale nawet nie zdążył strzelić. Biotyczny pocisk Wrexa oderwał mu głowę.

Kolejnych nie było.

– Okej, to było dziwne. – Jane przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. – Co mu było? Chodził jak ślimak.

– A czy to ważne? – parsknął kroganin.

– To ciekawe. – Oczy Tali błysnęły intensywniej. Podbiegła do getha, uruchomiła omni–klucz. – Nie wiem, czy to możliwe, ale… Wygląda na to, że gethy nie spowodowały zakłóceń. Same są przez nie osłabione.

– Jak to? – John podszedł do niej.

– Ich sieć neuronowa jest osłabiona, na platformie działają tylko podstawowe programy. Pamiętasz, komandorze, mówiłam ci o sieci neuronowej.

Błyszczące oczy uniosły się na niego. Jane westchnęła ciężko, markotnie. Pamiętała wykład quarianki na temat inteligencji gethów i niewiele z niego zrozumiała. Z miny Johna wnioskowała, że on zapamiętał nieco więcej. Pewno dlatego, że miało to znaczenie bojowe. Zapamiętałby na pamięć układ cętek na varrenie, gdyby to miało zastosowanie bojowe.

Tali kontynuowała.

– Te zakłócenia wpływają nie tylko na nasze nadajniki, na gethy też! Muszę zbadać źródło tych zakłóceń, do tej pory nikt nie umiał zakłócić ich sieci neuronowej!

– Jeśli będzie czas. Najważniejsza jest T’Soni.

– Tak, komandorze. – Tali wstała z ciężkim westchnieniem. Światło przy jej filtrze powietrza zamigotało mocniej.

Ruszyli dalej wąskim i nierównym korytarzem. Na podłodze leżał porzucony sprzęt górniczy, znaleźli tez kolejnego getha.

– Krew – mruknął Wrex.

Na ścianie widać było rozmazaną smugę.

– Fioletowa. Niedobrze…

– To tylko draśnięcie. Nic…

– Sza! – Jane uniosła rękę. – Tam co jest.

Za załomem korytarza zapulsowało nagle jaśniejsze światlo. Ruszyli w tamtą stronę coraz szerszym i coraz bardziej zagraconym korytarzem. Rozszerzał się on, przechodząc w nieprawdopodobnie wielką i przestronną jaskinię. Była doskonale oświetlona, widać wszędzie było porzucony sprzęt, komputery czy broń. Na podłodze leżało też kilka ciał.

– Sami ludzie – rzuciła Jane.

Tali badała kolejnego getha, omni–klucz błyskał w półmroku.

– Ten też zginął od biotyki.

John skinął głową z czymś na kształt uznania.

– Musiała zwiać w głąb kopalni.

Jane znów ugryzła się w język. Ból spychał nie–jej wspomnienia daleko w głąb umysłu.

– No dobra, ale którędy? – mruknęła, rozglądając się. Coś nie pasowało jej w tej jaskini. Była duża. Skalista. Miała stalaktyty i stalagmity.

Ale im dłużej patrzyła na ściany, na równą podłogę, na ślady na suficie, tym większą miała pewność. Jaskinia nie była tylko jaskinią – jej ściany były zbyt gładkie, podłoga zbyt równa. Pozostałość po mieście – uświadomiła sobie. Prawdopodobnie przedproteańskim.

– Winda. – Wrex podszedł do ciemnego szybu, znajdującego się za jednym z baraków mieszkalnych. Ciągnął się w dół, nieoświetlony. Konsola migała łagodnie diodami.

– I chyba działa. – John wcisnął przycisk, w zgłębi szybu dało się słyszeć szum. – Kryć się.

Rozproszyli się po jaskini, czekając na to, co mogło przyjechać razem z windą. Jane zacisnęła dłoń, biotyka zawirowała wkoło jej dłoni. John przyklęknął obok niej, za przewróconą koparką, uniósł karabin. Była pewna, że uśmiechał się szeroko.

Platforma windy znów okazałą się pusta.

– No kurwa, no… – Wrec wydawał się autentycznie rozczarowany. – Gdzie się podziały te wszystkie gethy?!

Jane wyprostowała się, uwalniając biotyczny ładunek gdzieś w bok. Głowa rozwalonego getha podskoczyła z brzdękiem.

– Pochowały się?

– Zamknąć się. Jane, bariery.

Kobiet westchnęła markotnie, ale stanęła na platformie, łapiąc się barierki. Biotyka zamigotała, otaczając ich błękitną poświatą. Ruszyli w dół wraz z niepokojącym skrzypieniem windy.

Na dole panowała już całkowita ciemność. W świetle latarek widać było zniszczone lampy oraz kolejne rozwalone gethy.

– Biotyka – mruknęła Tali. – Ten zastrzelony, ten… wyłączony? Dziwne. Może próbowały przenieść programy.

– Ten zakłócacz zmusił getha do samobójstwa? – Jane uśmiechnęła się wbrew sobie.

– Gethy nie żyją, nie mogą popełnić samobójstwa. – Quarianka wzruszyła ramionami. – Mam nadzieję dostać to urządzenie. Naprawdę pomogłoby w walce z gethami…

– Priorytetem jest T’Soni – mruknął John.

– Wiemy, wiemy, braciszku…

Ściany korytarza coraz częściej pokrywały freski i fragmenty stałych płyt. Światło odbijało się od przeźroczystych zabezpieczeń, tych, które nie zostały zniszczone przez pociski. Pod nogami Johna zagrzechotał datapad z pękniętym wyświetlaczem.

Coś zawyło w głowie Jane.

W dali zaczęło pojawiać się delikatne światło. Początkowo niewyraźne, ledwie poświata, z każdym krokiem nabierało jednak intensywności. W końcu korytarz przeszedł w kolejną jaskinię o obłym, zdecydowanie nienaturalnym kształcie. Nie to jednak było najdziwniejsze – najdziwniejsza była niebieska sfera pod przeciwległą ścianą, utrzymująca w środku nieruchome, zwiotczałe ciało.

– Co to jest? – Tali opuściła strzelbę.

John nie odpowiedział, razem z Wrexem, niemal jednocześnie, ruszyli do przodu, wciąż z uniesioną bronią. Jane i Tali ruszyły z nimi.

Postać w sferze okazała się być młodą asari, ubraną w biały, lekko przybrudzony strój. Uwięziona w niewygodnej pozycji z szeroko rozrzuconymi ramionami i swobodnie zwisającą głową wydawała się martwa. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegli niemal niezauważalny ruch jej klatki piersiowej. Na boku miała nieopatrzoną, paskudną z wyglądu ranę.

– T’Soni? – mruknął John.

– Była tu tylko jedna asari – odezwała się Tali.

Jane rozglądała się, zdenerwowana. Znowu słyszała szepty, coraz bardziej głośne i coraz bardziej natarczywe. Potrząsnęła głową, próbując je odgonić, ale nic to nie dało. Dziwne słowa wypełniały jej głowę i ledwo usłyszała, że brat zadał jej jakieś pytanie.

– No co? – warknęła gwałtowniej niż zamierzała.

– Pytałem, czy wszystko w porządku.

– No tak, tak – odpowiedziała rozdrażniona, wyprostowała się. – Co z tą tutaj?

John uniósł omni–klucz.

– Skaner nic nie wykrywa. Pole zastojowe?

– Nie tylko. Również zakłócacz i coś w rodzaju… izolatora? – Quarianka uniosła głowę. – Ciężko to określić. Nie wiem też jak to wyłączyć.

– Rozwalając to. – Wrex wzruszył ramionami.

– Potrzebujemy jej żywej.

– Zaraz to rozgryzę. Tak myślę. I…

Asari we wnętrzu sfery poruszyła się. Uniosła powoli głowę, gwałtownie mrugając oczami. Potem otworzyła usta i krzyknęła głośno.

– Heeej, spokojnie! – John opuścił broń, stanął przed asari. –Słyszysz mnie?

Krzyk asari przeszedł w zduszony szloch i minęło kilka sekund, zanim była w stanie kiwnąć głową.

– Wy… wy nie jesteście gethami! – Jej głos był nienaturalnie przytłumiony. – Ludzie! Jesteście z Przymierza?

– No kurwa, ja to na pewno – parsknął Wrex.

– Tak, jesteśmy z Przymierza. – John spojrzał ostrzegawczo na kroganina, schował karabin. – Komandor Shepard, marynarka Przymierza. Ty jesteś Liara T’Soni?

Szarpnęła się w sferze.

– Tak, to ja. Możecie mi pomóc? Zostałam tu uwięziona!

– To widzimy – mruknęła Jane, trochę zbyt złośliwie. Nikt tego nie usłyszał.

John rozejrzał się.

– Jak się tutaj dostałaś?

– Chciałam się ochronić, więc uruchomiłam to urządzenie. Napisy na nim mówiły o ochronie, więc pomyślałam… ― odetchnęła głęboko. ― Ale konsola jest na zewnątrz. Nie mam jak się stąd wydostać.

– Głupia asari, to po co się tu pakowałaś? – Wrex pokręcił głową.

– To proteańskie urządzenie ochronne, myślałam, że mnie ochroni przed gethami! – jęknęła. – Uruchomiłam je, ale to jakieś pole zastojowe i… Słuchajcie, wszystko wam wyjaśnię, ale wyjmijcie mnie stąd!

John westchnął, skinął na Tali.

– Poszukaj sposobu na wyłączenie tego pola. Na pewno nie jest z Sarenem.

– Chyba że to podstęp. – Jane podeszła do konsoli za quarianką.

– Z kim? – Liara spróbowała się obrócić w sferze. – Z nikim nie jestem, po prostu chcę się stąd wydostać! – Zamarła na chwilę. – Co z innymi? Widzieliście doktora Paula?

John zerknął na siostrę. Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie znaleźliśmy nikogo innego. Przykro mi – dodał trochę sztywno.

Asari zamarła, opuściła głowę.

– Bogini… Nikt?

– Nikt.

Milczała przez chwilę.

– Czego gethy chciały? Bo to były gethy, tak?

John skinął głową. Tali próbowała uruchomić konsolę, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

– Prawdopodobnie ciebie.

– Ja… Mnie? – Otworzyła szeroko niebieskie oczy. – Ale czemu?

Wrex obszedł całą jaskinię, węsząc podejrzliwie w powietrzu. Stanął w końcu za Johnem, wykrzywił się dziwacznie do T’Soni, ukazując pełen garnitur zębów.

– Porozmawiamy, kiedy cię stąd wydostaniemy. Tali, jak ci idzie?

– Nie wiem czy dam radę, komandorze – mruknęła. – Jestem technikiem, nie archeologiem, nawet nie rozumiem języka, w jakim to jest zaprogramowane!

Wrex podszedł do niej, zaskakująco cicho.

– Odsuń się – mruknął, unosząc strzelbę.

– Wrex, nie! – wrzasnął John, ale było już za późno.

Huk wstrząsnął całą jaskinią, kilka kamieni posypało się ze sklepienia. Jeden uderzył w hełm Jane. Konsola strzeliła iskrami, w środku pojawił się płomień. Sfera zgasła nagle, a T’Soni upadła ciężko na podłogę, jęcząc cicho. Rana na boku znów zaczęła krwawić.

– Nie ruszaj się – mruknęła Jane, klękając przy asari. Wyjęła ampułkę z medi–żelem, wbiła go w jej ramię. – Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej.

– …ndia. Komandorze, odezwijcie się do kurwy nędzy!

– Joker?

– O, cholera, komandorze, dobrze, że was słyszę. Mamy mały problem – krążownik wszedł na orbitę i wypuścił desantowiec! Leci prosto w waszą stronę.

– Nie wykryli was?

– Maskowanie włączone, ale zostało nam pół godziny. Pośpieszcie się, bo będę stąd musiał zwiewać sam.

– Przyjąłem, Joker. Co z nią? – Odwrócił się do siostry.

Odrzuciła pustą ampułkę, potrząsnęła głową.

– Medi–żel potrzebuje kilku minut, nie przeskoczymy tego.

– Mogę… mogę iść. – Twarz T’Soni przybrała niezdrowy, jasnoniebieski odcień. Uniosła się na nogi, niepewnie, Jane musiała ją przytrzymać.

– To dobrze. – John skinął głową, podszedł szybko do kroganina. – Wrex, następnym razem, gdy wydam rozkaz, to masz go do kurwy nędzy wypełnić, rozumiemy się?

Wrex nachylił się, wyszczerzył zęby.

– Nie mam ochoty słuchać twoich rozkazów, człowieku.

– Ale będziesz to robił, bo mieliśmy umowę. – Głos komandora był cichy i pozornie bardzo spokojny.

Wrex cofnął łeb, schował zęby.

– Tak. Umowa.

– Skończcie porównywać swoje penisy i chodźmy stąd! – syknęła Jane, podtrzymując asari. – Doktor T’Soni, na pewno dasz radę iść?

– Wystarczy… Wystarczy Liara. – Asari skrzywiła się mocno. – Już jest lepiej. Mogę iść, postaram się za bardzo nie opóźniać.

Tali grzebała w szczątkach konsoli, mrucząc coś do siebie. Uniosła głowę, światło przy jej filtrze powietrza mrugało gwałtownie.

– Ty… ty rozwaliłeś to! – krzyknęła w końcu, zrywając się na nogi. – To była szansa mojego ludu! To coś zakłócało gethy, czy ty masz pojęcie, jak ważne to było?! – Machnęła rękami w wyrazie bezsilności. – To twoja zemsta!? Skoro twój lud nie może być zdrowy to mój nie może odzyskać domu?! Ty…

– Tali!

– No co?! – Quarianka kopnęła resztki konsoli. Ogień w jej wnętrzu zasyczał. – Nie dał mi nawet czasu, tylko…

– Ja działam, nie pierdolę się ze wszystkim. – Wrex wzruszył ramionami.

– Musimy iść! – krzyknęła Jane z frustracją. – Czy ktoś pamięta jeszcze o tym krążowniku nad nami?!

John spojrzał na siostrę, potem na Tali

– Idziemy. Zostaw te resztki. Może znajdziemy jeszcze coś podobnego.

Quarianka zaklęła nagle, bardzo ordynarnie, kopnęła jeszcze raz resztki konsolety. John już stał przy windzie. Razem z Liarą ledwo zmieścili się na platformie.

 

***

 

– Nikt… – szepnęła nagle asari, gdy szli opuszczonym korytarzem. – Tyle śmierci i ten smród… Ta krew…. – Zatrzymała się przy jednym z ciał. – Myślałam, że mimo wszystko znaleźliście kogoś.

– Gdyby tak było, powiedziałbym – mruknął John

– Wiem, komandorze. Po prostu miałam nadzieję. Pracowałam z tymi ludźmi prawie rok, a teraz patrzę na ich ciała i… – Potarła twarz dłońmi. – Powinnam była się wrócić, nie uciekać. Może udałoby mi się kogoś uratować…

– Oskarżanie się teraz nic nie da – rzuciła Jane. – Uwierz mi.

Garrus czekał na nich przy wejściu do kopalni. Zasalutował Johnowi, obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem Liarę.

– Na zewnątrz spokój, choć Alenko zameldował jakiś ruch zaraz po odzyskaniu łączności.

– Ten krążownik? – Jane uniosła głowę.

– Nie wspominali nic o krążowniku. – Garrus wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – To chyba mniejsze jednostki, może zwiad.

– Liara, trzymaj się z tyłu. Jane, osłaniaj ją.

– Robi się – mruknęła.

Wyszli z kopalni na ciemny, obcy świat. Nie wszystkie lampy zostały zniszczone i zalewały teraz plac ostrym, nieprzyjemnym światłem. John i Wrex ruszyli przodem, w stronę Mako. Z boku szedł Garrus, jego niebieski panel optyczny błyskał co jakiś czas. Jane zerknęła w górę na sekundę – niemal spodziewała się desantowca gethów, przelatującego im nad głowami. Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że coś słyszy.

– Hej, mięczaki!

Z prawej strony zbliżało się do nich trzech krogan. Wrex wyszczerzył zęby w ich stronę, jego ogon zadrżał.

– Młode durnie – mruknął.

– Co tu do kurwy nędzy robią kroganie? – mruknęła Jane. – Nie za dużo ich w tej sprawie?

John uniósł tylko broń i czekał.

– Dajcie asari i spierdalajcie. – Jeden krogan na przedzie uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Albo i nie spierdalajcie. Będzie śmieszniej.

John wydał z siebie dziwnie radosne westchnienie.

– Nie mamy na to czasu.

Liara za jego plecami wydała z siebie przeciągły jęk

– Nie spierdalają. Czyli ich zajebiemy. – Najmniejszy kroganin uderzył pięściami o siebie. Nie miał żadnej broni, ale najwyraźniej nie był to dla niego żaden problem.

Wrex wydał z siebie dziwne, przeciągłe westchnienie.

– Mogliście, młodziki, zostać w domu i polować na pyjaki.

Odpowiedział mu tylko ryk.

Jane uniosła rękę, biotyczny pocisk przewrócił jednego z krogan. Poczuła w ustach charakterystyczny smak krwi. Liara za nią krzyknęła rozdzierająco, ziemia zatrząsała się, gdy dwóch krogan zwarło się w uścisku.

– Zabierz ją do Mako! – ryknął w radiu John, biegnąc w bok i wciąż strzelając do krogan. Jego tarcza padła dokładnie w momencie, gdy dopadł do jednej z górniczych koparek i schował się za nią.

– Chodź! – syknęła Jane do asari. – Głowa nisko, postaw bariery. Umiesz strzelać?

Liara najpierw pokręciła głową, potem jęknęła.

– No umiem, ale…

– To masz. – Kobieta wcisnęła jej do ręki swój pistolet, sama sięgnęła karabin. – Tylko nie postrzel nas.

Asari odetchnęła, próbując się uspokoić, błękitna poświata otoczyła jej sylwetkę. Trzeci kroganin ruszył w ich stronę, wrzeszcząc coś niezrozumiałego. Jane wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi, wystrzeliła w jego stronę cała serię pamiętając o starej radzie Thuna, aby celować w głowę.

Ku jej zdumieniu, kroganin padł.

Nie opuściła broni, zbyt zdumiona, aby wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Nie walczyła do tej pory z wieloma kroganami, ale żaden nie powinien paść tak szybko.

– Co do kurwy? – wyszeptała tylko.

Wrex wyprostował się znad zmasakrowanego ciała, krew na jego twarzy zabarwiła ją na identyczny kolor jak pancerz. John wychylił się zza osłony, tarcze naładowały się znów. Ostatni z krogan ruszył na niego z rozwartą paszczą. Uchylił się przed jednym strzale drugi strzaskał mu naramiennik.

– Kurwa! – zaklął, znów skacząc za maszynę. Nie do końca celując wychylił się i strzelił do przeciwnika. Kroganin, tak jak spora część krogańskich najemników, nie nosił żadnych tarcz, pociski odłupały mu tylko kawałki pancerza. Wrex rzucił się na niego, John musiał odskoczyć gwałtownie. W głowie zaświtała mu tylko myśl, że Jane i Liara i powinny być już w Mako.

 

*******

 

– Wchodź!

Drzwi Mako opuściły się, Jane niemal siłą wepchnęła Liarę do środka.

– Kaidan, Ash, pilnujcie jej i bądźcie gotowi do drogi! – wrzasnęła, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo radio działało naprawdę dobrze. – Ja wracam do reszty.

– Idę z tobą.

– Siedź, Alenko, masz chronić Liarę.

– Czekaj, ja... – Asari próbowała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale drzwi zamknęły się za nią.

Jane ruszyła biegiem z powrotem, słysząc dziwne porykiwania i strzały. W radiu dało się słyszeć jakieś dziwne głosy i przekleństwa. Kiedy dobiegła do pierwszych baraków, w radiu zapanowała cisza.

– John! – krzyknęła, czując irracjonalną panikę. – John!

– Co tu robisz, gdzie Liara? – Komandor podbiegł do niej. Nóż w jego ręce pokryty był ciemną posoką, podobnie jak jego pancerz.

– Uch, braciszku, wyglądasz, jakbyś zaszlachtował świnię – jęknęła na jego widok. – Biłeś się z nim na noże?!

– Padł, skurwysyn. – Głos Johna był idiotycznie spokojny.

Jane jęknęła z frustracji. Wrex przeszedł obok niej z mordą pokrytą krwią, za nim pojawił się Garrus z opaską od omni–klucza w szponiastej dłoni.

– Młodzi nie mieli nic przy sobie, największy tylko omni–klucz. Jakiś stary model.

– Komandorze, naprawdę musimy ruszać! – Joker wydawał się wyjątkowo zaniepokojony. – Krążownik wypuścił kolejne kolosy, zbliżają się w waszą stronę!

– Ruchy! – krzyknął John.

Mako czekało na nich z już opuszczonymi drzwiami. Wbiegli do środka, Wrex na końcu, w zasadzie wtaczając się do wnętrza. Ash ruszyła gwałtownie, nie czekając nawet, aż drzwi zatrzasnął się do końca.

– Joker, będziemy w punkcie zbornym za dziewięć minut!

– Aye, aye, komandorze!

Liara zaciskała dłonie na pasach, rzucała co jakiś czas szybkie i przerażone spojrzenia na Johna.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał John, ścierając krew z przesłony hełmu. W zakrwawionym pancerzu nie wyglądał na członka ekipy ratunkowej, a jego ton nie poprawiał sytuacji – pod wpływem adrenaliny brzmiał jak typowy zakapior.

Skinęła głową, niepewnie.

– Mam twój pistolet – mruknęła nagle, zerkając na Jane.

– Cieszę się. Lubię tę broń.

Mako podskoczyło niemiłosiernie.

– He, ta ludzka kobieta prowadzi lepiej niż ty, Shepard. – Wrex wyszczerzył się.

– Zamknij się – burknął John.

 

*******

 

Wjechali na pokład Normandii bez większych problemów. Wrex wytoczył się pierwszy, klnąc głośno i powtarzając coś o durnej, małej technologii ludzików. Liara wyszła z Mako, rozglądając wkoło z mieszaniną strachu i zachwytu.

– Joker, zabierz nas z tego układu, szybko i po cichu – rzucił John, wysiadając z pojazdu. – Jane, w porządku?

– Taa – mruknęła, zdejmując hełm. Na twarzy i szyi miała zaschniętą krew z nosa, była też znacznie bledsza niż zwykle. – Ty też dostałeś parę razy.

– Nic mi nie będzie. – Komandor sam zdjął wreszcie swój hełm. Uśmiechnął się szorstko do Liary. – Witamy na pokładzie Normandii, doktor T’Soni.

Asari skinęła tylko głową, otwierając szerzej oczy. W normalnym świetle widać było, że jej tęczówki mają ten sam błękitny odcień co skóra.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała. – Wszystkim wam. Zginęłabym tam. Albo w tym urządzeniu albo gethy… – Odetchnęła głębiej, najwyraźniej powstrzymując płacz.

John poklepał ją niezdarnie po ramieniu, zostawiając na białym uniformie ślady ziemi i krwi.

– Hmm, wybacz – mruknął, odsuwając się na krok. – Dostaniesz jakieś nowe ubrania.

– To nic takiego, komandorze. – Asari pokręciła głową. – Czemu w ogóle te gethy mnie ścigały?

– Mamy teorię. – Jane uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wycierając krew z twarzy.

– Ale to za chwilę. – John zdjął rękawice. – Doktor T’Soni, Alenko, idźcie do ambulatorium. Mamy sporo czasu na rozmowę.

– Tędy. – Kaidan wskazał windę. Asari ruszyła posłusznie za nim, rzucając jeszcze tylko ostatnie spojrzenie na bliźnięta.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, przerywane tylko szczękiem zdejmowanego sprzętu.

– Ostatecznie nie poszło źle – powiedział John, odkładając napierśnik. – Choć gdybyśmy byli wcześniej, może udałoby się ocalić kogoś z zespołu badawczego.

– Gdybać to sobie możemy do usranej śmierci. – Jane wzruszyła ramionami. Jej jaskrawoczerwony kombinezon zakładany pod pancerz lepił się do całego ciała, mokry od potu.

John spojrzał ciężko na siostrę.

– Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Wyglądasz okropnie.

Spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Przyzwyczajaj się. Biotyka ma swoją cenę.

Kiwnął głową, niezbyt jednak przekonany.

– Doktor Chakwas ma cię potem zbadać – rzucił w jej stronę i ruszył w stronę windy.

Parsknęła.

– Taa, a ciebie nie musi. – Nie zareagował. – Ej, braciszku! – dodała głośniej.

Odwrócił się, unosząc zniecierpliwiony brwi.

– Ostatni raz rzucałeś się na kroganina z nożem, jasne?

Roześmiał się tylko, pokręcił głową.

– Chyba żartujesz. Sama powinnaś spróbować.

Mrugnął do niej i wszedł do windy, zostawiając za sobą zdegustowaną siostrę.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Dracorian za pomoc z betą. Wiedz, że jesteś nieoceniona!

**VIII**

 

 

– Więc? – Liara potarła skronie. – Moja matka pracuje dla Sarena, a wy chcecie żebym wam powiedziała, gdzie ona jest?  
– Dokładnie. – John uśmiechnął się do niej, całkiem miło.  
Znajdowali się w sali komunikacyjnej. Duże, okrągłe pomieszczenie z niewygodnymi krzesłami było całkiem przestronne, ale ze względu na obecność kroganina, wydawało się zatłoczone. Wrex stał pod ścianą, ale jakimś cudem zajmował połowę wolnej przestrzeni.  
Liara uniosła oczy.  
– Ale ja nie wiem, gdzie ona jest! Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą.  
Garrus, stojący naprzeciwko Wrexa, pokręcił głową.  
– W ogóle? Z własną matką?  
Spojrzała na niego z gniewem, tak bardzo nie pasującym do jej łagodnej twarzy.  
– Nie rozmawiałyśmy od szesnastu lat, kiedy powiedziałam, że wolę poświęcić się badaniu Protean, a nie polityce! Obraziła się wtedy na mnie, potem przestała się pokazywać, a potem w ogóle zniknęła z życia publicznego. Mogłaby umrzeć, a nikt by na to nie zwrócił uwagi! – Urwała, gniewnie zaciskając wargi. – Przykro mi, komandorze. Chciałabym ci pomóc, ale nie wiem, gdzie jest moja matka.  
– Więc w ogóle jesteś nam do czegoś potrzebna? – mruknął nieprzyjemnie Kaidan. Był blady i mrużył oczy, mimo iż w pomieszczeniu nie było przesadnie jasno. Najwyraźniej dopadła go migrena, co nie było niczym dziwnym po Therum. Jane doskonale go rozumiała, sama czuła nieprzyjemne osłabienie mięśni i smak krwi w ustach.  
John najwyraźniej nie podzielał jej odczuć.  
– Poruczniku, ja decyduję, do czego ktoś może nam się przydać.  
Kaidan zamknął na chwilę oczy, najwyraźniej coraz bardziej zirytowany.  
– Przepraszam, komandorze – powiedział tylko przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Tali rozglądała się niepewnie, jej jasne oczy błyszczały pod maską. Siedząca obok niej Ash, tylko pokręciła głową, zdegustowana.  
– Za pozwoleniem, komandorze – odezwała się cicho Liara. – Jestem ekspertem od Protean, Poświęciłam pół mojego życia na ich badanie i może będę w stanie pomóc z informacjami wydobytym z nadajnika.  
– Pół życia? – John uniósł brwi. – Imponujące.  
– Dziękuję, komandorze. – Asari splotła nerwowo dłonie. – Niestety jestem zbyt młoda i moje teorie nie są brane na poważnie. Niemniej jednak – chętnie pomogę.  
– Młoda? Ile dokładnie masz lat? – Jane spojrzała na nią uważniej.  
– Zaledwie sto sześć – mruknęła Liara. – Proszę jednak o to, byście nie sugerowali się moim wiekiem i …  
– Spokojnie, spokojnie. – John uniósł ręce, nagle rozbawiony. – Jesteś starsza od wszystkich na pokładzie.  
– No kurwa, nie od wszystkich. – Wrex wyprostował się.  
– Z wyjątkiem Wrexa. – Jane parsknęła śmiechem. – Więc będziemy traktować cię poważnie. O jakich teoriach mówiłaś?  
Liara rozejrzała się trochę podejrzliwie, najwyraźniej upewniając się, że nikt z niej nie kpi. Rozluźniła się w końcu.  
– Mam teorię dotyczącą zniknięcia Protean. Oficjalna wersja głosi, że nastąpiła zaraza połączona z wojną domową i że to dlatego około pięćdziesięciu tysięcy lat temu zniknęli z galaktyki. – Wychyliła się do przodu, jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały jasno. – Ale ja wiem, że to nieprawda. Po zarazie, po wojnie domowej zostają ślady! Niemożliwe też jest, żeby objęło to wszystkie ich kolonie, stacje kosmiczne, daleko położone światy, a nawet jeśli, zagłada nie mogła nastąpić tak szybko!  
– Brzmi jak jedna z wielu teorii spiskowych. – Szczęki Garrusa odchyliły się, ukazując szpiczaste zęby. – Jakiś czas temu SOC miało trochę kłopotów z grupą wariatów, która atakowała ambasadę hanarów, aby uświadomić im, że Proteanie nie byli bogami. – Umilkł pod ciężkim spojrzeniem Johna. – Co nie oznacza, że to zła teoria – dodał, znacznie szybciej i ciszej.  
– Wszyscy wiedzą, że Proteanie nie byli bogami – prychnęła Liara. – Mieli kontakt z hanarami i był on na tyle wyraźny, że przeszedł do ich wierzeń i kultury, to zupełnie naturalne, ja mówię o czymś całkiem innym! – Zerwała się nagle z krzesła, obróciła się wkoło własnej osi. – Proteanie, cała rasa, cywilizacja o podobnym zasięgu jak nasza, została zlikwidowana w ciągu stulecia. Stulecia! Nawet dla was do niedużo, nawet dla salarian i to niemożliwe, żeby cała rasa została tak po prostu unicestwiona! – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Moje badania wskazują, że ktoś zatarł ślady. Że ktoś, lub coś przyśpieszyło tę zagładę i zrobiło co mogło, żebyśmy teraz nic nie odkryli! – Przesunęła dłonią po swoich mackach, usiadła z powrotem, opuszczając głowę.  
Nie–jej głos w głowie Jane wrzeszczał głośno i niezrozumiale.  
– Pewno myślicie, że oszalałam. – Gorycz w głosie Liary bardzo nie pasowała do jego delikatnego brzmienia. – Moje badania są lekceważone i wyśmiewane i w sumie nie dziwię się innym. Ciągle szukam dowodu na to, ale… – Wzruszyła ramionami.  
John spojrzał na siostrę, Kaidan otworzył w końcu oczy, choć potrzebował chwili, aby zogniskować wzrok na Jane.  
– No co, ja nie będę dowodem – mruknęła. – Nadajnik by był, ale…  
– Mamy własną teorię – przerwał jej John. – Co stało się z Proteanami.  
Liara zawahała się, zanim odpowiedziała.  
– Z całym szacunkiem, komandorze, ale zajmuję się Proteanami przez ponad pięćdziesiąt lat i…  
– Jane miała kontakt z jednym z przekaźników. – John wskazał na siostrę. – I według danych z niego, to masz całkowitą rację.  
– No, to będzie dobre – mruknął Wrex.  
Asari wychyliła się do przody, wbijając chciwe spojrzenie w kobietę.  
– Zrozumiałaś dane z przekaźnika?  
– „Zrozumiałaś” to za dużo słowo. – Jane skrzywiła się, zerkając gniewnie na brata. – Trochę obrazów, uczuć… Myśli, ale nie dla nas, jeśli rozumiesz, o co chodzi. Obce.  
Liara skinęła głową.  
– Były przystosowane do Protean, nie do nas. Jak mogłaś zrozumieć cokolwiek i nie wypalić sobie mózgu?  
– Wypalenie mózgu? – mruknęła niechętnie, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie wiem. Chcesz w ogóle dowiedzieć się, co było w tym przekaźniku?  
– Oczywiście, że chcę! – Asari znów zerwała się z krzesła, stanęła naprzeciwko Jane z wielkimi oczami pełnymi nadziei. – Tam mogło być tyle, historia, wiedza, może literatura, klucz do zrozumienia ich mowy! Mogło…  
– To było ostrzeżenie przed wielką, paskudną zagładą. – Jane zgasiła jej entuzjazm. Musiała przełknąć ślinę, aby pokonać nagłą suchość w gardle. – Przed czymś wielkim. Mechanicznym, ale nie mechanicznym, czymś, co wybiło Protean.  
– Czym?  
– Żniwiarzami – mruknęła Tali.  
– Taa, miałem rację. To jest śmieszne. – Wrex roześmiał się nagle. John spojrzał na niego niechętnie. Garrus pokiwał głową, wydając z siebie ciche, rozbawione parsknięcie.  
– Przed Radą to było po prostu dziwne, ale kiedy tak się o tym po prostu mówi… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Przepraszam. Już nie przeszkadzam.  
– Żniwiarze? – Liara zmarszczyła brwi. – Przecież to tylko mało znane legendy.  
– Prześlę ci wszystkie informacje uzyskane z banków danych gethów. – Omni-klucz Tali błysnął. – Te informacje trochę się różnią od legend.  
– I sądzicie, że… – Asari wbiła wzrok w komandora.  
– Hej, widziałam to! – Jane uniosła głowę. – Znaczy… widziałam coś, ale to coś było właśnie zagładą. Tam było ostrzeżenie przed Żniwiarzami. Przed śmiercią. Rozsyłali ostrzeżenia, ale… I tak im się nie udało.  
– Było tam coś jeszcze? W tej wizji?  
– Nie wiem. Może. – Jane wzruszyła ramionami. – Wizja nie była jasna i były to bardziej odczucia niż obrazy i… – Zawahała się. – Po prostu to było coś nieprzystosowanego do naszego mózgu.  
Liara kiwnęła głową, zaczęła krążyć po pomieszczeniu.  
– Wizja proteańska. Przekaźnik normalnie wypaliłby mózg, ale z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobił. Masz jakieś objawy psychiczne? – Spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na Jane.  
Kobieta wbiła się mocniej w oparcie krzesła, spojrzała błagalnie na brata.  
– Nawet jeśli mam, nie będę o tym opowiadać przy wszystkich.  
– Będziesz. – Glos Johna był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. – Skoro nie chcesz opowiadać o tym lekarzom, to opowiesz o tym tu i teraz.  
– Przecież byłam u doktor Chakwas! – zdenerwowała się. – Obejrzała mnie i…  
– Nie jest psychiatrą.  
– Liara też nie jest psychiatrą, ty też nie jesteś, po co mam mówić?  
– No ja pierdolę, co ci lekarze zrobili. – John podszedł do siostry. – Gówno mnie obchodzi, że nie chcesz mówić, rozumiesz? Powiesz wszystko co trzeba, żebyśmy mogli wyciągnąć jak najwięcej z tego przekaźnika!  
– A co, to jakaś różnica czy będę miała schizofrenię czy nerwicę? – prychnęła. – Odpieprz się od mojej głowy, braciszku, albo…  
– Albo co? – wysyczał, pochylając się nad nią.  
Jane spojrzała na brata i po raz pierwszy poczuła na niego naprawdę silną złość. Zielone oczy Johna błyszczały intensywnie, miał zaciśniętą szczękę i wyglądał, jakby szykował się do ataku.  
Jane miała ochotę przypieprzyć mu, tak od serca. John uśmiechnął się nagle, samymi ustami, jakby zachęcał ją do tego.  
– Mów – powiedział cicho i wyprostował się.  
W pomieszczeniu zapanowała całkowita cisza. Kaidan wyprostował się, zaskoczony tym, że przez cały czas trzymał zaciśniętą pięść, gotową do biotycznego ataku. Szybko ją rozluźnił. Pulsowanie w głowie pogorszyło się i miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt niczego nie zauważył.  
– Jesteś kompletnym dupkiem, wiesz? – warknęła Jane, śledząc wzrokiem brata.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
– To przynajmniej działa.  
Potoczyła rozjuszonym wzrokiem dookoła, biotyczny ładunek strzelił jej między palcami.  
– Niech was wszystkich szlag trafi – warknęła. – Chcesz wiedzieć, to proszę. Mam koszmary! Prawie w ogóle nie śpię, bo zawsze śni mi się ten sam koszmar i mam te same krzyki w głowie. A, tak, krzyki. Słyszę głosy, braciszku, wiesz? – Popukała się palcem w czoło. – O, tu. Takie wkurwiające, trochę moje, a trochę nie moje. Wrzeszczą, czasem same z siebie, czasem w jakichś konkretnych sytuacjach. Wrzeszczały na przykład w tej kopalni. Nie, nie wiem co wrzeszczały, nie mówię w ich języku! – Krzyknęła histerycznie, łapiąc się za głowę. – Jest tylko jedno słowo które rozumiem, brzmi ono „nadchodzą” i mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się taka odpowiedź, bo lepszej nie dostaniesz!  
Odetchnęła głębiej, ugryzła się w język. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem poczuła wielką, szorstką dłoń Johna na swoim ramieniu.  
– No tak, oczywiście! – Liara rozejrzała się. – Wizja nie jest przeznaczona dla innych, jest dla Proteanina! Potrzebuje wiedzy, kontekstu! – Dopadła do Jane, stanęła nad nią z rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem. – Pozwól mi ja zobaczyć! Chcę się z tobą połączyć i zobaczyć tę wizję!  
– Co?! – Jane zerwała się, przysunęła gwałtownie do brata. – Przecież wy się rozmnażacie w ten sposób!  
Ash roześmiała się głośno, zupełnie nieprofesjonalnie. Na twarzy Liary pojawił się wyraz autentycznego przerażenia.  
– Nie! To znaczy – podobnie, ale nie w ten sposób! Chcę tylko odczytać twoją wizję, nie łączyć się z tobą w ścisłym sensie!  
Jane pokręciła głową.  
– Nie przekonuje mnie to.  
― Nie dasz rady zrozumieć wizji bez kontekstu. Na Boginię, sam kontakt z nadajnikiem powinien usmażyć ci mózg!  
― No, ale nie usmażył – burknęła.  
― To prawda. – Liara skinęła głową. – Jestem ciekawa, dlaczego. Co było w tym nadajniku i jak to odebrałaś? A zobaczę tylko to, co mi sama pokażesz.  
― Nie chcę wpuszczać nikogo do głowy! – jęknęła Jane.  
― No, ja bym tam nie pogardził. – Wrex wydał z siebie dźwięk, który chyba był lubieżnym śmiechem.  
Jane spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną nienawiści i rozpaczy, potarła bliznę na czole.  
― Nie mam wyjścia, prawda? Nawet jak odmówię, to mój brat―sadysta mnie przywiąże i zmusi.  
Spojrzał ciężko na siostrę.  
― Jak masz inny pomysł, to mów.  
― Nie wiem, może zgram wspomnienia na greyboxa?!  
― Udam, że nie słyszałem. – John pochylił głowę. – Róbcie, co macie robić.  
― Nie chcę! – jęknęła dla zasady. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z konieczności takiego rozwiązania, ale ten ostatni akt buntu był jej bardzo potrzebny.  
― Rozluźnij się – szepnęła Liara, podchodząc do Jane. – Spójrz mi w oczy, pozwól swoim myślom..  
― No nie, kurwa, nie będziemy tutaj tego robić! – Kobieta odskoczyła do tyłu. – Może dla ciebie to nie jest jak seks, ale nie będzie mi nikt na widoku grzebał w mózgu!  
― Jane! – warknął John.  
Spojrzała na niego wściekle, ale w końcu usiadła na krześle, sztywno wyprostowana. Dłonie, zwinięte w pięści, położyła na kolanach. Usta zacisnęła w cienką kreskę, przez co wyglądała bardzo ostro, nieładnie.  
― Rób, co masz robić – syknęła, wkładając w to tyle złości, ile tylko mogła.  
Zamknęła oczy.

 

*******

 

Serce galaktyki unosiło się przed nią, tak piękne i tak kruche zarazem.  
Potem pojawiło się niebezpieczeństwo. Śmierć i zagłada, idące razem krok w krok. Niepokój, znów obcy, a jednak obezwładniający, jakby należał do niej.  
Rozpacz, brak nadziei, świadomość. Wróg niemożliwy do pokonania. Wielki. Niepokojący. Mnogi.  
Ciało i nie―ciało, maszyna skąpana we krwi.  
Coś monumentalnego przykryło najpierw cały świat, a potem galaktykę. Groźne, wielkie, potężne, a jej i nie―jej głos mówił, że oni nadejdą i błagał, aby się przygotowali.  
Potem znów była ciemność i tylko śmierć, zniszczenie i ból.  
I rozpaczliwie krzyczane słowo: nadchodzą.

 

*******

 

― Jane?  
John kucał przed siostrą, trzymając ją za ręce. Oczy błyszczały mu niepokojem.  
― Spierdalaj – wychrypiała, czując okropną suchość w ustach.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
― Nic jej nie jest – roześmiał się Garrus. – Coś nowego?  
Kobieta rozejrzała się, łypnęła podejrzliwie na Liarę, która opadła na swój fotel z zamkniętymi oczami. Miała rozszerzone usta i przyśpieszony oddech. Ręce opuściła swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, długie, szczupłe palce drgały rytmicznie w błyskach błękitnego światła.  
Jeśli tak wyglądał seks asari, Jane nie chciała nigdy więcej tego próbować.  
― To było… ― Liara otworzyła oczy – niesamowite! – Zerwała się, zachwiała lekko. Jej rozgorączkowane spojrzenie omiotło całe pomieszczenie. – O Bogini…  
― Naprawdę nie wiem jak to skomentować. – Ashley skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. – Przecież to prawie jak mentalny gwałt!  
― Popieram Ash – jęknęła Jane, nikt jednak jej nie słuchał.  
― Nie to! – Asari machnęła ręką. – Ta wizja! Tak głęboka, tak proteańska, ta cudowna! Och, to było niesamowite, Jane! Masz niezwykły umysł, na tyle elastyczny, aby przyswoić wizję i na tyle silny, aby jej nie zmieniać! Tak cudowne, trzeba to powtórzyć i…  
― Nie! – ryknęła na cały głos kobieta. – Zgodziłam się na zgwałcenie mi mózgu, wystarczy! John, zabroń jej, albo zwieję stąd w najbliższym porcie!  
― Dobrze, już dość! – Komandor wyprostował się gwałtownie, niezgrabnie poklepał siostrę po ramieniu. – Liara, podaj jakieś konkrety. Co wyciągnęłaś z tej wizji?  
― Och, to takie niezwykłe! Ja…  
― To wiemy – warknął, zniecierpliwiony. – Konkrety, proszę!  
Spojrzała na niego spłoszona, opuściła oczy.  
― Niestety… ― Przygryzła wargę. – Niestety nie wyciągnęłam z niej nic. To ciąg wizji, uczuć… Zbyt proteańskie, abym mogła coś z tego zrozumieć. Na dodatek nadajnik musiał być uszkodzony, bo wizja jest zbyt niekompletna. Widać tylko śmierć… ― Umilkła na chwilę. – Ale musiało być tam coś jeszcze. Wizja jest zbyt urwana, zbyt nielogiczna...  
― No tak, bo starożytna wizja musi być w chuj logiczna – warknęła Jane.  
Liara nie zwróciła na nią uwagi.  
― Zbyt nielogiczna… Proteanie wykorzystywali takie nadajniki do przesyłu informacji. Przekazanie tylko emocji związanych ze zniszczeniem nie miałoby sensu.  
― Może Saren uszkodził nadajnik? – Garrus wyprostował się. – Mógł w ogóle to zrobić?  
Liara pokręciła głową wolno, z namysłem.  
― Wątpię. Nadajnik miał pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat, to cud, że tyle informacji jest nienaruszonych! – W głosie asari znów dało się słyszeć entuzjazm. – To niesamowite!  
― Więc Saren też wie tyle co my – czyli nic. – John potarł podbródek. – Nie było tam nic o tym całym kanale z nagrania Tali?  
Jane ukryła twarz w dłoniach, wydała z siebie dziwny syk.  
― Nie. Powiedziałabym ci. Nic nie robiłam z tym wspomnieniem.  
― Ale Saren szuka tego kanału. – Garrus spojrzał na Liarę. – Czy mógł zrozumieć z tego nadajnika coś więcej?  
― Nie. – Oczy Liary błysnęły stanowczo. – To niemożliwe. Wizja była przeznaczona dla Proteanina. Miała w sobie coś, co rozpoznałby każdy Proteanin i to sprawiło, że dla innych jest bezużyteczna. To trochę jak szyfr. Póki nie znajdzie się klucza, wiadomość jest bezużyteczna.  
― Czyli co, Saren będzie szukał teraz Protean? – parsknął Wrex. – To byłoby coś.  
― Wątpię, aby to było możliwe. – Asari pochyliła głowę. – To stara wiadomość, a my mamy za mało danych. Potrzebowalibyśmy istoty Protean, zrozumienia ich kultury, istoty… Może pamięci genowej. Nie przychodzi mi do głowy żaden sposób, aby to uzyskać.  
Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała nieprzyjemna cisza.  
― Więc co nam to wszystko mówi? – mruknął Kaidan. Oczy miał wciąż przymknięte, ale najwyraźniej przysłuchiwał się całej dyskusji.  
― Bardzo dużo, poruczniku. – Garrus roześmiał się nagle. – Wiemy, że Saren wierzy w powrót Żniwiarzy. Jeśli faktycznie istnieją, to może nawet dla nich pracuje, choć ta opcja nie bardzo mi się podoba. Mamy te same informacje z przekaźnika co Saren i wiemy, że będzie on szukał sposobów na zrozumienie lub uzupełnienie informacji. Być może szuka informacji o broni, o tym kanale. – Stanął na środku pomieszczenia, rozejrzał się po zebranych. – Na pewno wiemy, że współpracuje z gethami, a ich aktywność można śledzić. Łatwiej ściga się skurwysynów, kiedy się wie, czego szukają.  
― Te informacje wcale mnie nie pocieszają – mruknął John, pocierając bliznę na policzku. – Spojrzał na siostrę. – Koniec spotkania. Jane, w porządku?  
Nie odpowiedziała mu, wyjęła tylko batona z jednej z kieszeni spodni i opuściła pomieszczenie w całkowitym milczeniu. Za nią wyszedł Kaidan, zgarbiony i jakby lekko powłóczący nogami. Reszta również wyszła, mniej lub bardziej śpiesznie, aż został tylko komandor i Liara  
― Tak? – Spojrzał na asari, która stała przed nim ze spłoszoną miną.  
― Zostaję tu?  
― Jeśli tego chcesz. Dużo w te sprawie kręci się wkoło Protean, ktoś z twoją wiedzą na pewno się przyda.  
Liara kiwnęła głową, pociągnęła nagle nosem.  
― Zrobię co w mojej mocy, komandorze. Jeśli… jeśli otrzymacie jakieś informacje o mojej matce, proszę, powiedzcie mi.  
Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
― Myślałem, że nie chcecie ze sobą rozmawiać.  
Wyruszyła ramionami.  
― Nawet jeśli to chciałabym wiedzieć, co się z nią dzieje. – Umilkła na chwilę. – I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie dołączyła do Sarena dobrowolnie. Jeśli tak, to… to jakieś szaleństwo.  
― Zobaczymy. Obiecuję ci, że jeśli dowiemy się czegoś o Benezji, dowiesz się pierwsza.  
Pokiwała głową, spojrzała na komandora wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, w których wprost lśniła wdzięczność.  
― Chodź. Pokażę ci, gdzie będziesz mogła się zakwaterować.

 

*******

 

Kucharz z dwukolorowymi oczami nazywał się Bjorn. Miał krótko ścięte, czarne włosy i śniadą cerę. Często uśmiechał się szeroko, błyskając białymi zębami.  
― Głodni? – spytał wesoło, podsuwając Jane i Kaidanowi kopiaste porcje. – Macie, tylko nie jedzcie za szybko.  
Jane parsknęła dziwnie, odebrała pierwszą tacę i ruszyła do stolika. Obok niej usiadł Kaidan, ciężko i nieco niezgrabnie. Jego taca wydała nieprzyjemny dźwięk, gdy zbyt mocno odłożył ją na blat.  
― Wybacz – mruknął cicho.  
Jedli powoli, w milczeniu, zbyt zmęczeni i pochłonięci nowymi informacjami, aby rozmawiać. Jane co chwila marszczyła brwi, obracając w myślach wspomnienie. Dalej było niezrozumiałe, ale podzielenie się nim z Liarą sprawiło, że przestało być też tak przerażające i nachalne. Nie―jej głos również siedział cicho, być może uspokojony tym, że ona wie.  
Zamarła na chwilę i poczuła potrzebę, aby pomyśleć o czymś innym. Głos w jej głowie, który miałby coś wiedzieć… To brzmiało niepokojąco.  
― Jak się czujesz? – spytała, zerkając na Kaidana.  
Uniósł głowę, spojrzał na nią nie do końca przytomnie. Prawie w ogóle nie ruszył jedzenia.  
― Jak po walce – mruknął cicho. – Prześpię się, to i poczuję się lepiej. A ty się trzymasz?  
Kiwnęła głową, popiła ziemniaki sokiem. Cholera, kiedy ostatni raz jadła zwykłe ziemniaki?  
― Już nie potrzebujesz transfuzji?  
Wzdrygnęła się, rozejrzała z popłochem, jakby spodziewała się wyskakujących na nią lekarzy z igłami.  
― Nie. Przestały mi być potrzebne po terapii genowej Przymierza. – Dziabnęła widelcem kawałek kurczaka. – Jedyny plus wojska, choć gdyby nie wojsko, nie miałabym tylu krwotoków.  
Kaidan odsunął niedokończony posiłek.  
― Dalej masz krwotoki. Niby z nosa, ale nie wyglądałaś dobrze po Therum. – Spojrzał na nią podkrążonymi oczami, a na jego twarzy obok zmęczenia malowała się troska.  
― No, dzięki za przypomnienie – nadąsała się.  
Kaidan uśmiechnął się lekko, najwyraźniej zakłopotany.  
― Przepraszam. Pamiętam po prostu w jak złym stanie potrafiłaś być na stacji. Nie chciałbym, żebyś kiedyś zemdlała, bo zaczniesz krwawić.  
― Nie zacznę – odpowiedziała sucho. – Krwawię tylko z nosa, czasem z ust i do licha, czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać przy jedzeniu?  
Pokiwał głową, ziewną nagle szeroko.  
― I nie mów nic Johnowi! – syknęła nagle, nachylając się w jego stronę. – On nic nie wie i nie mam ochoty, żeby wiedział. Zaraz zacznie szukać szczegółów i pewno się dowie o wszystkim, bo to taki nachalny typ człowieka.  
― Nie zamierzam nic mówić. Ostatecznie to nie moja sprawa. – Przymknął oczy, jego wargi zacisnęły się nagle.  
― Może się połóż? – rzuciła Jane.  
― Tak chyba zrobię. – Przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Ten cholerny implant daje w kość.  
― To prawda – mruknęła, czując, jak ogania ją nagłe zmęczenie.  
Kaidan wstał, odłożył tacę, ignorując gderanie Bjorna o marnowaniu jedzenia. Wyszedł z mesy, pochylając umięśnione ramionami, co postarzyło go nagle o dobre dziesięć lat.

 

*******

 

Duży stwór z nie―ciała górował nad nią, tak samo straszny jak obojętny. Zbliżał się w jej stronę, coraz większy, większy, przysłaniając galaktykę, rozciągającą się za nim. Powoli zaczęły wynurzać się z mroku kolejne sylwetki – coraz więcej i więcej, aż było ich tak wielu, że zasłonili nawet ciemność.  
Spoglądała na nie, spanikowana i niezdolna do ruchu, słysząc tylko gwałtowne bicie własnego serca. Stwory zbliżały się do niej powoli, nieśpiesznie, obojętne i przez to tak straszne.  
A potem czerwone oko otworzyło się i spojrzało na nią.  
Zginęła natychmiast, ale nawet po tym krzyk „nadchodzą” obijał się w jej czaszce.

 

*******

 

― Hej, obudź się!  
Zerwała się gwałtownie, machnęła rękami. Trafiła w coś miękkiego, ktoś zaklął i nagle światło uderzyło ją w twarz.  
― Osz, kurwa – jęknęła, zakrywając oczy.  
― Krzyczałaś.  
Olayinka Bererko, drugi pilot Normandii, odsunęła się od łóżka Jane, usiadła na swoim ulubionym krześle.  
― Coś konkretnego?  
― Nie. Jakiś bełkot. Inni chcą spać.  
Jane kiwnęła głową i zasunęła kotarę, odcinając się od reszty kajuty. Usiadła, podciągając nogi pod brodę i próbując przypomnieć sobie, o czym w ogóle był sen. Pamiętała tylko czerwony błysk i to irytujące „nadchodzą”. Niedługo znienawidzi do końca sam dźwięk tego słowa.  
Odsunęła zasłonę, wygrzebała się z łóżka. Normanda była w trybie nocnym, światła były więc przygaszone i łagodne, nadające chromowanym meblom wrażenie niespotykanej miękkości. Większość załogi spała i dominującym dźwiękiem na pokładzie był cichy szum silników. Przeciągnęła się, próbując przegonić resztki senności.  
Olayinka siedziała przy stole, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi. Czytała coś na datapadzie, najwyraźniej zirytowana, bo mrużyła swoje piękne, ciemne oczy o kształcie migdałów.  
― Nie masz czasem wachty? – wychrypiała Jane, sięgając po koszulkę.  
― Mam. Joker mnie nie dopuszcza do kokpitu. Nie będę tam iść, skoro nie chce.  
― Ha – mruknęła tylko Jane. Nowa koszulka pachniała czymś dziwnym po praniu, ale była czysta, więc nałożyła ją na siebie. Wygrzebała też swoje ulubione spodnie z sześcioma kieszeniami.  
Olayinka nie zwróciła na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Była śliczną, wysoką Murzynką o łysej głowie, która paradoksalnie, tylko podkreślała jej urodę. Miała pociągła twarz o szlachetnych, poważnych rysach i miękką linię karku. Zawsze była wyprostowana i w jakiś sposób dumna, jak królowa jakiejś egzotycznej kolonii, nie pilot Przymierza.  
Kotara naprzeciwko odsunęła się i zza niej wychyliła się Alice. Ziewnęła szeroko, potargała swoje jasne jak słoma włosy.  
― Która godzina? – spytała, trochę niewyraźnie.  
― Czwarta rano. – Jane związała włosy w niechlujny węzeł.  
― Co? – wyjęczała Alice. – Mam wachtę za cztery godziny, czemu ja już nie śpię?  
Wsunęła się z powrotem za swoją kotarę. Jane pokręciła głową, usiadła obok Olayinki z zamiarem napisania maila do Louil. Murzynka przesunęła się, robiąc jej miejsce przy stole.  
― Ile to już czasu Joker nie dopuszcza cię do kokpitu? – spytała cicho, uruchamiając datapad.  
― Drugą dobę – mruknęła Murzynka. Jej pełne usta prawie się nie poruszały, kiedy mówiła. – Pije kawę i łyka stimy. Nie chce mnie dopuścić do sterów. Bo czemu ma dopuścić czarną laskę? – Zmarszczyła prosty, szlachetny nos. – Niech tam siedzi. Ja mam dzięki temu czas.  
Jane pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. W podróżach międzysystemowych rola pilota ograniczała się do siedzenia i monitorowania czujników ― mało fascynujące zajęcie. Podobało się tylko Jokerowi, który z kokpitu urządził swojego rodzaju królestwo i nie miał ochoty oddawać sterów komukolwiek innemu. Zasłaniał się swoją chorobą i argumentował, że dłużej by szedł do mesy niż trwałaby druga wachta. Siedział więc przy sterach tyle ile tylko mógł, a Olayinka korzystała z czasu wolnego, głównie ćwicząc, czytając i pisząc tony maili do swojej dziewczyny.

 

_Louil._  
_Życie na Normandii jest dziwne. Za długo już nie byłam na statku wojskowym i ciężko mi jest się przyzwyczaić do długich lotów. Niby to to samo, co siedzieć na opuszczonych światach, ale jednak nie to samo. Tam było niebo, a tutaj jest tylko pustka._  
_John to kocha, widzę to po nim. Czasem zastanawiałam się, dlaczego jeszcze nie znalazł sobie miłej dziewczyny, ale to, jak on traktuje Normandię… Czasem mam wrażenie, że kocha tylko statki._  
_Cała ta sprawa zaczyna coraz bardziej śmierdzieć. Nie mogę napisać Ci żadnych szczegółów, ale uważajcie na siebie – Rada i Przymierze obserwują coraz więcej aktywności gethów, a ja nie chcę, żeby się cokolwiek stało Tobie czy innym. Gdybyś ktoś z Was zauważył cokolwiek, proszę, dajcie znać._  
_Pozdrów Thuna._  
_Jane_

 

Wysłała maila, przeciągnęła się. Olayinka nie zwróciła na nią najmniejszej uwagi, pochłonięta jakąś prostą, zręcznościową gierką, zainstalowaną na datapadzie. Sądząc po jej znudzonej minie, nie należała do najlepszych. Jane wstała, wyszła na korytarz, czując coraz większy głód.  
W mesie nie było nikogo. Niezadowolona, zapukała do kuchni, mając nadzieję, że jednak ktoś tam siedzi. Dostała na odczepnego paczkę ciastek, usiadła więc przy stole, żeby je zjeść. Ciastka nie były zbyt smaczne, ale przynajmniej zniknęło ssanie w żołądku. Kończyła już, kiedy do mesy weszła Tali.  
― Och, cześć, Jane. – Usiadła przy stole, kładąc na blacie opaskę omni―klucza.  
― Nie śpisz? – Jane uniosła brwi.  
Quarianka pokręciła głową.  
― Nie mogę spać. Normandia jest bardzo cicha.  
― Cicha? W życiu bym nie pomyślała. Herbaty? – spytała, podchodząc do automatu.  
― Tak, poproszę. – Tali chyba się uśmiechnęła. – Nasze statki mają czasem po kilkadziesiąt lat. Najstarsze pochodzą jeszcze z Rannoha.  
― Jakim cudem one jeszcze latają? – Jane spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem. Kawa pachniała całkiem przyjemnie, przymknęła więc oczy, delektując się zapachem. Herbata quarianki była w dziwnym kubku ze słomką, którą Tali szybko wprowadziła w otwór w swojej masce. Jej oczy zniknęły na chwilę pod przesłoną.  
― Dbamy o nie – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Niektóre były tak często naprawiane i wymieniane, że z oryginalnego statku została tylko nazwa. Komandor Shepard jeszcze śpi?  
― Nie ma jeszcze piątej rano. – Jane uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Czyj to omni―klucz?  
Quarianka machnęła ręką, wskazując na kubek. Wyjęła po chwili słomkę z cichym, mlaszczącym dźwiękiem.  
― Tego kroganina. Chciałam znaleźć jakieś informacje o Sarenie, ale… ― Pokręciła głową. – Kilka prostych aplikacji, jakaś gra, z całkiem wysokim rankingiem zresztą, trochę maili do jakiegoś doktora Droyasa, historia w extranecie to głównie sklepy z uzbrojeniem i… mmmm… międzygatunkowe porno – zakończyła, najwyraźniej zakłopotana. – Jest też kilka lokalizacji, ale nic przydatnego.  
― Szkoda. – Jane zajrzała smętnie do kubka z kawą, napiła się wreszcie.  
― Zaczekam na komandora w maszynowni. – Tali wstała, wyrzuciła pusty już kubek. Opaska omni―klucza zniknęła w jednej z licznych kieszeni kombinezonu. – Choć nie wiem, może powinnam sporządzić raport?  
Kobieta roześmiała się, pokręciła głową.  
― Mój brat na szczęście nie jest służbistą. Raport nie zaszkodzi, bo będzie chciało go dowództwo  
Przymierza, ale John będzie wolał usłyszeć to od ciebie.  
― Rozumiem.  
Quarianka wyszła z mesy, zostawiając Jane nad smętnymi resztkami ciastek i kawy.

 

*******

 

Garrus otworzył oczy.  
Zawsze budził się i przytomniał szybko, w kilka sekund. To był jeden z pierwszych odruchów, jakie wyrabiano młodym turianom na szkoleniu – wstawać szybko, tak, aby nie dać się zaskoczyć.  
Nie inaczej było na Normandii.  
Wstał, odrzucając koc, ziewnął potężnie. Coś stuknęło kilka metrów od niego – prawdopodobnie któryś z mechaników wynosił jakąś część z ładowni. Zdążyły się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie żeby sprawiało mu to jakąś trudność, i tak miał o wiele więcej miejsca niż na turiańskim statku przed misją. Kilka skrzyń, głównie ze sprzętem do Mako, stało pod ścianą i otaczało polowe łóżko oraz prowizoryczny stół z kolejnej skrzyni. Razem tworzyło to całkiem przyjemną norę, zapewniającą przynajmniej minimum prywatności. Sięgnął po spodnie, kiedy rozległ się irytujący dźwięk.  
No tak. To był minus.  
Wrex ostrzył swój nóż. Ostrze, wykonane z prostego żelaza, wymagało regularnego ostrzenia przy pomocy dziwnego, szarego kamienia. Wydawał przy tym irytujący, świdrujący w uszach dźwięk, który roznosił się po ładowni o różnych porach, podnosząc wszystkim ciśnienie. Kilka osób próbowało zwrócić kroganinowi uwagę, ale ten tylko odsłaniał swoje pokaźne zęby i jeszcze szybciej przesuwał osełką po ostrzu. W efekcie, kto tylko mógł zwiewał z ładowni, zostawiając tam tylko Wrexa, Garrusa i kwatermistrza z miną tak obojętną, jakby obchodziła go tylko ilość jedzenia i sztuk broni.  
Garrus ubrał się w końcu, wyszedł zza swoich skrzyń. Wrex siedział niedaleko, ostentacyjnie na widoku z tym swoim starożytnym i idiotycznym nożem. Nie zwrócił uwagi na turianina, podobnie jak kwatermistrz, zbyt pochłonięty swoją pracą, aby zauważać cokolwiek wkoło niego.  
Do ładowni wszedł porucznik Nelson, główny mechanik Mako. Łypnął na kroganina, ale nic nie powiedział, sięgnął tylko po narzędzia. Garrus przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, jak podnosi klapę, odsłaniając silnik.  
― Potrzebujecie pomocy?  
Nelson drgnął, spojrzał podejrzliwie na turianina.  
― Dam sobie radę – burknął gniewnie.  
Garrus wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał żalu do Nelsona – jak większość załogi podejrzewał, że jest turiańskim szpiegiem, mającym za zadanie prześledzenie całej załogi i zdanie raportu Radzie. Podobno też już powstawały plotki o tym, że może być i szpiegiem Sarena.  
Nie był głodny, skierował się wiec na siłownię. Zamierzał skorzystać z symulatora bojowego – o tak wczesnej porze nie powinno tam nikogo być. Czasem miał ochotę po prostu poćwiczyć, ale większość urządzeń, poza symulatorem i bieżnią, nie była przystosowana do turian. Nie miał nawet partnera do sparringu, bo mimo szacunku do komandora, nie do końca wierzył, aby którykolwiek z ludzkich żołnierzy był odpowiednim przeciwnikiem. W zasadzie jedyną istotą, zdolną dotrzymać mu kroku na Normandii, był Wrex, a jego na pewno nie miał ochoty prosić o sparring.  
Ku zdumieniu Garrusa, jeden z symulatorów był zajęty przez Kaidana. Garrus wszedł do drugiego, uruchomił trening snajperski w losowych warunkach. Niemal natychmiast poczuł ciężar karabinu w ręce, z boku rozległ się dźwięk wystrzału, pęd powietrza uderzył go w oczy. Znajdował się na szczycie zrujnowanej wieży, z której rozciągał się widok na zniszczone miasto. Część budynków płonęła, po prawej stronie tkwiła wielka wyrwa, częściowo wypełniona wodą. U góry pojawił się licznik trafień, aktualnie wskazujący zero. Garrus odetchnął, przygotował broń. Na dole coś się poruszyło.  
Niespodziewanie w słuchawce odezwał się Alenko.  
― Ćwiczenia przed siódmą?  
Garrus oddał czysty strzał, zanim udzielił odpowiedzi.  
― Żadna godzina nie jest za wczesna na dobry trening.  
Kaidan zaklął gwałtownie, najwyraźniej zirytowany jakąś porażką.  
― No co za… Co powiesz na zawody? – rzucił od niechcenia.  
Kolejny strzał, tym razem prosto między oczy. Turianin uśmiechnął się.  
― Zawody? – Garrus nawet nie drgnął, czekając, aż kolejny przeciwnik wychyli głowę zza muru.  
― Zawody. Przejęcie punktu.  
Garrus skrzywił się.  
― No nie wiem.  
Komunikator zatrzeszczał.  
― Nie daj się prosić, przestanie być tak nudno! – Joker najwyraźniej postanowił się wtrącić. – Puszczę sobie nagranie i przestanę mieć wrażenie, że utknąłem w tym fotelu na wieczność.  
― Wiesz, że możesz spać we własnym łóżku? – parsknął Kaidan. – Wtedy byś się nie nudził.  
― Ja się nie nudzę – zaprotestował bezczelnie pilot. – Ja chcę tylko trochę rozrywki.  
― To nie pierdol tylko schodź tutaj – mruknął Garrus, zerkając na licznik trafień.  
Było ich zdecydowanie na mało.  
― Co, potrzebujesz kaleki, żeby wygrać? – rzucił złośliwie Kaidan.  
Przez chwilę w komunikatorze panowała cisza.  
― Przejęcie punktu? – Turianin wyłączył trening snajperski. – Jakaś konkretna mapa?  
― Łoho, będzie śmiesznie! – Joker chyba zatarł ręce z radości. – Rzucę was sobie na ekran. Żeby mi jeszcze ktoś tak popcorn przyniósł…  
― Bjorn ma popcorn? – zainteresował się Kaidan.  
― Co to jest popcorn? – zdziwił się Garrus.  
― Wybieracie tę mapę czy nie? – zniecierpliwił się Joker.  
Garrus przeleciał wzrokiem dostępne mapy.  
― Skaliste równiny?  
― Żebyś strzelał do mnie z daleka?  
― To w końcu przejęcie punktu czy pojedynek?  
― Jedno i drugie! – zaproponował entuzjastycznie Joker.  
― A może się do nas przyłączysz? – mruknął z przekąsem Kaidan. – Może opuszczony transportowiec?  
― Może być. – Garrus wyłączył trening snajperski. – Tylko się nie zdziw, gdy wygram.  
― Ha. Wszyscy turianie są tacy mocni w gębie, czy tylko ty?  
― Jestem chlubnym wyjątkiem. Zaczynamy?  
Ciemne wnętrze statku pojawiło się przed ich oczami, chłodne powietrze uderzyło ich w twarze. Garrus zważył w rękach wirtualną broń, ciesząc się jej ciężarem. Doceniał żołnierzy Przymierza, ale wątpił, żeby ten blady człowiek z wieczną migreną go pokonał. Nawet w symulatorze.  
― Proszę państwa, proszę państwa, zaczynamy zawody! – rozległ się głos Jokera. – Nasi zawodnicy są już podpięci i gotowi do wirtualnego napierdalania się! Ich zadanie to dotarcie do mostka i powstrzymanie zagłady, jaka czeka ten statek i…  
― Zamknij się i daj oglądać. – W radiu dało się teraz słyszeć Jane.  
― No właśnie. A ty nie powinieneś być we własnym łóżku? – odezwała się Ashley.  
― Dacie nam ćwiczyć czy nie? – zirytował się Garrus.  
― Co, nie umiesz strzelać, gdy ktoś mówi? – Kaidan z jakiegoś powodu był wyjątkowo złośliwy.  
Turianin prychnął tylko i ruszył przed siebie, unosząc wirtualną broń.  
Jane usiadła na ławie, obserwując wyświetlany obraz z dwóch symulatorów.  
― To może być ciekawe – mruknęła Ash, siadając obok niej i częstując się herbatnikami w kształcie zwierzątek, które Jane wyciągnęła z jednej z kieszeni.  
― Nieźle sobie radzi.  
― Kto?  
― Kaidan.  
― Tak? – Ash zerknęła na nią katem oka, odgryzając głowę psu. – Według mnie, lepiej idzie turianinowi.  
― Bo wysadziło go w lepszej części mapy. Nie miałam tu gdzieś czekoladek? – Poklepała się po kieszeni na prawej łydce. ― Chyba jednak nie.  
― Czy ty nosisz ze sobą tylko jedzenie?  
Jane potarła bliznę na czole, obmacała kieszenie.  
― Jasne, że nie. Mam jeszcze nóż, chusteczki, papierki po cukierkach i… O, batony orzechowe! – ucieszyła się. – Chcesz jednego?  
Kaidan na ekranie odwrócił się nagle i pobiegł w inną stronę. Garrus natomiast wydawał się całkowicie pewny swojego kierunku.  
― Przegra? – Ash zmarszczyła brwi. – W ogóle to nie powinni byli wybierać tej mapy.  
― Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Jane. – Mapa jak każda inna.  
― Turianin kręci się po odwzorowanym ludzkim statku. Nie powinno tak być.  
― Dalej mówimy o symulatorze?  
Ash nie odpowiedziała, wzruszyła tylko ramionami, obserwując, jak Garrus nokautuje wirtualnego strażnika. Dostał premię za brak zabójstwa. Z kolei Kaidan przemknął się obok kolejnego patrolu, całkowicie niezauważony.  
― Może powinniście sobie podkręcić poziom trudności? – odezwał się Joker przesadnie znudzonym głosem. – Nic ciekawego nie robicie.  
― To zapraszam tutaj na dół – mruknął Kaidan.  
― Mnie dobrze tutaj. Mogę was podziwiać i nie narażać się na połamanie nóg. Hej, Jane, chcesz się założyć, kto wygra?  
Przyjrzała się krytycznie ekranowi.  
― Nie. Zakładam się tylko wtedy, gdy jestem pewna wyniku.  
― To jaki sens zakładania się?  
― Brak przegranej. – Uśmiechnęła się dumnie.  
Ash wstała nagle, spoglądając nachmurzona na ekran.  
― Idę na strzelnicę.  
Jane uniosła brwi zdziwiona, ale tylko kiwnęła głową.

  
*******

 

John przeciągnął się, czując ból w ramieniu, które postrzelił mu jeden z gethów na Therum. Ubrał się szybko i uruchomił komunikator.  
― No biegnij, no! Ja bym to lepiej zrobił, a podobno jestem kaleką!  
― Joker? – John zmarszczył brwi, ubierając but. – Co ty wyprawiasz?  
― Eee, nic, komandorze!  
John nie widział twarzy Jokera, ale był niemal pewny, że ten gwałtownie się wyprostował.  
― O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?  
― Porucznik Alenko i Vakarian urządzili sobie zawody w symulatorach, komandorze. Dopinguję naszego zawodnika.  
John parsknął.  
― Joker, schodzisz z mostka i przekazujesz stery porucznik Bererko. To rozkaz – dodał, ucinając protesty Jokera. – Odetnę cię od stimów i kawy, jeśli dalej będziesz robił takie numery. To statek, do cholery, nie kamper!  
― Tak jest, komandorze – odpowiedział Joker. – Ale spóźnię się na śniadanie, a to nieelegancko. Ale wie komandor, te wszystkie paski, rzepy, uprzęże… A, i ktoś zabrał mi moje kule spod fotela.  
― Wyślę ci pomoc – uciął John. – I przestań pierdolić, dobrze wiesz, co doktor Chakwas o tym myśli.  
– O moich kulach czy o pierdoleniu? – rzucił jeszcze niewinnie Joker, ale rozłączył się.  
John podrapał się po nieogolonym policzku, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Co ten połamaniec sobie myślał, po to były ustawione wachty, aby nikt nie musiał ciągle siedzieć za sterami. Tego mu tylko brakowało, żeby był wyczerpany po drugiej dobie wachty kiedy akurat będzie potrzebny.  
Już ogolony wszedł do mesy. Zgarnął jedzenie na tacę i usiadł obok Jane, która odsunęła się lekko, wyniośle odwracając głowę.  
― Dalej się na mnie boczysz? – spytał, krzywiąc się.  
Nie odpowiedziała, wzruszyła tylko ramionami, pochłaniając jajka na twardo.  
– Nie zamierzasz mi odpowiadać?  
– Jem – warknęła niewyraźnie. – Jestem głodna.  
– I na pewno nie masz poupychanych w kieszeniach papierków po batonach.  
– Nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Wszystkie wyrzuciłam.  
Oboje parsknęli nieco wymuszonym śmiechem.  
– Jak się czujesz?  
Skrzywiła się potężnie, jakby połknęła cytrynę.  
– Nie najgorzej. Dalej jestem ciągle głodna… – Pacnęła się w czoło. – A, zostałam mentalnie zgwałcona na twoje polecenie. Dzień jak co dzień.  
Spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
– Wiesz, że nie było innego wyjścia.  
– Mogłeś poprosić! – syknęła, nachylając się ku niemu i ściągając na nich zaciekawione spojrzenia. – Poprosić, nie rozkazywać! Tak ciężko ci to zrobić?  
– Jestem twoim dowódcą, do cholery!  
– Tak? Ja myślałam, że przede wszystkim jesteś moim bratem! – Rzuciła gwałtownie łyżeczkę na tacę. – A bracia najpierw proszą, a potem rozkazują!  
John był irytująco spokojny. Napił się kawy, zanim odpowiedział.  
– Nie wypełniłaś mojej prośby, to wydałem ci rozkaz. Skoro nie chciałaś słuchać brata, to posłuchałaś dowódcy i na przyszłość zrobię to samo, jeśli będzie trzeba.  
Jane nabrała powietrza w płuca, szykując się do karczemnej awantury, ale zamknęła usta, gdy dłoń brata spoczęła na jej ramieniu.  
– Nie jestem z tego dumny, Jane – wysyczał cicho. – Ale mamy do wykonania zadanie i zrobię co trzeba, żeby je wykonać. A ty jesteś na moim statku, gdzie obowiązuje łańcuch dowodzenia i, do cholery, masz mnie słuchać, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy chodzi rzeczy związane z misją, rozumiesz!? – Zacisnął mocniej dłoń. – Wiec proszę, przestań się boczyć i rób, co do ciebie należy.  
Wyprostował się i wrócił do jedzenia, jakby nic się nie stało. Jane, czerwona z wściekłości na twarzy, wstała gwałtownie i wyszła, głośno tupiąc. W przejściu o mało co nie zderzyła się z Liarą, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi, szybko tylko zeszła schodami do ładowni.  
John westchnął ciężko, wrócił do śniadania. Wiedział, że rodzina na pokładzie zwiastuje kłopoty, nie przewidział tylko jakie. Sądził, że mimo wszystko uda im się porozumieć bez przeszkód, ale upór Jane go przerastał. Gdyby nie to, że jej... wizja… mogła być groźna i John chciał mieć siostrę na oku, zastanowiłby się nad odesłaniem jej dla ich wspólnego dobra.  
Liara usiadła obok, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Na jej tacy był tylko srebrzysty sok, który tak lubiła Jane i kanapka z pomidorami.  
– Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytała nieśmiało. – Wydawała się wzburzona.  
John wrócił do swojej kawy.  
– Jest gwałtowna i ma pretensję o wczorajszą rozmowę  
– Och… – Asari złożyła ręce na stole. – Przykro mi, komandorze.  
John uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– A ty jak się czujesz?  
Liara spojrzała na niego dziwnie zmęczonym spojrzeniem.  
– Nie mogę w to wszystko uwierzyć – powiedziała cicho. – Dwa dni temu rozstawialiśmy sprzęt na poziomie minus dziesiątym, a Karl zajmował się tym urządzeniem ochronnym. Był archeologiem ze specjalizacją informatyczną. – Na jej wargach ukazał się leciutki uśmiech. – Rozszyfrowywał to urządzenie i pokazał mi, jak je uruchomić. Mówił, że nic się nie przebije przez to pole, choć nie udało się nam rozgryźć jego budowy. Śmiał się, że… że zamknie tam swojego brata, kiedy go zdenerwuje… – Pochyliła się nagle, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Jej ramiona zadygotały, łzy popłynęły jej między palcami.  
– Hej… – Chwycił ja niepewnie za ramię. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, nie do końca mądrze. – Może wyjdziemy?  
– Przepraszam – siąknęła Liara. – Nie chcę robić kłopotu, po prostu… To trochę za dużo i za szybko.  
– Chodźmy stad. – John wstał, ignorując spojrzenia załogi. – Śniadanie zawsze możesz zjeść później.  
Kiwnęła głową, również podniosła się z krzesła. Wyszli z mesy, kierując się do kwatery Liary.  
Małe pomieszczenie za ambulatorium pierwotnie miało służyć jako skład leków i podręczne laboratorium. Wystarczyło tylko przesunąć kilka skrzyń i wstawić łózko polowe, aby zamienić je w coś na kształt kajuty mieszkalnej. Asari, już znacznie spokojniejsza, przysiadła na skraju łóżka.  
– Dziękuję, komandorze – szepnęła i spojrzała na niego wdzięcznie.  
John skinął jej głową, przypatrując się jej twarzy. Jak wszystkie asari miała wielkie oczy, niemal płonące w drobnej twarzy, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy widział ostatni raz u którejś z nich niebieski kolor tęczówek. Zielone, brązowe, żółte, fioletowe, czerwone tak, ale niebieskie? Ale nie to było powodem, dla którego twarz Liary wyróżniała się na tle jej rodaczek. Inne asari miały niemal zawsze tatuaże lub ozdoby wkoło oczu, nadające im w pewien sposób znajomy wygląd. Liara, najwyraźniej pochłonięta swoją pracą, nie miała nic na twarzy, w efekcie czego wyglądała obco, nienaturalnie.  
– Masz tu wszystko, czego ci potrzeba? – spytał, rozglądając się po kajucie. – Gdy dolecimy do Cytadeli, zadbamy o lepsze wyposażenie.  
– Jest w porządku. – Asari otarła ostatnie łzy, odetchnęła głęboko – Będę potrzebowała ubrań, bo nie będę przecież pożyczać od wszystkich, ale uzupełnię to sobie sama na Cytadeli.  
John skinął głową.  
– Gdybyś czegoś…  
Interkom zatrzeszczał.  
– Komandorze?  
Kobiecy głos w interkomie był tak niecodziennym zjawiskiem, że John potrzebował chwili, aby zareagować.  
– Porucznik Bererko?  
– Znajdujemy się w pobliżu kom–boi. To jedyna okazja na rozmowę z Radą przed wyjściem z przestrzeni międzysystemowej.  
– Przyjąłem. – John podrapał się po policzku. – Liara, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, powiedz o tym kwatermistrzowi, załatwi ci wszystko o co poprosisz. Ja muszę iść.  
Kiwnęła głową i pożegnała go wdzięcznym spojrzeniem olbrzymich oczu.

 

*******

 

– Co z doktor T’Soni? – Radna oparła się o swoją konsolę, przez co jej hologram stał się mniej wyraźny. – Nie ucierpiała podczas ataku?  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
– Została postrzelona w bok, ale to nic poważnego i za kilka dni powinna dojść całkowicie do siebie.  
Radna kiwnęła głową, otworzyła usta, ale turiański radny wbił się jej w zdanie.  
– A co z jej matką?  
Komandor potarł czoło.  
– Wątpię, aby wiedziała cokolwiek o planach swojej matki. Twierdzi, że nie rozmawiała z nią od długiego czasu i sadzę, że mówi prawdę. Ostatecznie gethy próbowały ją zabić.  
– Benezja nie pozwoliłaby na skrzywdzenie swojej córki. – Radna pokręciła głową. – To nie ma sensu.  
– Może nie wiedziała. – Salariański radny spojrzał na nią. – To ciekawe. Może nie znają nawzajem swoich planów.  
– Proszę ją obserwować, komandorze – burknął turiański radny. – Wszystko mogło zostać z góry zaplanowane. Ostatecznie doktor T’Soni przeżyła atak jako jedyna i na dodatek z tylko drobną raną. To nieco podejrzane.  
– Jej rozpacz wydaje się szczera – powiedział John, wciąż mając w pamięci olbrzymie, błękitne oczy wypełnione łzami. – Straciła wszystkich współpracowników. Niemniej będzie pod obserwacją, jak każdy obcy.  
Turianin chyba wykonał turiański odpowiednik zmarszczenia brwi.  
– Jak każdy obcy? Sugerujesz, komandorze, że Vakarian jest śledzony?  
– Obserwowany – warknął John. – Jak każdy obcy na statku Przymierza. Standardowa procedura. Czy mam przyprowadzić doktor T’Soni na spotkanie z Radą? – spytał, znów zwracając się do radnej.  
Asari pokręciła głową.  
– Nie, komandorze. Jak szybko możecie dotrzeć do przekaźnika?  
– Cztery i pól ziemskiej doby – odpowiedział, kryjąc zaskoczenie.  
Radna sprawdziła coś na swojej konsoli, na jej twarzy ukazała się głęboka troska.  
– Nie możecie przyśpieszyć?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Być może uda nam się zyskać do ośmiu godzin. Mamy dobrego pilota.  
– To wciąż za długo. – Salariański radny odwrócił się nagle, jakby ktoś w głębi pomieszczenia zawołał coś do niego.  
– Przed godziną dostaliśmy informację od jednego z naszych informatorów. – Asari splotła dłonie przed sobą. – Matka Benezja, po dwóch latach ukrycia, pokazała się publicznie. Wraz ze strażą przyboczną.  
John pokiwał powoli głową.  
– W takim razie wystarczy ją aresztować.  
Turianin wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk.  
– I ktoś taki jest Widmem! Zero znajomości prawa!  
John zmrużył oczy, ostentacyjnie wbił wzrok z radną, ignorując turianina.  
– Nie możemy, komandorze. – Asari miała w sobie nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości. – Po pierwsze, możemy co najwyżej zażądać od matki, aby stawiła się na spotkaniu z Radą. Po drugie – Benezja pojawiła się tylko na chwilę i znów zniknęła. Wiemy gdzie, ale nie mamy jak się tam dostać. Dlatego zostawiamy to w twoich rękach. Wszystkie potrzebne informacje otrzymasz zaszyfrowanym kanałem. – Sięgnęła do konsoli, aby się rozłączyć.  
– Chwila! Gdzie w ogóle mamy się udać?  
Asari spojrzała na niego spokojnie.  
– Na Noverię. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania dla Dracorian!

**IX**

 

– Co jest, Joker? – John wszedł szybko do kokpitu. Jane siedząca w fotelu drugiego pilota wykrzywiła się i wyciągnęła w jego stronę torebkę chipsów.

Konsoleta rozświetliła się, w kokpicie dało się słyszeć nieprzyjemny, syntetyczny komunikat:

– Wykryto nieautoryzowane zbliżenie się do przestrzeni Noverii. Proszę o zawrócenie, w przeciwnym razie będziemy zmuszeni otworzyć ogień.

– Chyba nas nie lubią – stwierdziła Jane, marszcząc nos.

Joker wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie odpowiadają na zapytanie o pozwolenie na dokowanie, tylko ciągle puszczają tę głupią śpiewkę. Jak nie odpowiedzą, będziemy kręcić się po orbicie jako ich cholerny satelita. – Pilot wychylił się i wyciągnął kilka chipsów z paczki. Wpakował je wszystkie naraz do ust. – Będę próbować dalej, komandorze, chyba nie mogą nas ignorować w nieskończoność – powiedział trochę niewyraźnie, strzepując okruszki z munduru.

– Skąd wiesz, korporacje lubią testować cierpliwość innych. – Jane poklepała się po kieszeniach, szukając czegoś do picia. – To ich pokaz siły. Zmuszają cię do czekania, żebyś się wściekł, potraktował ich niemiło, a wtedy oni mogą ci legalnie wpierdzielić.

– To nowa taktyka finansowa? – zainteresował się Joker. – Działa? Może sam spróbuję…

– Nie jesteś wielką korporacją, więc chyba nie – powiedziała z niekłamanym żalem w głosie. – Są tacy tylko dla Przymierza. Wiesz, udowodnienie, że prywatna korporacja jest lepsza niż oficjalny rząd.

W tym momencie konsola komunikatora rozświetliła się.

– Fregata 02207, tu Noveria Podejście, wchodzisz w strefę powietrzną Republiki Noverii. – Głos w komunikatorze był chłodny i oschły, ale zdecydowanie ludzki. – Nie figurujesz w liście przylotów, zidentyfikuj się. Zwolnij i utrzymuj wysokość, inaczej otworzymy ogień.

Jane prychnęła, John skrzywił się. Joker pochylił się nad konsolą.

– Noveria Podejście, tu fregata 02207, SSV Normandia, marynarka Przymierza Systemów. Lot do Portu Hanshan, proszę o pozwolenie na lądowanie.

Cisza. Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie, na mostku pojawiła się Ash.

– Problemy?

– Znów nie odpowiadają, złośliwi służbiści. Założę się, że siedzą teraz, żrą steki i rechoczą złośliwe, jak zielone gremliny – mruknął Joker.

– Odmawiam, Normandia. Opuść sferę powietrzną Republiki Noverii.

Joker westchnął.

– Noveria Podejście, mamy na pokładzie… Zamknęli kanał. – Wyprostował się zirytowany. – Urzędnicy. Najbardziej irytująca rasa galaktyki. Wywoływać jeszcze raz?

– Próbuj do skutku – westchnął John. – Jesteśmy w oficjalnej sprawie Rady, a ja podobno jestem Widmem. Żaden urzędas nie będzie mi bronił lądować.

– Noveria Podejście, tu fregata 02207… – Glos Jokera brzmiał przesadnie monotonnie, jakby próbował naśladować odkurzacz. – Prosimy o zezwolenie na dokowanie. Tu fregata…

– Fregata 02207, tu Noveria Podejście. Dostaliście jedno ostrzeżenie. Jeśli nie zmienicie kursu, otworzymy ogień.

– Noveria Podejście, mamy na pokładzie Widmo i jesteśmy w oficjalnych interesach Rady.

Interkom milczał. Joker spojrzał na komandora, wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba lubią nas teraz jeszcze mniej.

– Cholerni biurokraci – mruknęła Ash.

– Szkoda, że nie jesteśmy na pancerniku – powiedziała tęsknie Jane.– Wlecielibyśmy tam na pełnej kurwie i byłby spokój.

John uśmiechnął się złośliwie, spojrzał kątem oka na siostrę. Odpowiedziała mu wydęciem warg i identycznym błyskiem w oku. W takich chwilach oboje wyglądali wyjątkowo podobnie, jakby wspólnie planowali naprawdę nieprzyjemny dowcip.

– Nie zamknęli kanału?– odezwała się Ash, unosząc brwi.

– Może tym razem nam odpowiedzą.

– Fregata 02207, tu Noveria Podejście. Czekaj na autoryzację. – W interkomie zabrzmiał inny, tym razem kobiecy głos. – Utrzymaj kurs.

– Przyjąłem. – Joker odchylił się w fotelu. – Czynimy postępy, komandorze.

Czekali w ciszy, przerywanej tylko przez szelest paczki z chipsami i okazjonalne chrupanie.

– Fregata 02207, macie zezwolenie na dokowanie. Po wylądowaniu zostaniecie przejęci przez ochronę doku, która dokona skanu i rewizji osobistej. Dopiero po tym dowództwo Noverii zdecyduje, czy zezwoli wam na swobodne poruszanie się po mieście.

– Przyjąłem. – Joker wyprostował się, wytrzepał okruszki z niechlujnej brody i położył dłonie na konsolecie. – Zamknęli kanał na dobre, chyba szykują nam coś paskudnego.

– Kiedy tam będziemy? – John zerknął szybko na zegar.

– Za osiem minut, jeśli nie będą robić kolejnych problemów. – Wzruszył ramionami.– Czy jeśli będą robić problemy, mogę otworzyć do nich ogień? Zawsze chciałem to zrobić.

Jane zachichotała, Ash uśmiechnęła się dziwnie.

– Jako Widmo, komandorze, mógłbyś zastrzelić tych, co cię opóźniają – rzuciła wesoło.

John nie odpowiedział, zmrużył tylko oczy.

– Jane?

– Mmm? – Uniosła brwi.

– Powiedziałaś „pokaz siły”?

– Aha. – Odgarnęła kosmyk ciemnych włosów za ucho. – To klasyczne zagranie. Pewno wyślą oddział swojej ochrony, zażądają rewizji i będą się wykłócać. Niby jesteś Widmem, ale mogą chcieć na przykład żądać wejścia na pokład, bo jesteśmy poza Przestrzenią Rady.

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie, sięgnął do przycisku interkomu.

– Załoga, tutaj komandor Shepard. Zbliżamy się do strefy powietrznej Noverii, czas do lądowania – osiem minut. Wszyscy na stanowiska. Oddział naziemny – spotkanie za dziesięć minut w ładowni. Shepard, bez odbioru.

Oczy Jane błysnęły radośnie.

– Chcą pokazu siły, to go, kurwa, będą mieli.

 

*******

 

Pierwsze, co ich uderzyło po opuszczeniu pokładu Normandii, było przejmujące zimno i przyćmione, senne światło sączące się przez przeszklone ściany doku. Zwały śniegu rozciągały się aż po horyzont, przerywane tylko wieżami, będącymi pozostałościami po metropolii Protean. Jane zadrżała, potarła dłońmi o siebie. Ash obok niej kichnęła nagle potężnie.

– Tylko nie wyrzuć z siebie mózgu, człowieku – mruknął za nimi Wrex, górujący nad resztą i rozglądający się ciekawie jak turysta. Blizna wykrzywiła się, kiedy posłał im szeroki, z założenia przyjazny uśmiech.

John ruszył przed siebie, wyprostowany, niedbale kładąc dłoń na pistolecie. Podszedł do wyprostowanej, ciemnowłosej kobiety stojącej na końcu korytarza na czele niedużego oddziału straży Noverii.

– Kapitan Matsuo, ochrona Noverii – przedstawiła się.

– Komandor Shepard, marynarka Przymierza.

– Wasze przybycie było niezaplanowane, komandorze. Pan i pańscy… towarzysze – obrzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem resztę zespołu za plecami Johna – pójdą z nami. Poddamy was rewizji i potwierdzimy waszą tożsamość. Proszę zdać całą broń, zostanie wam ona zwrócona przy wylocie.

Jane musiała przyznać, że kapitan miała nerwy ze stali. W przeciwieństwie do swoich podwładnych stalą wyprostowana, spoglądając spokojnie w twarz Johna i nie dając po sobie poznać, że czuje się zaniepokojona.

John rozejrzał się z namysłem, odwrócił się nagle i spojrzał na swój oddział naziemny: trójkę ludzi, asari, quariankę, turianina i zamykającego formację kroganina w pełnym pancerzu.

– To bardzo dużo broni do zabrania – zauważył, uśmiechając się jak zakapior.

Jane poczuła nagły przypływ ciepłych uczuć do brata.

– Okaż trochę szacunku dla prawa – warknęła jakaś blondynka, stojąca za Matsuo. Wpatrywała się z furią to w Johna, to we Wrexa. – Mówi zresztą jasno, że każdy lot powinien być zapowiedziany przynajmniej standardowy dzień wcześniej i…

– Wystarczy, sierżancie – rzuciła chłodno kapitan.

– Prawo mówi, że jako Widmo mogę zatrzymać swoją broń i użyć dowolnych środków, aby osiągnąć cel.– Nie uśmiechał się już, a szczęk broni za jego plecami spowodował nerwowe poruszenie u ochrony. Jasnowłosa sierżant uniosła swój karabin, gotowy do strzału.

W oczach Matsuo pojawiła się rozpacz.

– Musimy najpierw potwierdzić waszą tożsamość. Dopóki tego nie zrobimy, będziemy was traktować jak każdego przybysza i poddamy rutynowej kontroli. Proszę zdać broń.

– Nie sądzę – powiedział spokojnie John. – Może nam być potrzebna.

– Komandorze, nie wpuścimy bandy istot pod bronią do portu! – Kapitan powoli traciła cierpliwość.

– Protestuję. Nie jestem członkiem żadnej bandy! – zagrzmiał Wrex, powodując konsternację u ochrony.

– No, on nie jest żadnym członkiem bandy, ja też nie. – Garrus wyszczerzył się dziwnie. – Ale broni nie zamierzam oddawać.

– Patrzcie, turianin mówiący z sensem!

– Dość tego! Sierżant Stirling, zabezpieczyć ich broń!

John pokręcili głową z irytacją, Jane zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, błyskając biotyką.

– Naprawdę nie radzę.

– Wycelować.

– Och, na Boginię… – jęknęła Liara gdzieś zza pleców Wrexa.

– Mam przeczucie, że trzeba się do tego przyzwyczaić – odpowiedziała jej pocieszająco Tali.

Wrex przesunął się do przodu, powodując małe zamieszanie.

– Nie bójcie się, miękkie kosmitki, ja was obronię!

Ktoś z ochrony Noverii parsknął nerwowym śmiechem.

– To jest bardziej przerażające, niż ta cala broń! – jęknęła asari, kręcąc głową.

– Kapitan Matsuo, spocznij!

Drzwi rozsunęły się i przeszła przez nie wysoka, elegancka kobieta w ciemnoróżowej, obcisłej sukni, oplatającej jej szczupłe ciało do samej ziemi. Miała ciemne, wysoko upięte włosy i pociągłą twarz o neutralnych, niczym nie wyróżniających się rysach. Jedyną rzeczą zapadającą w pamięć były jej usta – ciemne, czerwone i pięknie wykrojone.

– Parasini. – Matsuo pochyliła głowę.

– Potwierdziliśmy ich tożsamość. To faktycznie komandor Shepard, pierwsze ludzkie Widmo i może nosić bron gdziekolwiek mu się podoba. Podobni jak jego towarzysze – dodała, widząc skrzywienie się jasnowłosej sierżant.

Liara z tyłu wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi, Wrex w odpowiedzi wypchnął ją przed siebie, najwyraźniej zaczynając się irytować jej drżącą obecnością za jego plecami.

John podszedł do Parasini z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

– Dziękuję za szybkie potwierdzenie mojej tożsamości – odezwał się, maniakalnie szczerząc zęby. – Nie wywołało to żadnych opóźnień.

Zmrużyła oczy, strzepując jakiś pyłek z rękawa sukni.

– Z całym szacunkiem, komandorze, gdyby nie wasza chęć pochwalenia się zwierzyńcem, całość zostałaby załatwiona o wiele szybciej.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem, doskonale świadomi swoich kłamstw, czekając na to, kto odwróci pierwszy wzrok.

Jane podeszła do nich, odchrząknęła.

– Mamy podobno sprawę do załatwienia – odezwała się z przekąsem, ignorując zirytowane pomruki Garrusa i Wrexa za plecami. Bardzo przypominały one słowo „zwierzyniec”.

John spojrzał na siostrę, kiwnął głową.

– Ach, tak. Chciałbym…

– Nie tutaj, komandorze. – Usta Parasini rozciągnęły się nagle w uśmiechu, nadając jej twarzy niesamowitego blasku. – Chętnie udzielę panu wszelkiej pomocy, ale w moim biurze. Proszę jednak, aby reszta pańskiej załogi nie sprawiała problemów w mieście, bo ich nie chroni autorytet Widma.

 

*******

 

Gabinet Parasini był przestronny, czysty, i oczywiście okropnie biały. Przeszklony dach i jedna ściana ukazywały niebo, zasłonięte ciemnymi chmurami i białą zasłonę padającego śniegu. Pola efektu masy odpychały go od budynków, uniemożliwiając mu osadzenie się i powodując, że w pobliżu ścian wirował jeszcze bardziej szaleńczo.

Wskazała im krzesła, sama usiadła za kremowym biurkiem, wpatrując się wesoło w komandora. Jane bezceremonialnie przysunęła sobie krzesło z hurgotem, Liara usiadła na skraju, składając ręce na kolanach. Kaidan stanął przy drzwiach, obserwując uważnie pomieszczenie.

– Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest matka Benezja – zaczął John. – Podobno przyleciała na Noverię niecały tydzień temu.

Parasini zmarszczyła brwi.

– Istotnie, matka Benezja zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Nie zatrzymała się jednak w porcie Hanshan. Porozmawiała z naczelnikiem, zabrała kilka pojazdów i razem ze swoją świtą, i większością bagaży wyruszyła na Szczyt 15. Dotarła tam bez przeszkód, cała i zdrowa.

– Świetnie. – John kiwnął głową. – Jak się tam dostać?

Kobieta wyprostowała się, splotła dłonie na biurku.

– I tu pojawia się problem, komandorze.

– Och, uwierz, to norma – wtrąciła się Jane z żałosnym uśmiechem.

– Dwa dni temu na Szczycie 15 ogłoszono stan wyjątkowy. Nikt tam nie wejdzie, póki kwarantanna nie zostanie odwołana. Jeśli nie nastąpi to w ciągu dziewięćdziesięciu dni, zarząd wyznaczy ludzi, którzy zbadają sprawę. Do tego czasu Szczyt jest niedostępny. Poza tym… Widzicie to? – Machnęła dłonią w stronę przeszklonej ściany, za którą szaleńczo tańczyły płatki śniegu. – Ta burza zaczęła się dwadzieścia dziewięć godzin temu i według prognoz, ma trwać około trzech tygodni. Komunikacja została odcięta, a jazda niebostradą Protean jest bardziej niż niebezpieczna.

John siedział na krześle, zaciskając usta. Nozdrza drgały mu nerwowo.

– Jestem Widmem – wycedził w końcu przez zęby. – Mogę iść gdziekolwiek chcę, potrzebuję tylko wskazówek.

Parasini przekrzywiła głowę, przez jej twarz przemknął krzywy uśmieszek.

– Komandorze, systemy bezpieczeństwa mają w nosie wasze uprawnienia, bo gówno je obchodzi polityka. Nie dojedziecie na Szczyt 15 bez przepustek i sprzętu, a tego nie możecie dostać ode mnie. W tym momencie tylko nadzorca Anoleis może dać wam kody dostępu i transport, wątpię jednak, aby to zrobił. – W jej głosie zabrzmiał prawdziwy żal.

Jane spojrzała żałośnie na brata, Liara westchnęła z rezygnacją. John wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał wyjątkowo uporczywego bólu zęba.

– Chcę z nim porozmawiać.

– Oczywiście. – Parasini skinęła głową. – Jest bardzo zajęty, ale przyjmie was na kilka minut. Dajcie mi chwilkę na zaanonsowanie was.

 

*******

 

– Nie ma mowy. – Salarianin odwrócił się bezceremonialnie od Johna, spojrzał w komputer. – żadnego szczytu. Żadnych przepustek. Żegnam.

– Co? – Komandor odchylił się do tylu, spojrzał na Jane, która stała obok niego ze źle skrywaną irytacją na twarzy.

Anoleis nie zaproponował im nawet krzeseł.

– Ale… Proszę, tam jest moja matka! – jęknęła Liara, składając dłonie i w jakiś sposób sprawiając, że jej wielkie oczy stały się jeszcze większe. – Muszę się tam dostać!

Nadzorca nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

– Każdy może tak powiedzieć. Nie puszczę nikogo. Bez wyjątków. Jak puszczę jednego, to kolejni będą chcieli. Inni mają straty! – Zaszczycił ich wreszcie spojrzeniem. – Tracą tysiące kredytów! Tysiące! A ja nie mogę puścić! BHP!

– Ale…

– Żadne ale! Jeśli puszczę ciebie, reszta zwali mi się na głowy! Zarząd mnie zwolni! Nie będę ryzykował.

– Tu chodzi o ludzkie życia! – rozzłościła się w końcu Jane. – One są chyba bezcenne!

– Bezcenny oznacza bez wartości dla biznesmena – oświadczył całkiem spokojnie Anoleis. – Wyjdziecie wreszcie, czy mam zawołać ochronę?

John oparł zaciśnięte pięści na biurku, pochylił się do przodu, wbijając ciężkie spojrzenie w naczelnika.

– Jestem cholernym Widmem i jeśli będzie trzeba, użyję moich uprawnień i zdobędę te przepustkę siłą!

Salarianin zamrugał kilkukrotnie, potrząsnął głową, a potem roześmiał się nagle. Odsunął krzesło od biurka i również wstał, wciąż chichocząc.

– Komandorze, nie mam czasu na te bzdury. Może bym się przejął, gdybym był w Przestrzeni Rady i gdyby groziło mi salariańskie bądź turiańskie Widmo. Nie będę tracił czasu na rozemocjowanego człowieka. Nie zrobisz mi nic. Twoja rasa nie może pozwolić sobie na skandal, a twój tytuł to tylko ładny ozdobnik przy imieniu.

Mięśnie na karku Johna napięły się, obnażył zęby i przez chwile wyglądał, jakby chciał zadusić salarianina gołymi rękami. Naczelnik również musiał to poczuć, bo cofnął się o krok, spoglądając niespokojnie to na komandora, to na kamerę nad drzwiami.

– Idziemy. – John wyprostował się i wyszedł bez słowa, wciąż tylko zaciskając dłonie w pieści.

 

 

*******

 

Butelki stuknęły o blat stołu, Jane odgarnęła włosy z czoła, podsunęła piwo Johnowi niemal pod nos. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wpatrywał się przed siebie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, na zmianę zaciskając i rozluźniając pięści

– Będziesz tak tu siedział z miną mordercy? – mruknęła do niego. – Znajdziemy sposób.

– Zawaliłem. – Chwycił w końcu butelkę, nie napił się jednak. – Miałem proste zadanie – iść na Szczyt 15 i porozmawiać z Benezją. Tymczasem zwykły urzędas zatrzymał mnie tutaj jak jakiegoś… innego urzędasa – sapnął z wściekłości. – Teraz utkwiliśmy tu i… kurwa.

Jane poklepała go po ramieniu, bo sama nie była pewna, co powiedzieć.

– Salarianin wykradłby te kody. Turianin zabiłby gnoja i byłoby po sprawie. Asari… pewno by go uwiodła. Tu potrzeba polityki, a ja jestem cholernym komandosem! Umiem strzelać, kurwa. – Napił się wreszcie piwa, skrzywił się. – Co to za szczyny?

– Najtańsze, jakie tu mają – powiedziała melancholijnie Jane. – Dziesięć kredytów za butelkę.

Odłożył gwałtownie piwo.

– Może powinienem był faktycznie go od razu zabić. Może przynajmniej zacząłby traktować mnie poważnie.

Jane wpatrywała się w brata zaskoczona – nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał się tak przybity i tak bezradny. Nachyliła się ku niemu, uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

– Coś wymyślimy. Ludzkie Widmo będzie miało własny sposób.

Wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się po barze. Liara rozmawiała żywo z jakim batarianinem. Podobno nazywał się Labarak Berako Joher i był starym profesorem Liary z jej studiów. John przyglądał się asari ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, w końcu wyprostował się, trącił siostrę.

– Co jest nie tak z Liarą?

– Nie tak? – rzuciła okiem w stronę asari. – Wydaje się w porządku.

– Coś z jej twarzą – wymamrotał. – Coś jest inaczej.

Ku jego zdumieniu wybuchnęła głośnym, nieco histerycznym śmiechem.

– Och, o to ci chodzi! Czemu źle, bardzo ładnie jej wyszły. Ciekawie wygląda.

– O czym ty mówisz?

Zmrużyła oczy, na ustach błąkał się jej kpiący uśmieszek.

– O jej brwiach. Faceci. Zauważył, że coś się zmieniło, ale nie umiał nazwać co?

Spojrzał na nią nieufnie, przekonany, że żartuje. Niezrażona tym, ciągnęła dalej.

– Wiesz, asari lubią czasem przybrać jakieś cechy wyglądu innych ras. Mama Louil mówiła, że kiedy na Cytadeli pojawili się turianie, sporo asari poddawało się operacjom, żeby wyrobić sobie talię jak oni. – Napiła się piwa, zacmokała z niesmakiem. – Dziesięć kredytów! W każdym razie wiem, że kiedy ludzie pojawili się na Cytadeli, no to brwi wywołały pewne zamieszanie. Wiesz, jako jedyni mamy włosy, nie? – Wyszczerzyła się. – No, i niektóre asari rysowały sobie brwi, taki odpowiednik golenia głowy na łyso u nas, bunt i takie tam. Powinieneś sobie zdjęcia obejrzeć, niektóre są piękne. Louil kiedy próbowała – dodała z roztargnieniem. – Ale poważnie, nie było jej do twarzy.

Spoglądał na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i niesmaku. Uniósł piwo do ust, opanował się w ostatniej chwili.

– Przecież Liara nie miała żadnych znaków na twarzy.

– Ale teraz ma brwi – zaśmiała się, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. – Ciekawe, czemu akurat brwi, a nie tatuaże? Ludzkie brwi?

Patrzyła złośliwie na brata, póki ten nie odpowiedział jej chłodnym, ostrym spojrzeniem. Odwróciła w końcu głowę, uśmiechnęła się nagle delikatnie, nadając swojej ostrej twarzy wyraz dziwnej, niepasującej do niej łagodności.

– Ona nie jest żołnierzem, John – powiedziała miękko. – Nie jest też jakąś panną szukającą przygód. To pani archeolog, na dodatek bardzo młoda i żyjąca w stresie. Tydzień temu straciła cały zespół. Nic dziwnego, że szuka ochrony u tego, kogo uważa za silnego przywódcę.

John uniósł brwi, zaskoczony jej słowami.

– Po co mi to mówisz?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Bo chcę mieć pewność, że o tym wiesz. Ona naprawdę dobrze wygląda z tymi brwiami. – Poklepała brata po ramieniu, wstała z krzesła. – Ja wracam na Normandię. Jak coś wymyślę, to dam ci znać.

 

*******

 

Worek treningowy zachwiał się, wydał z siebie głuchy dźwięk, gdy pięści Jane uderzyły o jego powierzchnię. Odskoczyła i kopnęła go, wkładając w to tyle siły, ile była w stanie.

– Co ci ten worek zrobił? – Kaidan, siedzący na ławce obok, przełożył hantle do drugiej ręki.

– Wyobrażam sobie, że stoi tu kto inny – mruknęła markotnie. – Salarianin ma rację, niewiele możemy zrobić, póki nie wyda nam pozwolenia. A nie da pozwolenia… bo nie.

Sapnęła z irytacją, odgarniając ciemne włosy ze spoconego czoła. Zwinęła dłonie w pięści i w siłowni znów dało się słyszeć szybkie i nieregularne odgłosy uderzeń. Kaidan przyglądał się jej kątem oka, z niejakim zadowoleniem obserwując, jak z zadziwiającą furią atakuje wyimaginowanego nadzorcę.

– I prosto w zwis! – fuknęła wraz z ostatnim kopniakiem. – O ile salarianie mają zwisy. Mają? – Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Nie wiem. Chyba nie. Ale tobie przydałyby się prawdziwy przeciwnik – rzucił w odpowiedzi.

Złapała rozkołysany worek, unieruchamiając go i odwróciła się do niego z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Przydałby mi się też prysznic. Śmierdzę.

– Chodź. – Odłożył gwałtownie hantle i wszedł na ring.

Pokręciła głową, zachichotała.

– Raczej nie.

– Co, boisz się? – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Nigdy bym cię o to nie podejrzewał.

Zaczepka, choć stara jak świat, zadziałała doskonale. Jane rozpuściła na chwilę włosy, aby związać je ponownie, znacznie mocniej i stanęła naprzeciwko niego, unosząc pięści.

– Bać się mogę fiskusa, nie ciebie – wymruczała zaczepnie.

– O, a masz powód, aby bać się fiskusa?

Nie odpowiedziała, uderzyła nagle, pochylając się nisko i celując w jego prawe ramię. Odskoczył, a ciężkie uderzenie w bok wywołało u Jane jęk frustracji.

– Oj nie, tego ci nie daruję.

Podcięła mu nogi, wspomagając się nieco biotyką. Upadł na podłogę, odtoczył się i szybko podniósł na nogi, blokując kolejne uderzenie. Kopnęła go kolanem w brzuch, potem uderzyła w szczękę i odskoczyła do tyłu z ponurym, pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem na twarzy.

Kaidan otarł krew z rozciętej wargi, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie.

– Miało być na pięści, bez biotyki.

– Kto tak powiedział? – Zamrugała niewinnie, składając usta jak do pocałunku.

Pierwsze uderzenie zablokowała bez problemu, drugie, przyjęte na przedramię, zmusiło ją do cofnięcia. Kaidan, większy i silniejszy, wykorzystywał bez skrupułów przewagę, zmuszając Jane do cofania i blokowania ciosów. Odskoczyła w końcu poza jego zasięg, dysząc lekko.

– Sukinkot.

Tym razem ona rzuciła się na niego, próbując wykorzystać swoją szybkość. Zablokował pierwsze dwa uderzenia, trzecie trafiło go w bok. Chwycił ją w końcu w pół i przerzucił przez ramię na podłogę. Uderzenie wypchnęło jej powietrze z płuc. Rozpaczliwie machnęła nogą i usłyszała satysfakcjonujący jęk – najwyraźniej udało się jej kopnąć Kaidana prosto w klatkę piersiową. Uniosła się na łokciach, czując pulsujący ból w lewym boku. Kaidan obok zaśmiał się.

– Chyba za mało ćwiczyłaś – wyszczerzył się. Krew z rozciętej wargi rozmazała mu się po brodzie.

– Och, zamknij się – wyburczała gniewnie, stając na nogi. – Jeszcze się nie poddałam.

Rzuciła się na niego niespodziewanie, powaliła na ziemię, wykorzystując jego zaskoczenie. Zwarli się w uścisku, tarzając po podłodze. Kaidan szybko przewalił się na wierzch, przygniatając ją swoim ciałem.

W odpowiedzi, ugryzła go w ramię.

– Och… Przepraszam – mruknęła, mrugając gwałtownie i zezując na półokrągły, zaczerwieniony ślad na opalonej skórze. – Normalnie nie gryzę partnerów sparringowych.

– A innych? – Oczy błyszczały mu wesoło, a jego lewa dłoń, jeszcze sekundę temu zaciskająca się mocno na prawym nadgarstku Jane, przesunęła się teraz delikatnie po skórze.

– Innych? – Kobieta uniosła brwi.

– Innych partnerów. Masz w zwyczaju ich gryźć?

– A co, aż tak ci się spodobało? – szepnęła, przechylając leciutko głowę i spoglądając na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo omni-klucz Jane rozdzwonił się nagle, błyskając jasnym światłem i wydając z siebie irytujące, wwiercające się pod czaszkę dzwonienie.

Zepchnęła z siebie Kaidana i dalej leżąc na plecach, odebrała połączenie.

– Na litość boską, Jane, kto cię tak urządził? – Na twarzy Johna pojawiła się wyraz prawdziwej zgrozy. – Wyglądasz jak trup.

– Zawsze wiesz, jak poprawić mi humor. – Skrzywiła się i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. – Co jest?

– Potrzebuję cię w biurze Parasini. Natychmiast – John spojrzał gdzieś poza kamerę. – I zabierz też Tali.

Poderwała się gwałtownie na nogi.

– Tak szybko znalazłeś sposób?

Skrzywił się.

– No patrz, jesteś zajebistym Widmem! – ucieszyła się. – Zgarnę Tali, przebiorę się i będziemy tak szybko, jak tylko się da. Ale co z Liarą?

– Jest ze mną. A ty nie gadaj, tylko się rusz.

 

*******

 

– Myślę, ze powinnam na nowo się przedstawić. Gianna Parasini, Służby Wewnętrzne Noverii. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, stając tyłem do okna.

– Służby specjalne? – John przyjrzał się jej uważnie. – Od kiedy zatrudniane są tam sekretarki?

Roześmiała się rozbawiona.

– Potrzebujemy sekretarek tak samo jak agentów, komandorze. Jednak w moim przypadku bycie sekretarką to przykrywka, dość irytująca zresztą.

Tali kręciła się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, jej białe oczy lustrowały otoczenie.

– Czy nie ma tu czasem podsłuchu? Tam jest kamera – odezwała się cicho, wskazując kąt, w którym stała jakaś karłowata, żółtawa roślina.

Parasini machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

– Ten pokój jest całkowicie bezpieczny. A tę kamerę sama umieściłam, byłoby podejrzane, gdyby żadnej tu nie było.

Jane zerknęła na krzaczek, ale nie zobaczyła tam niczego poza postrzępionymi liśćmi.

– Czemu agentka udaje sekretarkę? – John wbił spojrzenie w Parasini.

– Zarząd Noverii podejrzewa Anoleisa o korupcję – westchnęła, strzepując pyłek z rękawa sukni. – Korupcje tutaj to codzienność, póki nie zaburzają interesów, a Anoleis przekroczył granice.

– To czemu go po prosu nie przymknąć? – mruknęła Jane.

Parasini wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie mamy dowodów. Ale mam nadzieję, komandorze, że z twoją pomocą uda mi się je uzyskać jeszcze tego wieczora.

Jane spojrzała niepewnie na brata.

– Naprawdę chcesz się w to mieszać? To sprawy korporacji, mogą się za nami ciągnąć strasznie długo.

Parasini spojrzała na nią ostro.

– Nie macie wyjścia, komandorze, jeśli chcecie ruszyć na Szczyt 15 przed najbliższym rokiem. Anoleis nie da wam zgody, a zanim ruszy tam oddział ratunkowy, minie kilka miesięcy. Kwarantanna…

– Może się skończyć nawet jutro. – Jane wzruszyła ramionami.

– To Szczyt 15 – odpowiedziała Parasini takim tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Kiedy Anoleis zostanie aresztowany, ja zyskam tymczasowe dowództwo nad portem i jego systemami bezpieczeństwa. – Złożyła ręce na piersi. – Krótko mówiąc – jeśli pomożecie mi, ja pomogę wam.

John spojrzał na nią cierpko.

– Dalej nie wiem czego ode mnie chcesz.

Jane odchyliła się na krześle, spoglądając uważnie na Parasini i krzywiąc się z bólu.

– Aby aresztować Anoleisa, wystarczy cokolwiek, nawet najmniejszy dowód czy poszlaka. Ten salarianin narobił sobie zbyt wielu wrogów. – Przez jej wargi przemknął wesoły uśmiech. – Ale jest ostrożny. Nie trzyma niczego co mogłoby go zdradzić na terminalach z dostępem do extranetu. Sprawdzałam.

– To rozsądne – przyznała Tali. – Wszystko, co połączone z extranetem da się zhakować. Jeśli ma cokolwiek, trzyma to na dysku lub odłączonym terminalu.

Parasini obdarzyła quariankę przychylnym spojrzeniem.

– Ma dysk. Prywatny, który zawsze trzyma przy sobie w bezpiecznym miejscu. Pilnuje go lepiej niż volus swojego skarbca, a ja musze się do niego dostać!

Jane otworzyła szerzej oczy, zaczynając rozumieć sens rozmowy.

– Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy w kradzieży? – John skrzywił się dziwnie.

Liara jęknęła, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

– Kradzież? Mamy brać udział w kradzieży?

– W pozyskiwaniu dowodów, to nie to samo, co kradzież. – Parasini roześmiała się serdecznie, poprawiając kołnierz sukni. – Ciekawe osoby towarzyszą ci, komandorze.

– Żołnierze nie zajmują się kradzieżami.

– Ale Widma tak. Zwłaszcza w słusznej sprawie.

Zapanowało milczenie. Parasini wpatrywała się w Johna z zagadkowym uśmiechem, Liara siedziała wyprostowana i blada, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach.

– Zakładam, ze masz jakiś plan? – spytał cicho John. – Czy oczekujesz po prostu, ze zaczaję się na niego, trzasnę go po głowie i zabiorę dysk?

Jane roześmiała się, trochę wbrew sobie. Szybko umilkła pod wzrokiem brata.

– Tyle mogłabym sama zrobić. – Parasini potarła kark. – Tylko że tak zdobyte dowody w sądzie nie będą wiele warte.

– A ukradzione? – Jane uniosła brwi.

– To akceptowalna praktyka.

– No dobra, miejmy to za sobą – zirytował się John. – Jaki masz plan?

Parasini położyła dłonie na biurku, spoważniała.

– Anoleis zawsze nosi dysk ze sobą, praktycznie bez wyjątków. Wykazuje przy tym zadziwiający sentymentalizm jak na salarianina, ale tym lepiej dla nas. Nie spuszcza go nigdy z oczu, nie odkłada, nie oddaje, pracuje z nim i sypia.

– Tu chyba potrzeba kieszonkowca – zauważyła markotnie Jane. – Tali…?

– Nie jestem złodziejem! – Quarianka uniosła gwałtownie głowę, oczy rozbłysły pod maską. – Jestem uczciwym Pielgrzymem i nie mam pojęcia, jak się kradnie! Jak w ogóle możesz tak mówić!

Jane wytrzeszczyła oczy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. Wcisnęła się głębiej w krzesło i wymamrotała ciche „przepraszam”, odwracając wzrok.

John spojrzał najpierw na Tali, potem na siostrę, w końcu na Parasini.

– Mów dalej.

– Jedyny moment, w którym Anoleis rozstaje się ze swoim dyskiem, są te trzy wieczory w roku, kiedy wydaje przyjęcie dla biznesmenów z Noverii i okolicznych układów. Duże, eleganckie i pełne snobizmu… – westchnęła smętnie. – Zostawia wtedy dysk w biurze, bo obawia się, że w tłumie będzie łatwiej go wykraść. Niestety sama nie mogę wykorzystać okazji, bo jako jego asystentka muszę być na przyjęciu w idiotycznie eleganckim ubraniu.

– Dlatego potrzebujesz pomocy?

Podparła dłońmi głowę.

– Oj, tak.

 

*******

 

Oślepiające światła i głośna muzyka powitały Parasini i Johna zaraz jak tylko przekroczyli prób apartamentu Anoleisa. Drogę zastąpiło im dwóch turiańskich ochroniarzy.

– Nazwiska? – spytał jeden.

– Gianna Parasini, asystentka Nadzorcy. – Uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Natomiast mój towarzysz to komandor Shepard, Widmo.

Turianin z czerwonym, pojedynczym pasem na twarzy spojrzał nieufnie na Johna, ale podsunął mu skaner siatkówki. Spojrzał na nich z cierpiętniczą miną, otworzył szerzej oczy. Skaner zapiszczał.

Turianie spojrzeli po sobie. Drugi, z zielono–białymi wzorami, odsunął się mu z drogi.

– Witamy, komandorze.

Parasini musiała przejść przez bramkę, a potem przez osobne skanowanie na obecność broni, materiałów wybuchowych i wszelkich urządzeń rejestrujących.

Weszli wreszcie do sali bankietowej. Parasini chwyciła Johna pod ramię.

– Uśmiechnij się – wyszeptała mu do ucha. – Jesteśmy na przyjęciu i musimy zachowywać się naturalnie.

– Nie rozumiem, po co ja mam tutaj być – wymamrotał, wykrzywiając usta w wyjątkowo paskudny sposób. – Ten garnitur ciśnie i mieści się pod nim tylko jeden pistolet.

– Pomyśl o tym jako o kolejnej misji. – Gianna uśmiechnęła się olśniewająco do jakiegoś mężczyzny. – Wymagającej specyficznej zbroi i broni.

Słuchawka zatrzeszczała.

– No tak, ty narzekasz, że siedzisz pod dachem i możesz popijać drinki, podczas gdy ja stoję na zimnie i kryję się jak kryminalista!– Głos Jane, jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwy niż zazwyczaj, rozległ się w komunikatorze. – Przypomnij mi, dlaczego to nie ja jestem na przyjęciu?

– Bo nie jesteś Widmem – mruknął.

Gianna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Sama pozbawiona słuchawki, mogła tylko zgadywać z kim rozmawia i na jaki temat.

– Byłem na kilku takich – odezwał się Garrus. – Sama nuda, chyba że akurat kogoś zamordowano.

– Na takich też byłeś? – zainteresowała się Jane. – Takich z morderstwami?

– Czy muszę być na tej samej częstotliwości co ludzka samica i turianin? – warknął Wrex.

– Tak, bo to bezpieczny kanał dlatego właśnie to komandor jest na przyjęciu – odezwała się Tali. – Nie wiem, czemu ja to w ogóle mówię, przecież już wszystko ustaliliśmy. Komandorze, jesteśmy na pozycji i możemy ruszyć do akcji, gdy Parasini da znak.

John poczuł ulgę, słysząc jej poirytowany, ale rzeczowy głos.

– O na Boginię… – odezwała się zrozpaczona Liara.

Gianna złapała nagle Johna za ramie.

– Anoleis tu idzie, komandorze – wyszeptała z wciąż olśniewającym uśmiechem. – Odpręż się i zachowuj naturalnie.

– Czyli co, mam go postrzelić w stopę?

– Shepard! – Uderzyła go żartobliwie w ramię.. – Nadzorco?

– Ach, komandor Shepard! – Anoleis w brązowym garniturze, podszedł do niego z czymś na kształt uśmiechu. – Cieszę się, że skorzystał pan z mojego zaproszenia. Ufam, że ochrona nie była zbyt nachalna?

– Nie, nie była – odpowiedział sztywno, spoglądając gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. W słuchawce dało się słyszeć jakieś krogańskie przekleństwa.

– Miło mi to słyszeć. Mam nadzieję, że nasza poranna rozmowa nie przeszkodzi panu w dobrej zabawie. Miłego dnia. – Ukłonił się lekko i odszedł.

John obserwował go przez kilka sekund zanim znów spojrzał na Parasini.

– Zwyzywał mnie kilka godzin temu, a teraz sam mnie tu zaprosił i życzył dobrej zabawy! Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

Gianna westchnęła ciężko, pociągnęła go delikatnie w stronę jednego z przyciemnionych kątów.

– Anoleis dobrze wie, że nic mu tu nie zrobisz, ale nie jest na tyle głupi, aby robić sobie z ciebie wroga. – Usiedli na kanapie, Parasini położyła dłoń na kolanie Johna. – Twoja obecność tutaj to starannie przekalkulowany ruch, mający na celu wprawić z zakłopotanie wszystkich zebranych tu biznesmenów.

John milczał, próbując zignorować nieznośne gniecenie pod lewą pachą.

– To bez sensu – stwierdził w końcu.

– To ma bardzo dużo sensu i na dodatek pozwoliło na wcielenie mojego planu. Proszę się uśmiechnąć, komandorze. Anoleis prosił, abym cię odpowiednio zadowoliła, a nasz plan powiedzie się tylko wtedy, gdy nikt nie będzie nic podejrzewał.

Spojrzał na nią osłupiały.

– Zadowoliła?!

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Anoleis jest przekonany, że większość kłopotów z ludźmi da się załatwić za pomocą seksu. Jak na salarianina ma dużą obsesję na tym punkcie. – Westchnęła i nachyliła się do jego ucha. – Proszę brać ze mnie przykład i traktować to jako konieczny do wykonania obowiązek.

John zaklął przez zęby, ale wykrzywił usta w czymś, co można było uznać za uśmiech.

 

*******

 

– Zimno. – Jane chuchnęła w dłonie. – Ile to jeszcze zajmie?

– Mogłaś się cieplej ubrać – zauważył Kaidan.

– Mogłam – przyznała potulnie. – Ale myślałam, że będzie więcej biegania, a nie mam ochoty się spocić.

Spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

– Jesteś najemnikiem i chodzisz w pancerzu!

– Nie na co dzień. – Zmarszczyła zabawnie nos. – Poza tym mój pancerz jest dobry, jak trzeba to grzeje, jak nie trzeba to nie. Poza tym nie lubię być grubo ubrana, to źle wpływa na seksapil.

Kaidan wyszczerzył zęby, jego dłoń musnęła jej ramię.

– Mam wrażenie, że byłabyś pełna seksapilu nawet w pięciu warstwach ubrania.

Przygryzła wargę i zmrużyła oczy, zanim odpowiedziała po kilku sekundach.

– Jest taka zasada – im mniej ubrań, tym więcej seksapilu.

– Doprawdy?

– Ekhm… – chrząknęła Tali, mało subtelnie. – Nie mam pojęcia, co to u waszej rasy oznacza, ale mam wrażenie, że jest to coś, co powinno się robić na osobności.

Jane odchyliła się gwałtownie do tyłu, próbując ukryć rumieńce na twarzy.

– Przecież nic nie robimy! – zaprotestowała odruchowo. – Ja nie mam żadnej gierki na omni-kluczu, żeby teraz zabić czas.

– Mogę ci zainstalować.

– Sama to zrobię, jak tylko kupię nowy – mruknęła. – Ten ma już kilka lat.

– Poważnie? – Kaidan spojrzał zaskoczony na jej rękę. Spod rękawa bluzy wystawała cienka opaska omni-klucza. – Ja kupuję nowy co dwa lata.

– Marnotrawstwo. – Gdyby Tali miała nos, zmarszczyłaby go z niesmakiem. – Wszystko zależy do oprogramowania i kilku własnych ulepszeń. I dbania o niego. Wydawanie kredytów co dwa lata to tracenie pieniędzy.

– To bardzo… quariańskie podejście – zauważył ostrożnie.

– Może. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale się sprawdza. Wgram ci nowe oprogramowanie, jak wrócimy na Normandię.

– O ile wrócimy. – Jane wbiła ręce w kieszenie. – Co mój brat tam w ogóle robi?

 

*******

 

– Słyszałem, że można kupić nowy rodzaj granatów – powiedział uprzejmie jakiś niski człowieczek którego nazwiska John nie zapamiętał. – Kardiologiczne, czy jakoś tak. Zamrażają. To prawda?

– Kriogeniczne – poprawił niemal automatycznie John. – Możliwe. Na pewno nie są legalne w przestrzeni Cytadeli.

– Och. – Mężczyzna zamyślił się na chwilę. – Ale chyba byłyby dobre dla komandosów? Komandosi ciągle korzystają z granatów.

John spojrzał na niego z uprzejmą rozpaczą w oczach.

– Nie. Komandosi rzadko używają granatów. W ogóle na polu bitwy rzadko się używa granatów.

Człowieczek pokręcił coś nosem, a potem odszedł, mrucząc niewyraźnie coś o amatorach. John spojrzał tęsknię w stronę baru, ale dzielnie odwrócił się do kolejnej asari, która zaczynała już coś mówić o naklejkach na pancerz. Westchnął.

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd jej przyszedł do głowy pomysł, że jakikolwiek żołnierz chciałby przykleić sobie na pancerz naklejkę z gołą babą.

 

*******

 

Wrex miał ochotę zapalić.

Nie robił tego od dobrych dwustu lat i w zasadzie pomyślał o tym po raz pierwszy od ponad stu. Prawdopodobnie to przez te przeźroczyste ściany, za którymi widać było ciągnący się kilometrami, opalizujący w ciemnościach śnieg.

Na pewno po wszystkim pójdzie się napić.

Garrus, siedzący parę metrów dalej na murku, przytupywał nogą, najwyraźniej słuchając muzyki. Przechodzący obok nich turiański strażnik, obdarzył ich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale nie zatrzymał się.

– Będzie ciekawie, turianinie – wymruczał Wrex.

Garrus spojrzał na niego ostro.

– Oj, będzie, kroganinie.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, ale każdy w końcu wrócił do czekania.

Słuchawka zatrzeszczała nagle i dało się słyszeć nieco niewyraźnie Parasini.

– Anoleis jest teraz w prywatnym pokoju z dwoma innymi biznesmenami. Powinien być zajęty przez kolejne dwie, trzy godziny.

– Czyli wchodzimy teraz. Gianna, czy to konieczne?

– Co robicie? – zainteresowała się Jane.

– Tańczymy – wycharczał. – Róbcie, co macie robić, do kurwy nędzy!

 

*******

 

– No, nareszcie. – Kaidan uniósł gwałtownie głowę.

– Nie tak szybko, poruczniku – mruknęła Tali. – Najpierw dywersja.

– Och, tak, dywersja… – mruknęła Jane, nasłuchując.

 

*******

 

Przez miasto przetoczył się ryk.

 

*******

 

Wrex trzasnął Garrusa w brzuch, posyłając go na ścianę. Wydał przy tym z siebie ryk, po raz kolejny zwracając na nich uwagę wszystkich strażników w mieście. Garrus sapnął ciężko i rzucił się na kroganina, jakoś go podcinając.

– Mieliśmy tylko udawać, że walczymy! – wysapał mu do ucha, słysząc ciężkie kroki z prawej strony.

– Miej trochę bigla. – Kroganin chyba się uśmiechnął, a potem podniósł się zadziwiająco zwinnie jak na kogoś tak wielkiego. – Miała być bójka, to jest.

– Stać! – Salariański strażnik wybiegł zza rogu, unosząc broń. – Co tu się dzieje!

– Nie widzisz? – warknął Garrus. – Ten tutaj chce mnie zabić!

– Mordercy! Zabójcy dzieci! Dumny żeś jest z zabójstwa mojej rasy?!

Garrus spojrzał na drugiego strażnika, tym razem człowieka o niemal białych włosach, który pojawił się zaraz za salarianinem.

– Jak was sterylizowali, to mnie jeszcze na świecie nie było, ty kupo mięsa, więc mnie nie oskarżaj!

Wrex uderzył pięścią o pięść.

– Taa, każdy może tak powiedzieć! Żadnej odpowiedzialności za los całej rasy!

– Przepraszam… – wtrącił się salarianin. – Ale o…

– A ty się zamknij, morderco! – wrzasnął Wrex. – Ty nas sterylizowałeś! Mordujesz dzieci! Krew dzieci jest na twoich rękach!

– Patrząc na ciebie, to była to dobra decyzja!

– Oż ty…

Wrex i Garrus zwarli się w uścisku, przewracając na salarianina. Dwóch turiańskich ochroniarzy próbowało ich rozdzielić, ale z marnym skutkiem.

– Co tu się dzieje! – zagrzmiał nagle jakiś głos.

Krogański sierżant podszedł do nich ciężko i spojrzał z furią na Garrusa.

– O, no to pięknie – ucieszył się Wrex.

 

*******

 

Zhakowanie zamka zajęło zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. Drzwi kliknęły i rozsunęły się z totalnie nie pasującym do sytuacji zgrzytem. Światło zaświeciło się, ukazując minimalistyczne i, oczywiście, białe biuro Nadzorcy.

– Gianna mówiła o burku – szepnął Kaidan, wyjmując pistolet. – Tali, do dzieła.

Jane i Tali ruszyły do biurka, zostawiając Kaidana na czatach. Quarianka dotknęła szuflady, pokiwała głową.

– Czytnik biometryczny… Chwileczkę, powinnam to obejść w kilka minut.

Jane obrzuciła niechętnym spojrzeniem półki po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

– Sprawdzę to, może chowa dysk wśród tych szpargałów. Kto by pomyślał, salarianin z kolekcją owadów… – mruknęła, obserwując podejrzliwie dziwne, powykręcane kształty zatopione w czymś w rodzaju formaliny.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana tylko szybkim pikaniem programu hakującego ze strony Tali i jej okazjonalnymi pomrukami frustracji. Wśród much nie było niczego interesującego, podobnie jak w szafkach. Kaidan stał na czatach z wyciągniętą bronią, co jakiś czas rzucając tylko zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Jane.

– I jak? – odezwał się nagle w słuchawce John. Brzmiał naprawdę źle.

– Hakujemy biurko. Tali, ile jeszcze? – Jane obejrzała się z niepokojem na Tali.

– Nie poganiaj mnie, jestem technikiem, nie hakerem! – zirytowała się quarianka.

– Ciekawe, co z dywersją…

 

*******

 

– Ten pyjak twierdzi, że sterylizacja nas była czymś słusznym! – ryknął Wrex, wskazując na Garrusa. – A ten tutaj się z nim zgadza! – W przypływie natchnienia wskazał na salariańskiego strażnika.

– No nic dziwnego, że się zgodził, ma mózg, w przeciwieństwie co do niektórych! – rzucił Garrus, przysuwając się do salarianin.

– Co? Ja nie… – Strażnik próbował zaprotestować, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

Z jednej strony pojawiło się dwóch kolejnych turian, za nimi górował jeszcze jeden kroganin. Kilka sekund później z pobliskiego budynku wyszedł człowiek. Nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, raczej zaintrygowany. Podszedł do zbiegowiska, ćmiąc śmierdziącego peta i zadał podstawowe pytanie.

– Co tu się, kurwa, dzieje?

 

*******

 

– Więc, komandorze? Na pewno nie zainteresują was farmakologicznym stymulantem erotycznym? Doskonałe na rozładowanie napięcia w trakcie długich i samotnych lotów. Orgazm gwarantowany już po jednej tabletce!

 

*******

 

– No, jest? – Tali wysunęła szufladę. – Tylko… Keelah…

– Co? – Jane bez żalu porzuciła kolekcję owadów i podeszła do biurka.

– Tu jest jedenaście dysków!

– No nie… – sapnął Kaidan z irytacją. – Czy choć raz nie mogłoby cokolwiek pójść bez problemów!?

 

*******

 

– Genofagium? Myślałem, że to tylko zmniejsza płodność – mruknął człowiek, wyrzucając peta.

Kroganin spojrzał na niego ciężko.

– Dureń. Tylko? Żywe rodzi się tylko jedno dziecko na tysiąc! Wymieramy przez to!

– I tak pieprzycie się non stop, bez genofagium zalalibyście cała galaktykę! – Jeden z turian, z czarnymi wzorami na twarzy, wzruszył ramionami. – Jest was tak wiele, że żadna różnica, czy przeżyje jeden na tysiąc, czy jeden na sto tysięcy.

– Szefie, ja bym mu przypierdolił – odezwał się po raz pierwszy drugi z krogan.

– A tylko spróbuj…

 

*******

 

– Komandorze, pierwsze ludzkie Widmo musi mieć własną linię ubrań! Stylowa czerń i szarość, przełamane czerwienią, klasyczny garnitur z naszytymi dystynkcjami, złotymi, oczywiście, może symbolem Widm…

– Dystynkcje naszywa się tylko na mundurach! – wycharczał John, ledwo powstrzymując furię. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał ochot przyłożyć asari w nos.

Nie słuchała go.

– I bielizna, oczywiście! Czarne bokserki, bo tylko bokserki dobrze wyglądają na ludziach, z czerwonym, oficjalnym kamuflażem Przymierza! To byłby hit!

John poddał się. Odwrócił się bezceremonialnie od asari i podszedł do barku, aby nalać sobie wódki.

 

*******

 

– John? Spytaj się Gianny, jaki to dysk! Jest ich za dużo, żebyśmy mieli przeszukać wszystkie!

*******

 

– Sugerujesz, że moja rasa to problem galaktyki? To zwykły rasizm!

– Nie, to zwykły rozsądek!

 

*******

 

John podszedł do Parasini, próbując uśmiechać się naturalnie. Po alkoholu było mu nieco łatwiej. Nachylił się do niej i wyszeptał jej do ucha pytanie, które Jane wywrzaskiwała mu do ucha już od dwóch minut.

Usta Gianny wygięły się w olśniewającym uśmiechu, jakby właśnie usłyszała najcudowniejszy komplement na świecie.

– Nie mam pojęcia – oznajmiła niskim, zmysłowym głosem, łaskocząc Johna w ucho samym oddechem. – Pamiętam kolor, zielony. Jeśli są tam zielone, sprawdźcie je w pierwszej kolejności.

 

*******

 

– Zielony, też mi rada! – prychnęła żałośnie Jane.

– Są dwa. – Tali chwyciła dyski w dłonie. – Mam dobry program hakujący, zobaczymy, ile to potrwa.

– Długo?

Zawahała się.

– Około dwóch godzin.

 

*******

 

– Byliście zagrożeniem! – warknął turiański strażnik.

– Zagrożeniem były dzieci? – Sierżant napiął mięśnie.

– Genofagium tylko ograniczyło płodność, nie zabija dzieci – wtrącił drugi z salarian, ignorując rozpaczliwe znaki od swojego spokojniejszego kolegi.

– Taaak? – Kroganin zmrużył oczy. – Tego was uczą?

– Poważnie, to teraz o co wam chodzi? – zirytował się jeden z ludzi. – Cała ta…

– Zamknij się, człowieku, ty żarłeś ziemię, kiedy te małe gnojki zniszczyły moją rasę – warknął kroganin. – Przyznaj, to pyjaku, fajnie ci z tym.

– Hej! – Jeden z turian stanął pomiędzy kroganami, a resztą turian. – Jesteśmy na służbie, jasne? Nie jesteśmy tu po to, żeby się kłócić, ale żeby aresztować tamtych? – Wskazał Garrusa i Wrexa, którzy od kilku minut stali pod ścianą, przyglądając się tylko zaczątkom pandemonium.

Kroganin pochylił się nad turianinem.

– Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, pyjaku.

– No tak, wiedziałem, że dawanie dowództwa któremukolwiek z was to kretynizm! – wybuchnął salarianin. – Nic, tylko przemoc i wyzwiska!

Potężna pięść pomknęła w jego stronę, nie dosięgła jednak celu, bo turianin krzyknął i uniósł broń.

– O, cholera – wymamrotał z niejakim podziwem Garrus.

– Widzisz? – Głos Wrexa był nieprawdopodobnie wprost radosny. – Mówiłem, że to zadziała.

 

*******

 

– Zawsze podziwiałem muskulaturę ludzkich żołnierzy, komandorze, ale muszę przyznać, że twoja podoba mi się najbardziej.

Dwie pary całkowicie czarnych oczu otaksowały go uważnie z góry na dół, nieco dłużej zatrzymując się w okolicach pasa. John wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, odwrócił się i niemal uciekł w stronę Parasini.

– Masz pecha – powiedziała do niego, chichocząc niekontrolowanie. – Ze wszystkich batarian w tym układzie musiałeś trafić na miłośnika ludzkich mężczyzn!

 

*******

 

– Coś ciekawego? – Jane zajrzała quariance przez ramię.

– Póki co nie. – Tali nie odrywała wzroku od ciągu danych. – Prywatna korespondencja. Maile wymieniane z mnóstwem biznesmenów, ale nic podejrzanego.

– Nie szukaj po mailach, nikt nie pisze w mailu: no jasne, że damy ci te pieniądze, tylko weź przepuść nasz transport.

– Niektórzy są głupi i piszą – zaprotestowała Tali. – Ale… O, dane bankowe! Gianna mówiła, żeby zwrócić na nie uwagę.

– Prześlij je do niej. Może ona coś z tego wyciągnie.

Kaidan uniósł nagle dłoń.

– Ktoś idzie!

– Szlag by to! – Jane potarła kark. – Gaś to światło, może tylko sobie przechodzi.

– Nie sądzę – rozległ się chłodny, znajomy głos.

– Oj… – Tali uniosła świetliste oczy.

– Kontynuuj. – Jane spojrzała na nią krótko. – My się tym zajmiemy.

Jasnowłosa sierżant weszła do gabinet, uśmiechając się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. Za nią kroczyło dwóch najemników – turianin i łysy, ale brodaty człowiek.

– No proszę, włamanie do biura naczelnika! I to w tak zacnym składzie: oficer Przymierza, najemnik Artefaktów i quariański śmieć.

– Jane! – W słuchawce dało się słyszeć zdenerwowaną Giannę. – Anoleis wyszedł gdzieś, kilka minut temu. Nie udało mi się go zatrzymać i chyba wykonał telefon to sierżant Stirling.

– Sierżant Stirling? – Jane przechyliła lekko głowę. – Ta blondyna, tak? Z miną wiecznie niezadowolonej suki?

– Uch… Tak. Zgaduję, że właśnie tam jest?

– Potrzebujecie wsparcia? – odezwał się Garrus. Gdzieś w tle dało się słyszeć odgłosy bójki.

– Chyba damy sobie radę – mruknął Kaidan, napinając mięśnie.

Jane uśmiechnęła się lekko na ten widok.

– Tylko proszę, nie strzelajcie mi nad głową – jęknęła Tali.

Stirling uniosła dłoń, biotyka zawirowała wkoło niej.

– Och, niech to diabli – warknęła Jane, po czym rzuciła się w bok, unikając wirującego uderzenia biotyki. Kule świsnęły jej nad głową, cześć odbiła się od bariery, ale upadła na kolana z głośnym przekleństwem przez ich impet. Kaidan strzelił do brodacza, kula odbiła się od tarcz, zrykoszetowała i uderzyła w przeszkloną ścianę. Tali szarpnęła komputer i zanurkowała pod biurko, nie przerywając hakowania i przesyłu danych.

Stirling nie bawiła się w strzelanie; wciąż otoczona energią, podeszła do Jane i z rozmachem kopnęła ją w twarz.

– No kurwa! – syknęła Jane, wypluwając krew z ust i zrywając się na nogi. Zablokowała kolejny cios, kopnęła Stirling pod kolano, wyzwoliła biotykę. Sierżant odsunęła się, najwyraźniej spodziewając się tego.

Turianin zacisnął pięści, zbliżając się do Kaidana. Biotyczne uderzenie wyrwało mu powietrze z płuc i posłało bez zmysłów na podłogę. Kaidan wyszczerzył się radośnie.

– No chodź – wycharczał do brodacza. – A urwę ci łeb siłą woli.

Brodacz cofnął się, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.

– Nie było mowy o drugim popaprańcu!

Twarz Stirling wykrzywiła się wściekle.

– Przymierze kocha niespodzianki. – Jane uśmiechnęła się upiornie i wyzwoliła falę biotyki. Krew buchnęła jej z nosa. Stirling cofnęła się pod naporem energii, klnąc i próbując wytworzyć wkoło siebie pole ochronne. Gdzieś z boku dało się słyszeć jęk i przekleństwo Tali.

Twarz Stirling przybrała kredowo biały kolor, a z jej ust buchnęła fontanna krwi.

– Niech cię piekło pochłonie! – wrzasnęła w końcu, sięgając po pistolet.

Jane strzeliła trzy razy, przestrzelając sierżant głowę. Ciało upadło z łoskotem i groteskowo rozrzuconymi rękami.

– Co tam się dzieje?! – ryczał w słuchawce John.

– Drobne kłopoty, komandorze – odpowiedział Kaidan. – Jeden trup, jeden nieprzytomny i jeden już grzeczny, ale zdążył się zesikać ze strachu.

– Ja pierdolę… Gianna, mamy trupa. Kto to jest w ogóle?

– Sierżant Suka – mruknęła Jane, wycierając krew z twarzy.

– Cholera. Teraz naprawdę musicie znaleźć te dowody – odezwała się w słuchawce Gianna. – Wtedy się nikt jej śmiercią nie przejmie, bo wiadomo, że od dawna brała już łapówki od Anoleisa i wykonywała dla niego różne nieczyste zadania. Shepard, no, pochyl się, muszę ci jakoś mówić do tego ucha! – Coś zaszurało. – Macie coś?

– Chyba coś znalazłam. – Tali wygrzebała się spod biurka, stawiając niezbyt delikatnie komputer na blacie. – Numer konta bankowego i hasło. Ten numer jest ciekawy, bo nie ma żadnych oficjalnych wpłat na niego. Zaraz zobaczę, ile tam jest.

Jane podeszła do ciała Stirling, kopniakiem przesunęła je nieco w bok. Kaidan związał ręce brodaczowi, starając się przy nim nie oddychać. Wyprowadził go w końcu z gabinetu, żeby nie psuł atmosfery.

– Keelah! – jęknęła gwałtownie Tali. – Komandorze! Na tym koncie jest prawie siedem milionów kredytów!

Jane uniosła brwi, Kaidan gwizdnął przez zęby.

– Od kogo są te sumy?

– Część to wpłaty z jego prywatnego konta, ale maksymalnie milion. Reszta pochodzi od różnych zleceniodawców. Brak tytułów przelewów, ale to są duże sumy, po kilkadziesiąt tysięcy. – Dłonie quarianki poruszały się nieprawdopodobnie szybko nad klawiaturą. – Nie jestem w stanie wyśledzić tych przelewów, tutaj potrzeba hakera, ale niektóre numery się powtarzają. Szukać dalej?

– Przydałoby się jakiekolwiek nazwisko – zauważyła Gianna.

– Jest jedno. Johna Millas. Kilka wpłat.

Gianna milczała przez chwilę, ale kiedy się odezwała brzmiała niesamowicie wprost radośnie.

– Możesz powtórzyć?

– Johna Millas. – Tali uniosła głowę znad komputera. – Mówi ci to coś?

– Nawet bardzo dużo. Mam co potrzebuję. Zabierzcie ten dysk na Normandię. Shepard, możesz już puścić moje ramię. Mam aresztowanie do dokonania.

 

*******

 

Bójka pomiędzy strażnikami już przycichała. Któryś przechodzień zadzwonił po kolejnych, więc konflikt został zażegnany dzięki posiłkom i kapitan Matsuo, która nie przebierając w słowach, zmieszała każdego z błotem i zapowiedziała obcięcie pensji. To skutecznie ostudziło resztki zapału do bitki.

– No! – wrzasnęła w końcu, kiedy każdy stanął już przed nią względnie prosto. – A teraz mi powiecie, coście tu, do kurwy nędzy, odpierdolili! Ty! – Wskazała na salarianina. – Mów!

Stanął na baczność.

– Melduję, że przyszedłem tu zwabiony hałasami bójki, jakie wydawali kroganin i turianin, oskarżający się o morderstwo i ludobójstwo!

Kapitan rozejrzała się.

– Taa? – warknęła. – I gdzie oni teraz są?

– Są… Byli… tam… – Salarianin wpatrywał się tępo w pustą ławkę.

Matsuo wydała z siebie naprawdę ciężkie westchnienie. Miała pewne podejrzenia, ale na pewno nie zamierzała ich ujawniać przez tymi idiotami, którzy dali się w tak idiotyczny sposób sprowokować.

 

*******

 

– I jak poszło? – Jane usiadła na łóżku brata, wpatrując się w niego z szerokim uśmiechem. – Gianna mówiła, że byłeś okropnym tancerzem.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Dobrze tańczę tylko z bronią. – Zmierzwił wilgotne włosy. – I garnitur… Nie rozumiem, jak niektórzy mogą nosić to okropieństwo na co dzień.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

– Wiesz, większość nie rozumie, jak można nosić na co dzień pancerz.

– Ktoś musi! – Usiadł ciężko na krześle. – Czuję się zmęczony. Bardziej niż po Eden Prime.

– Jojczysz – oświadczyła Jane.

Spojrzał na nią nieprzychylnie.

– Zamknij się. Ciekawy jestem, jak ty byś się czuła na takim przyjęciu.

– Bywałam na podobnych – wzruszyła ramionami. – Jako ochrona, ale rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Zjadłeś chociaż cos porządnego?

– Tak, tak, mamusiu…

Trzepnęła go w ramię, ale uśmiechnęła się, całkiem łagodnie.

– Widzisz, mówiłam, że ludzkie Widmo znajdzie własny sposób? Najwyraźniej ludzkim sposobem jest narobienie zamieszania i sięgnięcie po cel w środku pandemonium.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał tego powtarzać. Wejść do budynku, wystrzelać jak kaczki i zabrać co trzeba – to mój styl.

Skrzywiła się.

– Poważnie, braciszku, więcej finezji ci nie zaszkodzi. Podobnie jak lekcji tańca – zachichotała.

– Och, zamknij się.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, póki Jane nie wstała z ciężkim westchnieniem i nie wyjęła z kieszeni wafelka.

– Dam ci spać. Jak rozumiem, Liara jedzie jutro z nami.

Potarł bliznę na policzku.

– Obiecałem jej to już.

– No tak, bo jak spojrzy na ciebie i zrobi te oczy, to zgodzisz się na wszystko.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – odpowiedział sucho.

Wyszczerzyła się dziko.

– Ehe. Oszukuj się, braciszku. Zawsze miałeś słabość do błękitu. Tylko znajdź jej jakąś pasującą zbroję, ostatecznie jedziemy cholera we gdzie.

– Idź już – zezłościł się. – I daj mi spać. Ja mam misję do dowodzenia.

– A ja drugą kolację do zjedzenia. – Wystawiła mu język. – Dobranoc. Tylko nie trzep kapucyna za długo, bo jutro nie będziesz miał siły już na nic!

Wybiegła z jego kajuty z radosnym rechotem, ignorując przekleństwa i lufę karabinu, przelatującą jej nad głową.

 

*******

 

– No, na pewno macie coś jeszcze! – Kaidan uśmiechnął się uroczo do młodej kapral w kuchni.

Dziewczyna, ciemnooka, ruda i śliczna, spłoniła się uroczo, rozejrzała nerwowo.

– Nie mogę tak po prostu dawać jedzenia każdemu, nawet oficerowi!

– Możesz, możesz, ten tutaj jest biotykiem. – Jane uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gryząc nieco nadtopioną tabliczkę czekolady. – Potrzebujemy bardzo dużo kalorii.

Kapral westchnęła ciężko.

– Znajdę coś.

Wróciła po minucie z paczką biszkoptów w czekoladzie. Kaidan podziękował jej i razem z Jane usiedli w mesie.

– Nie powinnaś iść spać? – spytał, rozrywając opakowanie.

Wzruszyła ramionami, spojrzała tęsknie w stronę automatu z herbatą.

– A ty?

– Byłem głodny.

– Utyjesz. – Wyszczerzyła się. – Nie powinno się jeść przed spaniem.

– A ty nie boisz się utycia? – Spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

– Nie. – Poklepała się znacząco po biodrze. – Mam perfekcyjną figurę i żadna czekolada tego nie zmieni.

– O tak, w to wierzę. Herbaty?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Powiedz mi jedną rzecz – odezwała się w końcu z zadumą. – Dlaczego tu jesteś? W sensie – na Normandii?

Pstryknął przycisk na automacie, oparł się o ścianę, zanim odpowiedział.

– To dziwne pytanie.

Uśmiechnęła się, zakłopotana.

– Jestem ciekawa. Po wypadku na Mózgowcach nie wydawałeś się chętny wstępować do wojska. – Zjadła kolejną kostkę. Nieco czekolady zostało jej na wardze. – Naprawdę się zdziwiłam, widząc cię na Eden Prime.

Parsknął.

– Ja mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie. Ty chciałaś wstąpić do wojska i sądziłem, że jak cię znowu spotkam, to będziesz co najmniej kapitanem.

Parsknęła, rozbawiona i zlizała czekoladę z kącika ust.

– Byłam okropnym żołnierzem. Gdybym sama nie odeszła, w końcu sami by mnie wyrzucili.

– Biotyka twojego pokroju? To coś zrobiła, zaatakowałaś generała?

Błysnęła zębami w nieco dzikim uśmiechu.

– Nie generała. Nie pytaj, to była idiotyczna sprawa. Wiedziałam, że czekają już tylko na okazję, żeby mnie wyrzucić, więc jak tylko dostałam stopień, to wysłałam prośbę o zwolnienie ze służby. – Poruszyła się niepewnie na krześle. – Gdyby nie to, że jestem biotykiem i dowództwo trzęsło się nad naszym oddziałem, mogłabym skończyć przed sądem wojskowym. Głupie, nie?

– Głupie – przyznał, biorąc kubek z automatu i podając go Jane. – Ja w końcu się zdecydowałem, bo dali dobre warunki. No i chciałem zobaczyć kosmos. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie żeby nie było innych możliwości, ale jakoś nie widziałem siebie jako farmer.

Roześmiała się.

– Czemu nie, na pewno byłbyś fajnym farmerem. Jak wszyscy ci samotni osadnicy, ponurzy, po przejściach, z muskułami, tacy milczący, silni i romantycznie zasiedlający skraje uniwersum.

– O, że niby ja jestem ponury? – Potrząsał głową.

– Wymieniłam jeszcze kilka innych cech, a tyś się uczepił tej jednej. Jesteś. – Pokiwała głową. – Ale tak, jesteś ponury. Nie w taki niefajny sposób! – Poprawiła się szybko. – Tylko w taki wiesz, milcząco ponury sposób bycia, który przyciąga kobiety.

Usiadł przy stole z figlarnym błyskiem w ciemnych oczach.

– Panno Shepard, czy właśnie pani określiła mój sposób bycia jako seksowny?

Zmarszczyła nos zabawny sposób i nie odpowiedziała, bo do mesy wszedł jeden z żołnierzy. Jane coś niejasno kojarzyła, że ma na imię James i każdy wolny czas spędza na siłowni.

Kaidan nie zmieszał się. Wpatrywał się w nią, popijając herbatę.

– Czyli co, te wszystkie mile rzeczy dotyczyły mnie konkretnie? – powiedział w końcu, ignorując Jamesa, walącego pięścią w zacinający się automat.

Jane wydęła wargi, zmrużyła oczy, po czym dopiła herbatę.

– Myślę, że powinnam iść, zanim powiem coś jeszcze durniejszego.

Pokręcił głową.

– Więc tak o mnie nie myślisz?

Zaczerwieniła się.

– Powinnam już iść. Dobranoc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moje poprzednie rozdziały można było podzielić na dwie grupy: takie, które nie miały wiele wspólnego z samą fabułą gry i służyły budowaniu relacji, oraz takie, które dość wiernie oddawały wydarzenia z misji. Natomiast misja na Noverii ma to do siebie, że nie nadaje się do przeniesienia na papier. Powaga, próbowałam, wiem jak to wygląda. Wobec tego zdecydowałam się na jej całkowitą zmianę i wyszło co wyszło. Dajcie znać, jak Wam się podobało i czy byłoby coś, co Wy byście zmienili :)


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

 

 

Noveria powitała ich tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia – zimnem, śniegiem i uzbrojonymi strażnikami, z tą różnicą, że tym razem strażnicy nie celowali w nich bronią. Co prawda salarianin wyraźnie się wzdrygnął na widok Wrexa, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Parasini czekała na nich przy wyjściu z portu. Ubrana w prostą kurtkę i ciemne spodnie, bez wiśniowej szminki, podkreślającej jej niesamowite usta, wyglądała jak całkiem inna osoba.

– Dzień dobry, Shepard – powiedziała dziarsko. – Mam nadzieję, że wczorajszy wieczór nie dał ci w kość.

John poprawił broń, skrzywił się potężnie pod hełmem.

– Na przyszłość będę wiedział, żeby na takie maskarady wysyłać moją siostrę.

Jane parsknęła gdzieś z tyłu, Wrex roześmiał się gromko.

– Ja się zgłaszam na ochotnika.

John odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– Jak będę chciał, żebyś rozpirzył wszystko od środka, to tak, zostaniesz wysłany. W garniturze.

Tali rozejrzała się niespokojnie.

– To istnieją garnitury dla krogan? – Wzdrygnęła się.

Wrex spojrzał na nią ciężko.

– Oczywiście, że istnieją. Nie insynuuj, że my, kroganie, jesteśmy niekulturalni.

Jane nie wytrzymała i ryknęła mało eleganckim śmiechem.

– Proszę, czy możemy już ruszać? – jęknęła Liara. Nie wyglądała zbyt pewnie w ciemnozielonym, podstawowym pancerzu, znalezionym przez kwatermistrza. U pasa miała pistolet, który przyjęła z dużym oporem. Znacznie chętniej wzięła nóż i przypięła go do uda, choć nie wyglądała na zbyt skorą do jego używania.

– Oczywiście. – Gianna kiwnęła głową.

– Coś szczególnego, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? – spytał John, kiedy szli jasnymi korytarzami. Ludzie schodzili im z drogi, co nie było niczym dziwnym. Wrex wykorzystywał każdą okazję, aby zaprezentować garnitur zębów każdemu, kto prześlizgnął się obok nich za blisko.

– Niebostrada powinna być przejezdna, aczkolwiek zalecam ostrożność. Wiatr może zachwiać Mako. Nawet… tak wypełniony – obdarzyła dziwnym spojrzeniem Wrexa i Garrusa.

John kiwnął głową.

– A co możesz powiedzieć o samym Szczycie 15?

Parasini wzruszyła ramionami.

– Ośrodek badawczy. Nie mam dostępu do raportów stamtąd, wiem tylko, że zajmowali się inżynierią genetyczną i klonowaniem.

– Klonowaniem? – wtrąciła się Liara, marszcząc brwi. – Przecież to zakazane przez praktycznie wszystkie rządy.

–To Noveria. – Usta Gianny nie straciły nic ze swojego blasku. – Dozwolone są tu niemal wszystkie eksperymenty, a panujące tu warunki zapewniają świetną zaporę.

– To nieetyczne.

– Nie klonują tu ras rozumnych, to sprawia za dużo kłopotów. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze czy źle, zważywszy na tę kwarantannę. Nie mam pojęcia, co tam możecie znaleźć. Nie mamy nawet kontaktu z ludźmi ze Szczytu. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Będę miała do ciebie prośbę, Shepard. Chciałabym, abyś dowiedział się, dlaczego.

– Dlaczego nie macie kontaktu? – mruknął. – To się robi coraz ciekawsze i ciekawsze. Nie zerwało go przez tę śnieżycę?

Pokręciła głową z troską.

– Nie, kontakt urwał się dwa dni po ogłoszeniu kwarantanny. A to, co usłyszałam przed zerwaniem… cóż, mogę powiedzieć tyle – nie będzie się ci tam nudziło.

– A masz jakiekolwiek podejrzenia?

Milczała przez chwilę.

– Coś się tam wydostało, Shepard. Jakieś ich cholerne eksperymenty. Nie wiem jakie. Nie wiem nawet, czy chcę wiedzieć.

Drzwi hangaru uniosły się, zimny podmuch powietrza zamienił oddech Gianny w parę. Mako stało jakieś trzydzieści metrów przed nimi. Jane stłumiła w sobie irytację, ograniczając się tylko do kilku soczystych przekleństw we własnych myślach.

Ulżyło jej odrobinę.

– Znajdźcie centrum komunikacji i naprawcie je – poprosiła ponownie Gianna. – O ile brak komunikacji jest spowodowany właśnie tym… – Westchnęła nagle ciężko. – Tam było wielu porządnych ludzi. Strażników, naukowców, techników… Część znałam z imienia i nie chcę zwozić ich ciał.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy – obiecał John. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że Benezja będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na moje pytania.

Parasini uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Misja najważniejsza, tak?

– Po prostu znajdźmy moją matkę – rzuciła gwałtownie Liara, stając obok nich. Była blada, w rękach trzymała swój hełm. Jej duże oczy wpatrywały się w komandora z zadziwiającą determinacją.

– Dobra, wszyscy do środka! – krzyknął John. Posłał asari pokrzepiający uśmiech. Szybko uświadomił sobie, że nie może tego zobaczyć, więc zamiast tego, poklepał ja po ramieniu. Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, nałożyła tylko hełm i jako pierwsza wpakowała się do wnętrza Mako.

Reszta, w nienajgorszych humorach, wdrapała się za nią. Garrus rzucił żartobliwie, aby spróbowali śpiewu, na co Wrex zaryczał i stwierdził, że to jedyny śpiew, na jaki go stać.

Wnętrze, tak samo ciasne i ciemne jak zazwyczaj, było też nadspodziewanie zimne – ogrzewanie potrzebowało kilku chwil, aby ich rozgrzać. Tali, siedząca naprzeciwko, niemal natychmiast uruchomiła omni-klucz, zalewając wnętrze pomarańczowym światłem. Na końcu wpakował się do środka Wrex, klnąc niemiłosiernie i narzekając na ciasną, ludzką technologię. Ash odchyliła głowę do tyłu i niemal od razu zapadła w drzemkę. Liara zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i poprawiła się na siedzeniu, najwyraźniej nieprzyzwyczajona do takiej ilości broni na sobie.

Drwi zatrzasnęły się, po chwili John i Kaidan zajęli miejsce na przedzie. Silnik zabuczał i Mako ruszyło powoli do przodu.

 

*******

 

– Śpisz? – Garrus trącił Ash łokciem. Zaburczała tylko coś w odpowiedzi i odwróciła głowę. – Pewno tak. Wrex, reflektujesz na karty?

Kroganin wyszczerzył zęby.

– Nie, turianinie. Nie chcę pozbywać cię wszystkim nędznych resztek z pracy w SOC.

– Zawsze możemy po prostu zagrać o honor.

– Musiałbyś najpierw go mieć.

Garrus westchnął ciężko, ale zamilkł. Jane poruszyła się.

– No weź, Wrex, zagramy we trójkę. Co masz lepszego do roboty?

– Ja też bym zagrała – wtrąciła nieśmiało Tali.

Garrus uruchomił omni-klucz.

– No to mamy czwórkę. Akurat do Ophano.

W tym momencie Mako zatrzymało się i w radiu odezwał się John.

– Jane, Wrex, na zewnątrz. Mamy tu zaspę.

Jane wymamrotała jakieś przekleństwo, Wrex stęknął głośno, wytaczając się z pojazdu. Wiatr i śnieg uderzyły w nich gwałtownie, powodując, że nawet kroganin się zachwiał. Jane musiała schylić się w pół i złapać koła Mako, aby podmuch nie zwiał jej z niebostrady prosto w przepaść.

Wyprostowała się w końcu, mrugając gwałtownie i rozglądając się. Jak okiem sięgnąć, widziała tylko śnieg. Wieże Protean, pozostałości po ich miastach, wyrastały gdzieniegdzie, tworząc niezrozumiałą sieć, połączoną niebostradami, w większości już zniszczonymi. Te, które choć trochę nadawały się do użytku, zostały już wyremontowane dużym kosztem, choć przyniosło to o wiele większe korzyści. Podczas lepszej pogody widok musiał być imponujący.

John podszedł do niej.

– Jesteś za chuda. Ten wiatr w każdej chwili mógłby cię porwać.

– Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne – mruknęła, odwracając się. – Gdzie te zaspy?

Niebostrada była osłonięta tylko pojedynczymi barierkami, więc wiatr zwiewał z niej śnieg. Wyjątkiem było kilka miejsc, głównie przy zakrętach, gdzie śnieg zbijał się i tworzył zaspy, uniemożliwiające przejazd nawet Mako. Gianna ostrzegała ich przed tym.

Kaidan również wysiadł, rozłożył szeroko ręce. Błękitna poświata migotała wkoło niego, rozciągając się powoli, tworząc biotyczną barierę, osłaniającą ich przed wiatrem.

– Ja się tym zajmę, człowieku – mruknął Wrex, unosząc pięść. Potężne, biotyczne uderzenie przeszło przez zaspę, pozostawiając w śniegu głęboką bruzdę.

Jane parsknęła.

– No tak, to bardzo pomogło. – Rozszczepiła palce, zmiatając resztę śniegu i oczyszczając przejazd.

Wrex wzruszył ramionami.

– Krogański pojazd nie musiałby się zatrzymywać.

– Wiemy o tym, wiemy… – mruknął John.

– To jak, gramy w Ophano? – spytał Garrus, kiedy w końcu wgramolili się do ciasnego wnętrza.

Jane opadła ciężko na swoje miejsce, zapięła pasy. Pod ciężarem Wrexa Mako zakołysało się lekko.

– A co to w ogóle jest? – zainteresowała się Tali.

– Turiańska strategiczna karcianka. Grana na cztery lub ośmiu graczy – mruknęła Liara, nie unosząc głowy.

– Och… Dzięki… – Quarianka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

– No, to gramy. Zasady są proste, nauczycie się w trakcie gry.

Tali kiwnęła głową.

– Ja chętnie spróbuję.

– Ja też. – Jane uniosła rękę.

Wrex prychnął.

– Nie będę grał w turiańskie pierdoły.

Garrus włączył omni-klucz.

– A co masz innego do roboty?

Kroganin wzruszył ramionami, nie odpowiedział.

– Ja zagram. – Liara wyprostowała się nagle. Rozejrzała się po Mako z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. – Denerwuję się. Chętnie zajmę czymś umysł. I znam zasady. Będzie łatwiej wprowadzać was w grę.

– Świetnie! Tali, przesyłam Ci talię.

– Jane, zaraz będziesz miała talię ode mnie. – Asari uruchomiła omni-klucz. – I nie przeraź się, ona tak strasznie wygląda tylko na początku.

 

*******

 

Dwie godziny później zatrzymali się z powodu kolejnej zaspy. Do tego czasu zdążyli rozegrać trzy szybkie partie, w których Garrus z Tali dosłownie zmiażdżyli Liarę z Jane. Po trzeciej porażce Jane odmówiła zresztą dalszej gry, twierdząc, że jej godność została nadszarpnięta już w dostatecznie dużym stopniu. Ash obudziła się wreszcie i wdała w dość głośną dyskusję z Wrexem o jakości strzelb wytwarzanych przez Armax Arsenal. Gdyby nie byli w tak małej przestrzeni, prawdopodobnie pobiliby się.

– John, daleko jeszcze? – jęknęła nagle Jane, odchylając do tyłu głowę. – Wszystko mi zdrętwiało.

– Jesteśmy w połowie drogi.

– Nienawidzę tej puszki. Nie dość, że mała, ciasna, to jeszcze powolna. – Spróbowała przesunąć odrobinę stopy, aby choć trochę zmienić pozycję nóg.

– Przestaniesz wreszcie jojczeć, czy nie? – warknął John.

– Nie – burknęła. – Ciesz się moją jojczącą obecnością, póki możesz.

Nie odpowiedział. Garrus parsknął tylko dziwne.

– Mogłoby nas coś zaatakować – rzucił nagle Wrex.

– Poważnie…? – Tali spojrzała na niego. – Ja lubię, kiedy nie jestem atakowana.

– Ech, nie doceniasz wartości bitwy. W sumie co taki cherlak ja ty może wiedzieć o bitwie…

Tali zjeżyła się.

–Ten „cherlak” doskonale daje sobie radę sam. I na tyle zna swoją wartość, że nie musi podkreślać tego, jaki w bitwie jest wspaniały.

W Mako rozległy się śmiechy, Wrex wyszczerzył zęby w stronę quarianki, nie odezwał się jednak, wcisnął się tylko głębiej w fotel.

– No, Tali ma rację – rzucił wesoło Garrus. – Mnie to trochę wygląda jak jakiś kompleks. Im więcej przeciwników zabiję, tym większego mam penisa, albo coś w tym stylu.

Kroganin wychylił się w jego stronę, szczerząc maniakalnie zęby.

– A chcesz porównać?

Jane uniosła ręce w obronnym geście, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

– Panowie, proszę! Nie tutaj! Takie sprawy załatwiajcie gdzieś na osobności!

– I bądźcie cicho – mruknęła sennie Ashley, próbując choć trochę wyciągnąć nogi. – Niektórzy próbując tu spać.

 

*******

 

Płatki śniegu zawirowały nad niebostradą, uderzyły gwałtownie w grunt tylko po to, aby za chwilę znowu zostać poderwane do góry. Biotyczna tarcza, wytwarzana wspólnie przez Jane i Kaidana, minimalizowała choć trochę podmuchy wiatru, nie mogła nic jednak poradzić na wbijający się w czaszkę, potępieńczy dźwięk, dominujący na ten wysokości. Wejście na Szczyt 15 znajdowało się kilka metrów przed nimi – dziura, dosłownie wykuta w skale, zasłonięta nowoczesnymi drzwiami. Nad nimi górował prawdziwy szczyt góry, skryty w zasłonie śniegu.

– Och, keelah… – jęknęła Tali, brnąc ostrożnie w śniegu. – To jest takie… wielkie! Nigdy nie sądziłam, że cokolwiek może być tak wysokie!

Wrex otrząsnął się ze śniegu, kilka płatków osiadło na czubku jego ogona.

– Dawać jakichś sukinsynów! – warknął gromko, unosząc strzelbę.

– Ciszej, ściągniesz na nas lawinę! – syknęła Jane. Biotyczna ściana przesuwała się razem z nią, kiedy szła w stronę brata. – Wchodzimy?

Tali oderwała wzrok od ośnieżonego szczytu, włączyła omni-klucz.

– Brak śladów życia. Szczyt jest chroniony… Nie mam dostępu do podglądu środka. Postaram się potem podpiąć zdalnie do kamer, ale na razie jesteśmy ślepi.

John kiwnął głową, wyjął karabin. Quarianka podeszła niepewnie do drzwi, dalej z włączonym omni-kluczem.

– Brak zamka magnetycznego – poinformowała ich z westchnieniem. Czysta mechanika, czyli nie można się włamać. To naprawdę dziwne.

Komandor zaklął przez zęby, spojrzał na Garrusa. Ten wrócił się do Mako i wyjął nieduży ładunek wybuchowy.

– Nie lepiej pierdolnąć z tej puszki? – mruknął Wrex, wskazując na działko. – Raz dwa i po drzwiach.

– Po ścianach też – powiedziała dość żałośnie Jane. Wizja strzelania do drzwi też zaczynała się jej podobać.

– Nie ma co kombinować. Im mniej hałasu narobimy, tym lepiej. – Garrus przyklęknął przy drzwiach, zaczął zakładać ładunek. – Nie żeby wysadzenie drzwi było dyskretnym rozwiązaniem – dodał po chwili.

– Wszystko jest lepsze od walenia z Mako. – Kaidan uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Odsunęli się od drzwi, które kilka sekund później wpadły do środka, wysadzone przez Garrusa do wtóru zadowolonego rechotu Wrexa.

John wpadł do pomieszczenia z uniesioną bronią, za nim wbiegli Ash, Kaidan i Garrus. Ostatnia weszła Jane, osłaniając biotyką cała grupę.

– Czysto – rzucił John. Omiótł spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. Znajdowali się w dużym i wysokim hangarze, na chwilę obecną kiepsko oświetlanym – trzy z sześciu, wielkich lamp nie działało. Pod jedną ze ścian ułożone były skrzynie z zaopatrzeniem, po drugiej stronie znajdowało się kilka skuterów śnieżnych. Na środku stał duży, okropnie brudny transporter.

– A więc tak wygląda tajne i strzeżone laboratorium – odezwał się Garrus. – Przytulne.

– Tu kwiatek, tam obrazek… – zgodziła się z nim Jane. – I można żyć.

– Williams, sprawdź...

– Cicho! – syknęła nagle Liara. Przekrzywiła niepewnie głowę, nasłuchując. – Coś się chyba rusza.

Jane uniosła pistolet, jednocześnie umacniając barierę. Ciemnoniebieska ściana wyrosła przed nimi, pochłaniając światło.

– Widoczność, kobieto! – syknął zirytowany John.

Wymamrotała ciche „przepraszam” i zmniejszyła moc. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej brat miał rację – zbyt silna bariera mocno ograniczała widoczność i poczuła przez chwilę straszną irytację na siebie, że zapomniała o zespole.

Teraz wszyscy usłyszeli dziwne chrobotanie i uderzenia – jakby coś poruszało się szybko, stukając nogami o podłogę. Dźwięki zlewały się z sobą, coraz głośniejsze i wydawało się, że otaczają ich ze wszystkich stron.

Potem rozległ się pisk.

Ktoś wrzasnął, ktoś zaklął ostro, rozległy się wystrzały, gdy kilka dużych, ciemnych stworzeń z czułkami rzuciło się na barierę, która znikła, gdy jakiś mniejszy, zielonkawy stwór rzucił się Jane prosto na twarz.

Cofnęła się, odruchowo zasłaniając się rękami. Za sobą usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk strzelby Wrexa, a potem jego ciężkie kroki. Rycząc coś niezrozumiale złapał stworzenie w pół i przerzucił je na przeciwległą ścianę, powodując kolejną porcję wdzierających się w uszy pisków. Jane najpierw strzeliła, potem zwinęła rękę w pięść i uniosła stworzenie, uderzając nim mocno najpierw o sufit, potem o podłogę. Odwróciła się, warcząc pod nosem i unosząc broń.

Liara wiła się obok, unieruchomiona przez macki potwora, ale zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, uwolniła z niespodziewanie głośnym wrzaskiem ładunek biotyczny, który rozerwał potwora na strzępy. Tali wycofała się, pod ścianę, strzelając ze swojej strzelby z zadziwiającą celnością. Wrex rzucił się na kolejnego potwora, złapał go w pół i podrzucił w górę z niezrozumiałym rykiem. Garrus rozstrzelał go w powietrzu.

– Ha! – krzyknął radośnie. – Łap kolejnego!

Kaidan stanął na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, biotyka zawirowała w jego rękach, a potem dosłownie zmiotła rój zielonych, małych stworów, przyciskając je do ściany z obrzydliwą seria trzasków. John i Ashley rozstrzelali trzy pozostałe, a Ash, na zakończenie, zgniotła ostatniemu coś, co prawdopodobnie było jego głową.

Zapanowała okropna, dźwięcząca w uszach cisza.

– Co to… co do diabła to było?! – wycharczała Jane, trącając czubkiem buta zielone truchło, przypominające skrzyżowanie mrówki z pająkiem. Z tym, że było wielkości jej stopy.

John pochylił się nad większym stworzeniem, uważnie mu się przeglądając. Miało obły, wrzecionowaty tułów, długi na ponad metr, sześć nóg i dwie, chwytne wypustki, wyrastające u nasady głowy. Sama głowa była nieduża, z dwoma, ciemnymi oczami i kolejnymi, ostro zakończonymi wypustkami, otaczającymi otwór gębowy. Wystawał z niego wąski, fioletowy jęzor.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba będzie mi się to śniło. – Kaidan podszedł do niej. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, tak – mruknęła, odsuwając się na krok.

Garrus obrócił nogą truchło. Wydał przy tym z siebie zdegustowany dźwięk.

– To jest ta rzecz, która się wydostała z laboratorium? Paskudztwo.

– Myślałam, że wydostał się stąd jakiś wirus, czy coś takiego… – mruknęła Tali.

Ashley parsknęła.

– Ja tam chyba wolę te skurwysyny. Do wirusa nie można strzelać.

– Co to w ogóle ma być? – John wyprostował się. – Jakaś broń? Klony?

– Raknii – odpowiedział nagle Wrex, prostując się i prezentując cały swój imponujący wzrost. – To są pierdolone raknii.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w skonsternowanym milczeniu.

– Jakim niby cudem? – odezwała się w końcu Ashley. – Przecież one wyginęły.

– I to dwa tysiące lat temu. – Garrus wzruszył ramionami. – To nie mogą być one.

– To raknii – powtórzył Wrex, całkiem spokojnie. – Wiem, jak wyglądają. Wszyscy kroganie wiedzą. To wiedza przekazywana we krwi. Moja krew się nie myli – właśnie walczyliśmy z najbardziej godnym szacunku przeciwnikiem. Z raknii.

– Przecież to bełkot szaleńca – zirytowała się Jane. – Raknii nie ma! To nie mogą być one! To jakieś hybrydy, genetyczne dziwactwa, które mają posłużyć za jakąś dziką broń, nie raknii!

– Mów co chcesz, kobieto. – Wrex wzruszył ramionami. – Ja wiem swoje. Dajcie mi tylko je zabijać i będę zadowolony.

John pokręcił nagle głową.

– Mam w dupie co to jest. Da się to zabijać, więc będziemy to robić. Tali, widzisz tu gdzieś kamery?

Quarianka rozglądnęła się, uruchomiła skan.

– Tak, są tam. Jedna tu… i tu. – Wskazała najpierw jeden róg pomieszczenia, potem drugi. – Ale ślepe.

– Ślepe?

– Wyłączone. Chyba wyłączono je z serwerowni. Być może zrobili to, jak wyłączali komunikację z portem Hanshan.

– Jak dla mnie, ktoś sabotował to laboratorium – mruknął Garrus. – Tu powinien być w ogóle ktoś z ochrony…

Ashley, od dłuższej chwili badająca zakamarki hangaru, uniosła nagle rękę.

– Tu jest! – krzyknęła. – Tylko… Uch, one go chyba jadły.

Mężczyzna, w czarno–białym pancerzu był pozbawiony głowy. Coś ją oderwało i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęło wyjadać mięso od środka. Kilka mniejszych kości było porozwalanych dookoła. Ciało nie mogło leżeć zbyt długo, nie zaczęło się jeszcze rozkładać.

– Niech to… – Jane skrzywiła się potężnie. – Mam nadzieję, że zdążył szybko umrzeć.

Liara wydała z siebie dziwny, zduszony dźwięk i cofnęła się gwałtownie. John spojrzał na nią z troską.

– Wszystko w porządku? Nie musisz na to patrzeć.

Uniosła na niego oczy, zamrugała gwałtownie.

– Za chwilę będzie dobrze. Po prostu… Chodźmy stąd. Może jest tu jeszcze ktoś żywy.

– Słusznie. – Kaidan zerknął na Jane, która wpatrywała się w zwłoki z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i fascynacji. – Ruszamy, komandorze?

 

*******

 

Pomieszczenia były w większości sterylne, białe i nieprzyjemnie puste. Nieco inaczej wyglądały prywatne kwatery, ale nawet one były skromne, niemal spartańskie. Firma zdecydowanie nie dbała o wygody pracowników. Z głośników leciała cicha, relaksująca muzyka, która potęgowała tylko wrażenie pustki.

Natknęli się na jeszcze dwie grupy pseudo–raknii. Wyglądające tak samo jak pierwsza – kilka dużych osobników i kilkadziesiąt małych zielonych stworzeń, które potrafiły z podłogi wskoczyć na twarz. Kilka z nich oblazło Jane i dopiero kontrolowany wybuch biotyczny był w stanie oderwać je i cisnąć z odpowiednią siłą o ściany. Wrex nie bawił się w biotykę – po prostu rozdeptywał je, najwyraźniej ciesząc się z obrzydliwego chrzęstu, jaki wydawały.

– To jest chore – wymruczał Kaidan. – Kiedy szedłem do wojska, nie przypuszczałem, że będę rozdeptywał robaki.

– Kiedy ja opuszczałam wojsko, myślałam podobnie. – Jane strzepała reszki mazi z prawej nogi. – Chryste, co za paskudztwo… A ty z czego się tak cieszysz?

– Żartujesz? – Wrex wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Jestem pierwszym kroganinem od Wojen Raknii, który z nimi walczy! To jak spełnienie marzeń!

– Naprawdę uważasz, że to raknii? – odezwała się Tali. Na jej masce rozbryznęła się krew jednego z potworów. – Przecież one zniknęły tak dawno temu…

– Dla nas to tylko trzy pokolenia. Mój ojciec walczył z nimi. Dlatego wiemy, jak one wyglądają.

– To jakiś absurd. – Jane wzdrygnęła się, gdy coś chrupnęło pod jej nogą. – Wybiliście je przecież.

– Czyżby kroganie nie dokończyli zadania? – mruknął z przekąsem Garrus.

– Najwyraźniej nie. Ale ja dokończę.

Nikt tego nie skomentował, Liara westchnęła tylko ciężko, przekraczając ostrożnie kolejne ciało. To było już siódme. Ochroniarz w hangarze, dwóch naukowców zamkniętych w toalecie, jedna asari zjedzona do połowy, turianka z przestrzeloną głową, oraz ludzka ręka wepchnięta pod niskie łóżko polowe. Reszty delikwenta nie znaleźli.

– Tego też nie zabiły te… to coś – powiedziała, za wszelką cenę unikając słowa „raknii”. – Ma poderżnięte gardło. Co się tu stało?

– Nie tylko raknii tu walczą. – Wrex wzruszył ramionami. – Czy to ważne?

Liara spojrzała na niego ze złością.

– Ktoś ich zabił! Pistoletem i nożem!

Kroganin nachylił się nad nią.

– Przyjmij dobrą radę od starego wojownika – im szybciej zaprzyjaźnisz się ze śmiercią, tym mniej chętnie ona po ciebie przyjdzie.

Kaidan pokręcił głową.

– To bardzo… poetyckie.

– Nie jesteśmy zwierzętami. – Wrex spojrzał na niego dumnie.

– Przecież nikt nic takiego nie mówi – zdenerwowała się Jane. – Liara ma rację, tu się dzieje coś dziwnego, obojętnie czy to są raknii czy nie. Nie natknęliśmy się na nikogo żywego, tym się martw, a nie postrzeganiem twojej rasy przez innych.

Kolejne drzwi rozsunęły się przed nimi z sykiem. Następne laboratorium, tym razem znacznie większe i o wiele bardziej zabałaganione. Na środku, na podwyższeniu stało rozbite terrarium – na jego dnie były resztki ziemi i dziwacznych, poskręcanych roślin. Kilku kolejnych naukowców leżało w groteskowych pozach – salarianin z oderwaną głową był wygięty do tyłu w wyjątkowo nienaturalny sposób. Kości kręgosłupa wychodziły z szyi. Truchła robali leżały dosłownie wszędzie.

– Och… – Tali odsunęła się od ciała asari, które było przepołowione na poziomie talii. – Czy jest tu w ogóle ktoś żywy…?

– Nie zazdroszczę ci, braciszku – mruknęła Jane. – Ja bym nie chciała mówić o tym Giannie.

Jeden z terminali był wciąż włączony. Tali podeszła do niego chowając strzelbę.

– Poczta… i notatki badawcze. I „Galactic Mordobicie”. Ktoś w to dalej gra?

– Przecież to dobra gra. – John wzruszył ramionami..

– To najbardziej prymitywna bijatyka w galaktyce. – Siostra spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. – Ale spoko, prymitywizm pasuje do Przymierza.

– Ono ci płaci.

– Cholera.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na quariankę, która potrząsnęła głową, najwyraźniej sama zawstydzona swoim przekleństwem.

– Przepraszam. Tu są wpisy jednego z naukowców. Johann Ramstic.

– To chyba ten. – Jane pochyliła się nad chyba jedynym, w miarę całym ciałem. Imię i nazwisko widniało na zabrudzonej plakietce. – Coś ciekawego pisał?

– Cóż… pisał, że pracował przy wykluwaniu się raknii.

Zapadło milczenie, w którym relaksująca muzyka z głośników stawała jeszcze bardziej upiorna.

– Wykluwanie raknii? – John podszedł do terminala, pochylił się nad nim.

Wrex uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

– Mówiłem wam. To raknii.

– Ale przecież one nie istnieją! – zirytowała się Ashley.

– Najwyraźniej istnieją. – Głos kroganina był pełen źle skrywanej radości.

– Pisze tylko, że pracował przy wykluwaniu jaja. Spis zabiegów, temperatura, wilgotność… Chyba próbowali je nakłonić do robienia tego, czego od nich wymagali.

– Efekty są opłakane.

– Dość tego, idziemy. – John chwycił broń i ruszył ku kolejnym drzwiom.

 

*******

 

Na ścianie błyskał neonowy napis “stołówka” wraz ze strzałką prowadzącą w jedną odnogę korytarza.

– Biegła tam. – Garrus wskazał na kolejne zwłoki, tym razem ludzkiej kobiety w kitlu, zwrócone głową w stronę stołówki. W jej plecach ziała wielka, głęboka dziura, najwyraźniej zrobiona przez jedno z tych zwierząt.

– Może tylko uciekała bez konkretnego celu – Jane wzruszyła ramionami.

John obejrzał się na Liarę.

– W porządku? – spytał, widząc jej nienaturalną bladość.

Kiwnęła głową

– Po prostu znajdźmy moją matkę.

Nad głowami rozległo się chrobotanie, jakby coś przemieszczało się tunelem wentylacyjnym. Na razie jednak nic się nie pojawiło.

Za kolejnym załomem korytarza natknęli się na niespodziewany widok.

– O, a to ciekawe.

Garrus trącił nogą jedno z ciał, którymi zasłana była cała podłoga. Wśród dużych, brązowych osobników i zalewu małych i zielonych, tkwiły też ścierwa trzeciego rodzaju – znacznie większe, niemal czarne, z mackami zakończonymi olbrzymimi szczypcami. Na końcu korytarza, przed drzwiami stołówki, tkwiły prowizoryczne barykady, utworzone ze stołów i szafek.

– Czyli jednak ktoś tu przeżył.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, wybiegła przez nie trójka ludzi, natychmiast kryjąc się za meblami. Rozległ się szczęk broni, gdy każdy uniósł swoją, czekając na ruch drugiej strony.

– Ja pierdolę, ludzie! – Jeden z ochroniarzy wychylił się ostrożnie, nie opuszczając jednak karabinu. – Jesteście tu, żeby nam pomóc?

– Dlaczego zawsze wołają „ludzie”? – Wrex pokręcił głową. – Jestem w końcu większy.

– Komandor Shepard, marynarka Przymierza – przedstawił się John, obserwując barykady. – Kim jesteście?

– Jasper Ventralis, dowódca ochrony. – Mężczyzna wstał, rozejrzał się niespokojnie. – Nie stójmy na widoku. Tutaj, szybko.

Kaidan przesunął biotyką największą szafkę, robiąc na tyle szerokie przejście, aby nawet Wrex mógł się zmieścić, potem odstawił ją ostrożnie na miejsce. Ventralis upewnił się, że barykada jest stabilna i wprowadził ich do pomieszczenia.

Ponad trzydzieści istot, przerażonych i stłoczonych w niedużej stołówce, stanowiło smutny widok. Większość siedziała przy stołach, część leżała na prowizorycznych posłaniach w jednym kącie, jedyny elkor stał przy ścianie, najwyraźniej śpiąc. Pod drugą ścianą, na nieco lepszych materacach, leżeli ranni: dwie asari i mężczyzna. Pochylał się nad nimi salariański doktor, mówiąć coś cicho i pokazując na trzymaną w ręce ampułkę z medi-żelem. Jedna z asari załkała i pokręciła głową. Salarianin westchnął, ale odsunął się. Panował też nieprzyjemny zapach – mieszanina krwi, niemytych ciał i strachu.

Tutaj też grała ta irytująca muzyka relaksacyjna.

– Witamy, komandorze, w naszym prowizorycznym bunkrze. – Dowódca ochrony uśmiechnął się blado i stanął przed nimi tak, że wreszcie mogli mu się przyjrzeć. Był łysy i miał jakieś czterdzieści lat. Prawy policzek był zadrapany, miał też worki pod oczami świadczące o tym, że przez ostatnie dni nie sypiał zbyt wiele. Jego biało–czarny pancerz był pobrudzony nie tylko czerwoną krwią – na bucie widać było też fioletowe i zielone smugi. Mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia miał spokojny głos oraz prostą sylwetkę i tylko nienaturalnie zaciśnięte usta zdradzały, w jakim napięciu musiał ostatnio żyć.

– Urządziliście tu całkiem niezłą ochronę– John pokiwał głową z uznaniem. – Ilu jest tu ochroniarzy?

Ventralis potarł oczy, a potem nagle wskazał najbliższy stół.

– Ja usiądę, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko.

John kiwnął głową, sam usiadł naprzeciwko. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, do Tali podszedł jedyny w pomieszczeniu quarianin.

– Um.. przepraszam… – odezwał się dość słabo. – Nie sądzę, abyś miała zapasową uszczelkę udową?

Tali zamrugała gwałtownie.

– Właściwie to mam.

– Moja uległa uszkodzeniu, a wszystkie części zapasowe do kombinezonu zostały w kwaterze. – Głos quarianina zabrzmiał wyjątkowo smętnie. – Czy mogłabyś…

– Oczywiście. – Tali schowała strzelbę, sięgnęła do jednej z licznych kieszeni kombinezonu. – Komandorze, będę obok, gdybyś mnie potrzebowała.

John skinął głową, obrzucił wzrokiem stołówkę. Uderzyła go straszna obojętność – nikt na nich nie spoglądał, nie próbował niczego się dowiedzieć. Quarianin był jedyny, który w ogóle się odezwał, reszta tkwiła w bezruchu, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w podłogę, sufit lub ściany. Wyglądali jak trupy, które tylko czekają na ostateczny strzał.

– Ilu was tu dotarło? – spytał cicho Ventralisa

– Czterdzieści sześć osób – odpowiedział równie cicho. – Teraz jest trzydzieści siedem. A za kilka godzin będzie trzydzieści sześć. – Wskazał podbródkiem leżącego mężczyznę. – Arni. Jedna z tych raknii ze szczypcami prawie odrąbała mu nogę, a my mamy tylko kilka bandaży i trochę medi-żelu.

John zamrugał gwałtownie.

– Czekaj, raknii? To są naprawdę raknii?

– Tak, kurwa. – Ventralis westchnął ciężko. – Ja też w to nie wierzyłem, dopóki nie zobaczyłem królowej. Przynajmniej mi tak powiedzieli, że to królowa, bo jak dla mnie to coś wyglądało jak przerośnięta krewetka.

John uniósł tylko brwi.

– Jakiś czas temu naukowcy przynieśli tutaj jajo. Podobno znaleźli jakieś stary statek raknii, na nim było jajo królowej… Zaczęli je hodować. A potem ona złożyła kolejne jaja. Wiedziałem, że dużo, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tyle. – Umilkł na chwilę. – No i gówno mnie to obchodziło, ja miałem tylko pilnować, żeby nikt stąd nic nie wyniósł. Do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że będę strzelał do tych robali.

– Kiedy to było? – odezwał się nagle Wrex. – Kiedy przynieśli tu jajo?

Ventralis spojrzał na kroganina, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu na oczy, zawahał się.

– Nie wiem. Kilka tygodni temu. Z siedem, osiem?

Wrex wlepił swoje gadzie oczy w ochroniarza.

– To dziwne. Tych raknii jest bardzo dużo. One rozmnażają się szybko, ale nie aż tak.

– Kroganin znawca raknii – odezwa się nagle jakiś salarianin, siedzący przy sąsiednim stole.

– Ten kroganin nie był na tyle głupi, aby sztucznie przyśpieszać ich rozwój. – Wrex uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Ale to bez znaczenia. I tak to moją rasę nazywa się prymitywną.

Salarianin otworzył usta, ale zamknął je pod wpływem ciężkiego wzroku Ventralisa.

– Ano, robili coś z tymi jajami – przyznał niechętnie. – Nie wiem co. Nawet gdyby mnie to obchodziło, to i tak by mi nie powiedzieli. Ważne, że dają się tu całkiem łatwo zabijać. Ta stołówka ma tylko jedno wejście, a one ciągle szturmują korytarz w regularnych odstępach czasu. Niby takie groźne, ale jednak strasznie głupie. – Pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. – Może to i lepiej. Głównie dlatego jeszcze żyjemy.

– Macie tu zapasy?

Ventralis rozłożył szeroko ręce w dziwnym, trochę teatralnym geście.

– Jesteśmy w stołówce… Mamy zapasy jedzenia na kilka tygodni. Gorzej z lekami. Tych nie mamy prawie w ogóle. Z drugiej strony mamy dostęp do kanalizacji, to zawsze jakiś luksus. – Roześmiał się gorzko. – Ale skoro pytacie, to oznacza, że nie jesteście tu jako wsparcie. Nie wysyłali by zresztą kroganina… bez urazy – dodał, zerkając na Wrexa. – Więc co tu robicie?

John rozejrzał się, zatrzymując wzrok na każdej asari w pomieszczeniu.

– Widzieliście tu matkę Benezję?

Ventralis spojrzał przeciągle na Johna.

– Tak. Była tutaj. W obstawie dwunastu komandosek asari. Przeszła przez kompleks i zniknęła w głównym laboratorium. Tym z królową. Pewno już nie żyje.

Liara usiadła ciężko obok Johna.

– Dlaczego? – spytała, całkiem spokojnie.

Ochroniarz potarł nasadę nosa.

– Bo stamtąd przyszły te skurwiele. Nie mieliśmy żadnego kontaktu z tamtym laboratorium. A skoro matka asari nie przysłała na pomoc żadnej ze swoich komandosek… Przykro mi – mruknął, widząc, jak Liara garbi się i pochyla głowę.

– Nie uwierzę, dopóki nie zobaczę jej ciała. Gdzie jest to super–tajne laboratorium?

– W drugim kompleksie. Czterysta metrów wyżej. Jest kolejka, ale aby ją uruchomić, potrzeba karty.

– Znowu specjalne uprawnienia… – westchnął, zirytowany komandor. – Kto ma te karty?

Ventralis podrapał się po karku.

– Miał szef ochrony… Ale stary Phinther nie dotarł tutaj, pewno leży gdzieś tam na korytarzu. Miało też kilku naukowców… Doktorze Filo, kto może mieć karty dostępu? – zwrócił się do salarianina obok.

– Ja mam – odpowiedział szybko, niegrzecznie. – Ale nie udostępnię.

– Jestem Widmem – warknął John, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Daj tę kartę, albo odstrzelę ci łeb i sam ją sobie zabiorę.

Doktor Filo odchylił się do tyłu, spojrzał z furią na Ventralisa.

– To jawna groźba! Proszę coś z tym zrobić!

Ochroniarz wzruszył ramionami.

– Ja mam tylko strzelać do raknii, nie wtrącać się w robotę Widma. Proszę dać mu tę kartę, teraz to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Salarianin prychnął, ale wyjął kartę i rzucił ją w ich stronę. Liara przechwyciła ją biotyką i posłała w stronę komandora. Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy.

– Jak już idziecie, to zróbcie nam przysługę – mruknął Ventralis. – Zabijcie królową. Może wtedy przestaną nas nachodzić i dotrwamy do końca kwarantanny.

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle, weszła przez nie jedna z kobiet z ochrony.

– Panie Ventralis, kazał pan meldować nasilenie dźwięków w szybach.

Mężczyzna uniósł zmęczone oczy.

– Już? Pośpieszyły się, sukinsyny. Komandorze, jeśli chcesz ruszać, to teraz, bo za jakieś pół godziny będzie tu kolejna fala.

– Potraficie to przewidzieć?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Są głupie. Atakują w podobnych odstępach czasu i zawsze wcześniej tłuką się w szybach wentylacyjnych. To właśnie nimi przechodzą z laboratorium.

John spojrzał na niego, potem na zmęczonych i przerażonych naukowców, a potem podjął decyzję.

– Garrus, Wrex. Zostaniecie tutaj.

– Co? – Kroganin zmarszczył groźnie twarz.

Garrus pojrzał niepewnie na Johna.

– Komandorze, jesteś pewien, że to…

– Ci ludzie ledwo się trzymają, a ja nie chcę wyjaśniać Parasini, że nie ocaliliśmy nikogo, bo nikt nie chciał tu zostać. Pomożecie im i utrzymacie ich przy życiu, jasne?

Garrus kiwnął głową.

– Tak, komandorze.

Wrex skrzywił się potężnie, ale chwycił swoją strzelbę i wyszedł z jadalni. Za nim ruszył turianin, spoglądając niepewnie na plecy kroganina.

– Czy to mądre? – mruknęła Jane. – Kroganin i turianin… To jak proszenie się o kłopoty.

– Jeden i drugi będą wykonywali moje rozkazy. – John spojrzał ciężko na siostrę. – W przeciwieństwie co do niektórych.

Dziwny uśmiech przemknął jej przez usta.

– Jeśli faktycznie zmusisz ich do współpracy, to jestem pod wrażeniem. To jest wyczyn godny Widma.

Nie był pewny, czy sobie z niego kpi, czy mówi poważnie, ale nie skomentował. Wstał tylko, spojrzał na salariańskiego naukowca.

– Położenie kolejki.

Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, ale uniósł wreszcie omni-klucz i bez słowa przesłał współrzędne.

Jane wyprostowała się, machnęła w stronę Tali, wciąż pochylonej nad quarianinem. Kaidan podszedł do niej, wyciągając z kieszeni batona.

– Ostatnia chwila na uzupełnienie energii.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i uświadomiła sobie nagle, że jest strasznie głodna. Wyjęła swój batonik, przysiadła na blacie stołu, obserwując brata, który rozmawiał z dowódcą ochrony, pokazując coś na omni-kluczu.

– Świetnie, więcej raknii. – Ashley stanęła obok nich, pokręciła głową. – Czy co to w ogóle jest.

– Nie wierzysz, że to raknii? – Kaidan spojrzał na nią. – Już tu kilka mądrzejszych od nas osób powiedziało, że to raknii.

– Może tylko myślą, że to raknii.

– A więc co to za różnica? – Jane wzruszyła ramionami. – Raknii, pseudo–raknii… Tak czy siak, trzeba wyplenić.

John w tym momencie obrócił się i machnął w ich stronę.

– Zbieramy się. A wy się trzymajcie. – John poklepał Ventralisa po ramieniu.

Drzwi otworzyły się, meble poszybowały w bok w błyskach błękitnego światła. Hałas w suficie stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny – odgłosy setki cienkich nóg obijały się po korytarzach.  Nikt z ochrony nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi – najwyraźniej zdążyli się przyzwyczaić.

 

*******

 

Kolejka, sądząc z instrukcji porozwieszanych na ścianach, składała się tylko z jednego, sześcioosobowego wagonika. John podszedł do konsolety, użył karty, aby go przywołać.

– Garrus, jak u was sytuacja? – spytał, podchodząc do okna, przez które widać było szczyty gór. Wagonik przesuwał się powoli, dobrze oświetlony i widoczny pomimo zawieruchy.

– Na razie spokój, komandorze. – Głos Garrusa był cichy i spokojny. – Ochrona mówi, że przyjdą za jakieś piętnaście minut.

– Doskonale. Nie dajcie się zabić.

– Oczywiście. – Turianin chyba się uśmiechnął.

Drzwi rozsunęły się, wagonik wsunął się przez nie ze skrzypnięciem. Kaidan podszedł do niego, otworzył drzwi.

– Kurwa mać… – Odsunął się gwałtownie. Jane zajrzała mu przez ramię i wciągnęła z sykiem powietrze.

Na podłodze leżało kilka ciężkich do rozpoznania ciał, rozczłonkowanych i wypatroszonych. Krew i wnętrzności walały się po całym wnętrzu, znajdowały się nawet na oknach i suficie. Oderwana głowa młodej asari leżała na foteliku, z opuchniętym językiem wystającym spomiędzy pomalowanych na żółto warg.

– Ja pierdolę… – warknął John. – Co tu się stało?

– To nie raknii. – Ashley weszła ostrożnie do wagonika, przyjrzała się głowie. – Temu tutaj poderżnięto gardło, a głowę tej oderwano…

– Biotyka – szepnęła Liara.

Kaidan zerknął na najbliższego trupa, pokiwał powoli głową.

– To możliwe.

– To biotyka. Rozerwano ich biotyką. – Jane weszła za Ashley, starając się nie poślizgnąć na rozwleczonym jelicie. – Widziałam to już.

– Gdzie? – John spojrzał na nią ostro.

– W kilku miejscach. Diabli, raz sama tak kogoś załatwiłam. Ventralis mówił, że Benezja miała kilka komandosek?

– Myślisz, że to jedna z nich? – Ash wskazała odciętą głowę.

Jane skrzywiła się.

– Raczej myślę, że to ich sprawka.

– Ale jak? – rozzłościła Liara. – Moja matka miała lojalnych ochroniarzy, nie zdradziliby jej! Nie ma takiej możliwości!

Jane spojrzała na nią ciężko.

– Być może nie zdradziły, a zrobiły to na jej polecenie.

Liara pokręciła gwałtowne głową.

– Przestań pieprzyć – powiedziała z niespodziewaną złością. – Moja matka może być w niebezpieczeństwie, a ty ciągle sugerujesz, że to ona stoi za tym wszystkim!

Jane cofnęła się, zaskoczona tym wybuchem.

– Nie powiedziałam, że ona stoi za tym wszystkim.

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi. – Liara weszła do wagonika, znalazła kawałek barierki, który nie był umazany krwią i chwyciła się za niego. – Jedziemy tam. Muszę wiedzieć, co to wszystko oznacza.

 

***

 

– Uch, długo jeszcze? – warknął Wrex, uderzając w ścianę. Tupot nad nim ustał na dwie sekundy.

– Minęło dopiero parę minut, a ty się już niecierpliwisz? Byłby z ciebie kiepski snajper.

– My nie bawimy się w snajperów. Bijemy się twarzą w twarz, nie z odległości kilometra. Jak prawdziwi wojownicy.

– Taaa? A ja myślałem, że jak szaleńcy.

Wrex wyszczerzył się maniakalnie.

– Jesteś najbardziej wyszczekanym turianinem jakiego znam.

– A ty nie jesteś pierwszym, który mi to mówi. Ale co poradzę, jestem wyjątkowy. – Jego szczęki zadygotały, gdy uśmiechnął się do Wrexa. – Choć mówią mi to kobiety.

Wrex potrząsną głową.

 – Niesamowite. Turianin z wyobraźnią!

Kobieta, stojąca obok nich obdarzyła ich dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwała się. Narastający nas nimi hałas stawał się coraz bardziej drażniący i nieregularny. Dziwny pisk dobiegł gdzieś znad ich głów, a potem na korytarz wylała się fala raknii.

– No, nareszcie. – Wrex przeciągnął się, a potem ryknął, prezentując cały garnitur zębów.

Pierwsza raknii rzuciła mu się na twarz.

 

*******

 

Kolejka skrzypiała nieznośnie, pnąc się pod górę. Liara, mimo wzburzenia, wyglądała jakby miała zemdleć. John podtrzymał ją lekko za ramię, gdy wiatr uderzył w wagonik i nie puścił, aż do końca trasy. Jane oparła się o Kaidana, próbując uniknąć zaczepienia głową o barierkę. Ashley nie miała tyle szczęścia – przy jednym szarpnięciu zachwiała się i upadła, prosto na kawał mięsa. Wstała szybko, rozmazując z niesmakiem mieszaninę fioletowej i zielonej krwi na pancerzu.

– Co za…

Wysiedli w kolejnym korytarzu, podobnym do tego z poprzedniego kompleksu. Jedyną wyraźniejszą różnicą były porozwieszane wszędzie plakaty, przypominające o obowiązku zachowania poufności i ostrzeżenia o karach za złamanie klauzuli tajności. Było też o wiele mniej ciał, zarówno raknii jak i naukowców – może dlatego, że większość tych ostatnich zostało upchniętych w wagoniku.

Jane zatrzymała się nagle przy jednej szybie, za którą widać było stołówkę. Przechyliła głowę, przypatrując się trochę bezmyślnie stołom, zanim zrozumiałą, co widzi.

– John. To jedzenie jest świeże.

Jej brat natychmiast stanął obok niej. Ashley weszła do środka.

– Jest ciepłe. Ktoś tu był zaledwie kilka minut temu.

– Czyli jednak ktoś przeżył tę masakrę. – John uniósł broń. – To dobrze.

Ruszyli dalej, uważnie nasłuchując. Panowała niepojąca cisza – tu na pewno nie było raknii w szybach wentylacyjnych. Nawet radiowęzeł był wyłączony i jedynymi dźwiękami było echo ich kroków.

– Czekajcie – odezwała się nagle Liara. – Co to jest?

Stanęła przy szybie, pokazującej wnętrze długiego, szerokiego pomieszczenia. Oświetlone było ciemnym, niebieskim światłem, ukazującym tylko zarysy przedmiotów – podwyższeń, ciągnących się przez całe pomieszczenie, na których stały terraria.

– Tu chyba wykluwały się raknii. – Asari przeszła szybko do drzwi, otworzyła je. – Może któryś terminal będzie włączony. Tali, uzyskasz dostęp do kamer?

– Jeśli będę miała terminal i jakieś dziesięć minut…

– Nie mamy tyle czasu – zauważył John. – Chyba chciałaś się dowiedzieć, co z twoją matką.

Liara zawahała się.

– Tak, ale… Chcę się dowiedzieć, co się tu dzieje. To zajmie tylko chwilę.

Weszła szybko do środka, ignorując komandora. John zaklął, ale machnął ręką na resztę. Sam, razem z Ashley stanął przy drzwiach, zabezpieczając wejście.

Jane pochyliła się nad jednym z terrariów. Było wypełnione ziemią, ale nie widziała żadnych jaj. Nie miała zresztą pojęcia, jak takowe mogą wyglądać. W wyobraźni widziała coś na kształt jaj ziemskich kur, jakie widziała kiedyś, jeszcze jako dziecko. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, te wyobrażone jaja były jaskrawozielone.

– To była komora lęgowa. Jaja były tu wygrzewane, a młode raknii przenoszono do pomieszczenia obok – odezwała się Liara.

John spojrzał na nią.

– Były?

– Tu napisali, że ostatni wylęg był sześć dni temu. Znaczy to jest ostatni wpis. Może był i potem kolejny.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. I tak jest tu za dużo tego gówna. – John spojrzał na Tali. – Jak ci idzie z tymi kamerami?

Pokręciła głową.

– Źle. Większość ktoś zniszczył, mam podgląd tylko na dwa korytarze w dolnym laboratorium. Przykro mi, komandorze.

– Trudno. – John wetchnął ciężko. – Liara, długo jeszcze?

– Dwie minuty.

 

*******

 

– I jeszcze raz!

Wrex roześmiał się szaleńczo, chwycił kolejnego robala. Raknii zamachała rozpaczliwie nogami i próbowała złapać kroganina mackami za głowę. Nie udało się jej i z głośnym wizgiem poleciała w górę, gdzie została zestrzelona przez uradowanego Garrusa.

– I dziesięć punktów dla mnie!

– Te, turianin, pięć. Trafiłeś w szyję, nie głowę.

Garrus nie odpowiedział, otworzył ogień do kilkunastu zielonych raknii, pełznących po ścianie.

– One nie mają przecież szyi, więc trafiłem w głowę!

– Uwaga! – krzyknęła nagle Felitia, wskazując na kilka większych raknii – tych czarnych i ze szczypcami.

– No, kolejni do zabawy! – ucieszył się Wrex.

– Oni zawsze nadchodzą ostatni – wysapał Ventralis. – To będzie koniec tej fali.

– Szkoda – mruknął Wrex, a potem nagle otoczył się biotyką.

Garrus westchnął, a potem razem z resztą patrzył, jak kroganin, cały w błękitnym świetle i krwi taranuje i miażdży ostatnich wojowników raknii.

 

*******

 

Dało się słyszeć kroki.

Ash uniosła gwałtownie głowę, John uniósł rękę, nakazując reszcie ciszę. Teraz wszyscy usłyszeli rozchodzące się po korytarzu kroki, prawdopodobnie czterech osób.

– Williams, ze mną. Reszta czeka – szepnął komandor i wyszedł na korytarz, unosząc karabin.

Kroki były coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu zza załomu wyszły cztery asari w czarnych pancerzach ze złotymi wstawkami.

– Hej, coście za jedni!? – wrzasnęła ta idąca na przedzie, najwyraźniej dowódca oddziału. Czerwone kropki tatuażu układały się we wzór, przypominający skrzydła motyla.

– Komandor Shepard, marynarka Przymierza. Jesteśmy tu…

– Nieważne. – Asari wzruszyła ramionami. – I tak zginiecie.

Pierwszy pocisk odbił się od pancerza, drugi oderwał kawałek naramiennika, pocisk biotyczny wyrwał Ashley broń z ręki. Wycofali się szybko do pomieszczenia.

– No brawo, braciszku! – wrzasnęła Jane, przypadając do ściany. – Wystarczy że się przedstawisz, a już do nas strzelają!

– Zamknij się! – odkrzyknął jej.

Ashley, klnąc, wyciągnęła pistolet, przyklękła przy drzwiach. John, też schowany za futryną, wychylił się właśnie i posłał serię na ślepo. Kaidan stanął za nim, rozciągając barierę.

– Pierdoleni ludzcy biotycy! – rozległo się z korytarza, a zaraz potem w ich stronę pomknęła seria ładunków biotycznych. Kaidan zaklął przez zęby, zachwiał się, ale nie puścił bariery.

– Pomogę ci – szepnęła Liara, pojawiając się obok niego. Jej bariera dołączyła do jego, przejmując na siebie część uderzeń.

John i Ashley wychylili się, posłali serię. Rozległ się jakiś krzyk, potem przekleństwo i biotyczny atak osłabł.

– Musimy to przerwać, bo nas wystrzelają jak kaczki. – John rozejrzał się. – Jane, jak twoja biotyka?

– Bardzo dobrze, a co?

– Rozpieprz ścianę!

Jane milczała przez dwie sekundy, a potem roześmiała się gardłowo.

– Jak ty już coś wymyślisz, braciszku, to z rozmachem! Daj mi chwilę!

Wyjrzała przez szybę na korytarz, sprawdzając, gdzie są komandoski, przesunęła się o dwa metry i przytknęła dłonie do ściany.

– Jak rozwalę, to nie czekaj na nic, tylko od razu strzelaj.

– A ty? Nie chcę cię trafić.

– Ja sobie dam radę. Nie gadaj, tylko strzelaj!

Odetchnęła głęboko, zebrała energię, a potem, z głośnym wrzaskiem, uderzyła w ścianę.

Rozległy się krzyki, gdy wielki kawał ściany wyleciał do przodu i uderzył w najbliższą asari, niemal dosłownie zmiatając ją ze swojej drogi. Jane natychmiast odskoczyła do tyłu, otaczając się energią, ale nie było to konieczne – John i Ash błyskawicznie otworzyli ogień, powalając pozostałe trzy komandoski.

Zapanowała nieprzyjemna, nieprzerywana niczym cisza.

– Żyjesz? – spytał tylko komandor, zerkając na opierającą się o jedno terrarium siostrę.

Machnęła ręką w jego stronę.

– Żyję, żyję. Daj mi tylko dojść do siebie.

Kaidan po drugiej stronie wylęgarni oparł się o drzwi, oddychając głęboko. Pulsujący ból głowy oszołomił go na chwilę, ale jakoś zacisnął zęby i wyprostował się. Jaskrawe światło z korytarza boleśnie uderzyło go w oczy, wbił więc spojrzenie w podłogę, mając tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie zacznie zbyt głośno krzyczeć w komunikatorze. Tymczasem John machnął na Williams i razem ostrożnie wyszli na korytarz, celując w ciała komandosek.

– Komandorze – odezwała się Ash. – Ta tutaj jeszcze żyje. – Szybko kopnęła porzucony karabin w stronę Kaidana, który niemal machinalnie podniósł go i rozładował.

Faktycznie, jedna z asari o czarnych wargach i pojedynczym, czerwonym pasem tatuażu na policzku, oddychała ciężko, chrapliwie. Kałuża krwi pod jej lewym bokiem powiększała się szybo. John zaklął przez zęby, podszedł do niej, unosząc broń.

– Komandorze! – Liara podbiegła do niego, otwierając szeroko oczy. – Trzeba ją przesłuchać, ona może coś wiedzieć o mojej matce!

John nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, więc zdesperowana stanęła przed nim, rozkładając szeroko ręce.

– Zejdź mi z drogi – warknął, próbując ją wyminąć.

– Nie! – krzyknęła ze złością. – Nie pozwolę ci jej zabić, póki czegoś się nie dowiem!

Jane gwizdnęła przez zęby, obserwując rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Za sobą słyszała przyśpieszony oddech Tali. Liara odwróciła się tymczasem, wyjmując swój medi-żel. Komandor złapał ją za rękę.

– Nie marnuj zasobów na przeciwnika! – wycharczał, ledwo powstrzymując wściekłość. – Jak chcesz jej pomóc, to daj mi strzelić jej w łeb!

– Tak nie można! – jęknęła Liara, wyszarpując się z uścisku Johna. – Trzeba…

Nie dowiedzieli się, co według Liary trzeba było zrobić, bo komandoska otworzyła oczy i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze w płuca. Jej tęczówki miały niespotykany, srebrzysty kolor, niemal całkowicie zlewający się z białkiem. Kaszlnęła gwałtownie, z ust wypłynęła jej cienka strużka krwi. John natychmiast uniósł karabin, podobnie jak Ash, Kaidan i Jane.

– Gdzie jest moja matka! – spytała gwałtownie Liara. – Gdzie matka Benezja?

Komandoska wydała z siebie dziwny charkot.

– Ciemność. – Jej głos był chrapliwy, nienaturalny. – Ciemność idzie. Nie powstrzymasz nas. Nie zrobisz.

– Jaka ciemność? – Liara zmarszczyła brwi. – Ja chcę tylko odpowiedzi!

Roześmiała się, wypluwając z siebie więcej krwi.

– Nie ma. Oni są odpowiedzią. Oni i ciemność. – A potem wkoło niej zawirował błękit.

– Nie! – wrzasnęła Jane, rzucając się do przodu, ale było już za późno. Biotyka błysnęła, głowa asari poleciała w bok, a jej krew obryzgała Liarę, która wrzasnęła przeraźliwie i odskoczyła do tyłu, gwałtownie wycierając sobie twarz. John bez entuzjazmu kopnął drgające ciało komandoski.

– Można popełnić samobójstwo biotyką? – mruknęła Ash, zerkając na Jane.

– Można, kurwa mać. Raz w życiu widziałam. – Pokręciła głową. – Ale bałagan…

– Liara. – John stanął przed asari, która, ciągle dygocząc, próbowała zetrzeć resztki tkanki z twarzy. – Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mi się sprzeciwiać.

Zamarła, otworzyła tylko szerzej swoje piękne oczy, wlepiając oszołomione spojrzenie w komandora.

– Ale… ona była ranna! – zaprotestowała słabo.

– A co to ma do rzeczy? – warknął. – Miała jeszcze na tyle siły, aby oderwać sobie łeb, myślisz, że nie zrobiłaby tego z tobą?! Co ty sobie w ogóle myślałaś, że przeprosimy ją, a ona grzecznie nam powie, gdzie jest Benezja i co tu się odpierdala?!

Liara milczała, odwróciła wzrok.

– Jestem dowódcą i, kurwa, wymagam, aby mnie słuchano! Odpowiadam za wasze życie, a nie mogę tego robić, kiedy ktoś mi się sprzeciwia! Więc kiedy wydaję rozkaz, oczekuję bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa! – Nie schował broni, a jego głos, niski i chrapliwy, brzmiał wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. – Żadnych protestów, żadnego „nie”, żadnych aktów heroizmu i przede wszystkim żadnego współczucia dla tych, którzy atakują nas, czy to jasne?!

Kiwnęła głową, choć na jej twarzy odmalowała się złość i bunt. John westchnął nagle ciężko.

– Wiem, że nie jesteś żołnierzem, ale musisz zrozumieć, że brak dyscypliny na misji to śmierć. Rozumiesz? Muszę mieć stuprocentową pewność, że tak.

Spojrzała na ciało komandoski, w jej oczach zabłyszczały łzy. Zamrugała szybko, kilkukrotnie, pozbywając się ich i kiwnęła głową.

– Tak. Rozumiem.

John wyprostował się.

– W takim razie ruszamy.

 

*******

 

Wrex rozparł się wygodniej na skrzyni, przejechał jęzorem po potężnych zębach.

– Więc jej powiedziałem, że prawdziwy kroganin tak nie zrobi, nawet za te sto patoli – kontynuował, z zadowoleniem obserwując wlepione w niego spojrzenia. – Jestem, kurwa, wojownikiem, nie pieprzonym aktorem. Ale matki asari nie lubią, jak się im sprzeciwia, oj nie. Zaczęła wygrażać się, że mnie znajdzie, że osobiście mi urwie jądra… Nie wiem, po co jej były krogańskie jądra, ale chciała je mieć. – Przerwał na chwilę, bo w stołówce rozległy się ciche parsknięcia. – Potem był standard… Wysyłani za mną najemnicy, donosy do władz, do skarbówki… W końcu sam do niej poszedłem i spytałem, co ona odpierdala. Pożarliśmy się wtedy ostro, ale w końcu, he, he… Doprowadziliśmy wszystko do porządku. Od tego czasu nie miałem już żadnych problemów z matkami.

Garrus pokręcił głową.

– No pięknie, Wrex. Ale powiedz mi, ile z tego jest w ogóle prawdziwe?

Wyszczerzył się.

– Każde pojedyncze słowo, turianinie.

– Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, na imię miałem „Garrus”.

– No i co? Turianin jest łatwiejsze do zapamiętania.

Doktor Jorva, asari z jasnoniebieskimi obwódkami wkoło oczu i brzydką blizną na policzku, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– Ja tam lubię imię Garrus. Może ty nam coś opowiesz?

– Ja… Och, komandorze! – Wyprostował się nagle, słysząc głos Johna w komunikatorze. – Raknii odparte, wszyscy cali. Wrex zabawia wszystkich opowieściami ze świata najemników.

– Zabawia? – odezwała się Jane. – Naprawdę żałuję, że mnie tak nie ma.

– A niech ich zabawia – mruknął John. – Przyda im się. Utrzymujcie pozycję i poinformujecie, gdyby znowu zaatakowały.

– Przyjąłem, komandorze.

Garrus wyprostował się, spojrzał na Wrexa. Kroganin obdarzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem, ale wykrzywił się w uśmiechu.

– Dawaj, turianinie. Zobaczmy, czym możesz się pochwalić.

 

*******

 

Trafili na kolejną wylęgarnię, tym razem nieco mniejszą i ze znacznie mniejszymi terrariami. Minęli ją bez słowa. Liara, idąca raczej na tyłach, starała się nie patrzeć na Johna. Jane spoglądała na nią co jakiś czas, próbując stwierdzić, czy więcej jest w niej złości czy poczucia winy. Prawdopodobnie czuła obie emocje i Jane nagle poczuła, że współczuje asari – nie była w końcu żołnierzem tylko naukowcem, a i tak zdecydowała się iść z nimi, nieprzygotowana na to, co mogła napotkać. Lepiej dla niej byłoby zostać na Normandii, ale skoro jej brat podjął taką decyzję, a nie inną… Westchnęła zirytowana, pokręciła głową, widząc pytające spojrzenie Kaidana.

Smród krwi doprowadził ich do trzeciej wylęgarni, gdzie natrafili na drugi oddział asari. Raknii zajęły się czterema komandoskami, obgryzając ich ciała tak, że trudno je było rozpoznać. John z Ash szybko zbadali pobojowisko, zostawiając na zewnątrz zdenerwowaną Tali i Liarę, która gwałtownie odmówiła wejścia do pomieszczenia. Kaidan i Jane, odczuwając już skutki przeforsowania biotyką, zdjęli hełmy i szybko pochłaniali swoje batoniki.

– Leżą tutaj już ze dwa dni – mruknął John, pochylając się nad najmniej uszkodzonym ciałem. Asari nie miała jednej nogi, a w jej boku ziała olbrzymia dziura. Szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy, wpatrywały się pusto w sufit.

– Nie podoba mi się to miejsce – odezwała się Ashley, rozglądając się gniewnie.

– Zgadzam się. Im szybciej znajdziemy Benezję, tym lepiej.

– Tu mogą być jeszcze cztery komandoski – rzuciła nagle Tali. –Ventralis mówił o dwunastu. Cztery są tu, cztery zabiliśmy tam…

– Może się nie natkniemy na nie. – John spojrzał na Liarę. – W porządku?

– Tak, komandorze – odpowiedziała mechanicznie, umykając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok.

– Ruszamy czy nie? – Jane podeszła do nich, wkładając hełm. – Zaczynam mieć już dość tego miejsca.

 

*******

 

Wielki, czerwony neon błyskał nad drzwiami, ostrzegając, że jest to strefa zastrzeżona i nieuprawnione wejście może zakończyć się śmiercią. John wymruczał coś zirytowany i podsunął kartę pod czytnik. Skaner zapiszczał, drzwi otworzyły się, wypuszczając niespodziewanie ciepłe i wilgotne powietrze. Na ich pancerzach niemal natychmiast zaczęła skraplać się woda.

Duże, wilgotne pomieszczenie było dziwną mieszaniną laboratorium i egzotycznego ogrodu. Wielkie rośliny, przypominające nieco ziemskie drzewa, wyrastały z wsadzonych pod podłogę donic, sprzęt laboratoryjny znajdował się pod specjalnymi kopułami, chroniącymi przed wilgocią. Jane pochyliła się, z fascynacją na twarzy podziwiając purpurowe kielichy kwiatów, większych od jej dłoni. Ash machnęła ręką, odganiając się od jakiegoś natrętnego owada.

– No dobra, tego się nie spodziewałem – przyznał Kaidan, przyglądając się okrągłym liściom na pobliskim krzaku. Wyciągnął rękę w ich stronę i wyprostował się gwałtownie, kiedy te zwinęły się ciasno pod jego dotykiem.

– Keelah… – westchnęła Tali, obserwując otoczenie swoimi świetlistymi oczami. – To miejsce jest piękne!

– Niespotykane – mruknęła Liara.

Wielki, przeźroczysty zbiornik pojawił się przed nimi, gdy tylko wyszli zza linii drzew. Ciemne, pięciometrowe cielsko poruszyło się, kiedy zbliżyli się, obracając ku nim szpiczastą głowę.

– Czy to… – szepnęła Ashley.

– Chyba znaleźliśmy królową raknii – dokończyła Jane.

Zza zbiornika powoli wyszła wysoka asari w ciemnej sukni i nie twarzowym, wysokim nakryciu głowy. Postąpiła ku nim kilka kroków i zatrzymała się nagle, pochylając głowę.

– Benezja? – odezwał się John. – Matka Benezja? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Ramiona asari zadrżały gwałtownie i przez chwilę myślał, że płacze. Uniosła jednak gwałtownie ręce i posłała w ich stronę potężny ładunek biotyczny, który odrzucił ich do tyłu. John wpadł na jakieś drzewo, Tali, z głośnym piskiem, wleciała w kolczate krzaki. Istota w zbiorniku rzuciła się gwałtownie na ścianę, najwyraźniej próbując się uwolnić i wydobyła z siebie serię wwiercających się w uszy wizgów. Jane uderzyła głową w metalową rurę i na chwilę pociemniało jej przed oczami.

Benezja ponownie uniosła pięści, ale nagle zachwiała się, odwróciła i upadła, łapiąc się za głowę.

– Mamo! – jęknęła Liara. Zerwała się niezgrabnie, potknęła i niemal na czworakach dobiegła do matki, łapiąc ją za ramiona.

– Nie! – Benezja szarpnęła się, jej błękitne oczy otwarły się nagle. Były rozbiegane i nieprzytomne, jakby wpatrywała się w coś, na co nikt inny nie mógł spojrzeć. – Nie mówcie! Nie mówcie do mnie! Te szepty… Głosy… Wynoście się! – Zaczęła się szarpać, jej głos przeszedł w dziwny, jazgotliwy krzyk. – Wynoście się z mojej głowy!

– Mamo, to ja! – Liara złapała ją mocniej. – To ja, nie poznajesz mnie?!

Spojrzenie Benezji nabrało nagle ostrości. Spojrzała prosto na twarz Liary i westchnęła.

– Och, córeczko… – Dotknęła niepewnie jej twarzy. – Co ty tu robisz? To miejsce ciemności. Nie jest ono dla ciebie.

– Mamo, co się dzieje? – Liara spróbowała wstać i pociągnąć matkę za sobą.

– Muszę wam powiedzieć, póki mam mój umysł. – Dała się podnieść, choć musiała wesprzeć się na córce. John podszedł do nich z uniesioną bronią. Za nim szły Jane i Ash, Kaidan został przy Tali, pomagając wyplątać się jej z krzaków tak, aby ograniczyć uszkodzenia kombinezonu do minimum.

– Ty… jesteś Shepard – powiedziała Benezja, wbijając spojrzenie w komandora. – Ty też jesteś Shepard. – Przeniosła spojrzenie na jego siostrę. – On was nienawidzi. Zniszczyliście jego mrok. Jego cień. Chciał być w cieniu i mieć wiedzę tylko dla siebie. Wy nie pozwoliliście. – Uniosła gwałtownie głowę, jakby nasłuchując. – Głosy odeszły. – W jej głosie zabrzmiała obezwładniająca ulga. – Mogę z wami porozmawiać. Muszę.

Liara chwyciła mocniej matkę, stęknęła z wysiłku. Jane zawahała się, ale w końcu schowała pistolet i podeszła do nich, podpierając Benezję z drugiej strony. Razem z Liarą usadziły ją na wysokim, metalowym krześle.

– O czym ty mówisz, mamo? – Liara kucnęła przed matką, wpatrując w nią z niepokojem. – Co tu się w ogóle dzieje?

– Królowa. Miałam porozmawiać z królową. Odebrać jej wspomnienia. Bo ona wie, ma wiedzę swojej matki i jej matki i kolejnej matki. Nikt inny nie wie, tylko ona wie. – Głos Benezji przeszedł w lekkie mamrotanie i Liara musiała nią lekko potrząsnąć, aby znowu odzyskała świadomość.

– Saren chciał coś wydobyć od raknii, tak? – upewnił się John, obserwując czujnie asari.

Benezja uniosła na chwilę oczy, które, przynajmniej na razie, wyglądały całkiem przytomnie.

– Przekaźnik Mu – powiedziała. – Zaginął, cztery tysiące lat temu. Wybuch supernowej wyrzucił go w przestrzeń. Był jedyną bramą do wielu światów i tylko królowa raknii mogła mieć wiedzę. Saren chciał tej wiedzy. Chce przekaźnika Mu. Nie wiem, po co. Nie mówi mi. – Zamilkła, unosząc niespokojnie oczy. – Na razie jest cisza. Mogę jeszcze rozmawiać.

– Masz te informacje?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Są tam. Na dysku. Saren też je ma – dodała, już ciszej. – Ma, czego chciał, więc woła mnie do siebie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. – Jej wargi poruszały się jeszcze przez chwilę.

– On cię jakoś… kontroluje? – Liara złapała matkę za rękę. – Jak?

– Nie wiem, córeczko – odpowiedziała żałośnie. – Kluczem jest jego statek. Suweren. Pewno był na Eden Prime. Kiedy jesteś tam, to… to istnieje dla ciebie tylko Saren. – Jej oczy zamgliły się lekko, głos zabrzmiał tęsknie i bardzo dziewczęco. – Myślisz sobie, że jest szaleńcem. Że zbyt ambitnym. Szaleństwo się z niego wylewa. Ale im dłużej tam jesteś, tym bardziej czujesz, że ma rację. A on szepcze. Szepcze i szepcze, cicho, ale stale i kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, już nie możesz. Nie możesz mu się przeciwstawić, bo nie chcesz. – Otworzyła szerzej oczy, zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na dłoni Liary. – Zabiera ci cię. Zabiera ciebie i wsadza siebie, a ty… ty możesz tylko patrzeć na ciemność. I wiesz, że on panuje nad tobą, ale i tak robisz, co każe, bo nie umiesz tego nie robić. – Jej wypowiedź, coraz bardziej chaotyczna przerodziła się w niezrozumiałe mamrotanie.

– Mamo! – Liara złapała ją za ramiona. – Mamo, słuchaj mnie, zostań ze mną!

– Odsuń się od niej! – krzyknął John, unosząc karabin.

– Nie, nie, nie! – Asari złapała nagle matkę za głowę, jej oczy przybrały dziwny, ciemny kolor. – Pamiętaj, mamo! Pamiętasz? To my, w naszym mieszkaniu. I ciastka, które piekłyśmy zawsze na uroczystość Przemiany. Pamiętasz? Te wieczory? Mamo? Wróć tu, proszę!

– Co ona robi? – mruknęła Ashey. – Wygląda trochę jak wtedy. – Zerknęła na Jane, która skrzywiła się potężnie.

– Asari czasem przesyłają tak wspomnienia – mruknęła niechętnie. – Może to utrzyma ją przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Benezja zamrugała gwałtownie, sięgnęła nagle do policzka Liary, pogłaskała ją delikatnie.

– Moja córeczka – wyszeptała miękko. – Moja mądra, dzielna córeczka. Jesteś zbyt jasna, ciebie ciemność nie dosięgnie. Nie pozwól na to. – Spojrzała błagalnie na Johna. – Nie dopuść ciemności do mojego dziecka.

– Mamo. – Liara uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Sama o to zadbasz. Zabieramy cię ze sobą.

Benezja pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

– Nie, dziecko. Nie możecie.

– Ale…

– Cicho. – przyłożyła palec do ust. – Głosy odeszły, ale wrócą niedługo, a ja zrobię wszystko, co każą. Chcę wam powiedzieć jak najwięcej, zanim to nastąpi. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Dołączyłam do Sarena, bo myślałam, że dam radę. Że go naprostuję. Miał w sobie dobry ogień, ale źle go pokierował. Chciałam to zmienić. Ale Suweren zatruwa umysły. Saren mówi na to indoktrynacja. Zmienia każdego w posłusznego sługę, wystarczy sama bliskość statku. – Oblizała spierzchnięte wargi. – Ja mam jeszcze trochę siebie, bo Saren potrzebował mojego umysłu. Bo im dłużej jesteś zindoktrynowany, tym bardziej bezwolny i głupszy się stajesz. A Saren chciał mnie. Potrzebował – powtórzyła. – Mnie, nie sługi. Ale to się kończy. Zdobyłam dla niego co chciał, przestaję być potrzebna. Moja gwardia jest już jego. Pochłonęła ją ciemność.

– Co Saren chce w ogóle osiągnąć? – spytał John, z niepokojem obserwując coraz bardziej rozbiegane spojrzenie Benezji. – Po co to wszystko?

– Chce wiedzieć. Kontrolować ciemność.

– To nie ma sensu – mruknął.

– Ona mówi o Żniwiarzach, John – odezwała się Jane. – Ta cała ciemność to Żniwiarze.

Niebieskie oczy matki spoczęły na niej.

– Ty widziałaś. Ty wiesz. Jak Saren. Ale Saren wiedział, zanim zobaczył. Ale wiecie. I ty i on o Żniwiarzach, o ciemności. Widzieliście, co ma nadejść. On chce kontroli, ty chcesz walki. To dobrze. Potrzeba chcenia walki. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Potrzeba… chęci walki – poprawiła się z wysiłkiem. – Żniwiarze nadejdą. Tacy jak w wizji. I zrobią to, co zrobili w wizji.

– Ale dlaczego? – Jane spojrzała bezradnie na brata. – Jaki mają cel?

– Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy Saren nie wie. Może wie. Nie wiem. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Coraz ciężej mi myśleć. Liaro, jesteś tu?

– Jestem, mamo – odezwała się miękko.

– Dużo chciałam ci powiedzieć. Nigdy nie zdążyłam. Teraz też nie zdążę. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się dziwny, przejmujący smutek. – Ale wciąż mam swój umysł. Jeszcze odrobinkę. Jestem dumna. Z ciebie. Jesteś mądra i odważna. Pełna światła – powtórzyła z czułością. – Proszę, nie zatrać się w ciemności.

– Mamo…

– Ciii… – Benezja poruszyła się niespokojnie. – Szepty wracają. Dwie prośby. Shepard. Obiecaj.

– Co mam obiecać?

– Nie dopuść do niej ciemności! – powiedziała z naciskiem. – Żadnej ciemności! Ona jest jasna! Moja córka ma być jasna! Dopilnuj tego, dobrze?

– Uch… Obiecuję – powiedział, niezbyt pewnie. Liara spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

– Druga prośba. Póki mam jeszcze mój umysł. Zabij mnie.

– Co? – Liara chwyciła mocniej dłoń matki. – Przecież to absurd!

– Nie absurd! – Pokręciła głową. – Nie wolno tak mówić! Oni tak chcą! Żeby wolność była absurdem! Shepard, zabij! Póki mam swój umysł! Póki jestem sobą, nie nim!

– John, nie możesz tego zrobić! – Liara wstała gwałtowne, zasłaniając własnym ciałem matkę, która przymknęła oczy. Jej wargi poruszały się niespokojnie. – Ona…

– Ona nie chce nas skrzywdzić – powiedział cicho komandor. – Ale wie, że może to zrobić. Nie jest już sobą, Liaro.

– Nie pozwolę ci na to! – wrzasnęła gwałtownie. – Nie moją matkę!

– Miałaś mi się nie sprzeciwiać!

– W dupę wsadź te swoje rozkazy!

– Odsuń się – warknął.

– Proszę! – jęknęła Benzja, łapiąc się nagle za głowę i zsuwając się z krzesła. – Zanim nadejdzie! Zanim mnie zabierze! Chcę umrzeć, ja, ja, ja! Nie pozwól im żyć we mnie!

– Nie, ty nie możesz! – Liara uklękła przy niej, złapała ją, próbując powstrzymać jej drgawki. – Nie możesz! Nie zabijemy cię!

– Ja muszę zginąć! – Niebieskie oczy Benezji omiotły pomieszczenie, jej głos przeszedł w charkot. – Muszę! Teraz, póki wiem, kim jestem! Tak wygram, córeczko. Udowodnię im, że się mylą. Że nie mogą mi zabrać mnie.

– Przecież to chore! – wrzasnęła Liara, pochylając się nad matką. – Nikt cię nie zabierze, nie pozwolę na to!

John złapał Liarę za ramiona, zmusił, aby wstała. Krzyknęła ostro, szarpnęła się, ale przytrzymał ją mocno. Zawyła z wściekłości i zaczęła okładać go chaotycznie pięściami. Złapał ją za dłonie, unieruchomił, cierpliwie znosząc jej szamotaninę.

– Nie uratujesz jej – powiedział cicho. – Wiesz, że zaraz nas zaatakuje. Nie musisz się z tym zgadzać, ale wiesz, że tak będzie.

Nie odpowiedziała, odwróciła się tylko, aby spojrzeć na matkę, która leżała bez ruchu na podłodze. Oddychała głośno, chrapliwie i co chwila zaciskała i rozluźniała pięści. Otworzyła na chwilę oczy, w których płonęło gorączkowo coś, czego nie umiała zidentyfikować.

– Jane. – John spojrzał na siostrę. – Zabierz ją stąd.

Jane podeszła do Liary, złapała ją zaskakująco łagodnie za ramiona, popchnęła ją delikatnie w stronę wyjścia. Asari najpierw szarpnęła się, krzyknęła coś niezrozumiale, ale kolejne błagalne spojrzenie Benezji sprawiło, że zwiotczała i jakby zapadła się w sobie. Opuściła głowę i pozwoliła się wyprowadzić, wydając z siebie rozpaczliwy szloch dopiero wtedy, gdy za nimi rozległ się dwa głośne strzały.

 

*******

 

– Co z Liarą? – spytał cicho John, kiedy Jane wynurzyła się spomiędzy drzew.

– Siedzi z Tali i Kaidanem. Oni są lepsi w pocieszaniu, niż ja. – Potarła ze znużeniem kark. – Choć nie wiem, czy cokolwiek jej teraz pomoże. Cholera, zabiłeś jej matkę.

– Wiem – odpowiedział niechętnie. – Nie było innego wyjścia.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Hej, ja to przecież wiem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że do niej też to dotrze.

Milczeli przez chwilę, wpatrując się trochę bezmyślnie w przeźroczysty zbiornik z królową raknii. Mieli wreszcie okazję, aby się jej przyjrzeć. Wielkie, pięciometrowe, wrzecionowate cielsko wiło się dziwacznie, trzy pary nóg pozostawały w ciągłym ruchu. Dwie macki u nasady głowy obijały się o ścianki zbiornika w dziwnym, nieregularnym rytmie.

– Co z nią zrobimy? Nie możemy jej tak zostawić – odezwała się w końcu Jane, gdy Ashley ułożyła wreszcie Benezję w naturalniejszej pozycji, zamknęła jej oczy i znikła między drzewami.

– Wiem. – John obszedł zbiornik. – Chyba ją po prostu zabiję, wtedy raknii przestaną nachodzić tych naukowców i będzie można odwołać kwarantannę.

– Nie ma innego wyjścia? – mruknęła jego siostra. – To ostatnia raknii. Ten gatunek wyginął dwa tysiące lat temu, a my mamy cudownie ocalałego. – Pokręciła głową. – To okrutne.

– Taa, bo te zjedzone ciała to był wyraz przyjaźni – parsknął, podchodząc do konsolety. – Chyba mogę po prostu odciąć jej tlen.

– To naprawdę smutne – mruknęła Jane, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał prawdziwy żal.

– To tylko wielki robal.

Coś zaszurało. Rozejrzeli się, gwałtownie wyciągając broń. Królowa w zbiorniku wyprostowała się, rozwarła szpiczaste zęby, otaczające otwór gębowy i gwizdnęła.

– Wiesz, ona chyba rozumie, co się do niej mówi – zauważyła Jane.

– Pierdolenie. – John wpatrywał się intensywnie w gąszcza, ale nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego. Odwrócił się, opuszczając broń, a potem krzyknął.

– Co do diabła?!

Jane też odwróciła się, odskoczyła gwałtownie, uwalniając potężny pocisk biotyczny.

– Jak ty strzelałeś?! – wrzasnęła, czując narastającą panikę.

Benezja stała przed nimi, chwiejąc się na wszystkie strony. Oczy miała zamknięte, jej głowa zwisała bezwładnie, kiwając się na boki. Fioletowa krew spływała jej powoli z dziur po kulach i skapywała na podłogę, gdy podchodziła niezgrabnie do zbiornika, aby w końcu oprzeć się krzywo o jego ścianę.

Jej usta otworzyły się.

– Jesteśmy matką. My rozumiemy.

John i Jane milczeli, wlepiając zdumione spojrzenia w rozgrywającą się przed nimi, groteskową scenę.

– My? Matką? – wyszeptała w końcu Jane.

– Jesteśmy królową. Jesteśmy matką. – Głos Benezji, całkowicie pozbawiony modulacji sprawiał, że słowa były ciężkie do rozróżnienia. – My czujemy. Chcemy rozmawiać. Z wami. Nie umiemy śpiewać nisko. Musimy pożyczyć głos.

– Wy? Jesteś tylko ty – odezwał się John. – I co ty robisz z ciałem Benezji?!

– My jesteśmy. Nie wiemy, co to „ty”. – Umilkła na chwilę. Macki raknii poruszyły się chaotycznie, ciałem Benezji wstrząsnęły drgawki. – Ona była matką. My jesteśmy matką. Ona chciała, aby matka mówiła przez matkę. Chcemy rozmawiać. Czy jednoumysły porozmawiają?

– Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje – wybełkotała Jane. – Że rozmawiam z pieprzoną raknii.

– Nie znamy pojęcia „pieprzone”. My chcemy przeprosić. Tłumaczyć. Prosić. Czy możemy?

– Ja pierdolę… Mów, co masz mówić. – John nie opuszczał broni, czując się jak wariat. Ostatecznie rozmawiał z wielkim robalem za pomocą jeszcze ciepłego trupa.

– Nasze dzieci… Zabrali dzieci. Jednoumysły. Zabrały. Dzieci nie słyszały pieśni, nie słyszały matki. Dzieci szalały. Dzieci zabijały. Dzieci nie chciały, ale nie znały nic innego.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie niepewnie.

– Zabierali od ciebie jaja, tak?

– Chcieli zmusić do posłuszeństwa, ale tylko matki to mogą. Tylko matki wiedzą, jak. Dzieci zostały zranione i nie ma dla nich ratunku. Zabicie ich jest tym, czego my chcemy.

– O to się nie musisz martwić – mruknął John.

– My przepraszamy. My nie miałyśmy wpływu. My chciałyśmy dotrzeć na miejsce, złożyć jaja, wychować dzieci. Ale Maszyny uniemożliwiły. Ich pieśń zatruła nasze pieśni, zrobiła dzieci i matki szalone. Maszyny zmusiły do wojny, zmusiły do zabijania. Matki nie chciały, ale ich pieśń nie była słuchana.

– Maszyny… Mówisz o Żniwiarzach? – Jane poruszyła się niespokojnie. – One was zmusiły do wojny?

– Tak. Maszyny. Zabiły nas, zatruły pieśni. Dzieci nie słuchały. Dzieci płakały. Dzieci zabijały. Matki śpiewały z rozpaczy, ale ich pieśni nie miał kto słuchać.

– Mówisz o indoktrynacji – zauważył sucho John. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że ty też nie jesteś zindoktrynowana?

Ciało Benezji obróciło się dziwnie, zgięło w pół. Jane spoglądała na nie z mieszaniną fascynacji i grozy i przez myśl jej przemknęło, że na szczęście los oszczędził Liarze choć tego widoku.

– My byłyśmy jajem, kiedy Maszyny śpiewały. Nasza matka wysłała nas daleko. Miałyśmy znaleźć nowy dom dla naszych dzieci i pozwolić im śpiewać w pokoju. Ale nie dotarłyśmy, a śpiew innych matek został przerwany. Jesteśmy tylko my. Nie jesteśmy zagrożeniem dla was. Chcemy tylko żyć. Czy jednoumysły pozwolą nam śpiewać?

John milczał przez chwilę.

– I co byś niby robiła, gdybym cię puścił?

– My uciekniemy. My będziemy kopać. Schowamy się daleko. Tak daleko, jak to możliwe. Damy dzieciom nowy dom i nową pieśń. Dzieci będą żyć i śpiewać.

– John…

– Nie. – Komandor opuścił broń. – Myślę, że jesteś zbyt niebezpieczna. Sama mówisz, że twoja rasa już raz została opanowana przez Żniwiarzy. Nie mogę pozwolić na powtórkę. – Podszedł szybko do konsoli.

– My… rozumiemy. My przepraszamy. My zapadniemy się w pieśń i będziemy śpiewać dla was o zwycięstwo. My prosimy tylko o pamięć. Czy na to możemy liczyć od jednoumysłowców?

– Tak – odpowiedziała za brata Jane, dziwnie poruszona tym niezrozumiałym i pełnym rezygnacji stwierdzeniem.

John nie odezwał się. Szybko zmienił na konsoli ustawienia odnośnie składu powietrza w zbiorniku. Ciało Benezji opadło gwałtownie z cichym stukotem na ziemię, nienaturalnie skulone i z półotwartymi ustami. Królowa raknii zwinęła się gwałtownie, wrzasnęła i zaczęła miotać się po zbiorniku uderzając potężnym cielskiem o ściany. Jej macki zawinęły się, potem rozwinęły, naparły na wieko, jakby to miało w czymś pomóc. Rodzeństwo odsunęło się, obserwując ten nienormalny, groteskowy widok, póki ciało królowej nie zwiotczało, opadło i przestało drgać.

Przez chwilę panowała okropna cisza.

– Chodź, Jane – odezwał się w końcu John. – Nie mamy tu już nic więcej do roboty.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

 

Liara weszła powoli do swojej kajuty, mechanicznie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, mechanicznie odłożyła pistolet do szafki i równie mechanicznie usiadła na łóżku. Oczy piekły ją po długim płaczu, a teraz, choć, zmęczona, bała się pójść spać.  
Wspomnienie pustego wzroku jej matki wbiło się zbyt mocno w pamięć, aby mogła teraz po prostu zamknąć oczy i pójść spać. Chciała jeszcze chwilę popłakać, ale łzy nie płynęły. Zresztą – płacz wydawał się nie na miejscu. Jej matka w chwili śmierci nie płakała. John powiedział, że była uśmiechnięta.  
John.  
Liara zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Ten cały… John. Na misji był taki spokojny. Rzeczowy. Zimny. Domagał się słuchania rozkazów. Zabił tamtą szaloną komandoskę. Zabił królową. Zabij jej matkę.  
Pochyliła głowę, nie do końca w to wszystko wierząc. Do tej pory myślała, że komandor będzie ją chronił. Że jest odważny i szlachetny. Że jest trochę jak sprawiedliwy i romantyczny Egzekutor. Przybył, uratował ją i mówił, że niczego nie chce w zamian.  
Jaka była głupia…  
Jest żołnierzem. Tylko i wyłącznie żołnierzem. Zimnym, wyrachowanym, okrutnym żołnierzem. Do tej pory myślała, że to czyjś gniew może być groźny i niepokojący. Teraz wiedziała, że prawdziwie groźna i niepokojąca jest obojętność obecna podczas zabijania.  
I co z tego, że jej matka chciała śmierci? „Nie pozwól im zabrać mnie” – tak mówiła, ale wciąż... Wciąż to on ją zabił. Obojętnie i z zimną krwią.  
Normandia, kilka dni temu wydająca się ciepła i bezpieczna, nagle stała się obca i nieprzyjazna. Zimne ściany, chłodne światło, metalowe krawędzie i ludzie, wszędzie ludzie, okrutni, bo szkoleni do obojętnego zabijania.  
Spełniła swoje zadanie. Doprowadziła ich do Benezji. Nie była już więcej przydatna… I mogła spokojnie odejść. Jutro będą na Cytadeli. Nie będzie nawet musiała się pakować – z Therum uciekła mając tylko swój strój i omni-klucz, więc po prostu zejdzie z pokładu, spotka się z Radą i odejdzie, zostawiając komandorowi… Johnowi wykonywanie tych wszystkich bohaterskich zadań. Takich jak zabicie jej matki.  
Odchyliła się do tyłu, czując pewną ulgę. Właśnie ułożyła coś, co można było nazwać planem i zamierzała się go trzymać. Świadomość tego przyniosła ukojenie, przymknęła więc oczy i poczuła obezwładniające zmęczenie. Resztkami sił zdjęła buty i ułożyła się na łóżku. Zasnęła szybko, snem niespokojnym, płytkim i niepozbawionym koszmarów.

 

*******

 

– Nie radzę.  
John odwrócił się, spojrzał ciężko na siostrę. Jane stała pod ścianą, unosząc za pomocą biotyki dwa kubki z herbatą. Jeden posłała w jego stronę.  
– Czego mi nie radzisz? – spytał niechętnie, łapiąc kubek w dłonie. Gorąca herbata poparzyła mu palce.  
– Nie radzę ci do niej iść. Liara potrzebuje teraz spokoju.  
– Wcale nie szedłem do Liary – zaprotestował odruchowo.  
Zmrużyła zielone oczy, przejechała kciukiem po bliźnie na czole.  
– Oczywiście, że wcale nie szedłeś do niej. Bo normalnie to zawsze stoisz trzy minuty przed drzwiami ambulatorium. To standardowa procedura.  
Westchnął, przymknął oczy.  
– Muszę z nią porozmawiać – mruknął, zdziwiony faktem, że w ogóle się tłumaczy. – Ma prawo być na mnie zła…  
– Albo się bać… – wtrąciła się jego siostra, mało taktownie.  
Zignorował ją.  
– Ale wolę wyjaśnić wszystko. Może myśli, że byłem zadowolony z zabicia jej matki. Że ludzie generalnie lubią zabijać obcych.  
– Bo wcale nie zna historii i nie wie, że w zabijaniu obcych ras to przodują turianie. – Jane siorbnęła głośno, pokręciła głową. – Nie idź tam teraz. To nie jest dobry czas.  
– A skąd ty to niby wiesz? – John spojrzał na nią ponuro, napiął mięśnie. – Wyobraź sobie, że twoja matka zostaje zabita. Nie wolałabyś dostać jakiegoś wsparcia?  
Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. Jane odwróciła wzrok, pochyliła głowę.  
– Ja nie muszę sobie tego wyobrażać – odpowiedziała chłodno. – Ja doskonale wiem, ja się wtedy czułam. Ona potrzebuje teraz samotności. Musi poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Jak chcesz z nią porozmawiać, to złap ją na Cytadeli. – Odwróciła się i odeszła sztywno.  
John zaklął, uderzył pięścią w ścianę, spojrzał zaskoczony na doktor Chakwas, która wyszła z ambulatorium z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach.  
– Czy potrzebujecie czegoś, komandorze?  
– Nie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo. – Wszystko w porządku.

 

*******

 

Wrex ziewnął potężnie, wystawiając długi i szeroki jęzor. Ashley, siedząca naprzeciwko niego, spojrzała na to z fascynacją.  
– Co, ludzka samico? – spytał całkiem przyjaźnie i wrócił do jedzenia.  
– Nic – potrząsnęła głową. – Masz po prostu… strasznie wielkie zęby,  
– Ja? Wielkie? – zdziwił się. – A myślałem, że to wy macie po prostu strasznie małe.  
– Kwestia perspektywy. – Kaidan położył swoją tacę obok tacy Ashley, wrócił się, aby pomóc Jokerowi. Pilot, ze względu na swoje kule, nie był w stanie sam sobie przynieść jedzenia.  
Wrex przesunął się trochę, robiąc mu miejsce. Joker opadł niezgrabnie na ławkę, oparł kule o stół.  
– Proszę, proszę! Połamaniec wylazł z nory! – Kroganin wykonał ruch, jakby chciał poklepać Jokera po plecach, w ostatniej chwili jednak zreflektował się i uderzył pięścią w stół. – Co cię tu przywiało?  
– Cóż… Głównie to żarcie.  
– Ranisz mnie, Joker. – Kaidan usiadł wreszcie, rzucił się na jedzenie. – Myślałem, że się za mną stęskniłeś.  
– Aha, jasne – burknął pilot, zabierając się o wiele ostrożniej za posiłek. – Bo nie mam nic innego do roboty jak tyko tęsknić za przemądrzałym Mózgowcem.  
– Hej, wciąż się boczysz o tamto? – Kaidan spojrzał na niego wesoło. – Przecież to był tylko żart… No i nie upadłeś.  
– O czym wy mówicie? – Ash zmarszczyła brwi, obserwując obu mężczyzn.  
– Ten tutaj poniżył kalekę dla żartu! – Joker wycelował oskarżycielsko widelcem w Kaidana. – I jeszcze się śmiał! Czy to jest sprawiedliwe, ja się pytam?! Nie dość, że nie mam kibla na mostku i muszę za potrzebą latać pokład niżej, to jeszcze ten troglodyta się ze mnie naśmiewa!  
Ashley parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Troglodyta? Alenko, co ty mu zrobiłeś?  
– Kto komu i co zrobił? – spytał pogodnie Garrus, siadając obok nich. Na jego tacy była tylko turiańska kawa wydzielająca dziwny, owocowy zapach i szczelnie zapakowane ciastko.  
– Połamaniec mówi, że jest molestowany – wyjaśnił Wrex, posyłając turianinowi szeroki uśmiech. – Panienko z okienka.  
– Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był opowiadać tej historii… – Westchnął ciężko, spojrzał na resztę. Ash i Kaidan przepatrywali mu się z zainteresowaniem, Joker szczerzył się radosne.  
– Panienka? Muszę usłyszeć tę historię!  
– No dalej, turianinie! Podziel się swą mądrością!  
– Mam na imię „Garrus”. Myślałem, że przedstawiciel tak inteligentnej rasy jak wasza, będzie w stanie zapamiętać to jedno, proste słowo.  
Wrex wzruszył ramionami, wsadził sobie do ust potężny kawał mięsa i zaczął go ostentacyjnie przeżuwać, wbijając nieruchome spojrzenie w twarz Garrusa.  
– No dobra, po kolei. – Ashley pochyliła się nad stołem. – Joker, co ci zrobił Alenko.  
– Wyrwał mi kule, jak szedłem do kibla! – Pilot pogroził Kaidanowi pięścią. – A potem powiedział, że sam mnie zaniesie, i wiecie co? Zrobił to! – wrzasnął, ściągając na nich spojrzenia wszystkich w mesie. – Odniósł mnie do kibla!  
Rozległy się śmiechy, niemal całkowicie zagłuszone przez ryk Wrexa.  
– Sam mnie o to prosiłeś! – krzyknął Kaidan, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
– Że ja niby?  
– No a nie? Ciągle było „Ej, Alenko, ale byś mnie nie podniósł” i „Ej, Alenko, w życiu byś nie uniósł człowieka”. No więc kiedy byłeś w potrzebie, to ci udowodniłem, że nie miałeś racji!  
– A żeby tobie kiedyś ktoś kule podpierdolił. – Joker skrzywił się przekomicznie. – Dla mnie każda wyprawa do kibla to bieg z przeszkodami, a ty… ty…  
– A ja ci pozwoliłem go uniknąć. – Alenko uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Przestań się wściekać i przyznaj, że fajnie ci się leciało.  
Joker wymamrotał coś wściekle, Ash parsknęła jeszcze raz śmiechem. Kaidan, wciąż uśmiechnięty, rozejrzał się po mesie, machnął w stronę Jane, która pojawiła się nagle w drzwiach.  
– Hej, tutaj! – Machnął w jej stronę, ale ona tylko spojrzała w jego stronę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, pokręciła głową i wyszła.  
– Ludzkie samice… – Wrex pokręcił głową. – Strasznie zmienne. W jednej chwili strzelają do przeciwnika, potem do ciebie, potem chcą się pieprzyć, a potem mówią, że cię nie znają.  
Ashley zakrztusiła się, Joker odsunął się od kroganina tak daleko, jak tylko pozwalały mu na to jego bolące kości.  
– Mówisz z doświadczenia, Wrex? – mruknął Garrus, siląc się na obojętność.  
– Mało o mnie wiesz, turianinie.  
– Garrus – powiedział z łagodnym westchnieniem. – Nazywam się Garrus. Kiedy się tego nauczysz, będziemy mogli przejść na wyższy stopień wtajemniczenia i nauczymy się trudniejszych słówek. Takich jak Vakarian.

 

*******

 

Jane weszła do symulatora, uruchomiła program i wskoczyła w sam środek akcji, prosto, obok brata. Skuliła się za murkiem, spoglądając na broń.  
– Kurwa, dało mi strzelbę… – mruknęła z irytacją.  
– Co ty tu robisz? – John pojrzał na nią zdumiony. – Sam wychylił się, strzelił do wirtualnego przeciwnika.  
– Pomyślałam, że sobie porozmawiamy. I potrenujemy. Ty swoje umiejętności interpersonalne, ja moje bariery…  
– Przestań pierniczyć. Czego chcesz?  
Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem  
– Czy muszę mieć konkretny powód, aby chcieć porozmawiać z bratem?  
Pociągnął ją za sobą za kolejną osłonę, tym razem antyczny samochód. Jane skrzywiła się, ale przeszła za nim, osłaniając ich flankę.  
– Nie musisz, ale ciężko mi uwierzyć, że przyszłaś wymieniać ploty.  
– O, jeśli o plotach mowa – wiesz, że nasz mechanik Nelson zbiera zakłady o to, czy kwatermistrz jest gejem?  
– Aha – mruknął obojętnie, rzucając granat i kuląc się. – Zajmij się tamtym na drugiej.  
Westchnęła ciężko, ale zacisnęła pięść. Wirtualny geth poleciał w górę, aby zaraz potem grzmotnąć o grunt. John strzelił do kolejnego, szczerząc się maniakalnie.  
– No, do czegoś się jednak przydajesz.  
– Dziękuję, braciszku – mruknęła kąśliwie.  
Walczyli przez chwilę z nieustającą falą gethów, ciesząc się samą walką. Kolejny geth poszybował w górę, John odstrzelił go w powietrzu.  
– Szybciej! Za długo stoisz w bezruchu, łatwo cię namierzyć – krzyknął w jej stronę, przekrzykując serię wybuchów w innej części mapy.  
Przewróciła oczami.  
– To mnie osłaniaj, ośle! Po to mam drugą osobę, żebym nie musiała się takimi rzeczami martwić!  
– Nie zawsze będziesz mieć drugą osobę obok!  
Pochylili głowy, gdy pocisk przeleciał nad nimi ze świstem.  
– Snajper na czwartej! – krzyknęła, stawiając barierę.  
Rzucili się za kolejny zrujnowany murek, już na skraju mapy.  
– Musimy się stąd wyrwać – mruknął.  
– Taaa? – Siostra spojrzała na niego rozbawiona. – Ja uważam, że wcale nie musimy.  
– No nie, ty chyba nie chcesz…  
Wstała nagle z radosnym uśmiechem, odrzuciła strzelbę, pozwoliła, aby biotyka, całkowicie ją otoczyła i ruszyła do przodu, rozkładając szeroko ręce. John pokręcił głową, ale wyskoczył z kryjówki, strzelając do najbliższego przeciwnika.  
Wyszli z symulatora pół minuty później. Jane, chichocząc i macając się po brzuchu, w który zarobiła cała serię, John poruszając barkiem i upewniając się, że faktycznie ma jeszcze głowę na szyi.  
– Niech to, jesteś totalną wariatką. Pasowałabyś do N7.  
Roześmiała się.  
– Nie lubię rozkazów, wiesz o tym. Byłabym beznadziejnym N7.  
Oboje wyszli z siłowni, weseli i głodni. Usiedli w mesie, każde ze swoją tacą.  
– No. Żarcie! – ucieszyła się Jane, pochylając nad makaronem. – Umieram z głodu.  
– Ty zawsze umierasz z głodu – powtórzył po raz kolejny John. Sam chwycił nóż i zaczął agresywnie kroić parówki. – Przez twój apetyt będziemy musieli zwiększyć zapasy.  
– No, będziemy lepiej przygotowani. To chyba dobrze.  
W mesie pojawiła się Liara. Bardzo blada, ubrana w pożyczone spodnie i za duży na nią sweter, wyglądała jak kupka nieszczęść. John spojrzał na nią z troską, podniósł dłoń, chcąc ją zawołać, ale ona gwałtownie odwróciła wzrok i wycofała się, rezygnując z obiadu.  
Jane spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.  
– Nie martw się. Przejdzie jej. Może nawet uda ci się zaprosić ją na drinka.  
– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedział mechanicznie.  
Uśmiechnęła się miękko.  
– Niech ci będzie, że nie wiem. Za trzy godziny będziemy na Cytadeli. Potrzebujesz pomocy z raportami?  
Pokiwał głową.  
– Tak. Choć, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to nielegalne.

 

*******

 

– Hej, Garrus!  
Turianin wyprostował się, obejrzał z niedowierzeniem na Wrexa.  
– Na przodków, czy ty właśnie nauczyłeś się wymawiać moje imię? To niesamowite! Daj mi chwilę, skombinuję ci jakiś medal! Jeszcze tylko słowo „Vakarian” i będziesz mógł udawać cywilizowanego!  
Kroganin skrzywił się.  
– A jeszcze przez chwilę miałem nawet ochotę przekazać ci zaproszenie, ale teraz to mnie po prostu wkurzasz.  
Wyminął Garrusa i zaczął ciężko schodzić w dół.  
– Hej, jakie zaproszenie? – Ruszył za nim. We dwóch ledwo mieścili się na schodach.  
– Alenko chce wyjść do baru. Zaprosił mnie. Powiedział, żebym przekazał też tobie.  
– I ty posłuchałeś polecenia od człowieka, który nie jest Shepardem? – Garrus potrząsnął głową rozbawiony.  
Wrex skrzywił się, blizna dzieliła teraz jego twarz na dwie części.  
– Uznałem, że to dobra okazja na nauczenie się twojego imienia.  
Garrus zamrugał gwałtownie, zaskoczony, potem roześmiał się głośno.  
– No i brawo, udało ci się.  
Milczeli przez chwilę, spoglądając na siebie spode łba. Potem Wrex zmarszczył twarz w czymś, co chyba było pogodną miną.  
– Idziemy porzucać raknii?  
– No jasne.

 

*******

 

Cytadela!  
Jane wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, uśmiechając się szeroko i rozglądając błyszczącymi z radości oczami. Była w domu, miała szansę wyspać się we własnych łóżku, zadzwonić do Louil, pójść do kina, do baru, uzupełnić sobie zapasy, być może przejść się nocą po Prezydium…  
– No i co się tak cieszysz, nie było cię tu zaledwie dwa tygodnie. – John stanął obok niej, znacznie bardziej ponury. – Spędź w przestrzeni osiem miesięcy, to dopiero wtedy się będziesz cieszysz z powrotu na stały ląd.  
– Wiem, że jesteś zły z powodu Rady, więc wyjątkowo nie nazwę cię pacanem. – Spojrzała na niego z godnością. – Potrzebujesz mojego towarzystwa?  
Pokręcił głową.  
– Udina wyraźnie mi powiedział, że Rada chce zobaczyć tylko mnie i Liarę.  
– A, właśnie. – Jane obejrzała się za siebie. – Gdzie ona jest?  
Zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie zirytowany.  
– Opuściła Normandię dwie godziny temu. Powiedziała, że sama dotrze do Wieży.  
– To ciekawe. Wiesz, czego konkretniej chce od Ciebie Rada?  
– Będą się pytać o Noverię, o Benezję, o raknii… Byli wściekli, jak się dowiedzieli, że zabiłem królową. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała złość. – Gdybym ją wypuścił, byłby raban, że niebezpieczne zwierzę chodzi na wolności, a gdybym ją przetransportował na Cytadelę, oskarżyliby mnie o kradzież albo porwanie. Skurwysyny – dodał, już nieco ciszej.  
Siostra spojrzała na niego współczująco, poklepała go po ramieniu.  
– Będziesz kozłem ofiarnym, ktoś musi. Wieczorem idziemy do baru, to pójdziesz z nami, napijesz się, to i Rada przestanie być wrzodem na dupie.  
– Przestanie być wrzodem na dupie, jak ktoś im rozpierdoli tę piękną wieżę. – Potargał ciemne włosy, spojrzał na siostrę. – Ty masz jakieś plany na przepustkę?  
– Poza napiciem się z wami w barze? Nie. A ty nie żartuj tak nawet o wieży, bo jeszcze inne Widma uznają cię za terrorystę i aresztują. – Wyszli z doku na szeroki korytarz, prowadzący prosto do Okręgów. Rozdzielili się przy postoju taksówek – John przywołał pojazd, a Jane ruszyła dalej, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i pogwizdując.

 

*******

 

John naprawdę nie przepadał za Prezydium. Było za jasne, pełne sztucznej roślinności, bogatych snobów, a szum wody, słyszalny niemal non stop powodował, że zawsze chciało mu się iść do łazienki. Sądząc po zachwytach Jane na temat tego miejsca, był jedyną osobą reagującą w ten sposób i wcale nie poprawiało mu to humoru.  
Wysiadł z taksówki, skierował się sztywno w stronę ludzkiej ambasady. Poluzował kołnierz koszuli, przeklinając w myślach siostrę. Jego strój też był jej sprawką. Stwierdziła, że nie może iść na spotkanie z Radą w starym podkoszulku i spodniach mundurowych, wymusiła więc na nim ciemne jeansy i elegancką, oliwkową koszulę. Jej tekst, że ten kolor pasuje mu do oczu wywołał u niego tylko poirytowane westchnienie.  
Choć z drugiej strony mijał już kolejną asari, która oglądała się za nim z zainteresowaniem na twarzy. Nieco pokrzepiony uśmiechnął się lekko, choć wszystkie te myśli wyparowały, kiedy ujrzał Liarę, siedzącą na ławce pod powykręcanym drzewem, zaraz naprzeciwko schodów do ambasad.  
John zatrzymał się na chwilę, uważnie obserwując asari. Zmieniła strój – teraz miała na sobie długą do ziemi, wąską sukienkę w kolorze ciemnego fioletu. Szeroki pas materiału na przedzie, biegnący od szyi do stóp był czarny i całość Johnowi mocno skojarzyła się z ziemskim strojem noszonym podczas żałoby.  
Liara uniosła nagle głowę, zaczęła się rozglądać. John ruszył w jej stronę, nie chcąc zostać przyłapanym na podglądaniu.  
– Gotowa? – spytał, starając uśmiechać się łagodnie i przyjaźnie.  
Liara wstawała sztywno, nerwowo potarła dłonie o siebie. Jej spojrzenie umknęło gdzieś w bok, ale odpowiedziała całkiem spokojnie.  
– Tak, komandorze.  
– To dobrze. – Kiwnął głową i wskazał jej schody. – Byłaś kiedyś już w ambasadach?  
– Nie, komandorze.  
Zdusił ciężkie westchnienie w zarodku.  
– A w samym Prezydium?  
– Tak, komandorze. Wielokrotnie. Głównie z moją matką.  
Zamilkł, wyczuwając ledwo hamowaną złość w jej głosie. W milczeniu przeszli schody i wkroczyli do Ambasady.  
– Komandorze! – Udina wstał zza biurka, potarł nasadę nosa. – Sprawia mi pan chyba najwięcej kłopotów, a proszę pamiętać, że odpowiadam też za kapitana Andersona. – Spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na Liarę. – Panna T’Soni. Miło panią wreszcie poznać.  
Kiwnęła mu głową, wbijając spojrzenie w okno, wychodzące na Prezydium. Udina nie wyglądał na urażonego.  
– Proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze kondolencje. Gdyby zależało to tylko ode mnie, pani obecność na tym zebraniu nie byłaby wymagana.  
– Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho, na zmianę splatając i rozplatając dłonie.  
– Spotkanie powinno zacząć się za kilka minut… – Zerknął w stronę komunikatora. – Może napije się pani wody albo herbaty?  
– Ja… – Liara spojrzała na niego bezradnie, jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc pytanie. – Woda będzie w porządku.  
Udina podszedł do barku, całkowicie ignorując Johna. Ten uśmiechnął się cierpko, ale nie odezwał się – i tak by nic nie wypił z obawy przed zarażeniem się jakąś chorobą urzędasów.  
Asari usiadła ostrożnie na krześle, zaciskając dłoń na szklance z wodą. Nie uniosła jej nawet do ust, siedziała tylko wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w okno. John zerkał na nią co jakiś czas, żałując, że nie wie, jak mógłby poprawić jej humor. Choć sądząc z tego, jak wytrwale unikała jego spojrzenia, mógłby ją uszczęśliwić po prostu znikając jej z oczu.  
Komunikator zapiszczał, a potem na podestach pojawiły się trzy, holograficzne sylwetki. Liara wstała gwałtownie, o mało co nie wylewając nietkniętej wody, John stanął obok niej. Udina wyszedł przed nich, uśmiechając się formalnie.  
– Dzień dobry. Czy…  
– Proszę darować sobie uprzejmości. – Turiański radny pochylił się lekko do przodu. – Komandorze, czy teraz wyjaśnisz nam, dlaczego zabiłaś ostatnią płodną przedstawicielkę całej inteligentnej rasy?  
John wypuścił powietrze z płuc, licząc do dziesięciu. Doszedł do siedmiu, zanim uspokoił się na tyle, aby odpowiedzieć bez przeklinania.  
– Była zagrożeniem. Jej „dzieci” wymordowały połowę załogi Szczytu 15 i nie ruszyły na Port Hanshan tylko ze względu na złe warunki pogodowe.  
– W raporcie było napisane, że raknii zostały oddzielone od matki i to było powodem ich szaleństwa – odezwała się radna, spoglądając łagodnie na komandora i Liarę.  
– A ten, zamiast ją… – zaczął turianin, ale asari uniosła rękę, powstrzymując jego wypowiedź.  
– Nie oskarżamy pana, komandorze – powiedziała spokojnie. – Przynajmniej nie wszyscy z nas. Pana decyzja z pewnością wydawała się w tamtym momencie rzeczowa i racjonalna, ale my chcemy wiedzieć, dlaczego postąpił tak, a nie inaczej.  
Salariański radny obserwował tylko Johna, co jakiś czas dotykając swojej konsoli, zupełnie jakby robił notatki ze spotkania.  
– Królowa raknii powiedziała, że poprzednie królowe zostały zindoktrynowane. Uznałem…  
– Ach tak, indoktrynacja! – Turański radny zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu, sapnął ciężko. – Tajemnicza umiejętność tajemniczego kontrolowania umysłów przez tajemniczych Żniwiarzy. To pana wymówka na zabicie królowej raknii i matki Benezji?  
– Wszystko jest w moim raporcie – warknął John. – Proszę pytać o coś, czego pan nie wie, inaczej tracimy tylko czas.  
– Ty… – Turianin wychylił się do przodu, powstrzymał się od jakiegoś wyjątkowo brzydkiego słowa.  
– Proszę nas zrozumieć, komandorze, to niecodzienne wytłumaczenie – odezwał się salarianin. – Zazwyczaj nikt się nie zasłania magią, kiedy mówi o zabójstwie.  
John potarł twarz, czując, że ma ochotę potrząsnąć Radnymi, a potem zabrać ich na Szczyt 15 i zamknąć ze wszystkimi raknii w jednym pomieszczeniu. Zerknął na nich i ku jego zdumieniu, dojrzał w oczach radnej pełną zrozumienia troskę. Najwyraźniej dopuszczała do siebie myśl, że jednak nie oszalał.  
– Matka Benezja nas zaatakowała, potem wyrzuciła z siebie garść informacji, a na końcu poprosiła o śmierć. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że znowu nas zaatakuje, spełniłem więc jej prośbę. Królowa raknii wyraźnie powiedziała, że jej rasa oszalała i została zmuszona do wojny. Gdybym ją wypuścił, też bym dostał naganę. Czy możemy więc pominąć ten punkt i przejść do następnego?  
– Nie, nie możemy! – Turianin zaczął tracić nad sobą panowanie. – I proszę okazać trochę szacunku, nie rozmawia pan ze swoimi żołnierzami! Nie wiem też, po co przyprowadził pan tu tę biedną dziewczynę, zaraz po tym, jak sam jej pan zabił matkę!  
– Co? – John zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież sami kazaliście tu jej przyjść.  
– Ja poprosiłam o jej obecność. – Radna wyprostowała się, spojrzała na Liarę. – Podejdź bliżej.  
Liara zbliżała się o dwa kroki, spoglądając niepewne na holografy przed nią. Ukłoniła się.  
– Powiedz mi. Czy twoja matka naprawdę chciała śmierci? – Oczy radnej, duże i współczujące, wpatrywały się w Liarę miękko, choć intensywnie.  
– Ja… – Asari oblizała nerwowo wargi. – Tak. Chciała tego. Uważała, że jej umysł nie należy już do niej.  
Radna milczała dłuższą chwilę, w końcu pochyliła głowę.  
– W takim razie muszę ci podziękować za ten czyn, komandorze, nawet jeśli panna T’Soni będzie mieć na ten temat inne zdanie.  
John zamrugał gwałtownie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Sądząc po minach pozostałych radnych, nie był jedyny.  
– Ty mu za to dziękujesz?! – syknął turianin. – Co tu się dzieje?  
– Nasza rasa zna przypadki kontroli umysłów – odpowiedziała spokojnie radna.  
Salarianin pokręcił głową.  
– Ale nie może chodzić o ten przypadek!  
– Nie – przyznała. – Ale nie wyklucza to innych sposobów. Znałam matkę Benezję jeszcze kiedy sama byłam panną. Była potężna i przede wszystkim zawsze świadoma swoich słabości. Jeśli prosiła o śmierć, to wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Komandor spełnił tylko jej prośbę z należytym szacunkiem.  
Turianin machnął dłonią w bezsilnym geście.  
– Wy i to wasze mistyczne pierdolenie…  
– Panno T’Soni, proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze kondolencje i przeprosiny, że poprosiłam o pani obecność. – Radna znowu spojrzała na Liarę. – Musiałam jednak usłyszeć odpowiedź z pani ust.  
Liara kiwnęła tylko głową, najwyraźniej niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek więcej ruchu. John, niemal odruchowo, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Szarpnęła się gwałtownie i odsunęła na krok, zostawiając go ze zdumioną miną i idiotycznie wyciągniętą ręką.  
Nikt tego nie skomentował.  
– Komandorze, z tego co wiem, masz kilka dni przepustki. – Asari spojrzała teraz na niego.  
– To prawda – przyznał, kiwając głowa.  
– Doskonale. Być może jeszcze zaproszę pana na rozmowę. – Jej oczy błysnęły dziwnie. – Tymczasem z naszej strony to wszystko. Posiedzenie Rady uznaję za zakończone.  
Jej hologram zniknął. Turiański radny spojrzał ciężko na Johna i również się wycofał. Ostatni zniknął radny salarian.  
Udina westchnął i usiadł na swoim fotelu.  
– Komandorze, zgłosi się pan jutro o dziewiątej tutaj, do mnie. Już za długo zwlekał pan z wywiadami.  
– Słucham? – John spojrzał osłupiały na ambasadora. – Przecież to absurd!  
– To nie absurd, to rozkaz. Dostanie go pan też drogą oficjalną, od admirała Hacketta. Proszę się przygotować i stosownie ubrać. Może być tak, jak dzisiaj – dodał po uważnym otaksowaniu jego sylwetki. – I nawet proszę nie próbować tego unikać. Pierwsze ludzkie Widmo musi być osobą publiczną, proszę się z tym pogodzić.  
– Jestem żołnierzem, nie osobą publiczną! – odpowiedział zbulwersowany.  
– To proszę być pionierem i połączyć te dwie osoby w jedno. – Posłał mu cierpki uśmiech. – Dobrego dnia.  
John zaklął, ale wyszedł z ambasady. Za nim wyszła Liara, tak samo blada jak przez całą rozmowę.  
– W porządku? – spytał, czując się trochę głupio. – Nie chcesz pogadać, ani nic?  
– Nie, nie chcę – odpowiedziała sztywno, schodzą po schodach.  
– Masz się gdzie zatrzymać?  
– Wynajęłam pokój w hotelu.  
– Hm. No to dobrze – mruknął. – Reszta idzie do baru. Wspominali ci o tym?  
– Tak.  
– Nie chcesz na pewno się wybrać? Może…  
Zatrzymała się nagle, odwróciła do niego gwałtownie.  
– Z całym szacunkiem, komandorze, wypad do baru nie jest czymś, na co mam ochotę. Nie w obecnych okolicznościach!  
Podrapał się po karku, westchnął ciężko.  
– Masz rację. Przepraszam. Gdybyś chciała porozmawiać, czy coś…  
– To wtedy się odezwę – odpowiedziała gniewnie. – Teraz muszę iść.  
I odeszła szybkim krokiem, zostawiając go na czystym chodniku wśród sztucznej zieleni.

 

*******

 

– Jak poszła rozmowa z Radą? – Jane otworzyła drzwi bratu, poprowadziła go do kuchni. – Po twojej minie mordercy wnoszę, że nie najlepiej.  
Otworzył drzwi lodówki, przyjrzał się krytycznie jej zawartości.  
– To Rada. Nie przepadają za mną.  
– Jakbyś się tym przejmował. – Posłała mu melancholijny uśmiech. – Nie zabrali nam przepustki?  
– Nie. Choć ja mam jutro udzielić wywiadu.  
Jane odchyliła głowę do tyłu, roześmiała się gardłowo.  
– Poważnie? Zmusili cię do tego?  
– Oficjalny rozkaz. – Wyjął w końcu butelkę mleka i złapał przelatujący obok, świecący na niebiesko kubek. – Umówili już dziennikarzy, a ja mam się podobno przygotować. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić.  
Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
– Oj, biedny ty, zmuszony do wywiadów, do sławy, do miłości tłumów. Weź tylko wspomnij, że wszystkie twoje sukcesy osiągnąłeś dzięki mnie, co?  
– Spierdalaj – powiedział całkiem pogodnie. – Na którą idziemy do tego baru?  
– Na dwudziestą. Chcesz coś zjeść przed tym?  
Parsknął.  
– To miłe mieć kogoś, kto chce mnie ciągle karmić.  
– Muszę dbać o mojego malutkiego braciszka. – Poklepała go żartobliwie po policzku. – Co z tego, że jesteś ode mnie dwa razy szerszy i wyższy o głowę.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Możemy zamówić jakąś pizzę, skoro już o tym wspomniałaś.  
Usiadła na rozłożonej kanapie, rozpuściła swoje ciemne włosy i przeczesała je palcami.  
– To zamów. Skoro już chcesz korzystać z mojej gościnności, dołóż coś siebie. – Milczała przez chwilę. – Co z Liarą w ogóle?  
– A co ma być? – mruknął. – Chce być sama, tak jak mówiłaś. Wątpię, aby wróciła na Normandię.  
Jane pokiwała powoli głową.  
– Nie dziwię się jej. Znaleźliśmy jej matkę, nie ma w sumie już po co tkwić na statku wojskowym. – Obdarzyła brata zatroskanym spojrzeniem. – Wydajesz się zmartwiony z tego powodu.  
Usiadł obok niej, wyciągnął długie nogi przed siebie i oparł je o krzesło.  
– Dlaczego miałbym być zmartwiony?  
– Udawać możesz przed sobą, nie przede mną – wymruczała. – Ale widzę, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ty twardy, nieczuły żołnierzyku.  
– Och, zamknij się.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Następny rozdział będzie… nie wiem kiedy. Mam ogromny problem z rozdziałem trzynastym, powoli dopiero go ogarniam (mam kłopot, jakbym pisała pracę magisterską o stanie splątanym, nie jakiśtam ficzek do gry, cała ja). Ale będzie za jakiś miesiąc, postaram się, aby tak było.
> 
> A teraz Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, dużo fajnych rzeczy i czego tam chcecie. Dziękuję też Wam za bycie tu ze mną, za czytanie o Shepardach, za miłe słowa i za pomoc, jakiej mi udzielacie z literówkami i innymi durnotami. Straszne się cieszę, że tu jesteście i mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie i na przyszły rok.
> 
> Miłego!

**XII**

 

 

 

John i Jane weszli do Fluxu śmiejąc się i żartując. Ubrani całkiem podobnie – w ciemne jeansy i oliwkowe koszulki wyglądali jeszcze bardziej podobnie do siebie niż zazwyczaj. Przy jednym, dużym stole siedzieli już Garrus i Tali. Turianin przytupywał nogą w rytm muzyki, quarianka siedziała wciśnięta w kąt i ściskała dwiema dłońmi dziwny kubek ze specjalną słomką, wprowadzoną prosto do maski. Jej świetliste oczy błyszczały jasno w półmroku, gdy rozglądała się ciekawie po klubie.

– Nigdy nie byłam w takim miejscu – powiedziała na przywitanie. – Quarianie nie są mile widziani na imprezach.

– To niesprawiedliwe – odezwała się Jane siadając obok niej i składając szybkie zamówienie na konsolecie wbudowanej w blat. – Ale nie martw się. Jak ktoś spróbuje ci coś powiedzieć, to będzie latał pod sufitem zanim zdąży powiedzieć „quarianin”.

– To miłe, choć wolałabym, żeby nie było konieczne – westchnęła cicho. – No, ale nieważne, mieliśmy się tu dobrze bawić, tak?

– O ile to możliwe z tak słabą bandą. – Potężna sylwetka Wrexa na chwilę pogrążyła stół w mroku. Przysunął sobie z drugiego stolika krzesło dla siebie (dwa razy większe od tych dla ludzi) i usiadł ciężko. – Jakaś szansa, że dają tu rynkol?

– Podają, podają. – Kaidan pojawił się za nim, machną w stronę wejścia, z którego właśnie wolno kuśtykał Joker w towarzystwie Ash. – I kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, mieli też świetne drinki.

Usadzili Jokera wśród śmiechów i żartów. Kelnerka przyniosła ich drinki i przekąski, dojść podejrzliwie patrząc na Wrexa, który szybko zabrał się za opowiadanie o zwyczajach krogan związanych ze świętem przesilenia.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że trafiłem na jedynego kroganina w galaktyce, który jest prawdziwą duszą towarzystwa – powiedział Garrus, kręcąc głową. – I na dodatek siedzę z nim w barze!

– Nie bój się, nie zamierzam wykorzystać cię w niecny sposób. – Wrex wyszczerzył się w jego stronę.

Jane wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl.

– Błagam, porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. Nie chcę myśleć o niecnym wykorzystywaniu przez krogan.

– Nie bój się, ludzka samico, jesteś za delikatna na takie ekscesy.

– Ona jest delikatna? – Joker pokręcił głową. – To ja tu muszę uważać, żeby sobie nie połamać ręki przy próbie napicia się.

Jane pochyliła się nad stołem z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Ostrzegasz, czy zachęcasz?

Wrex również pochylił się w jej stronę.

– Chcesz się przekonać?

– Rany boskie, Wrex, próbujesz podrywać moją siostrę?! – John odstawił gwałtownie piwo.

– Nie. Mówiłem, jest za delikatna.                                                                             

Ashley skrzywiła się lekko, Tali chichotała niekontrolowanie, kiwając się do przodu i tyłu. Garrus ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wyjąc ze śmiechu, podobnie jak Jane. Kaidan obserwował całość z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, John pokręcił głową.

– Wiedziałem, że ten wypad będzie dziwny, ale nie myślałem, że aż tak.

– A ja myślałem, że imprezy pilotów są dziwne – odezwał się Joker, ostrożnie nalewając sobie piwa do szklanki.

– Imprezy quarian są nudne – odezwała się Tali i czknęła zabawnie. – Siedzimy i mówimy o tym, że gethy zabrały nam dom.

– Poważnie? – Ashley spojrzała na nią z niedowierzeniem.

– Nie. – Quarianka pokręciła głową. – W zasadzie to nie. Może trochę. Ale dużo o tym mówimy. Dlatego potrzebuję tych części gethów. – Sięgnęła po kolejnego drinka w szczelnie zamkniętym kubku i wbudowaną słomką. – Żebyśmy mogli mieć fajniejsze imprezy. Bez tych kombinezonów.

– Jak wy w ogóle wyglądacie bez kombinezonów? – zaciekawił się John, spoglądając w jej stronę. – Znaczy… macie twarz?

– Nie, zamiast twarzy mamy łuski. Na całej głowie – odpowiedziała mu komicznie poważnym tonem. – A zamiast ust mamy tylko taką niezamykającą się, świecącą na zielono dziurę. Oczywiście, że mamy twarz, komandorze, jak miałabym mówić bez twarzy?

– Hanarzy mówią! – Jane uniosła szklankę z jadowicie zielonym płynem. – Tylko że w głupi sposób!

– My nie jesteśmy hanarami. – Tali wydała z siebie coś na kształt pociągnięcia nosem. – My mówimy normalnie. A jak chcesz zobaczyć, jak wyglądamy naprawdę, to sprawdź sobie w exstranecie. Wiesz, my to nie Ziemia, trzysta lat temu mieliśmy aparaty i extranet.

– No na pewno, ale nie wiem, może jakoś zmieniliście się?

– Przez trzysta lat?

– Ja widziałem porno z quarianami – wypalił nagle Joker.

Wszyscy zamilkli na chwilę, spoglądając na pilota.

– To obrzydliwe – oświadczyła z godnością Ashley.

– Wyślesz link? – zainteresował się Wrex.

– Pracuję ze zboczeńcami. – Kaidan pokręcił głową.

Przyniesiono kolejne drinki i kolejne przekąski. Garrus wyciągnął Tali na parkiet i tańczyli teraz coś dziwnego, najwyraźniej doskonale się przy tym bawiąc. Jakaś asari podeszła do Johna i próbowała wciągnąć go w rozmowę, ale spławił ją szybko, tylko po to, aby wdać się z Ash, Jokerem i Wrexem w głośną dyskusję na temat Mako. Jane i Kaidan nie słuchali ich. Nachyleniu ku sobie, rozmawiali o filmach.

– Nie, to nie tak! – Jane pokręciła gwałtownie głową. – Może i Khotu jest dobrym aktorem, ale co z tego, jak scenariusz był do dupy? Całość była pocięta, w sumie nie wiadomo było, o co chodziło głównemu bohaterowi…

– Wiadomo było, chciał się zemścić, To chyba proste? – Kaidan przysunął sobie paluszki sezamowe. – Czego tu nie rozumieć?

Machnęła niecierpliwie ręką.

– Za co się zemści, za zabicie kobiety, którą znał osiem dni? – prychnęła. – Też mi motywacja. Nawet nie byli zakochani, ani nic.

– To co, trzeba się mścić tylko za ukochanych? – Podsunął jej paluszki pod nos – Dobre. Spróbuj.

Wzięła paluszek i zaczęła nim wymachiwać na wszystkie strony.

– Nie chodzi o to, aby mścić się tylko za ukochanych. Ale do licha, oni byli dla siebie prawie obcy! Dlaczego wiec Richto miałby rzucać prawie wszystko i robić za jakieś szurniętego mściciela?

Kaidan zmarszczył brwi.

– Dla rozwałki?

Parsknęli śmiechem.

– No dobrze, rozwałka była w porządku – przyznała wesoło Jane. – Druga część wyszła trzy tygodnie temu. Trzeba będzie się wybrać.

– Możemy pójść jutro albo pojutrze. – Kaidan musnął dłonią jej palce, uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Ja stawiam!

Zaczerwieniła się, choć w ciemnym wnętrzu nie było tego widać, uśmiechnęła się, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie odchyliła się do tyłu i rozejrzała po klubie. Tali została porwana do tańca przez jakiegoś człowieka, Garrus rozmawiał przy barze z młodą asari. Joker, Ash i John opowiadali sobie nawzajem dowcipy, a Wrex popijał coś z wielkiego kufla. Kiedy zauważył jej spojrzenie, posłał w jej stronę całkiem przyjazny uśmiech.

– Być może – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Kino to w sumie dobry pomysł.

– No to ustalone – powiedział wesoło.

John trącił siostrę w ramię.

– Ja się muszę zbierać – powiedział, włączając omni-klucz i płacąc za drinki. – Mam jutro trochę wywiadów.

– Co, już? – Wyprostowała się, wykrzywiła komicznie. – Nawet się porządnie napić nie zdążyłeś!

– Co ja poradzę, muszę tam jakoś wyglądać.

– Ach, ciężkie życie celebryty… – westchnęła teatralnie. – Tylko niech ci woda sodowa do głowy nie uderzy.

– A ty się nie upij. Dobranoc. – Skinął im głową i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z klubu.

– Komandor już idzie? – Tali opadła na swoje miejsce. – Keelah, jutro mi chyba nogi odpadną! Nie widziałam, że ludzie tak lubią tańczyć!

– Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz. – Ashley uniosła w jej stronę szklankę. – A mówiłaś, że quarianie są nudni na imprezach.

– Tamten człowiek chciał się ze mną umówić! – wypaliła. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego!

– Mogę sobie z nim porozmawiać. – Wrex odstawił kufel na blat stołu.

– Nie trzeba. – Tali zachichotała, całkiem uroczo. – Odmówiłam, ale i tak to było miłe. Poczuć się jak dziewczyna.

Jane pokręciła głową z szerokim uśmiechem.

– O, komandor już poszedł? – zdziwił się Garrus. W ręce trzymał kolejne piwo.

– I ja też już muszę. – Joker pochylił się, szukając swoich kul. – Jutro mam lekarza, nie mogę się spóźnić. Pieprzony konował znowu będzie we mnie wpakowywał tony igieł...

– Pójdę z tobą. – Ash wstała, dopiła drinka. – Dopilnuję, żebyś nie połamał sobie nóg na schodach.

Pomogła mu wstać i razem ruszyli przez zatłoczony klub, ostrożnie wymijając kręcących się bywalców. Wrex zamówił sobie kolejny kufel, przesunął się tak, aby usiąść obok Jane. Garrus usiadł obok Kaidana z głośnym westchnieniem.

– Skoro już siedzę z samymi biotykami, to powiedzcie: jakie ma ona inne zastosowanie, poza bojowym? – spytał wesoło i spojrzał na pozostałą trójkę.

– Komediowe – odpowiedziała bez chwili zastanowienia Jane. – Można komuś ściągnąć spodnie i patrzeć, jak się miota.

– To niemal okrutne. – Kaidan roześmiał się.

– Okrutne? Okrutne jest wyrwanie komuś flaków i uduszenie go nimi. – Wrex pokiwał głową z zadumą.

Jane skrzywiła się.

– Ale to można zrobić gołymi rękami, nie trzeba do tego biotyka. – Zamówiła na konsolecie kolejnego drinka. – Ale biotyka przydaje się też w kuchni. Naprawdę można sobie pomóc w gotowaniu, jak wszystkie składniki unoszą ci się wkoło.

– Albo wysypać sobie wszystko na głowę. – Turianin spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

Przyznała mu rację z zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

– Też się zdarza. Ciężko się usuwa mąkę z włosów.

– W seksie też jest dobra. – Wrex zajrzał do swoje kufla. – Ech, ile rzeczy można zrobić z biotyką…

– Ta rozmowa idzie w zdecydowanie złym kierunku. Chyba już czas, aby się zbierać do domu. – Jane odsunęła się od stołu i spojrzała na dopiero co przyniesionego drinka. – No dobra, zajmę się jeszcze tym.

– Odprowadzę cię. – Kaidan wstał, przeciągnął się potężnie

– Ech, ludzie. Słabi jak pyjaki, nawet do rana nie dotrwali.

– Wiesz, Wrex, nie wszyscy czują potrzebę picia całą noc. – Szczęki Garrusa zadygotały, gdy uniósł do ust piwo.

– No, mogę iść! – Jane z hukiem odstawiła kieliszek na stół. – I nie musisz mnie odprowadzać. – Spojrzała dumnie na Kaidana. – Nie mieszkam daleko, a spacer pomoże mi trochę przetrzeźwieć.

– Ehe. Komandor urwałby mi łeb, jakbym cię samą puścił po Cytadeli.

Wrex i Garrus parsknęli śmiechem.

– Komandor to może mnie cmoknąć w dupę! – Jane uniosła wojowniczo palec. – Jeśli chcesz mnie odprowadzać tylko ze względu na niego, to idź do diabła!

– Po prostu chodźmy. – Chwycił ją za ramię i skinął kroganinowi i turianinowi przy stole. – Dobranoc. To był ciekawy wieczór.

– To prawda. – Jane wyszczerzyła się do nich radośnie. – Nie zrobicie burdy, co? Byłoby szkoda.

– Nie zrobimy. – Garrus machnął jej ręką na pożegnanie.

– Mów dla siebie – wymruczał Wrex.

Wyszli na pusty korytarz przed klubem. Jane spojrzała buntowniczo na Kaidana.

– Nie potrzebuję stróża.

– Wiem.– Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem i dziwnym wyrazem ciemnych oczu. – Chcę cię odprowadzić, bo po prostu lubię twoje towarzystwo.

– O – ucieszyła się. – To dobrze. Bo ja twoje też lubię. No to prowadź! – zawahała się na chwilę. – Choć nie, czekaj. To ja muszę prowadzić, nie? Bo ty nie wiesz, gdzie ja mieszkam.

– Nie wiem – przyznał całkiem wesoło.

– Ale jesteś trzeźwy? – zatroskała się nagle. – Chyba jesteś. Mam nadzieję. Piłeś mniej, niż ja.

Ruszyli alejką. Kaidan złapał Jane pod ramię, kiedy ta się potknęła i żadne z nich jakoś nie próbowało przerwać tego dotyku, zamiast tego dostosowując do siebie swoje rytmy kroków.

– Nie przesadzaj, ty też nie piłaś nie wiadomo ile. Nie wyglądasz na pijaną w trupa.

– Bo nie jestem. Ale cieszę się, że ty też nie jesteś. Nie wylądujemy w krogańskim burdelu.

Spojrzał na nią osłupiały.

– Krogańskim czym?!

Zignorowała go.

– O, tędy dojdziemy do Prezydium! Jest już wygaszone! Chodź. Nadrobimy drogi, ale ono teraz jest po prostu śliczne!

Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, pociągnęła go za sobą i dziesięć minut później spacerowali już jasnymi alejkami pomiędzy starannie przystrzyżoną roślinnością. Sztuczne niebo było przyciemnione i doskonale imitowało to nocne, z widoczną Mgławicą Wdowy.

– Czasem chodziłyśmy tu z Louil – mruknęła nagle Jane. Jej głos brzmiał już znacznie lepiej. – Dzisiaj jest tu wyjątkowo pusto. Czasem musiałyśmy się przeciskać przez tłumy, które przychodziły tutaj na romantyczne przechadzki.

– Romantyczne? – Zerknął na nią kątem oka.

– Tak. Znaczy nie! – Uniosła nagle głowę. – Inni mieli romantyczne przechadzki. Ja chciałam przyjść tylko dlatego, że jest ślicznie.

Szli przez chwilę wolno i w ciszy, podziwiając migoczącą wodę w łagodnym świetle wodę.

– Szkoda – odezwał się w końcu Kaidan.

– Co szkoda? – Jane zmarszczyła brwi.

Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Zaczerwieniła się pod tym spojrzeniem wbrew samej sobie.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko romantycznej przechadzce z tobą.

Odwróciła głowę, i zaszurała niezgrabnie butami.

– Cóż, może w innej sytuacji miałoby to sens. Gdybym była lepiej ubrana, mniej pijana i…

Zamilkła, bo Kaidan stanął nagle, objął ją gwałtownie w pasie i pocałował.

Stała przez chwilę bez ruchu, nienaturalnie odchylona do tyłu i potrzebowała kilku sekund, aby w ogóle zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Przymknęła w końcu oczy, wydała z siebie cichutkie westchnienie i oddała pocałunek.

– No, tego się nie spodziewałam – mruknęła, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– Cóż, ja też nie planowałem, ale skoro się zdarzyło, nie zamierzam narzekać. – Przesunął palcami po jej włosach, potem po szczęce, aby zatrzymać się wkoło jej czerwonych ust.

Zmrużyła oczy.

– Przyznaj, zrobiłeś to tylko ze względu na ładne otoczenie.

Roześmiał się, zacisnął dłoń na jej biodrze.

– Nieprawda. Zrobiłem to, bo jesteś absolutnie seksowna. – Jego oczy błyszczały wesoło. – I nie miałbym nic przeciwko powtórce.

– Taaak? – Jane spojrzała na niego spod rzęs. – Myślisz, że tak po prostu ci na to pozwolę?

Spojrzał w górę w udawanym zamyśleniu.

– Nie protestowałaś. Myślę, że dałbym radę pocałować cię jeszcze raz.

– No to spróbuj – rzuciła, znacznie mniej pewnie niż zamierzała.

Drugi pocałunek był o wiele bardziej przyjemniejszy i pewniejszy. Jakiś salarianin przechodzący obok, wydał z siebie zirytowane prychniecie, ale nie zwrócili na niego najmniejszej uwagi; dłoń Kaidana sunęła powoli w górę i w dół po linii kręgosłupa Jane, ona zaś wplotła dłonie w jego ciemne, gęste włosy, ciesząc się tym, że jak na wojskowe standardy są niemal nieprzyzwoicie długie.

Przerwała w końcu pocałunek tylko po to, aby wtulić nos w zagłębienie jego szyi.

– Wiesz co? – szepnęła. – Tam, za mostkiem, jest postój taksówek.

– Taaak? – musnął ustami jej ucho.

Zadrżała, przymykając oczy.

– Możemy być u mnie w domu za piętnaście minut.

 

*******

 

Nie doszli do sypialni.

Kanapa w salonie, wciąż rozłożona, wydawała się właściwsza. Bliższa. Padli na nią, Kaidan na Jane, i z pasją zaczął całować ją po szyi. Szarpali się przez chwilę z jego koszulą, w końcu Jane oderwała jeden z guzików, który pomknął gdzieś w bok. Jej koszulki pozbyli się znacznie szybciej. Kiedy odwróciła się, aby rzucić ją na krzesło, Kaidan rozpiął jej stanik i zsunął go szybko.

– Chodź do mnie – wymruczał między jej drobne piersi i przesuwając palcami po linii spodni. Zachichotała, poruszała zachęcająco biodrami i przygryzła wargę.

– Nigdzie się przecież nie wybieram. – Chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i pociągnęła w ku swojej. – A teraz nie gadaj, tylko rób swoje.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Z przyjemnością.

Znów zasypał ją pocałunkami. Najpierw usta, potem szyja, ramiona i dekolt. Sięgnął do jej spodni, ściągnął je wśród wspólnych chichotów, a potem otworzył szeroko oczy, wpatrując się rozbawiony między jej nogi.

– No co? – Jane uniosła się na łokciach, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. – Nie gap się tak, bo się zawstydzę i nastrój szlag trafi!

– „Dziewczyna nie z tej ziemi”? – Przeczytał na głos czarny napis na jaskrawożółtym materiale i ryknął niepasującym do sytuacji śmiechem.

– Diabli – mruknęła smętnie. – Jakbym wiedziała, że będę uprawiać seks, założyłabym jakąś fajniejszą bieliznę.

Uspokoił się i pocałował ją w sterczący sutek.

– Mnie się podobają – powiedział wesoło, przesuwając dłonią po jej biodrach. – I całkowicie zgadzam się z napisem.

Parsknęła śmiechem, czując przyjemny dreszcz, idący wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

– Tak? No to dobrze. A teraz pokaż, co ty chowasz przed światem. – Wyślizgnęła się spod niego i sięgnęła do paska spodni. Odpięła go, patrząc Kaidanowi prosto w oczy. Przeczesał dłonią jej włosy, zdjął z nich frotkę i z zachwytem patrzył na ciemne pasma, opadające miękko na jej ramiona.

– Piękna – powiedział cicho, przyciągając Jane do siebie. Szybko pozbył się spodni i pochylił nad nią, całując ją w usta. Przesunął dłonią po jej szczupłym udzie, ciesząc się miękkością jej skóry i słodkim, waniliowym zapachem włosów.

– Och, Kaidan… – wyszeptała cichutko, odchylając głowę do tyłu i obejmując go nogami.

Przygryzł płatek jej ucha.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

Zachichotała.

– A muszę?

Uśmiechnął się.

– Nie.

A potem świat zniknął w oślepiającym błysku błękitu.

 

*******

 

Zegar wskazywał dziewiątą, kiedy Kaidan w końcu otworzył oczy. Leżał przez kilka sekund bez ruchu, nie do końca rozumiejąc, gdzie w ogóle się znajduje, ale wspomnienia z nocy powróciły do niego bardzo szybko. Uśmiechnął się leniwie i sięgną na lewo, gdzie powinna znajdować się Jane, z tego, co pamiętał, całkowicie naga, ale zamiast niej natrafił tylko na puste łóżko.

Uniósł się na łokciach, rozglądając po pokoju. W nocy nie poświęcił mu więcej uwagi, były w końcu znacznie ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, ale teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się jego wystrojowi. Niebieskie ściany i kremowe meble ładnie komponowały się ze sobą, przywodząc bardziej na myśl młoda studentkę niż najemniczkę. Z jakiegoś powodu był przekonany, że pokój Jane jest utrzymany w spartańskim, surowym stylu.

Jego spodnie i koszula wisiały na oparciu krzesła. Kaidan zmarszczył brwi – pamiętał, że zostały w salonie i na pewno nie przynosił ich ze sobą. Najwyraźniej Jane nie tylko wstała wcześniej od niego, ale też zabrała się za porządki. Na tym samym krześle leżała też pęknięta holo–rama – jeszcze wczoraj wisiała na ścianie i wyświetlała zdjęcie jakichś kwiatów. Na ten widok Kaidan poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. To jego wybuch biotyczny straciła ją w nocy na podłogę. Obiecał sobie, że jeszcze dzisiaj pójdzie i odkupi jej ten przedmiot.

Przyniosła też jego kaburę z pistoletem – położyła je na skraju biurka, niedbale odgarniając graty. Blat był zresztą niesamowicie zabałaganiony – komputer, papierki po słodyczach, zepsuty datapad, ozdobny uchwyt jakiego karabinu, blok nabojów, przykurzona figurka, przedstawiająca trzy odwrócone do siebie tyłem asari, najwyraźniej przedstawienie ich Bogini.

Kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zauważył kolejną holo–ramę, znacznie mniejszą i stojącą na parapecie. Własne zmienił się wyświetlany plik. Zaciekawiony podszedł i chwycił ją do ręki, przyglądając się uważniej zdjęciu.

Nie od razu rozpoznał Jane, miała na nim najwyżej dziesięć lat. Włosy, nieco jaśniejsze niż dzisiaj, były równo przycięte na wysokości szyi. Niesforna grzywka wpadała jej do zielonych, psotnych oczu. Siedziała na trawie pomiędzy dwójką dorosłych – najwyraźniej byli to jej przybrani rodzice. Kobieta miała ciemnorude włosy, zaplecione w gruby warkocz, opadający na jej ramię, szeroki uśmiech i bursztynowe, świetliste oczy. Drobny nos i krągłe policzki pokryte były mnóstwem uroczych piegów. Mężczyznę widać było z profilu – całował żonę w policzek i w zasadzie widać było tylko, że ma półdługie, jasne włosy i ostry nos. W tle widać było zielone krzewy wielkości drzew, obce i nienaturalne, na pewno nie ziemskie. Zdjęcie musiało więc być zrobione na Mindoir, ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Kaidan uśmiechnął się mimowolnie – z całej sceny biła naprawdę ciepła atmosfera. Z ciekawości przesunął palcem po ramce, przełączając kolejne zdjęcie.

To było zdecydowanie nowsze i bez problemu rozpoznał na nim Jane. Stała obok jakiejś asari ze złotymi tatuażami na twarzy, obie roześmiane, z wyciągniętą bronią i na tle jakichś na wpół zrujnowanych ruin. Nie znał tej asari, ale sądząc po emblemacie Artefaktów na pancerzu, musiała to być Louil, o której Jane czasem wspominała. Przyglądnął im się uważniej. Tatuaże asari układały się w dwa pasy, biegnące od kącika oczu do ust, zaciskała też jedną pięść, otoczoną biotyką. Jane wyglądała o kilka lat młodziej, nie miała też swojej charakterystycznej blizny na czole.

Przełączył na kolejne zdjęcie.

Ona i John siedzieli w jakimś barze, roześmiani i rozluźnieni. Nie patrzyli w obiektyw, ktoś musiał im zrobić zdjęcie z zaskoczenia, jak siedzą razem i popijają piwo. Jane odchyliła głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się z czegoś, co jej brat pokazywał w głębi. Miała już zwoją bliznę na czole, ale znacznie krótsze włosy – zdjęcie musiało mieć jakieś dwa lata.

– Dzień dobry.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Jane stała w drzwiach, ubrana tylko w sporo na nią za dużą, szarą koszulkę i puchate, jasnopomarańczowe skarpetki. Wilgotne włosy opadały jej na ramiona.

– Eee… Dzień dobry. – Odłożył holo–ramkę na parapet. – Przepraszam za tamto. – Wskazał na szczątki leżące na krześle.

Machnęła niedbale ręką.

– Cóż, mogło trafić w komputer. Cztery takie ramy leżą nam w szafie w przedpokoju, jeszcze nie odpadkowe. – Przywołała grzebień z biurka. – Dałabym ci całusa, ale nie myłeś jeszcze zębów, więc poczekam. W łazience masz ręcznik i szczoteczkę do zębów. Ja zrobię śniadanie.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję.

Wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła, czesząc włosy i rozchlapując kropelki wody na podłogę.

 

*******

 

Na śniadanie były naleśniki z serem.

Kaidan wciągnął głęboko słodki zapach i spojrzał wdzięcznie na Jane, która kończyła smażyć ciasto, nucąc coś pod nosem.

– Chcesz kawy, herbaty? – Obejrzała się przez ramię na lodówkę, marszcząc brwi. – Chyba nie mam żadnego soku, nie było czasu robić zakupy.

– Herbata będzie w porządku.

– To nastaw wody, co? W szafce są kubki, a herbata tam. – Wskazała brodą szafkę z wielkim, naklejonym napisem „Jestem seksowną panią domu”. – I, uch… Udajmy, że tego nie widzisz.

– Ja tam się z nim zgadzam – rzucił wesoło, wyjmując kubki.

– Co, jesteś seksowną panią domu? – Zachichotała i wylała resztę ciasta na patelnię. – Cukier… Cholera, nie ma cukru, cały poszedł na naleśniki.

– Nic nie szkodzi, i tak piję bez.

Usiedli w końcu na kanapie w salonie, przy niskim stole. Jane podkuliła nogi pod siebie, przykryła stopy rozmemłaną poduszką podniesioną z podłogi.

– Smakuje ci? – spytała niewyraźnie.

– No ba. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Świetnie gotujesz.

Pokręciła głową, sięgnęła po herbatę.

– Nie. Tylko udaję. Umiem zrobić jajecznicę, naleśniki i zupę pomidorową. Gotuję głownie dla siebie i Louil, wic zupełnie wystarczy.

– To i tak lepiej niż ja. Ja umiem tylko przygotować steki.

– Tak? – Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. – To kiedyś mi zrobisz.

– Jasne.

Jedli już w ciszy, przerywanej tylko szczękiem sztućców. W końcu Jane westchnęła, odłożyła talerz i przeciągnęła się, strącając poduszkę.

– O rany, dobre mi wyszły.

– To prawda. – Kaidan posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. – Już dawno nie jadłem normalnych naleśników.

Roześmiała się głośno, wstała.

– No dobra, ja idę suszyć włosy, ubrać się, a potem muszę wyjść i zajść do „Biotyki”. Ty się nie śpiesz, jak się zbierzesz, to wstaw po prostu naczynia do zmywarki. Zamek się czasem zacina, więc jak będziesz wychodzić, to upewnij się, że zaskoczył.

Kaidan spoglądał na nią z namysłem.

– I to wszystko? – spytał ostrożnie. – Mam stąd wyjść i spotkamy się dopiero na Normandii?

Zmrużyła oczy, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– A co? Aż tak ci się spodobało.

Wstał i podszedł do niej z błyskiem w oku. Objął ją w pasie, drugą ręką pogładził ją po policzku.

– Chyba dostatecznie to pokazałem – wyszeptał, przygryzając jej płatek ucha.

Zachichotała, kiedy cofnęli się pod ścianę.

– No, nie czuję się przekonana – powiedziała filuternie, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przesuwając dłońmi po jego cudownie wyrzeźbionych ramionach.

– Udowodnić ci jeszcze raz?

– A proszę bardzo. Ale nie tutaj. – Wskazała na lampę, leżącą pod ścianą. – Następnym razem mogę trafić w telewizor.

– Jeden biotyk to problem…

– A dwóch to katastrofa.

 

*******

 

John szedł jak na ścięcie.

Nie widział sensu w udzielaniu wywiadów. Był wojskowym, nie celebrytą. I zdecydowanie nie był w stanie połączyć tych dwóch rzeczy jak zrobił to kapitan Anderson. I nawet nie chciał tego próbować. Nie mógł jednak zignorować rozkazu.

Udina udostępnił na potrzeby wywiadu mniejszy gabinet i nawet oddelegował swoją rudowłosą sekretarkę, aby zrobiła herbaty.

– Tylko proszę, komandorze, postarać się o uśmiech. Udzielanie innych odpowiedzi niż “bez komentarza” też będzie mile widziane.

– Oczywiście – mruknął John, próbując brzmieć choć trochę optymistycznie. Miał przepustkę, a zamiast iść do kina albo po prosu spać, musiał odpowiadać na głupie pytania ludzi, którzy nawet nie mieli pojęcia, co się w ogóle dzieje. Teraz naprawdę zazdrościł siostrze, która pewno była jeszcze w łóżku, odsypiając wczorajszy wypad.

Pierwsza dziennikarka, Khalisa al cośtam–cośtam próbowała mu przez cały wywiad udowodnić, że zdradził ludzkość, przyjmując tytuł Widma. Argumenty, że dzięki temu tylko podniósł status ludzkości, nie wywołały większego wrażenia. Kobieta, zadająca agresywne pytania z szybkością karabinu maszynowego nie wydawała się w ogóle zwracać uwagi na jego odpowiedzi – robiła tylko jakieś zdawkowe notatki na datapadzie i kilkukrotnie nawet nie dała mu dokończyć odpowiedzi.

Druga dziennikarka, Rita Virter, zadawała pytania w całkiem innym stylu. Z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na różowych wargach ciągle pytała o to, czy ma partnerkę, jakie kobiety są w jego typie i czy żołnierskie życie przeszkadza mu w tym prywatnym. Spytał jej w końcu uprzejmie, czy przeprowadza wywiad do gazety, czy na portal randkowy. Dziennikarka zapowietrzyła się, zadała kilka pytań o jego dzieciństwo i siostrę, a potem wyszła, najwyraźniej obrażona.

Trzeci dziennikarz przedstawił się jako major Alan Renan i jako jedyny wzbudził jako–taką sympatię Johna. Może dlatego, że sam był kiedyś wojskowym, nie próbował mu niczego wmawiać, zadawał krótkie, sensowne pytania, a na koniec po prostu pogratulował mu Widma.

John wyszedł zadowolony i szczęśliwy, że cały ten cyrk się już skończył, w drzwiach gabinetu jednak zatrzymał go jeszcze Udina.

– Komandorze, proszę przyjść jutro. Zostali umówieni jeszcze dwaj dziennikarze.

John spojrzał na niego z irytacją, ale kiwnął tylko głową.

 

*******

 

Liara przysiadła na krześle, obserwując bezmyślnie wiadomości. Prezenterka mówiła coś o niepokojach w Terminusie, o zamieszkach w jednej z turiańskich kolonii, o kolejnej odrzuconej prośbie o przywrócenie quariańskiej ambasady. To ostatnie wywołało u niej dziwne skrzywienie – quarianie nie mogli wybrać sobie gorszego momentu na ponawianie postulatu. Wyłączyła telewizor i sięgnęła po pudełko lodów. Miała kilka spraw do załatwienia, ale nie czuła się za bardzo na siłach. Tyle dobrego, że radna sama zaoferowała się zająć wszystkimi formalnościami związanymi z pogrzebem jej matki.

Waniliowe lody były dobre, ale Liara miała wrażenie, że je zimny wosk. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, siąknęła nosem, kiedy opróżniła całe pudełko. Spojrzała niechętnie na omni-klucz.

Od ich rozmowy w ambasadzie minęły dwa dni i zgodnie z jej prośbą, John nie odezwał się do niej ani razu. Dostała tylko po jednym krótkim mailu od Jane i Tali z zapytaniem, czy wszystko u niej w porządku. Odpisała na nie po jednym zdaniu i to był jej jedyny kontakt z załogą Normandii.

Myślała dużo przez ostatnie trzy dni. O różnych rzeczach. O swoim życiu, o swojej matce, o jej śmierci, przyjętej z radością i spokojem. Mogła dawać upust swoim emocjom i pogrążać się w żałobie, ale nie mogła zaprzeczać, że było to najlepsze wyjście. Że jej matka prosiło o to… i że to komandor, nie ona, był w stanie spełnić tę prośbę.

Naprawdę musiała do niego zadzwonić.

Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze ma trzy dni, zanim Normandia odleci w przestrzeń.

 

*******

 

Tali szła powoli alejką, sprawdzając listę zakupów na omni-kluczu. Stanęła na chwilę pod ścianą, aby nie blokować przejścia i ledwo zauważyła mijających ją Jane i Kaidana.

– Hej! – Quarianka uśmiechnęła się w ich stronę, czego, rzecz jasna, nie mogli dostrzec pod jej maską.

– O, cześć. – Jane odwróciła się. – Wybacz, nie zauważyłam cię.

– No, ze mną też nie jest lepiej – przyznał Kaidan.

– Och, w porządku. – Tali machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Przypuszczam, że wszyscy quarianie wyglądają dla was podobnie.

– A my wyglądamy dla was podobnie? – zaciekawił się Kaidan.

– Spokojnie, poruczniku. Ciebie nie mogłabym pomylić z nikim innym. Co tutaj w ogóle robicie?

Kaidan zamilkł, Jane spojrzała na niego szybko.

– Idziemy do „Biotyki”. Musimy uzupełnić prywatne zapasy – odpowiedziała wesoło. – Nasz kwatermistrz ma okropny gust.

– Och… – mruknęła quarianka. – Miałam nadzieję…

– Tak? – Jane spojrzała na nią z sympatią.

– Grają nowego Blasto i myślałam, że moglibyśmy się wybrać. Czasem kina nie wpuszczają samotnych quarian, a ja nie mam ochoty przepychać się z ochroną i…

– Jasne, przejdziemy się. – Jane kiwnęła głową. – Tylko nie teraz, naprawdę musimy iść do Biotyki, ale wieczorem… czemu nie.

– Dziękuję. – Jej oczy błysnęły jaśniej. – To ja wam już nie przeszkadzam. Sprawdzę seanse, wyślę ci godziny i jakoś się umówimy.

– Do zobaczenia! – Jane pomachała jej i ruszyła z Kaidanem w dół alejki.

Tali przekrzywiła głowę, obejrzała się nagle gwałtownie.

– Ale… Do Biotyki idzie się w drugą stronę – mruknęła już sama do siebie

 

*******

 

John przypatrywał się dwóm modelom rękawic, czując, że dokonuje przełomowego wyboru. Pierwsze wyposażone były w autonomiczny, zdalnie aktywowany generator pola efektu masy, który redukował niezamierzone ruchy broni podczas ruchu. Drugie, poza tym, że świetnie wyglądały, były chronione przez podwójną warstwę włókien fulerenowych, co zapewniało dodatkową izolację termiczną. Miały też kevlarowe panele, przez co możliwe było wywalenie dziury w ścianie samą pięścią. Oba modele wydawały mu się całkowicie niezbędne i już niemal podjął decyzję, kiedy jego omni-klucz zabłysnął. Z westchnieniem odebrał połączenie. Przez kilka sekund nikt się nie odzywał

– Komandorze?

– Och. Liara? – Spojrzał na swój omni-klucz, włączył wideo. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, tak. – Kiwnęła głową i spojrzała gdzieś w bok. – Chciałam się spytać, czy miałby pan czas na spotkanie się. Chciałabym porozmawiać.

– Hm… Jasne. Kiedy?

– Najlepiej przed twoim odlotem.

– Czyli jeszcze dzisiaj. – Podrapał się po karku. – Dobra, wybierz jakieś miejsce i godzinę, ja się tam pojawię, dobrze?

– Tak. Dziękuję, komandorze. – Rozłączyła się szybko.

John podrapał się po karku, Z jednej strony ucieszył się, że asari się odezwała z drugiej... Ostatnim razem wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie z nim więcej rozmawiać. Co więc musiało się stać i John poczuł irracjonalny niepokój. Szybko skończył zakupy i ruszył w stronę mieszkań Przymierza, w których miał tymczasową kwaterę. Liara wysłała mu adres jakiejś kawiarni w sektorze Prezydium i poprosiła o spotkanie za godzinę. Miał więc jeszcze trochę czasu.

Przebrał się szybko w coś porządniejszego, podejrzewając, że nie będzie wyglądał zbyt na miejscu w wytartych spodniach i białej koszulce.

Kiedy przyszedł na miejsce, Liara już na niego czekała. W granatowej sukience z zielonymi wstawkami wyglądała poważniej niż zazwyczaj. John usiadł przy stoliku, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.

„Thessia”, kawiarnia, w której właśnie się znajdowali, była utrzymana głownie w błękitnych i białych barwach. Nieduża, z zaledwie kilkunastoma stolikami, gościła głównie asari. Był tam jedynym człowiekiem, a poza nim z nie asari było tylko dwóch salarian w garniturach. Jedna ściana była otwarta i wychodziła na ogrody Prezydium, druga pokryta była fototapetą z panoramą jakiegoś miasta z Thessi. Na każdym stole stał wysoki wazon z pojedynczym kremowym kwiatem o niebieskawej łodydze i płatkach w kształcie serc.

Liara uniosła swoje wielkie, błękitne oczy i zawahała się.

– Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, komandorze – powiedziała w końcu, obejmując dłońmi kubek z gorącą czekoladą. – Chciałam porozmawiać.

– O czymś konkretnym, czy tak ogólnie? – spytał, patrząc na menu i jęcząc w duchu na widok iście kosmicznych cen za kawę. – Stało się coś?

– Nie, nie. Myślałam tylko i chciałam o tym myśleniu z tobą porozmawiać.

Parsknął cicho, zamówił w końcu najtańszą herbatę. Napis głosił, że jest ona o smaku zmierzchu, cokolwiek miałoby to oznaczać.

– Jak się wiec czujesz? – spytał, aby potrzymać tę nieklejącą się rozmowę.

– Dobrze. Już całkiem dobrze. – Kiwnęła głową, jakby sama sobie chciała dodać odwagi. – Jutro wyruszacie, tak?

– Tak. – Spojrzał na nią i ucieszył się, bo tym razem nie odwróciła wzroku.

– Czy… Czy mogę polecieć z wami?

– Co? – Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Pochyliła głowę.

– Zrozumiem, jeśli nie. Ostatecznie statek wojskowy to nie hotel. Powinnam była wcześniej o to poprosić.

– Nie zostałaś oficjalnie usunięta z Normandii, więc nie ma problemu z twoim powrotem. – John uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. – Zdziwiłem się po prostu. Wydawało mi się, że chcesz odejść.

Napiła się czekolady i spojrzała niezbyt przytomnie na ogrody.

– Bo chciałam. Byłam… zagubiona. Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć i wydawało mi się, że odejście będzie najlepszym wyjściem. Myliłam się.

– Cieszę się, że to słyszę, ale co się zmieniło? – Kelnerka przyniosła mu herbatę w fantazyjnym dzbanku i rozpaczliwie małą filiżankę.

– Myślałam – powtórzyła po raz kolejny takim tonem, jakby to wszystko miało wyjaśnić.

– No dobrze, ale o czym? – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Myśleć można o wielu rzeczach.

– Dużo o mojej matce. O dotychczasowym życiu. O Sarenie. O tobie. – Zarumieniła się przy ostatnim słowie.

– O mnie? – powtórzył niezbyt mądrze. – Coś konkretnego?

– Byłam na ciebie zła, komandorze – powiedziała cicho. – Bardzo zła. Nie chciałam cię widzieć na oczy. – Umilkła, zbierając myśli. – Chyba musiałam jakoś wyrzucić te wszystkie emocje.

– Dostało się mnie. – John pokiwał w zadumie głową, napił się wreszcie herbaty. Smakowała całkiem normalnie.

– Trochę tak. Przepraszam.

– Przecież nie masz za co – powiedział łagodnie, odstawiając filiżankę. – Liara, zabiłem twoją matkę. Miałaś pełne prawo być zła.

– Nie, nie miałam! – Uniosła nagle głowę. – Zrobiłeś to, co należało zrobić, na co ja nie miałam odwagi! Powinnam była ci podziękować, nie unikać cię i bezpodstawnie oskarżać! Dzięki tobie moja matka umarła, mając własną świadomość i… Ty nie wiesz, jak duża wagę my do tego przywiązujemy – powiedziała już spokojniej, patrząc na komandora.

John pokręcił powoli głową.

– Nie. Nie wiem. Nie jestem asari.

Parsknęła trochę wymuszonym śmiechem.

– Przepraszam. Wciąż zapominam, że rozmawiam z człowiekiem. Nie macie raczej dużej wiedzy o naszej kulturze.

– Ja nie mam – przyznał. – Możesz mi wiec wyjaśnić, o co ci chodzi?

Zbierała myśli przez kilka sekund.

– Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o Ardat–Yakshi?

– O czym? – zdziwił się.

Liara rozejrzała się niespokojnie.

– Nie powinnam o tym w sumie rozmawiać z człowiekiem, ale nie dbam już o to. Muszę ci to wyjaśnić, abyś zrozumiał, dlaczego moja matka modliła się o śmierć. Dlaczego ja nie powinnam mieć do ciebie żalu.

Milczeli przez chwilę. John nie poganiał jej, spoglądał tylko na nią z niepokojem.

– Może coś zjesz? – zaproponował w końcu.

Asari spojrzała na niego zdumiona, uśmiechnęła się w końcu.

– Może zjem. Mają tu pyszne tarty. Sam też powinieneś spróbować.

– Zostanę przy herbacie. – Wolał nawet nie sprawdzać ich cen.

Liara zamówiła coś na konsolecie, ponownie zacisnęła dłonie na kubku z czekoladą, najwyraźniej próbując się w ten sposób uspokoić lub zrelaksować.

– Ardat–Yakshi to stara nazwa – powiedziała w końcu. – Jeszcze z czasów pre–kosmicznych. Znaczy – zanim w ogóle nasza rasa zaczęła myśleć o podróży w kosmos.

– Domyśliłem się. – Posłał jej krzepiący uśmiech.

Ku jego uldze, odwzajemniła go niepewnie.

– To asari dotknięte chorobą genetyczną – wyjaśniła cicho. – Ich układ nerwowy jest spaczony. Po połączeniu, którego normalnie używamy do przesyła wspomnień lub rozmnażania się, nie spalają się delikatnie z umysłem partnera. Zamiast tego atakują go. – Znowu zamilkła na moment. – Zazwyczaj go zabijają, bardzo szybko, ale dość często zdarza się, że na krótką chwilę przejmują nad nim kontrolę.

John słuchał jej uważnie, powoli rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza.

– W dawnych czasach, zanim nasza nauka rozwinęła się na tyle mocno, aby poznać przyczyny tej choroby, nasze społeczeństwo uważało, że Ardat–Yakshi są demonami, które samą siłą woli potrafią kontrolować umysły – kontynuowała Liara. – Mocno ukształtowały naszą kulturę, tak jak waszą Pismo Święte czy Koran.

John uniósł brwi.

– Wiesz o nich?

– Czytałam trochę o waszej kulturze. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Niedużo, ale widzę, że te dwie księgi miały nas was duży wpływ. Chodzi o to, że Ardat–Yakshi wzbudzały duży strach. Dalej wzbudzają. Fakt, że wiemy, ze naprawdę mogą kontrolować umysły, nie zmniejszył naszego lęku przed nimi.

– Porównujesz indoktrynację do nich? – zapytał John, nalewając resztki herbaty do filiżanki.

– Trochę. – Znowu spojrzała na ogrody. – Wiesz, dla twojej rasy pojęcie terminu „indoktrynacja” może być trudne, ale dla nas to pewna rzeczywistość. Ardat–Yakshi istnieją. Ich umiejętności są potwierdzone. Mogą kontrolować umysły, odbierać wolą wolę. – Westchnęła cicho. – W dawnych czasach powstała modlitwa, którą odmawiali ci, którzy wierzyli, że ich umysły został opętane przez Ardat–Yakshi. Jej tytuł można przetłumaczyć jako… „Wezwanie do świadomości”. Mówi o tym, że umysł został przejęty i że ostatnim aktem wolnej woli jest śmierć na własnych warunkach.

– Brzmi znajomo – mruknął John.

– Moja matka modliła się tam, Shepard – powiedziała w końcu Liara. – Ciężko mi przyznać to przed samą sobą, ale ona chciała tej śmierci. Modliła się o nią, jako o ostatni bunt, ostatnie świadectwo, że jej umysł jest wolny. Ja… To ja powinnam była wtedy pociągnąć za spust. – Głos nagle jej się załamał, ale nie rozpłakała się. Zacisnęła tylko zęby i odwróciła gwałtownie głowę.

John siedział w ciszy. No bo i co miał powiedzieć? Młoda asari właśnie przeprosiła za to, że miała do niego pretensje o zabicie jej matki i jeszcze mu podziękowała za ten czyn ze względu na jakąś starożytną modlitwę. Było to naprawdę absurdalne i poczuł złość na samego siebie, że wplątał ją w to całe zamieszanie.

– Dotarło do mnie coś. – Liara uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Że winę za jej śmierć ponosisz nie ty, ale Saren. Że on jakoś opętał jej umysł i zmusił do tych wszystkich rzeczy. I dlatego chcę wrócić na Normandię.

– Mogłaś po prostu powiedzieć, że chcesz zemścić się na Sarenie – zauważył John.

Skinęła głowa.

– Mogłam. Ale chciałam, abyś zrozumiał moje motywacje. To dla mnie ważne. Wiem, że nie jestem najbardziej przydatnym członkiem załogi, ale Sarena interesują Proteanie. Będę więc mogła zanalizować wszystkie informacje. Mam własne oszczędności, nie potrzebuję więc żadnego żołdu, będę teraz też miała własny bagaż, więc oddam te pożyczone od kobiet na Normandii ubrania i…

– Hej, spokojnie! – Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Już mówiłem, możesz w każdej chwili wrócić na Normandię, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Zamiast tego możemy wiec posiedzieć i cieszyć się ciastem. Bo herbatą nie warto – dodał, patrząc wymownie na pusty dzbanek.

Liara roześmiała się cicho, uśmiechnęła się w końcu.

– Dziękuję. – Jej wzrok złagodniał. – Za danie mi szansy. Postaram się być przydatna, tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Zacznę nawet ćwiczyć na strzelnicy.

Spojrzał na nią ciekawie.

– Wydawało mi się, że każda asari przechodzi szkolenie bojowe.

– Tak, przeszłam takie. Pięćdziesiąt pięć lat temu. – Uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie. – Wiesz, my żyjemy naprawdę długo. Nawet my uważamy, że nasze życie jest w pewien sposób nienaturalnie długie. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Nigdy nie przykładałam się do tych ćwiczeń, byle tylko zaliczyć.

– Nie jesteś typem wojskowej.

– Nie – przyznała. – Nigdy za tym nie przepadałam. I nie rozumiałam. Ale ty… jesteś inny. Wydajesz się pasować do wojska.

Odchylił się do tyłu.

– Gdyby tak nie było, nie byłaby to moja jedyna praca od osiemnastego roku życia.

Patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną zaciekawiania i łagodności.

– Naprawdę nie robiłeś nic innego?

Pokręcił głową, rozejrzał się po kawiarni z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Zawsze chciałem być żołnierzem. Wiesz, oglądać gwiazdy, zabijać złych gości, ratować piękne panny… Rzeczywistość wygląda inaczej, ale przynajmniej mogę strzelać z wielkich spluw.

– I tylko tyle? – Uniosła sceptycznie brwi.

– Nie miałem wielu wyborów ścieżki zawodowej, wiesz.

– A co twoi rodzice na to? – spytała z autentycznym zainteresowaniem. – Większość rodziców nie lubi, kiedy ich dziecko uczy się zabijać.

Uśmiech Johna stężał i Liara nagle spoważniała.

– Powiedziałam coś nie tak…?

– Nie, wszystko w porządku. – Mechanicznie uniósł pustą filiżankę do ust, odłożył ją gwałtownie. – Nie wiem, co sądziliby moi rodzice. Nigdy ich nie poznałem.

– Ale Jane mówiła, że jest z Mindoir i że miała tam rodzinę. – Asari zmarszczyła brwi.

– Zostaliśmy oddani do adopcji zaraz po urodzeniu i rozdzieleni. Ją adoptowano, ja byłem w kilku rodzinach zastępczych.

Odchyliła się do tyłu, opuściła głowę.

– Zawsze palnę coś nie tak… Przepraszam, komandorze. Nie wiedziałam.

– Nie rozpowiadam tego.

– To takie… budujące! – odezwał się nagle ktoś z sąsiedniego stolika. John i Liara drgnęli, spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Mówca nie wyglądał na zmieszanego. Zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do nich. – Ta historia była po prostu inspirująca! Nic dziwnego, że jesteś takim bohaterem! – Bez krępacji przystawił sobie krzesło i usiadł, wpatrując się w Johna z uwielbieniem.

– Przepraszam, ale to prywatna rozmowa – odezwał się zimno komandor, czując, jak narasta w nim złość.

Mężczyzna przytaknął radośnie.

– No! Czy to nie cudownie? Prywatna rozmowa z samym komandorem Shepardem!

– Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – warknął John.

– Oj, zapomniałem się przedstawić! To przez to podekscytowanie! Conrad Verner, twój największy fan. Widziałem wszystkie wywiady z tobą i przeczytałem wszystkie wywiady o tobie! Wiem o tobie absolutnie wszystko! To prawda, że masz na plecach tatuaż z panoramą Vancouver?

John milczał, trochę zbyt oszołomiony, żeby w ogóle reagować. Mężczyzna miał jasne włosy, kwadratową szczękę i totalnie niepasującą do niego bródkę. Ubrany w prosty, pomięty strój wyglądał w tej eleganckiej kawiarni całkiem nie na miejscu. Oparł się łokciami o stół, wsparł głowę na dłoniach i wpatrywał się w komandora z tak intensywnym uwielbieniem w niebieskich oczach, że John w końcu odchylił się do tyłu, czując pewien nieokreślony niepokój.

– Ja to pani zazdroszczę – powiedział w końcu, spoglądając na Liarę. – Być sam na sam z komandorem Shepardem! To takie niezwykłe!

– Kim ty u diabła jesteś? – powtórzył John. – I co tu robisz?

– Jestem twoim największym fanem, ale to już wiesz! – Conrad wyszczerzył się do niego radośnie. – Nie jestem nikim ważnym, zwykły ze mnie robotnik. Ale szedłem do banku, zobaczyłem cię przez ono i po prostu nie mogłem pozwolić przepuścić taką okazję! Sam komandor Shepard! Rozmawiający ze mną! To jak spełnienie marzeń! Moja żona w życiu w to nie uwierzy! Czy mogę sobie zrobić z tobą zdjęcie? – Jeszcze bardziej pochylił się w jego stronę. – I widziałem zdjęcie twojej siostry w extranecie! Wygląda jak prawdziwy zbir, ale ty wyglądasz lepiej! Mogę to zdjęcie?

– O kurwa… – sapnął John. – Możesz. Byle szybko.

Conrad wydał z siebie dziwny, radosny pisk, ściągając na nich uwagę wszystkich w kawiarni i ustawił się za krzesłem komandora, pochylając się i uruchamiając omni-klucz.

– Szeroki uśmiech, komandorze!

Zdjęcie zostało zrobione i Conrad Verner niemal wybiegł z kawiarni, krzycząc coś o tym, że koniecznie musi to zdjęcie pokazać żonie.

– Chodźmy stąd – mruknął w końcu John, czując na sobie pełne zainteresowania i dezaprobaty spojrzenia innych gości. – Zanim nas stąd wyproszą. I co to w ogóle było?

– Twój fan, komandorze. – Liara chichotała dziwnie. – Chyba musisz się zacząć do tego przyzwyczajać.

 

*******

 

Normandia, piękna i cicha, mknęła przez przestrzeń, zostawiając za sobą zatłoczoną Cytadelę. Tali uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Nie żeby statek był miejscem pełnym przestrzeni, ale w Normandii było coś takiego, że czuła się tam jak w domu. Teraz siedziała na ławce i razem ze śliczną i rudowłosą kapral o imieniu Wanda obserwowały osobliwe zawody, rozgrywające się na środku siłowni. Jane i Olayinka, pokłóciwszy się wcześniej o to, czy biotyka jest lepsza od mięśni, robiły teraz w zgodnym tempie pompki, otoczone przez kilku innych żołnierzy. Alice przejęła na siebie obowiązek liczenia i teraz jej donośny głos roznosił się po całym pomieszczeniu.

Do siłowni wszedł Kaidan i zatrzymał się zaskoczony w progu. Tali machnęła do niego ręką.

– Co tu się dzieje? – spytał, siadając obok niej.

– Dzień dobry, poruczniku – odezwała się cicho Wanda, rumieniąc się uroczo.

Spojrzał na nią szybko.

– Dzień dobry, kapral Cerner.

– Jane i porucznik Bererko sprawdzają, która jest bardziej uparta – wyjaśniła uprzejmie Tali.

– Taa? I kogo obstawiasz?

– Nie wiem. – Quarianka wzruszyła ramionami. – Obstawiałabym Jane, ale porucznik Bererko jest taka… wielka…!

Kaidan parsknął śmiechem, nie odrywając wzroku od Jane i Olayianki. Obie były już mokre od potu – włosy Jane lepiły się jej do karku, łysa głowa Olayianki błyszczała w świetle lamp.

– Porucznik Bererko jest znacznie silniejsza – oznajmiła Wanda, zerkając dyskretnie na Kaidana. – To na pewno ona wygra.

– Być może. – Wzruszył ramionami. Biotyką przywołał hantle ze stojaka obok i zaczął ćwiczyć, wciąż wpatrując się w tłumek przed nim.

Wanda westchnęła cicho i wstała. Przeszła przed nim i weszła na bieżnię, bardzo starannie omijając wzrokiem Kaidana. Tali pociągnęła mocniej nosem, a potem przekrzywiła zaciekawiona głowę, spoglądając na siedzącego obok niej mężczyznę. Nie do końca dbając o pozory, pochyliła się nad nim i powąchała jego ramię.

– Co? Coś nie tak? – Popatrzył na nią i odsunął się o kilka centymetrów.

Tali wyprostowała się natychmiast, mrugając gwałtownie. Jej oczy błyszczały pod maską.

– Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Wydawało mi się… Nieważne. – Wyprostowała się, nie odrywała jednak dyskretnego wzroku od Kaidana. Teraz widziała, że wcale nie obserwował zawodów, a tylko samą Jane. Na jego wargach błąkał się dziwny uśmiech, którego nie umiała nazwać. Znów mocniej pociągnęła nosem.

– Tali, ty na pewno nie jesteś chora? – spytał, nie odwracając się w jej stronę.

– Na pewno. Czasem mam tylko ogólny katar – skłamała gładko i również spojrzała na środek siłowni. W tym momencie rozległy się krzyki i oklaski, bo Jane opadła na podłogę i już się nie uniosła.

– Niech to diabli! – krzyknęła głośno i z rozbawieniem spojrzała na Olayinkę, która najwyraźniej ani myślała przerwać.

– Uuu, biotyką to nie wszystko! – krzyknął ktoś.

– Trzeba też ćwiczyć, nie lenić się!

– Ale ona może, bo jej brat dowodzi…

Rozległy się kolejne śmiechy i gwizdy.

– Uważajcie, bo wyrwę wam wszystkim kręgosłupy przez tyłek! – zagroziła i przetoczyła się na plecy, oddychając gwałtownie. – Ktoś pomoże mi wstać?

Kaidan zerwał się z ławki i trzech dużych krokach był już przy niej, wyciągając rękę. Przyjęła ją z uśmiechem i dała się postawić na nogi, przytrzymując jego dłoń trochę dłużej niż było to konieczne.

– Interesujące – mruknęła Tali, wychodząc z siłowni.

 

*******

 

Jane odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk z czoła, zbiegła po schodach, o mało co nie zderzając się na dole z doktor Chakwas. Przeprosiła ją szybko i ruszyła ku kolejnym schodom, prowadzącym tym razem do ładowni. Tam minęła Wrexa i wbiegła do maszynowni, tym razem o mało co nie taranując inżyniera Adamsa. Posłał jej zdzwione spojrzenie, ale nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Szybko skierowała się do małego zakamarka w najdalszej części maszynowni, gdzie prowizoryczny parawan osłaniał łóżko polowe i skrzynię, służącą jako stolik.

– Tali! – jęknęła głośno, stając przed parawanem. – Ratuj! Omni-klucz mi padł!

Quarianka wyszła zza parawanu, przeciągnęła się.

– Mówiłam ci, że sterowniki wymagają aktualizacji.

– Zrobiłam to! Pół godziny temu i zaraz po tym mi padł.

– Daj. Zobaczę co da się zrobić. – Tali chwyciła opaskę omni-klucza i usiadła na skrzyni, krzyżując nogi. Jane zakołysała się na piętach, a potem usiadła na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę.

– Dziękuję ci – powiedziała z wdzięcznością w głosie. – Ciężko dzisiaj żyć bez omni-klucza.

– Cóż, cena technologii. Zepsuje się omni-klucz, zepsuje się wszystko inne – mruknęła quarianka, uruchamiając diagnostykę. – Za chwilę zobaczymy, w czym problem. Ale to twoja winna, nie powinnaś była czekać z tym tak długo.

Jane wzruszyła ramionami, zrobiła zakłopotana minę.

– Zapomniałam. Byłam zajęta.

– Miałaś tydzień.

– Byłam zajęta! – powtórzyła z wesołym uśmiechem i przymknęła oczy.

– Jak podejrzewam, porucznik Alenko był zajęty razem z tobą?

Jane otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, na jej policzki wypełzł ciemny rumieniec.

– Słucham?

Tali oparła się o ścianę, wciąż spoglądając na omni-klucz i przesuwające się rzędy liter.

– Zauważyłam dzisiaj ciekawą rzecz. Właściwie to wywąchałam. Wiesz, filtry w maskach. – Popukała się po swojej. – Ja mam zamontowany wzmacniacz aromatów. Większość quarian ma.

– To fascynujące – powiedziała Jane głucho.

– Och, to prawda. – Tali posłała jej pod maską promienny uśmiech. – Z tego powodu mam silne skojarzenia zapachowe związane z większością osób na Normandii. Na przykład komandor pachnie metalem i cytrusowym szamponem.

– To cudownie. Powiem mu przy następnej okazji.

– Ashley pachnie tymi perfumami, mówi, że to jaśmin. Wrex śmierdzi pancerzem i potem, Garrus nie ma żadnego specyficznego zapachu. Porucznik Alenko zawsze pachniał mydłem i tymi dziwnymi perfumami. Ale dzisiaj…

Jane pochyliła zrezygnowana głowę.

– Chcę to słyszeć?

– Dzisiaj pachniał bardzo ładnym żelem pod prysznic. Waniliowym. Takim samym, jakim zawsze pachniesz ty.

Jane milczała przez chwilę, wpatrując się pusto w ścianę przed sobą.

– No to, kurwa, pięknie – powiedziała w końcu cicho. – I tyle z zachowania tajemnicy.

– Ja nikomu nic nie powiem. – Tali zaznaczyła coś na omni-kluczu. – Przerwałaś aktualizację, dlatego się wszystko sypło. Sterownik dotyku się nie zainstalował poprawnie. Za chwilę przeinstaluję ci wszystko i będzie dobrze. – Odłożyła opaskę i odwróciła się w stronę Jane. – W sumie to nie moja sprawa. Ostatecznie nie ma nic złego w tym, że pożyczyłaś porucznikowi żel pod prysznic.

– Taa – przyznała z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Nic złego.

– No, chyba że sama go myłaś tym żelem. Wtedy mogłoby to być dziwne.

Jane parsknęła śmiechem, pokręciła głową.

– Tali, wbrew pozorom nie jesteś aż tak niewinna, jaką udajesz.

– Ja? Udaję? Proszę cię! – Jej oczy błyszczały wesoło. – Ja chcę tylko poznać okoliczności.

Jane odwróciła głowę, znowu się rumieniąc. Owszem, używali rano, przed powrotem na Normandię tego samego żelu. Podczas tej samej kąpieli. I owszem, pomagała mu się myć. A on pomógł jej. Znacznie więcej razy, niż było to konieczne, ale finał był tego wart.

Tali roześmiała się nagle.

– Naprawdę? Ty i porucznik Alenko? Przecież…

– Tylko ze sobą sypiamy – mruknęła Jane, zdziwiona tym, że w ogóle o tym mówi. – I nawet ciężko o sypianiu mówić, bo trwa to od kilku dni.

– A będziecie kontynuować? – Tali oparła łokcie na kolanach, wsparła głowę na dłoniach. – Pytam z ciekawości, chcę wiedzieć których miejsc na statku mam unikać i kiedy.

– Mój Boże, Tali, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. – Jane roześmiała się, wyciągnęła nogi przed siebie. – Nie wiem. Za wcześnie, żeby o tym mówić. Na razie mamy inne sprawy na głowie, a ryzykować na statku na pewno nie będziemy. – Spojrzała na nią krzywo. – Zakładaliśmy zresztą, że nic nikomu nie będziemy mówić. Nie przewidzieliśmy quariańskiego wzmacniacza zapachów.

– Nikomu nic powiem. Byłam tylko ciekawa. – Quarianka spojrzała na omni-klucz. – No, jeszcze kilka minut i wszystko będzie w porządku. Ale chyba możecie mieć przez to kłopoty?

– Ja tam niewiele, ale Kaidan… – Westchnęła, potarła oczy. – Obcięcie pensji, dodatkowe obowiązki, areszt, nagana w aktach… Takie tam. Lepiej, żeby się nikt nie dowiedział.

– No to czemu się na zdecydowaliście?

– Poza tym, że byliśmy pijani? – Posłała jej blady uśmiech. – Wyszło jak wyszło, a seks był na tyle dobry, że mieliśmy ochotę jeszcze raz… i jeszcze raz, a potem kolejny raz.

Tali westchnęła nagle.

– Jej, czasem bym chciała spotkać jakiegoś przystojnego faceta i tak po prostu… – Westchnęła ponownie. Opuściła nogi na krawędź skrzyni, skrzyżowała je w kostkach i machała teraz nimi. – Tak po prostu olać wszystko i cieszyć się drugą osobą.

Jane zachichotała.

– Ma to swoje dobre strony. Na przykład jakiegoś mięśniaka obok.

– Albo nad…

– Albo pod.

Obie roześmiały się wesoło, spojrzały na siebie.

– Ech, dobrze sobie czasem tak dziewczęco porozmawiać – westchnęła w końcu Jane. – Co ma być z Kaidanem, to będzie. Miejmy nadzieję, że inni łatwiej dadzą się oszukać.

Tali znowu postukała się w maskę.

– Wasz sekret jest bezpieczny. Tylko ja mam wzmacniacz zapachów w filtrze.      


	13. Chapter 13

  
**XIII**

 

 

Jane weszła bez krępacji do kajuty brata, rzuciła się swobodnie na łóżko.  
– Ech, czemu ja takiego nie mam…  
– Zostań kapitanem statku, to dostaniesz.  
– Nie, dziękuję. To nie w moim stylu. – Podciągnęła się, oparła o ścianę i skrzyżowała nogi. – Gdzie my to teraz lecimy?  
– Feros. – John otworzył jakiś plik na komputerze. – Wysłali sygnał SOS, bo zaatakowały ich gethy. Diabli wiedzą dlaczego, tam nic nie ma. To młoda kolonia, dopiero co się zaczęła rozwijać.  
– Może gethy mają inne priorytety. – Jane wzruszyła ramionami, a potem wyszczerzyła się. – Wiesz, że jesteś sławny? – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i wyglądała jak wyjątkowo wyrośnięty chochlik. Z jednej kieszeni wyjęła opakowanie orzeszków w czekoladzie.  
– Te hieny… – wychrypiał John. – Ty wiesz, jakie pytania oni mi zadawali?! Pytali się o to, czy obcy powinni mieć nieograniczony dostęp do Przestrzeni Przymierza. A wiesz, kto się pytał? Kobieta, która tydzień wcześniej była na Thessi! Jakoś jej nie przeszkadzało, że do przestrzeni asari może polecieć bez ograniczeń!  
Siostra spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem, poczęstowała go orzeszkami. Spojrzał na nią ciężko, ale sięgnął do opakowania.  
– Były żołnierz był w porządku, ale dziennikarz Timesa był… uch, wkurzający. Zadawał strasznie drobiazgowe pytania, potem pytał się o obcych na pokładzie. Nie skomentowałem tego. – Westchnął. – Ale najgorsza była ta dziwna dziennikarka, pytająca o to, czy w domu nie czeka na mnie jakaś urocza dama, aby po ciężkim dniu służby wymasować moje strudzone ciało.  
Jane uniosła rozbawiona brwi.  
– I co powiedziałeś?  
– Że jeśli będzie kiedyś taka dama, to będzie ona kroganką – odpowiedział z grobową miną.  
Jane ryknęła śmiechem.  
– O kurwa, zapisała to?  
Spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem.  
– Nie. Ale zapisała inne rzeczy. Nie chcę nawet sprawdzać tego artykułu.  
– Nie bój się, ja znajdę, przeczytam i ci powiem jak bardzo się skompromitowałeś. – Poderwała się z łóżka i poklepała go współczująco po ramieniu. – Ale wiesz co? Teraz musisz się zachowywać porządnie i w ogóle. Jesteś w końcu sławną osobą publiczną. Masz fanów.  
– Nie przypominaj mi,  
– Ciekawa jestem, czy ma twój ołtarzyk. Ale spokojnie, każdy sławny ma fana z ołtarzykiem. A wiesz, co jeszcze ma każdy sławny?  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie do komputera.  
– Podejrzewam, że nie chcę wiedzieć.  
– Fanfiki.  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Co?  
– Takie opowiadania o sławnych ludziach. – Rzuciła się znowu na jego łózko, ułożyła się na plecach i uniosła datapad za pomocą biotyki. – Na przykład bohater opowiadania spotyka takiego Johna Sheparda i przeżywa z nim przygody.  
– Blefujesz. – Spojrzał na nią niechętnie.  
– Gdzieżbym śmiała! – oburzyła się. – Ja szczerą prawdę mówię. I jestem bardzo ciekawa, czy są jakieś o tobie. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Komandor. John. Shepard. O, jest! – Ucieszyła się. – I nawet sporo. Zobaczmy to…  
Zamilkła w końcu i zajęła się czytaniem, prychając co jakiś czas, ni to zniesmaczona, ni to rozbawiona. Kilkukrotnie poprawiała też ułożenie datapadu i wyraźnie unikała unoszenia ramion – najwyraźniej wczorajsze zawody z Bererko dawały się jej w kość. W końcu jednak najpierw roześmiała się, a potem jęknęła z dziwną frustracją.  
– Nosz ja pierniczę, przecież te błędy zwykła WI poprawia! – sapnęła ciężko. – Chcesz posłuchać opowiadania o sobie?  
– Raczej nie – powiedział John, doskonale świadomy tego, że nic to nie da.  
– Słuchaj, to dobre. Główna bohaterka to żołnierz Przymierza. Ma długie burgundowe włosy…  
– Jakie?!  
– Burgundowe. To chyba czerwone. I długie. Długie burgundowe włosy, spływające lśniącą falą do talii, złociste oczy, niczym…  
– Włosy do pasa? – Pokręcił zdegustowany głową. - Nieregulaminowe i chuj. Po co to czytasz?  
– Bo to śmieszne – zachichotała, machnęła nogą. – Poza tym nie o długość włosów i ich regulaminowość tu chodzi, a o ich urodę. Są piękne i w ogóle. Daj mi skończyć, bo to też o tobie. No. Włosy ma, oczy złote jak bursztyn i trafia do ciebie na Normandię po wysłaniu CV.  
– Co kurwa? – Komandor potrzebował kilku sekund na zrozumienie tego, co właśnie usłyszał.  
– CV. Nie pytaj, gdzie wysłała, bo nie wiem, ale wysłała i bum. Jest na Normandii. Bo jest zajebista i jej zajebistość i urodę docenia komandor. Czyli ty. – Wycelowała palcem w brata, który siedział ogłuszony i niezdolny do ruchu. – O, to jest dobre, słuchaj. „John spojrzał zaskoczony w te złociste oczy i poczuł, jak w jego wnętrzu coś drży, jakby te oczy wypaliły w nim znamię, gorące i pełne uczucia. Oblizał zeschnięte wargi i spytał: Może odprowadzę cię do twojej kajuty? Ona spojrzała tylko na niego chłodno i dumnie. Sama trafię – powiedziała, a jej głos był niczym bicz”.  
– O ja pierdolę…  
– Ej, ona ma własną kajutę, a ja nie, to niesprawiedliwe! Dobra, czytam dalej. Ty się trzymaj, bo lepiej nie będzie. Nosisz jej tacę ze śniadaniem. Jesteś oczarowany tym, z jaką gracją strzela. Z karabinu snajperskiego. Z gracją ze snajperki, kurwa, i to na stojąco! – sapnęła. – No, ale czujesz się oczarowany, bo słońce gra w jej burgundowych kosmykach. – Przewinęła tekst. – O, a tu się całujecie. – Roześmiała się. – Podobno świetnie całujesz. I jest seks, ale nie opisała, może to i lepiej. No, i tak w ogóle to tyle, nic się nie dzieje. Albo się całujecie, albo uprawiacie seks, żadnego ścigania złoczyńców, żadnych treningów, żadnego widmowania. Tyle. Jak ci się podoba?  
John nie skomentował. Ukrył tylko twarz w dłoniach, najwyraźniej zbyt przerażony.  
– O, kolejne. O Elizjum. Krótsze. – Przesunęła palcem po datapadzie. – Autorka pisze, że chce wstąpić do Przymierza dzięki tobie, nie schrzań tego, John. – Pogroziła bratu palcem. – No ale. To jest o tobie na Elizjum, podczas Blitzu. – Umilkła i pogrążyła się w lekturze, aby po kilku minutach ryknąć śmiechem. – Oooo, słuchaj tego! „Pociski świszczały mi nad głową niczym roje rozwścieczonych pszczół. Wtuliłem głowę w ramiona i obserwowałem zachodzące słońce, które barwiło to niebo, tak podobne do tego na Ziemi, na kolor tak intensywnie czerwonej krwi”. O diabli, pociski nad głową i podziwianie zachodzącego słońca, nie mogę… „I trwałem tak nie wiem ile, pod krwistym niebem wśród krwistej nienawiści”.  
– Przecież zachód na Elizjum trwa około siedmiu minut – wymamrotał John. – Kurwa, bitwa i oglądanie nieba. Tam to miałem tylko nadzieję, że żaden czterooki skurwysyn nie odstrzeli mi łba, nie było czasu na podziwianie nieba. – Potarł dłonią twarz. – Jak można takie idiotyzmy o bitwie pisać?!  
– Spokojnie, braciszku, to poetyckie miało być nie realistyczne.  
– Poetyckie. Niech piszą poezję o kwiatkach i sraniu, nie o bitwie, bo najwyraźniej nic nie wiedzą! Że niby ja… – Machnął bezsilnie ręką.  
– Ojoj, ale bulwers. – Roześmiała się. – Dobrze, nie będę cię torturować. Poszukam czegoś innego. Co by tu… – Milczała przez chwilę. – Wiesz, to smutne. Nie ma żadnego opowiadania ze mną. Ani jednego słowa o mnie – powiedziała z żalem. – Głównie to ty i jakaś panna ratujecie galaktykę i całujecie się na zmianę.  
– Naprawdę ci zależy na byciu tak sponiewieraną? – Spojrzał na siostrę z niesmakiem.  
– To zabawne jest! Popatrz na to inaczej – z każdym takim tworem kryje się zakochana w tobie młoda dziewczyna. Nie jara cię to?  
– Niespecjalnie.  
– Nudziarz jesteś i tyle. Ja bym się ucieszyła, jakby o mnie napisali.  
Zerknął na nią zniesmaczony.  
– To może wyślę cię na następny wywiad?  
– A czemu nie? To byłoby przynajmniej zabawne.  
John zaklął i wrócił do komputera z mocnym postanowieniem ignorowania wszystkich rewelacji siostry.  
– O, jest coś o mnie! – krzyknęła nagle, z wrażenia prostując się, łapiąc datapd z powrotem w dłonie i siadając po turecku. – „Pan i Pani Shepard”. Ładny tytuł.  
– Co, ktoś się ze mną żeni? – burknął John.  
– Nieee, to się działo w „Kac–Illium”. Żeniłeś się wtedy z najpotężniejszą ludzką biotyczką. To jest o nas. – Wyszczerzyła się. – Zaraz zobaczymy, czy dobre. – Spojrzała na tekst. – „Tego dnia coś nieokreślonego dręczyło Johna. Jakieś dziwne uczucie, siedzące w jego głowie, w jego sercu i w jego lędźwiach”. – Uniosła oczy i ryknęła śmiechem. – Lędźwie? Co to w ogóle za słowo? Dobra, dalej. „Wyszedł z pokoju na korytarz Normandii. Nie wiedział, czego szuka, ale wiedział, że kiedy znajdzie, będzie o tym wiedział”.  
– Mam złe przeczucia. Możesz przestać?  
– Nie, chcę się dowiedzieć, czego szukałeś. „Zszedł schodami do ładowni, czując przez skórę, że zbliża się do źródła swojego pragnienia. Lawirował między skrzyniami tworzącymi istny labirynt”. Mamy w ładowni labirynt? – zdziwiła się, wzruszyła ramionami. – „I znalazł ją”. O, jakaś panna? Niby fajnie, ale gdzie w tym wszystkim ja? – Wróciła do czytania.  
John otworzył kolejny raport, tym razem od kwatermistrza. Twierdził, że kończą się spodnie męskie rozmiaru średniego oraz nakrętki szesnastki. Podesłał też kosztorys. Komandor zaklął, wyłączył raport, włączył jeszcze dwa, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego siostra siedzi cicho od dłuższego czasu nad datapadem, a na jej twarzy pojawia się coraz większa groza.  
– Co tam? – rzucił w przestrzeń.  
– Uprawiamy seks – powiedziała słabo.  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
– Co?  
– „John chwycił siostrę za biodra, pchnął ją, zmuszając, aby usiadła na skrzyni i rozłożyła szeroko nogi. Zrobiła to z ochotą, czując coraz większy ogień. Pragnęła go tak mocno jak on pragnął jej. Wsunęła dłonie pod koszulkę, ciesząc się szorstką skórą i zarysem mięśni…”  
– Stop! – krzyknął John. – Tyle, wystarczy! Nie chcę nic więcej słyszeć!  
– Ja to czytam od początku, cierp ze mną! – rzuciła żałośnie. – I jest coraz gorzej! Teraz… Uch, ja ci resztę streszczę. Całujesz mnie po udach i wplatasz dłonie w moje włosy. Wnioskuję z tego, że jak masz erekcję, to ręce ci się wydłużają jak u małpy. Dalej nie chcę czytać. Nie mam siły. – Odrzuciła datapad, na wpół przerażona, na wpół zniesmaczona. – A komentarze… Żebyś ty widział komentarze! Wszyscy piszą, że powinniśmy ze sobą być, że pasujemy do siebie, że skoro poznaliśmy się jako dorośli ludzie, to w zasadzie nie jesteśmy rodziną. – Chwyciła się za głowę.  
– To powinno być zabronione. – John wstał i zaczął krążyć po kajucie. – Oni naprawdę piszą porno z nami.  
– No. Mam nadzieję, że tamta dziennikarka nie zapisała tego o krogance, bo w następnym znalezionym przeze mnie opowiadaniu będziesz jakąś zaspokajał.  
– Przestań – powiedział stanowczo. – Po prostu przestań. Cholera, czuję się teraz brudny. Chyba muszę…  
Komunikator zatrzeszczał.  
– Komandorze? – Joker odezwał się wesoło. – Miałem powiadomić, kiedy zbliżymy się do kom–boi. No to powiadamiam.  
– Dzięki, Joker. – John westchnął ciężko, wstał. – Jane, wypad. Kajuta kapitańska nie jest dla każdego.  
Złożyła usta w ciup.  
– A jeśli ten ktoś jest śliczny i niebieski?  
– To też nie przebywa tu sam. Idźże już, miałaś się dzisiaj do doktor Chakwas zgłosić na badania.  
Zmarkotniała.  
– Miałam nadzieję, że zapomniałeś.

*******

John nadał ostatnie słowa raportu, przeciągnął się, po czym wyszedł szybkim krokiem z sali komunikacyjnej.  
– Tu wszystko w porządku, Joker? – Stanął za fotelem pilota, przyglądając się migającym za szybą gwiazdom.  
Pilot obejrzał się, poprawił czapkę.  
– Brakuje barku, kibla i nagiej asari. Ale poza tym to może być.  
John parsknął.  
– Nie mogę ci niż z tych rzeczy zapewnić, ale jak chcesz, to w kolejnym cywilizowanym miejscu kupię ci nowe kule.  
– Wolałbym pomocniczego seks–robota. – Skrzywił się, przesunął dłonią po konsolecie. – Nosiłby mnie do kibla.  
– Pomyślę o tym – mruknął z przekąsem John. – Opiszemy twoją historię w ekstranecie i poprosimy o sfinansowanie.  
– Teraz jest pan sławny. – Joker wyszczerzył się. – Na pewno znajdą się chętni do pomocy.  
John pokiwał głową w roztargnieniu, pogrążony już w swoich myślach. Zabębnił palcami w oparcie krzesła, w końcu sięgnął do komunikatora.  
– Doktor Chakwas? – rzucił od niechcenia.  
– Słucham, komandorze?  
– Czy Jane się już u pani pojawiła?  
Doktor milczała przez chwilę, w końcu westchnęła ciężko.  
– Nie. I wątpię, aby to dzisiaj nastąpiło.  
John westchnął, zaklął paskudnie.  
– Co za… jest jak dziecko, jak cholerne dziecko.  
– Jest szalona – rzucił pogodnie Joker. – Jak prawie cała załoga, wliczając w to pana, komandorze.

*******

Jane odgarnęła kosmyk z czoła, uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, zadowolona ze swojego planu. Wystarczyło chwilę tu jeszcze posiedzieć i może wszyscy zapomną, że miała iść na badania. Może wyjdzie za dwie godziny. Albo za…  
– Co ty tu robisz? – Garrus stanął przed nią, przyglądając się jej z rozbawieniem. Jego szczęki drgały mu gwałtownie.  
Kobieta zaklęła.  
– Chowam się – odburknęła.  
– Przed badaniami? – Pokręcił głową. – Ty wszystkich lekarzy nie lubisz czy tylko doktor Chakwas?  
– Wszystkich tak samo, jestem sprawiedliwa – oświadczyła z godnością. – A ty co tu robisz? Ty się chyba przed niczym nie chowasz?  
Parsknął.  
– Ja nie muszę. Mechanik robi przegląd Mako i poprosił mnie o przyniesienie jakiejś skrzynki z częściami. Traktuję to jako sukces, na początku nie chciał, abym w ogóle się na Mako patrzył.  
Jane przesunęła się lekko w bok, robiąc mu przejście. Turianin pochylił się, przyglądając napisom na skrzynkach, w końcu chwycił jedną z nich.  
– No, to chyba to. – Zerknął na kobietę, wyprostował się. – Chodź, Jane, nie będziesz tu siedzieć cały dzień.  
– A może będę? – spytała buntowniczo, mrużąc oczy.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ciągle uważam, że jesteś inteligentna.  
Parsknęła, posłała mu cierpki uśmiech.  
– Masz rację, nie będę się tu chować. Ale na badania i tak nie idę.  
Wyszli zza skrzyń. Wrex prychnął dziwnie na ich widok, ale się nie odezwał. Garrus przekazał skrzynię mechanikowi i ruszył w stronę swojej klitki.  
– A nie chcesz iść do doktor Chakwas bo wymagają tego przepisy? – Usiadł na niskiej, długiej skrzyni służącej mu za ławkę. – Czy z przyczyn ideologicznych?  
– Jedno i drugie – burknęła, siadając obok niego i wyciągając nogi. – Nie pójdę i mój brat może sobie rozkazywać ile mu się podoba. Niech sobie nie myśli, że… – Reszta jej zdania zamieniła się w nieuprzejme i burkliwe mamrotanie.  
– Bunt dla zasady? – Przechylił głowę, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.  
– Na to wychodzi. – Westchnęła, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. – Nie lubię lekarzy, ale jeszcze bardziej nie lubię rozkazów. A zwłaszcza od Johna! – Sapnęła gniewnie. – Zrezygnowałam ze świetnej pracy po to, aby mu pomóc, a ten… ten… mi rozkazuje!  
Garrus milczał, wpatrując się gdzieś w przestrzeń. Tylko błysk w oku zdradzał rozbawienie.  
– Wiem, że to głupie – przyznała w końcu potulnie Jane, zerkając na niego.  
– Ja tu nic nie mówię. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ja tylko słucham.  
Pokręciła głową.  
– Tu już lepiej nic nie będę mówić. A przynajmniej postaram się nie jojczeć.  
Garrus parsknął.  
– Dobre postanowienie, choć nie jojczysz aż tak, jak Joker.  
– Oj tak, on jest w tym mistrzem. – Wyszczerzyła się. – I ciągle ogląda dziwne filmy, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie widzi.  
– Ale dlaczego nie dopuszcza tej kobiety do sterów? – Turianin pokręcił głową. – W turiańskim wojsku to byłoby nie do pomyślenia, tak po prostu ignorować rozkaz.  
Jane skrzywiła się.  
– Wy to w ogóle sztywni jesteście.  
– Cóż. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To działa.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nagle przebiegle.  
– No, nie do końca. Podczas ostatniej wojny to wy od nas dostaliście łomot.  
Prychnął.  
– Tylko ze względu na element zaskoczenia.  
Wycelowała w niego triumfalnie palcem.  
– Daliście się zaskoczyć! Nie jesteście więc aż tacy dobrzy.  
– Wierz sobie w co chcesz. – Rozparł się nonszalancko. – Skoro ma ci to poprawić humor… Wam, ludziom, tylko to pozostało.  
Parsknęli śmiechem. Szczęki Garrusa poruszyły się.  
– Słuchaj, zastanawiam się…  
Urwał, bo Jane zerwała się nagle z uśmiechem na twarzy. Do hangaru wszedł Kaidan i natychmiast do nich podszedł.  
– Tu jesteś! Potrzebuję cię do drużyny marzeń. Joker i Alice rzucili nam wyzwanie na mecz dwa na dwa w „Galaktixos Army”. Wchodzisz? – Wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Stawką jest nasz honor.  
– No jasne! – Przeczesała włosy i ruszyła za nim, zostawiając całkowicie zaskoczonego Garrusa.

*******

– Wylądowali tu. Osadnicy bronili się, ale nie ma wśród nich zbyt wielu żołnierzy, to młoda osada. – John pokazał jakiś punkt na mapie wyświetlonej na wielkim ekranie w sali komunikacyjnej. – Z informacji wynika, że większość gethów po tym ataku ruszyła dalej, na ośrodek badawczy Exo Geni.  
– Większość to znaczy ile? – spytała Ash, mrużąc oczy. Stojąca obok Liara czytała coś na datapadzie.  
John westchnął ciężko.  
– Nie wiem. Szacuje się tylko, że na Feros jest około stu gethów.  
– Stu? – Głos Liary skoczył nieco w górę. – Przecież to już armia! Czym zajmuje się tamten ośrodek?  
John zajrzał w datapad.  
– Nie mam pojęcia. To tajne, więc pewno czymś drogim i nielegalnym. Przymierze poprosiło Exo Geni o informacje, ale ich zarząd powiedział, że muszą się naradzić z inwestorami, czy mogą przekazać nam te informacje. Chyba to oznacza, że mamy spadać. Nie odezwali się zresztą od tego czasu i pewno już tego nie zrobią. – Skrzywił się.  
– Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie kolejne raknii. – Ashley pokręciła głową. – Wystarczy jedna królowa na stulecie.  
John prychnął, zmarszczył brwi.  
– Diabli wiedzą. Anderson podejrzewa, że mogą to być nowe implanty biotyczne, ale nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo miałoby to przeszkadzać gethom.  
– Może to wyjątkowo dobre implanty? – Liara uniosła oczy. – Wy, ludzie, macie potencjał, ale wasze implanty wciąż są relatywnie słabe.  
– Wątpię, aby gethom tak bardzo przeszkadzali ludzcy biotycy – zauważyła Ashley. – Prędzej testują tam jakąś broń, może coś podobnego do tych granatów magnetycznych quarian. Albo znaleźli coś proteańskiego, Feros też chyba jest planetą poproteańska? – Spojrzała pytająco na Liarę.  
Asari otworzyła usta, ale zaraz je zamknęła. John zmarszczył brwi.  
– Eden Prime, Therum, Noveria, a teraz Feros. Liara, łączy coś te planety? Coś szczególnego?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Były częścią imperium proteańskiego, ale jak wiele innych planet. Nie wiem, czy jest tam coś szczególnego. Mogę to sprawdzić.  
John kiwnął głową.  
– Świetnie. W takim razie…  
– Czy ja też z wami zejdę ze statku? – spytała nagle Liara. – Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie tu usiedzieć, a chcę…  
Komandor skrzywił się.  
– Wykluczone. Doceniam chęci, ale nie będziemy w stanie cały czas cię chronić.  
– Nie potrzebuję…  
– Liara – odezwał się tym twardym tonem, którego tak nie znosiła. – Nie będę cię niańczył podczas walki z gethami. Zajmij się lepiej ustalaniem wspólnego mianownika, to nam zdecydowaniem bardziej pomoże.  
Sapnęła gniewnie, ale przymknęła oczy i skinęła głową, po czym wyszła szybko, drżąc od tłumionej wściekłości.  
Ashley odprowadziła ją zdzwionym wzrokiem.  
– Na Noverii ledwo mogła patrzeć na raknii i ani razu nie tknęła pistoletu, a teraz rwie się do walki?  
John nie odezwał się, spojrzał tylko w już zamknięte drzwi zatroskanym wzrokiem i wrócił w końcu do datapadu.

*******

Liara sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego czuje taką wściekłość. Wściekle przemierzyła korytarz do swojej kajuty, gwałtownie otworzyła szafkę, wyjmując pistolet, zaklęła nieładnie i gniewnie, gdy wyślizgnął się jej z rąk i z hukiem upadł na podłogę. Chwyciła go ponownie, znacznie pewniej i wyszła, mijając zaskoczoną doktor Chakwas.  
Strzelnica, o dziwo, była pusta. Asari, wciąż zła, założyła słuchawki i okulary ochronne i stanęła przy jednym stanowisku. Uniosła pistolet, nacisnęła spust, po czym stanęła na chwilę zadumana. W końcu opuściła broń i ze łzami wściekłości w oczach odbezpieczyła ją. Klnąc strzeliła w końcu i cofnęła się nieco, zaskoczona odrzutem – zdążyła już zapomnieć, że coś takiego istnieje. Zacisnęła usta, wyprostowała się i spróbowała ponownie. Lufa nie podskoczyła aż tak mocno i przynajmniej trafiła w człekokształtną tarczę. Znowu strzeliła, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, póki nie usłyszała charakterystycznego dźwięku przegrzanej broni. Opuściła pistolet i przywołała do siebie tarczę, przyglądając się jej krytycznie. Cóż, sądząc po układzie dziur, potencjalny wróg miałby przynajmniej przedziurawione kolano i naddarte ubranie przy lewym łokciu. Westchnęła ciężko, czując jak wściekłość ustępuje, a na jej miejsce pojawia się zmęczenie pomieszane z bezradnością.  
– Próbujesz strzelać? To dobrze. Trzeba umieć się bronić.  
Liara odwróciła się gwałtownie. Za nią stała Olayinka. Opierała się o ścianę, potężne ramiona miała skrzyżowane na piersi. Lekko zmrużyła oczy i przyglądała się Liarze z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
– Ja… cóż… – Asari spojrzała na nią nerwowo. – Próbuję sobie wszystko przypomnieć.  
Olayinka skinęła głową.  
– To dobrze. Ale potrzebujesz pomocy, to widać. Wskazówek. Źle stoisz. Odrzut mógłby cię przewrócić. Mogę zobaczyć broń? – spytała, wyciągając rękę.  
Liara zawahała się, ale skinęła głową. Zdjęła słuchawki i podała pistolet murzynce.  
– Nie celuj we mnie, lufa zawsze w podłogę – mruknęła, biorąc broń. – Żądło? Dobra broń. Duży odrzut, ale do poradzenia sobie. Ale najpierw podstawa. Kiedy nie strzelasz, to palec ze spustu. Jasne?  
Liara kiwnęła głową.  
– Teraz postawa. Zakładaj to i chodź.  
Asari, nieco oszołomiona, nałożyła znowu słuchawki, stanęła przy stanowisku, unosząc pistolet.  
– Nie tak! – Olayinka złapała ją za dłonie, nieco inaczej ułożyła jej palce. – Chcesz połamać? Uczyli was coś na tym szkoleniu asari? – Jej twardy akcent stał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny. – Noga inaczej! Rozkrok! – Niezbyt delikatnie popchnęła jej prawą stopę do przodu. – Szerzej. Musisz stać pewnie, inaczej się wywrócisz. Ty jesteś tak chuda, że może cię byle wiatr zdmuchnąć, co dopiero odrzut. – Pociągnęła dziwnie nosem. – Ręce proste. Ale nie sztywne. Nie blokuj stawu. To nie film z Blasto.  
Liara posłusznie i cierpliwie dała się ustawić w wymaganej pozie, ale nie dała rady stłumić poirytowanego sapnięcia, gdy poczuła mocne uderzenie w plecy.  
– Zgarb się. Trzeba być pochylonym do przodu. To nie moda.  
Asari westchnęła ciężko, czując, jak wraca jej wściekłość i poirytowanie, ale uniosła pistolet i nacisnęła spust.  
Olayinka przyglądała się tarczy z zainteresowaniem.  
– No, przynajmniej dostał w nogi. – Posłała jej krzepiący, ale i nieco upiorny uśmiech. – Nie mruż oczu. Muszą być otwarte. Niełatwe, wiem. Jeszcze raz.  
Tym razem poszło nieco lepiej, ponad połowa pocisków trafiła w sylwetkę. Olayinka pokiwała z zadowoleniem głową.  
– No i widzisz, przypominasz sobie wszystko. Teraz ćwicz codziennie, ale nie tylko strzelanie. Chodź na siłownię. Wytrzymałość i oddech. To musisz sobie wyrobić.  
– Eee… jasne. – Liara spojrzała niezbyt przytomnie na tarczę, westchnęła ciężko. Gniew znów z niej wyparował, tym razem permanentnie. Zamiast niego poczuła wstyd i irytację. Jak mogła chcieć zejść z Normandii i walczyć, skoro nie umiała postrzelić humanoidalnej tarczy? Gdyby przyszło do walki, nie umiałaby pewno nacisnąć spustu. Na Noverii mało co nie zemdlała, siłą woli musiała opanowywać mdłości, a teraz… Spojrzała niepewnie na trzymaną w rękach broń. Może w ogóle powinna ją odstawić i nigdy więcej nie dotykać…  
– Nie wolno tak myśleć – odezwała się nagle Olayinka. – O wątpliwościach. Wróg zawsze stara się wywołać wątpliwości. Trzeba być pewnym, skupionym i strzelać. Najlepiej w klatkę piersiową, łatwiej trafić. – Kiwnęła jej jeszcze zachęcająco głową i wyszła, zostawiając wciąż nieco oszołomioną Liarę na strzelnicy.

*******

John chciał zrobić awanturę.  
Naprawdę czuł taką chęć. Miał ochotę znaleźć Jane, potrząsnąć nią, a potem złapać za kudły i wrzucić do ambulatorium. Miał też ochotę krzyczeć, kląć i sprać jej tyłek pasem, choć miał też niejasne przeczucie, że gdyby to zrobił, ktoś napisałby o tym okropne opowiadanie. Na to już nie miał ochoty. Postanowił więc ograniczyć się do wrzasków i warczenia, ewentualnie niedelikatnego popchnięcia. Tak, żeby jego siostra wiedziała, że taka postawa, jaką prezentuje jest niewłaściwa i powoduje u niego wkurw.  
Znalazł ją w pokoju rekreacyjnym, gdzie razem z innymi żołnierzami grała na konsoli wśród wycia, śmiechów i pokrzykiwań.  
– Jane – powiedział całkiem spokojnie, powodując, że wszyscy natychmiast zamilkli. – Na słówko, proszę.  
Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że będzie się kłócić, ale ona tylko odłożyła pada, odgarnęła włosy i wyszła z dumnie uniesionym podbródkiem. Drzwi się zamknęły, a John, nie czekając na jej reakcję, zrobił dokładnie taką awanturę, na jaką miał ochotę. Potem, wykorzystując jej zaskoczenie, zaciągnął ją do ambulatorium i dosłownie tam wepchnął, zapowiadając, że nie zostanie wpuszczona do mesy, dopóki nie dorośnie i nie przestanie stroić fochów. Potem, z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku wrócił do pokoju rekreacyjnego aby przejąć jej pada i pokazać załodze, kto tu naprawdę rządzi.  
Nie zdziwił się, że nie odzywała się do niego przez resztę dnia, ale zdziwiło go nieco milczenie Kaidana. John chciał porozmawiać z nim o możliwej nowej taktyce na gethy, zaproponowaną przez Tali, ale porucznik wydawał się wyjątkowo mało chętny do współpracy. Komandor w końcu dał mu spokój, zrzucając to na karb dręczących Kaidana migren. Dlatego nieco się zdziwił, kiedy dwie godziny później zobaczył i jego i Jane, siedzących razem przy kolacji, śmiejących się w najlepsze. Najwyraźniej wziął jakieś nowe proszki na ból głowy. Nie miał zresztą czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo zaraz przy wejściu zaczepił go Wrex, gromko pytając, dlaczego na Normandii nie ma rynkolu. John odpowiedział mu spokojnie, że jest to statek ludzi i że rynkol nie znalazł się na liście potrzeb. Kroganin zaczął głośno i stanowczo protestować, odrywając go na dłuższy czas od siostry. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach znów zerknął na jej stolik i zbaraniał. Jane bowiem wsadziła sobie widelec do ust i machała rączą w górę i w dół, robiąc przy tym głupawego zeza. Kaidan najpierw ryknął śmiechem, potem zrobił to samo z łyżką i rozpoczęli szalenie niebezpieczną dla oczu batalię na sztućce. John odwrócił się z mocnym postanowieniem nieodzywania się do siostry przed kolejny tydzień.

*******

Feros, skaliste i chłodne, powitało ich ciszą. Próby wywołania portu zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, Joker wylądował więc w końcu w doku mrucząc coś o braku profesjonalizmu. Normandia została postawiona w stan gotowości, a John i jego załoga zeszli z pokładu z uniesioną bronią.  
Port był opuszczony. Zaledwie kilka porzuconych skrzyń świadczyło o tym, że ktoś tu wcześniej był. Nie widzieli ani gethów ani ciał, co było już optymistycznym znakiem. John ruszył jako pierwszy, obok niego szła Jane, co jakiś czas wypuszczając drobne ładunki biotyczne. Pochód zamykał Wrex, wielki i wyprostowany, z utęsknieniem czekający na jakąkolwiek akcję.  
Pierwsze ciała znaleźli za bramą doku. Kilku ochroniarzy leżało w wąskim przejściu z porozrzucanymi na bok rękoma. Krew dawno zdążyła zaschnąć. W tym całym bałaganią wyróżniał się jeden zniszczony geth, pobudzony i podziurawiony. Tali niemal natychmiast doskoczyła do niego.  
– Niech to, rdzeń pamięci całkowicie zniszczony – odezwała się z całkowicie niestosowną pretensją w głosie. – Jak ja mam cokolwiek znaleźć? O, karabin! – Ucieszyła się. – Nienaruszony! To wezmę. – Podniosła z ziemi dziwną broń. – To dziwne. Chyba ma staroświecki magazynek. – Pokręciła głową. – Po co to im…?  
John uniósł rękę, przerywając jej w pół słowa. Teraz wszyscy usłyszeli, że za załomem korytarza ktoś się porusza.  
– Ha… halo? – krzyknął ktoś niepewnie. – Czy ktoś tu jest?  
John uniósł karabin.  
– Komandor Shepard, Przymierze! – odkrzyknął. – Zidentyfikuj się!  
– Adam Sandler. Kolonista. Znaczy stąd, z Nadziei Zhu. – Właściciel głosu był prawdopodobnie na skraju histerii. – Nie ma z wami żadnych gethów?  
– Nie, nie ma – odezwała się Jane, kręcąc ciężko głową.  
– To dobrze. To może no, podejdźcie? Tylko schowajcie broń, dobrze?  
John westchnął ciężko, mrucząc coś o kretyńskim oszczędzaniu na ochronie.  
– Nie, to wy wyjdziecie z rękami w górze – warknął ciężko.  
Zapanowała cisza.  
– Ale… ale my nie chcemy!  
– Wyjdziecie, albo napuścimy na was kroganina! – ryknęła zniecierpliwiona Jane.  
Rozległ się głuchy dźwięk, jakby coś dużego i ciężkiego upadło bezwładnie na ziemię.  
– Niech to, zemdlał! – Głos był pełen rozpaczy. – My wyjdziemy. Tylko proszę, nie strzelajcie.  
Zza załom wyszło trzech mężczyzn w przybrudzonych ubraniach. Poruszali się wolno, niepewnie trzymając w rękach proste karabiny.  
– Broń – warknął John, unosząc swój. – Rzućcie to!  
Dosłownie i z wyraźną ulgą wypuścili broń z rąk, unosząc już puste dłonie nad głowę. Zbladli jednak jeszcze bardziej na widok przypatrującego im się Wrexa. Ashley i Kaidan zbliżyli się do nich szybko, kopnęli porzucone karabiny na bok.  
– Co tu się stało? – spytał John, obserwując uważnie kolonistów.  
Najniższy z nich przełknął głośno ślinę.  
– Gethy. Przyszły tu i zaatakowały. Byli też z nimi kroganie. – Zerknął niespokojnie na Wrexa. – Ten nam nic nie zrobi?  
Kroganin prychnął.  
– Czuję się urażony. Saren pewno zatrudnił najemników, pewno młodziki, którym się zachciało przygód. – Zerknął na komandora. – Pewno gethy przestały mu wystarczać.  
– Gethy, kroganie, raknii… – Garrus westchnął rozdzierająco. – Nie można się tu nudzić.  
Drugi człowiek, tym razem rudawy i całkiem wysoki, spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
– Wiemy tyko o gethah i kroganach. – Poznali jego głos. – Pan jest komandorem, tak? – Spojrzał z rozpaczą na Johna. – Jesteśmy zwykłymi kolonistami. Nasza kolonia dopiero się rozrasta, nawet nie mamy tu żadnych automatycznych systemów obronnych! A zaatakowały nas gethy! Czy widział pan kiedyś getha? Są wielkie, są maszynami, więc nie można im nic zrobić i nawet nie maja głowy!  
John podszedł do niego szybko, złapał za ramiona i potrząsnął.  
– Uspokój się, człowieku! – warknął ostro. – Kto tu w ogóle dowodzi?  
Mężczyzna zamrugał gwałtownie, przełknął ślinę.  
– Fai Dan. – Mówił już znacznie spokojniej. – Jest po drugiej stronie osady, przy windzie na niebostradę. Pilnuje jej.  
– Sam?  
– Nie sam. Razem z panią Martinez – powiedział tak, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało i zamrugał nerwowo. – I nie myśl tak o niej – dodał tonem pełnym nagany, spoglądając nagle na trzeciego mężczyznę, który do tej pory nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Robi co może.  
– To suka – odpowiedział cicho, wzruszając ramionami.  
Ashley westchnęła zirytowana, ale nie zdążyła się odezwać, bo koloniści nagle, jakby na jakiś sygnał, pobledli i unieśli głowy.  
– Atakują – wycharczał jeden z nich. – Idźcie tam! Za tym statkiem, po drugiej stronie placu!  
John nie miał czasu o nic pytać, bo w tym momencie usłyszeli krzyk i strzały. Niewiele myśląc przebiegli przez szeroki plac, wkoło którego ciągnęły się mieszkania. Na środku tkwił przerobiony na budynek transportowiec – najwyraźniej koloniści postanowili zachować swój pierwszy statek na pamiątkę przybycia. Kilka osób wychyliło się z mieszkań, głównie kobiet, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Jak zahipnotyzowani wpatrywali się w stronę, z której dobiegały dźwięki strzelaniny.  
Pierwszy dobiegł Wrex. Z radnym rechotem uniósł strzelbę i otaczając się biotyką wpadł między gethy. Pierwszy dostał pięścią w łeb, drugiemu przestrzelił ramię i poprawił pociskiem biotycznym.  
– Hej, nie strzelajcie do niego! – wrzasnęła Jane, wyskakując przed dwójkę ludzi. – Jest po naszej stronie!  
Starszy mężczyzna i Latynoska, schowani za murkiem, spojrzeli na nią nieprzytomnie, potem przenieśli wzrok na resztę.  
– To kroganin! – wycharczała kobieta.  
– Właśnie wam masakruje gethy – odpowiedziała gniewnie Jane, ściskając pistolet. – Dajcie mu po prostu zrobić swoje i nie strzelajcie.  
Nad jej głową przeleciał biotyczny pocisk Kaidana. Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, sama tylko uwolniła energię, ciesząc się z jej przepływu. Nie żeby było to konieczne – Wrex doskonale radził sobie sam, rycząc i strzelając na zmianę. Właśnie złapał jednego getha, uderzył nim z rozmachem o ścianę, a potem rzucił nim w kolejnego. Zszokowani koloniści patrzyli na to jak na jakieś nowomodne i groteskowe przedstawienie.  
– I żryj to! – Wrex biotyką przerzucił ostatniego nad ich głowami i roześmiał się, gdy ten gruchnął o ziemię.  
John pokiwał powoli głową.  
– No tak. Po co zatrudniać armie, wystarczy jeden kroganin.  
Wrex wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Nie byle jaki, ale prawdziwy watażka. A nie te słabeusze, co to nawet głową w trakcie walki nie chcą uderzać, bo ich będzie boleć…  
Ashley parsknęła śmiechem, najwyraźniej wyobrażając sobie taką scenę. John spoważniał, spojrzał na dwójkę kolonistów.  
– Nazywam się komandor Shepard. Szukam Fai Dana.  
Starszy mężczyzna wyprostował się.  
– To ja. – Posłał im blady, zatroskany uśmiech. – Jestem dowódcą kolonii. A wy musicie być przysłaną nam pomocą.  
– W samą porę – warknęła kobieta, mrużąc ciemne oczy w gniewnym grymasie. – Nie śpieszyliście się, co?  
– Arcelio, proszę. – Fai Dan potarł twarz. – Mamy tu ciężką sytuację, komandorze, wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani…  
– Albo martwi – wtrąciła złośliwie kobieta. – Wolę więc być wściekła. Gdzie reszta posiłków?  
– Reszta? – Jane zmarszczyła brwi.  
– No reszta! – Arcelia spojrzała na nią wściekle. – Gdzie ta cała, obiecana nam przez Przymierze armia?  
– Ja tam chętnie zrobię za armię – odezwał się pogodnie Wrex.  
– Zostaliśmy przysłani tylko my – odpowiedział John, nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. – I nie przyślą nikogo więcej. Powiedzcie po prostu w czym problem, a my się tym zajmiemy.  
Jane przez chwilę myślała, że Arcelia eksploduje.  
– W czym problem? W czym problem?! – wrzasnęła. – W pierdolonych gethach jest problem! Przyszły, rozstrzelały nas, poszły dalej, a teraz nagle wróciły, pewno dlatego, że wy tu przyszliście! Co oni sobie myśleli, co? Że to jakaś popieprzona gra?! Jeden malutki oddział! Przeciwko setce gethów! W tym jest właśnie, kurwa, problem! – Splunęła na zakończenie Johnowi po nogi i odetchnęła głębiej.  
Fai Den westchnął ciężko.  
– Bez urazy, komandorze, ale liczyliśmy na liczniejszy oddział – odezwał się cicho. – Nie jesteśmy żołnierzami, większość z nas przeszła tylko podstawowe szkolenie. Nie widzieliśmy wcześniej gethów i żyjemy tylko dlatego, że bardziej są zainteresowane ośrodkiem Exo Geni niż nami. – Odchrząknął. – Z naszej perspektywy wygląda to tak, jakby Przymierze zignorowało niebezpieczeństwo i przysłało pierwszy lepszy oddział.  
John westchnął ciężko.  
– Przysłali jedyny oddział Przymierza, który miał kontakt z gethmi – odpowiedział poirytowany. – Na dodatek mamy specjalistkę od gethów i krogańskiego wojownika. – Wskazał na spłoszoną Tali i radosnego Wrexa. – Powiedzcie po prostu, co się tu wydarzyło i zajmiemy się gethami.  
Arcelia prychnęła pogardliwie.  
– Oni też mają krogan – powiedziała gniewnie. – Widzieliśmy ich z daleka. Co najmniej pięciu. I co ty na to, panie wspaniały?  
John nie skomentował, w przeciwieństwie do Wrexa, który uniósł wagi i zaprezentował wszystkie zęby.  
– Młodziki, które nie wiedzą, gdzie ich miejsce.  
– Doceniam zapał, komandorze, ale jest tu około stu gethów – powiedział cicho Fei Den. – Nie dacie…  
– Wtedy was ewakuujemy – przerwał mu John. – Ale najpierw musimy sprawdzić co z placówką badawczą. Tymczasem proszę przygotować ludzi do opuszczenia kolonii.  
Fei Dan zamrugał gwałtownie zszokowany, Arcelia wciągnęła głośno powietrze i przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby miała w planach wydrapać Johnowi oczy.  
– Nie, komandorze. – Fei Dan pokręcił głową. – Nie uciekniemy stąd. To nasz dom i będziemy go bronić, nawet jeśli oznacza to śmierć.  
John wyglądał, jakby miało go coś trafić, ale drgnął, kiedy Jane szturchnęła go w ramię i pokręciła głową.  
– Nie pójdą – mruknęła cicho. – Będą tu uparcie siedzieć, sam zobaczysz.  
– W takim razie musimy załatwić te gethy – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Garrus.  
– Ale najpierw ośrodek badawczy – westchnął John. – Wątpię, aby gethy wróciły, kiedy my wyjedziemy, ale kto chce, niech się szykuje do ewakuacji. Williams, przyprowadź Mako. Joker? – rzucił gwałtownie w przestrzeń.  
– Tak, komandorze?  
– Wątpię, aby pojawił się ktoś chętny do odlotu, ale gdyby ktoś przyszedł, to go wpuście. Standardowe procedury. – A potem spojrzał ciężko na siostrę. – Wiesz co? Miałbym o wiele spokojniejsze życie, gdybyś jednak nie podeszła do nadajnika na Eden Prime.

 


End file.
